Forever Mine
by Sessy-sama
Summary: Sequel to True Companion--Now that he has two pups Sesshoumaru has a number of choices to make, but will his protection be enough to ensure their safety and happiness, or will it, in the end, be the cause of their pain?
1. Anxiety

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish, but, no.

I want to thank all the pretty people who supported my first story and have been waiting for this sequel. I apologize for the wait, and again for the delay the next chp will probably have, school is a bitch. I hope you all like it, we get a new character in this chp who is going to have a big influence on Sessy and Rin's lives. Anyone who read True Companion already knows who. You don't _have_ to have read my previous story, but it might clear up a few things, especially in the first two chps.

Pretty short chp here, a small recap of my first story, only through Sessy's POV. Read on, and Review! Remember reviews help me write!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forever Mine

Sesshoumaru tensed as he heard Rin's screams coming from the room above him. He scolded himself. He, the Lord of the Western Lands, couldn't stand to hear a woman scream? That wasn't completely true. He didn't care about every woman, just his mate. He had heard her cries too many times and now his body tightened on own accord each time her airy shrieks touched his sensitive ears. His claws tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair. _How much longer will this take?_

Behind him he heard a soft tapping on the screen door. "Enter."

Jaken scurried into the room, head bowed in respect. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Saka wanted me to come down and inform you that Rin-sama is having difficulties."

Sesshoumaru's golden glare fell harshly on the toad below him. "What kind of difficulties?"

"Her body is tiring and if she does not give birth very soon she will be too weak to. Saka may have to cut into her and remove the infant by hand. If that happens she would like you there to heal Rin-sama before she loses too much blood."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding and Jaken hurried out of the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes passed over Tenseiga, which leaned against his chair. Slowly, he removed the blade from its sheath and held it up, letting the light from the fire before him dance over the shimmering metal edge.

__

Tenseiga. You are the cause of this. You compelled me to restore Rin and now she screams in pain. Twice you have given her life wrongfully stolen from her frail body. Her human body.

Another scream echoed through the castle walls and attacked his senses.

__

A hanyou. That is what he will be. A hanyou, a creature I hated and despised. A hanyou is pathetic, weakened by the human blood in him, but is that true? Rin is not weak, so her blood cannot weaken my son…our son.

More screams filled Sesshoumaru's ears, each one weaker than the last. He replaced Tenseiga to its sheath and focused on the flickering flames consuming the helpless wood. Her screams started after he found her hanging above the fire, body covered in smoke, though even its strong smell could not hide the stench that filled her. That demon's foul odor tainting her gentle, calming scent. Taking Rin wasn't insult enough, that low-blooded demon marked her. Marked _his_ Rin.

Sesshoumaru scolded himself again. He had no claim to Rin then, if he had, perhaps he would have known she was in danger or not left her that day. No, at that time Rin was just a human, a weak human, no matter his attachment to her. Still, claimed or not, Rin was under his protection, and he had allowed her to be tortured, raped, and murdered.

His gaze turned back to Tenseiga as he remembered how he had found Rin. _You restored her life and body, but her mind was far even from my reach._

She had smiled, as if waking to realize everything had been a dream and she was now safe. He hadn't wanted to make her see the nightmare, to know it was real. How could she accept such a truth? The terror filled her, stealing the innocence from her eyes and overpowering her scent.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the undeniable memory, a low growl leaving his throat. How he hated that scent. Terror. Pain and fear ripping Rin's sweet essence into a maze of madness from which she couldn't escape.

Another scream ripped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. At least this time she wasn't afraid, this time Rin would be well rewarded for her suffering. She had been very excited when he told her. He, of course, knew long before Rin herself would have found out; her scent had changed and hinted of the demon blood brewing in her body. She smiled for weeks after she found out, but still, her initial reaction had disturbed him.

She had said she could hardly believe it was real. Sesshoumaru listened carefully to her words. At times he wondered if Rin believed she was still living a dream, only she didn't care to wake up. Her sense of reality had been destroyed by the endless nightmares that plagued her after the kidnapping. Her terrors caused her so much pain, pain that not even Tenseiga could heal, and that sometimes, Sesshoumaru was sure he added to.

She had been scared of him, at his very presence her body would tense up or shake uncontrollably. How could the young child that would run to him when frightened suddenly pale when he entered a room? How could his precious Rin scream in fear when her eyes looked into his own? Yet, she never truly saw him when she screamed. She saw the bastard who beat her, who took her for himself, filling her pristine body with his revolting one, taking not only her innocence but also her sanity.

A scream began to meet his ears but stopped prematurely. She was weakening. How much more could she take before her human body gave up on her? Inwardly a smile formed, though Sesshoumaru's cold face betrayed nothing. _She is far from giving up. Rin can take much more than this._

For weeks after they had come to the castle Sesshoumaru was unsure if her mind would ever heal. She would not speak of it and the one time he had asked, her physical reaction was so severe he dared not delve deeper. Perhaps that was what was most unnerving about her, the silence. She had always talked, if she had nothing to speak of then she talked about nothing; she just always talked. But she was so silent, so deathly silent, and if any noise did come from her it was either screams or sobs.

She was strong though, and she brought herself back. Her nightmares lessened her screams became laughter, smiles brightened her radiant face once again. She wanted to leave the castle. She wanted to face her terrors and overcome them. She wanted her life back. Most of all, she wanted Sesshoumaru back in her life, the way they had been.

He hadn't realized his, want, for her until she had been taken from him, until he couldn't restore her with a strike of a sword or simple word. He had been given a second chance to protect her, to take care of her. Even after they left the castle he didn't understand why he wanted…needed that chance, not until he almost failed her again.

Sesshoumaru rested his head against the back of the chair, his eyes closed so he could remember the scene in its entirety. That debased human man had the audacity to touch Rin's precious body, to cause her beloved scent to be tinged with fear once again. Sesshoumaru had thought with the offender's death Rin would be all right, but when the wind failed to bring her essence to his senses he realized his mistake.

He had not expected to see her body floating below the smooth surface of the lake, and the sight disturbed him more than any other for he knew she had done it on her own. Had he waited one more second only Tenseiga would have been able to save her from the water's grasp. Sesshoumaru struggled to understand why she would have done that to herself, to hold some small reason for her desire for death. Had she hated him so much that life was unbearable? He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

Her answer was not what he anticipated. Rin a disgrace to him? He was responsible for her. He had failed to protect her. The fault was his and his alone, yet over and over she placed it solely on herself, finding every excuse to relieve him of the guilt. Surely she felt some anger to him, some hatred. She had relied on him to keep her safe and he failed, some part of her must have thought that. Sesshoumaru knew she could not feel fear when near him if she thought of him as perfect as she said. She needed to place the blame on him, some blame, and he directed and coaxed her until she did.

Still, despite the fact he wanted her to admit his guilt, it pained him to hear her say, "I hated you!" She had suffered so much, survived such agony, and in the end released all her hatred of him. She took the last of the disgrace that should have been his and convinced herself she was worthless. And one human man had destroyed all the strength she had gained during her time in the castle. How many times would she suffer in this way? How many times would he let her feel such torment? How many more times would his Rin have to weep?

__

His Rin. He wanted to end her pain. He wanted to hear her laugh again. But what surprised him the most was that he wanted _her_. He wanted her with him. He wanted her near him. To hear her speak of her torture, to finally understand what caused her to scream and cry, tore at his soul. His failure was so grievous, yet she did not want to blame him, she wanted to be with him, and he _needed_ to have her by his side.

In that moment, the thought that she was human didn't cross his mind. The idea that she could only bear him a hanyou wasn't an issue. All he knew was he had to have her for his own, so that no one else could ever harm her again and she could understand how much he needed her.

At first she had been afraid, afraid of what being his mate entailed, but when she understood he would not force her into anything, she calmed. She improved much quicker and her smiles and laughter were more genuine. She was becoming happy again and, as time passed, more than _just_ happy.

One night he smelled a very unfamiliar, though not unwelcome, change in her scent. She had become aroused, and the sensual smell, in turn, made him desire her. But Rin could feel his emotions through his mark on her neck and it frightened her. He cursed himself. How foolish he had been to let her scent affect him and cause her discomfort. Yet, when she returned she was relaxed and fear did not linger in her scent.

Rin had once said the fates were mischievous, he was inclined to believe they were cruel. She was safe. She was healed. She was his. Why then did she have to suffer again? Why did it have to be so fierce not even Tenseiga could stop the pain? Why was he forced to fail her once more?

He hadn't believed the miko who cursed her could not lift it, not till he heard it from the miko's own mouth, but when he had finished with her Sesshoumaru found himself at an impasse. If he returned to Rin the only thing he could have done to help her was kill her and end the nightmare she was in, but how could he so quickly give up on his mate? He had promised never to harm her, but he also swore never to let her suffer.

Was this the weakness a human brought to him, this indecision? Why could he not just go and kill her and let her rest? Was that not the best choice? End her pain? No, he couldn't just leave her, after everything she had been through he couldn't just give up. He didn't know what could help her or where to look, but he knew if he returned to her the only thing he could do was kill her, and Sesshoumaru couldn't take Rin's life.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and listened. There had been no screams for a few minutes, not even the quiet wail of an infant. Had the pup been born or was Rin still having trouble? As he waited a soft pounding on the floor increased only to stop outside his study. He turned as Jaken opened the door and bowed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Saka says you can come and see Rin-sama now."

"There were no complications?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama was able to deliver on her own."

Sesshoumaru got up and headed to the chambers he shared with Rin. The scent of blood grew exponentially as he approached the room, and he couldn't help but wonder just how much Rin had lost during the birthing. Beyond the screen he could hear Saka ordering the servants to finish cleaning the floor.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru drew aside the screen and the scent of Rin's blood nearly overwhelmed his scenes. The floor near the bed was tinged red, while two servant hurried to wash up that which was still pooled beneath the sheets. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to the fragile form quietly sleeping on the bed. Rin's face was the shade of fallen snow, her body shivered involuntarily and her breath was quick and short.

Saka looked up from her chair next to the bed, a smile on her face and a small bundle of cloth in her hands. She stood and met Sesshoumaru at the edge of the bed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama managed to give birth on her own, though it was worrisome near the end. She lost more blood than I would have liked, but if she remains in bed for a few days and lets her body rest, she should be all right."

"The pup?" Sesshoumaru looked into the bundle of cloth and saw a few wisps of black hair.

Saka's smile brightened. "Doing very well." She moved back the cloth to expose the small infant below.

Now with an unobstructed view, Sesshoumaru could see white strands mixed into the coal black hair. Black-tipped white dog-ears rested atop the pup's head. Saka shook the tiny bundle slightly, waking the pup. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see one brown eye and one gold eye staring up at him.

Saka laughed quietly as Sesshoumaru continued to stare. "She is quite unique."

His gaze left the pup's and turned to her, his face betraying none of the shock he felt. "She?"

"Yes, you have a daughter, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What shall we name her?" Rin's tired voice carried weakly to Sesshoumaru.

Both Saka and Sesshoumaru neared Rin, Saka handing the infant girl to her mother before backing out of the way. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin looked into her daughter's mismatched eyes. "She is beautiful. I wasn't expecting a girl, though." She looked up at him, a tired but worried expression lined her pale face. "Are you disappointed it is not a boy?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Rin's forehead and moved back some stray pieces of her black hair. He let his eyes pass from mother to daughter, taking note not only of their similarities, but also the apparent traits the girl received from him.

"No, both you and she are well. Nothing more is needed."

Rin smiled and rested her eyes a moment. "What shall her name be?"

"Saraku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said, short chp. I tried my best to keep Sessy in character, but hard to do. I hope you like it. The next chp will be much longer, and you finally get a glimpse into the lives of Inu and friends. I hope you liked the little bit of Sessy's mindset of the previous story. And come on, how many of you really thought I was going to give him a daughter? Be patient, after wed I can write again, evil paper due that day. So expect something HOPEFULLY this weekend.

Tell me what you think of the description, I don't wanna give too much away, but i am not all too fond of the summary either.

Ja Ne


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: Want, but alas, do not own.

Hello all my fun reviewers! How are you today? I am fine, procrastinating from evil paper due in two days, haven't started. Bad me! But that means I write! So, here is my traditional thank you: anhimals, Lady Kagome, Meg, ladyk, stella, Maiandra, New Fan, friendlyreader, cotton-angel, GreaterBeast-Xellas, theMaven, Haunted Reality, Sci-Jess, and migele.

You know I love you all. Migele, I love playing around and screwing up names. Saraku just sounds cool, too. Somehow I can't see Sessy calling out for Sakura, but Saraku, I can hear that, more forceful.

Ok, funness, you meet Inu and people today! Find out just what they have been up to all these years. I am a traditionalist so regular old Inu/Kag and San/Mir pairings, with a few additions. I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chp. I got all excited about a certain part in it and then lost all inspiration for anything _other_ than that part, so yeah, had to get past that.

(oh, I spell Inu's sword Tessaiga, cause well, out of the two versions {Tessaiga and Tetsusaiga} I have really heard the double s more than the t in the jap version so I prefer it)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of gold eyes gazed intently on the woman before them. Her black hair was swept back and her kimono rolled at the wrists as she tended to the small garden. Sweat formed on her upper lip and the demon's gaze held strong as she casually licked it clean. Her deep brown eyes turned and stared with irritation.

"InuYasha, if you have so much time to just sit there and watch me why not do something constructive?"

"I would but everyone will be home for supper soon."

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to suppress her laughter. "InuYasha!"

The hanyou stood and approached his mate, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and inhaling her scent. "There were advantages to not having pups."

"Those _advantages_ were what got us the pups." Kagome squirmed in her mate's grasp, though not entirely to get out.

"You know, we could get Miroku and Sango to watch the pups tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened in worried shock. "InuYasha!" He looked at her, slightly confused by her reaction. "Makoto!"

Kagome tore from his grasp and ran to the ten-year-old girl approaching them. The girl's black hair hung in matted clumps about her head, mud coated her right side and small red marks were forming below her amber eyes. Blood was dried on one of the tips of her slightly pointed ears, which scarcely resembled a demon's. Kagome flung herself onto the ground and pulled the girl into a protective embrace.

InuYasha took a moment to restrain his impulse to hunt down and kill whoever did this to his precious daughter. Behind Makoto stood Shinryo, their eldest child, who looked to be having a similar internal struggle. InuYasha let Kagome dote on their daughter and headed to Shinryo to find out what happened.

Unlike Makoto, Shinryo resembled InuYasha with white dog-ears and long white hair. Only his eyes were inherited from Kagome, a usually solemn brown now burning with anger. He stood watching Makoto with a brotherly protectiveness, his fists continually clenching and unclenching at his sides. At sixteen, Shinryo was an imposing figure and, though not normally of a violent nature, he didn't take well to abuse on either of his younger siblings.

"Shinryo, what happened?"

"I fell," Makoto said before he could answer. Her voice was cold and detached, a tone InuYasha had heard before.

Shinryo growled skeptically. "Yes, and I suppose Tanshin tried to catch you and that's how he ended up all dirty."

Kagome took a brief moment's attention away from her daughter and looked up at Shinryo. "Tanshin was hurt too? Did you take him to Sango?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Sango wasn't there but Miroku was and he took care of him. Neither are really hurt, but Tanshin didn't look any better than Makoto."

InuYasha edged Kagome out of her place in front of their daughter and picked up the unresponsive girl. "Makoto, what really happened? Who did this?" He struggled to keep his voice as soothing as possible but pieces of his anger were apparent none the less.

Tears brimmed in the girl's eyes but she fought them back before they fell. "I said, no one did this. I just tripped and ended up dragging Tanshin into the mud with me. It was an accident."

InuYasha held back a growl not wanting to upset Makoto. He silently cursed the fates. Out of his three children only Makoto hadn't inherited InuYasha's temper and he was beginning to wish she had. Makoto was much more docile than Shinryo or Kyo, their second son, and ended up letting people taunt her without resistance. Normally though, Tanshin, Miroku and Sango's youngest son and Makoto's best friend, would stand up for her and make sure no one teased her too badly. It seemed this time it was more than either could handle, that is if Makoto put up any fight at all.

InuYasha tried to coax the truth out of her but soon gave up in defeat, she may not have his temper but she did have his stubbornness. He turned to Shinryo and Kagome. "Shinryo, go and get Kyo for supper. Kagome, will you go get a new kimono for Makoto? I'll take her down to the lake to get cleaned up."

Shinryo hurried off but Kagome seemed hesitant, obviously wanting to be with her daughter also. "Kagome," he said quietly, "the kimono." She nodded and rushed into the house only to return with a small blue kimono. "We'll be back in time for supper." She nodded again and InuYasha could feel her eyes on them as he carried their daughter away.

InuYasha used every once of will power to keep his body relaxed and calm. Makoto still had demon blood in her and would quickly pick up on his tension. He hated seeing his daughter like this, so far away even though he held her tightly against his chest. He didn't need to ask who had done it, not really. There was only one person in the village ignorant enough to taunt her like this.

Muchi, the 25-year-old son of the village headmaster, seemed to forget that Kagome was the resident miko and that InuYasha protected the village. All he saw was a demon, and worse, a demon's whore who produced three more abominations of nature. If it wasn't for Kagome's intervention InuYasha would have reminded him what angering a demon resulted in the first time he found out Muchi had tormented his pups.

He stopped at the shore of the lake and set Makoto down. "Are you going to tell me the truth now?"

"I already have, Otousan. Can I go clean up?"

InuYasha nodded and went to sit at the nearby the cliff side. He sulked, having been unable to get Makoto to tell him what Muchi did this time, and if she didn't say anything Tanshin wouldn't either. Sango and Miroku would probably come by that night to check on Makoto and try to learn the truth.

"Otousan." Makoto's voice brought InuYasha out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Why do people not like me when I didn't do anything to them?"

Her question tore at InuYasha, he remembered wondering that about himself as a child. "Who doesn't like you?"

"People."

InuYasha sighed in defeat again. "Some people are just…stupid. They see how you're different and decide that's wrong. They think that makes them better than you and gives them the right to act like jerks."

"But I didn't do anything." Her voice was still calm but her breathing was heavy and InuYasha could smell salt in the air.

"They don't care. To them no matter how nice you are or what you do to help them you are still worthless to them."

"Is everywhere like that?"

InuYasha worked to keep his voice steady. "Here is one of the best places. Most of the people here respect Kagome as a miko and me since I protect the village. We have Sango and Miroku and their kids who accept us without question. A lot of places wouldn't look past the demon in you, some would attack you before they even knew why you were there."

He waited for her reaction but received none. "You don't have to worry here though. We will take care of you."

Makoto got out of the lake and put on her kimono before returning to InuYasha. "I'm ready now."

He pushed back a stray piece of wet hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "You all right?"

She nodded and let him pick her up. When they got back to the house Kyo and Shinryo were outside talking. Kyo was much like his elder brother, both in temperament and appearance, though his even his eyes were from InuYasha, a subtle amber color. Kyo turned to the house and called in, "Okaasan, Makoto and Otousan are back."

Kagome hurried out and met them, her face still etched with worry though a smile was forced on it. "Feeling better?" Makoto nodded. "Good, Tanshin is inside if you want to see him."

Makoto's face brightened and she ran into the house leaving the rest of them behind. Kagome approached InuYasha but he just shook his head. "She wouldn't say anything."

"It's all right, Tanshin told Miroku what happened and then came to tell us. It was a lot worse this time, Muchi tried to get…physical with her, and I don't mean hitting."

"What!"

"Tanshin stopped him, but in the end he and Makoto just had to run away. She didn't resist him, InuYasha. We need to convince her to defend herself or she is going to be hurt."

"Not as long as I'm alive will that bastard lay a hand on Makoto."

"She will be alone at times, and when she is older…I'm afraid for her."

InuYasha took his mate into a comforting embrace. "We will protect her."

Kagome let out a resigned sigh and walked back to the house with InuYasha. Seeing their parents returning the two boys went inside. Just as they were about enter a bright light filled the sky and stuck down in the middle of the village. InuYasha rushed to the area as Kagome went to get her bow and arrows. From the other side of the village he could see Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku hurrying towards the scene.

The ground was smoldering at the place where four hooves now stood. As InuYasha looked to the creature whose hooves they were he groaned. Standing there was a three-eyed cow that bore the weight of one old man holding a long forging hammer. The others stopped their hasty approach as they too recognized the person before them. He was looking around as if confused as to why he had come there.

"Toutousai! What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled pulling the dumbfounded man's attention to him.

"InuYasha? What am I doing here?"

"That is what I wanted to know," InuYasha said impatiently.

Toutousai looked down at the cow beneath him. "You went to the wrong brother. Sesshoumaru will be mad if he doesn't get his order by tomorrow."

"Sesshoumaru! Why the hell are you making something for Sesshoumaru?"

Toutousai returned his bewildered thoughts to InuYasha. "I made something for Sesshoumaru? Why would I do that?"

InuYasha grabbed the annoying old man by the collar and brought him to eye level. "You just said you made something for Sesshoumaru!"

A firm hand took hold of InuYasha's wrist and moved to help Toutousai from his grip. "InuYasha, please now, you should know yelling at Toutousai won't do anything. Let us be calm about this." Miroku gave him an annoyed smile and InuYasha let go.

Kagome and Sango were behind Miroku both confused and worse, very curious. Kagome walked up to stand beside her sulking mate. "Didn't you refuse to ever make a sword for Sesshoumaru?"

"I haven't made a sword for Sesshoumaru. Why would I do that?"

A low growl escaped from his throat. They never could get a straight answer from this guy. Suddenly, the wind changed and InuYasha caught Sesshoumaru's scent, only it was old and distorted. He ripped Toutousai off the cow by his foot and hung him upside down, shaking him. After a number of angry cries from his victim two metal scythes fell to the ground.

Kohaku picked them up as InuYasha threw the now dizzy man back onto his cow. "These look like my scythe, only without the chain. He was telling the truth, he didn't make a sword."

"Old man, why did you make those for Sesshoumaru?"

"I haven't made anything for Sesshoumaru. Why would I do that?"

"Now listen here! You said that Sesshoumaru would get mad if you didn't deliver the weapon to him!"

"I did? When did I say that?"

Kagome jumped in front of InuYasha and took the scythes from Kohaku, pushing them into his hands before he could beat Toutousai again. "InuYasha, how did you know they were there?"

He stumbled back shocked by her rushed moves. "Uh, they smell like Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, and don't forget to deliver them to the castle by tomorrow or he will be very upset." They all turned to see the trail of dust brought up as the cow ran out of the village.

"What! Did he just tell us to take these to Sesshoumaru! Like I would give him a weapon that old man forged."

"InuYasha, perhaps you should go and take it to Sesshoumaru." Sango raised her hands in a defensive manner stopping his reply. "I am saying if Sesshoumaru comes here and demands the scythes a lot of people could get hurt."

Miroku nodded. "Sesshoumaru was an strong opponent years ago, I would hate to think of his strength now."

"Hey, I'm stronger too, you know! I can handle that arrogant bastard."

"Yes, but what if Makoto is nearby? Or Kyo? What if Shinryo tries to help you? If you take the weapon to Sesshoumaru and face him at his castle then you can be sure only you and he will fight."

InuYasha looked back at the house where his three pups stood waiting, Shinryo having a hand on each of his siblings. "Shinryo will still want to go."

Kagome shook her head. "If I go with you Shinryo will stay and watch over Makoto and Kyo, especially after what happened today." She turned to Sango. "And Sango and Miroku can take care of them for a few days."

Sango nodded in agreement. "It will be safer if you go to Sesshoumaru than to let him come here."

"Fine, I'll go. There's just one problem."

Kagome looked at him confused. "What is that?"

"I…I don't know where his castle is."

InuYasha watched as a smirk worked its way across his mate's face, slowly opening to release slightly muffled giggling, and followed by full force laughter. Sango had a hand over her mouth while Miroku and Kohaku simply smiled.

"What! He never had a castle before! How the hell am I supposed to know where it is?"

Kagome struggled to pull herself together as Miroku came to his defense. "That is true. In all the times we encountered Sesshoumaru he was out in the wilderness. We have never known him to have a castle."

"But Toutousai did say deliver them to the castle," Kagome said more as a thought to herself.

"Of course he has a castle!" InuYasha felt a familiar stinging on the side of his neck and quickly slapped it. A battered flea fell into his waiting hand.

"Myouga, what are you doing here?"

"I was with Toutousai but decided to come for a visit."

InuYasha glared at the flea suspiciously. "What are you talking about? You never just come by for a visit. What are you up to?"

"InuYasha-sama, do you have so little faith in me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Myouga shifted nervously in InuYasha's palm. "Well, it is a good thing I did decide that because I can tell you where Sesshoumaru's castle is."

"Rather convenient for us, isn't it?" Kagome lowered her gaze to the hesitant flea. "Why would you want to send InuYasha there? You usually tell him to avoid battle."

Myouga suppressed a laugh. "I very much doubt you will be fighting."

"And why is that? I'm not giving these to Sesshoumaru!"

Another laugh, this one much louder, escaped from the small flea. "The scythes are not for Sesshoumaru. I was there when he ordered them. Toutousai won't forge a weapon for him, but for the person he commissioned those for Toutousai was willing to make them."

"And who would Sesshoumaru get a weapon from that senile old man for?" InuYasha was veritably yelling in frustration. He just wanted a straight answer for once.

"I guess you will have to go and see, InuYasha-sama."

"Then you're coming with me! Let's see how much you like going to see Sesshoumaru."

Myouga jumped off of his hand onto Kagome's shoulder. "Of course. I must say I am very curious about the person. We will have to get going if we are going to make it there by tomorrow."

"Keh." InuYasha turned to go back to his house when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha," Kohaku hesitated a moment, "could I join you? I never got to thank Sesshoumaru for restoring my life."

Most of InuYasha's anger and frustration left as he looked at Kohaku. If nothing else they all owed Sesshoumaru for giving Kohaku back his life after they had destroyed Naraku. No one was quite sure why he had done it, by all accounts it seemed Sesshoumaru hated Kohaku, but he did it without even being asked. Kohaku had said it he might have done it for Rin, the two of them had an unusual friendship considering he was still Naraku's servant at the time.

"Alright, but you have to keep up."

Kohaku nodded and went off to prepare for the trip. InuYasha and Kagome headed back to their home, followed by Miroku while Sango went back to check on her own children.

They had five altogether, three boys and two girls. Their eldest son, Shuuyou, was already engaged, while Kenji, their second child, took far too much after Miroku for his own good. Sango got her revenge and finally reformed the lecherous houshi with the birth of their two daughters, Seika and Hikari. Now that they were beginning to resemble Sango, Miroku's eyes stopped wandering to young women but to the men who were eyeing _his_ daughters. If InuYasha was protective of Makoto, Miroku was the epitome of over-protective.

InuYasha saw Shinryo let Makoto run to him. "Otousan! What happened Otousan?"

He smiled down at his daughter. "You all are going to be staying with Sango and Miroku for a while. We have to go and see my brother."

"When are you coming home?"

"In a day or two. You'll be fine and if you need anything just go to Sango or Miroku, or one of your brothers."

Makoto buried her face in his haori. "Be careful, Otousan!"

"Don't worry. We'll be back home soon enough."

Miroku put a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder, allowing InuYasha to move back. Kagome said goodbye to her children and they waited for Kohaku to arrive so they could get going.

Kohaku rode on Kirara into order to keep up with InuYasha's demonic speed. Myouga directed their traveling and informed them of the origin of Sesshoumaru's castle. InuYasha found it a little irritating that he never knew about his father's castle; it was just another thing that InuYasha was unable to learn about because of his parent's deaths. As he thought InuYasha decided to try and avoid fighting with Sesshoumaru. He might be powerful but so was Sesshoumaru, and if anything happened to him what would become of his pups, especially Makoto. No, _his_ pups would know their father.

They kept on through most of the night, stopping only for a quick rest. Shortly after dawn InuYasha caught the scent of demons, a lot of demons. There were so many he couldn't distinguish any specific one.

"Ah, InuYasha-sama, we are close now. The quickest way to Sesshoumaru's castle is through the demon village just up ahead," Myouga said.

Kagome turned to the flea. "Demon village?"

"Yes, all the demons that live there are loyal to Sesshoumaru. That is why they live so near his castle."

"Great," InuYasha moaned, "a whole village of demons we might have to fight off."

Myouga chuckled. "I don't believe so. They are only loyal to Sesshoumaru because he is the current Lord of the Western Lands. They have been devoted to the Western Lord for centuries, so I doubt they would enter a battle between the two sons of InuTaisho-sama. Then again, as I said, I doubt there will be a fight."

"Are you going to tell me why, you annoying little parasite?"

"I wouldn't dream of it since, of course, I have only heard rumors. If they are true, however, what irony there is in the world."

InuYasha slapped the flea against his neck once again for refusing to answer him. This game Myouga was playing was getting very irritating. Within a few minutes the village Myouga spoke of came into view and they headed for it. Behind the town, a large castle could be seen in the distance. Not wanting to make too much of a disturbance they slowed near the outskirts and walked in casually, though InuYasha kept his hand near Tessaiga should anyone try and attack.

They did not attack, but their reactions were very unnerving. One by one the demons turned to watch them walk by. None of them impeded their progress, they just all stared, some in shock others, it seemed, in awe. Kagome walked closer to him than normal, but InuYasha was glad she did. Never before had he seen so many different types of demons in one place that weren't trying to kill each other.

Finally, one of the demons approached. He was a tall man with black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail at the base of his neck and intense green eyes. He stopped in front of them and bowed, shocking everyone.

"What…what are you doing?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Showing my respect. Are you not the second son of InuTaisho-sama?"

Myouga sprang forward. "Of course he is! This is InuYasha-sama and his mate, the delectable Kagome. Also, his companions Kohaku and Kirara."

The demon smiled, flashing a pair of chiseled fangs in the process. "Myouga? It has been quite a while since you've been here."

"Indeed, Touya. Not much has changed here."

"Plenty has changed, perhaps not here, but at the castle. Sesshoumaru-sama is very different, a century ago I never would have imagined him as he is now."

"Ah, so the rumors are true. I must say I was shocked to hear of it myself."

"That's it!" InuYasha grabbed the small flea and held him up to his face. "Would you tell me what these damn rumors are? And what is the world do you mean Sesshoumaru is changed?"

Touya looked at them with a bewildered expression contorting his pristine features. "You mean you have not heard of Sesshoumaru-sama taking a mate?"

"What?"

Myouga squirmed in InuYasha's grasp. "Please, just take us to Sesshoumaru. If all I have heard is true only seeing will make InuYasha-sama believe."

InuYasha growled at the flea concealing more from him, though he didn't understand what was so hard to believe. Yes, he had been shocked to hear Sesshoumaru had claimed a mate, but that was just because he never had female companions before, other than the girl, but she had been a child. Unfortunately, Touya seemed to agree with Myouga and merely directed them to follow.

As they neared the other end of the village InuYasha noticed more people bowing in respect. It was a very unusual, though not unwelcome, sight. Once out of the village they resumed their faster pace with Touya leading them through the forest. It took perhaps an hour or so before they reached a field that headed up to the castle. They didn't need to go to the castle though, Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the wood, watching the tree line carefully.

They all approached slowing, Touya walking ahead of them, bowing to Sesshoumaru. To InuYasha's annoyance Sesshoumaru made no acknowledgement of their presence, he just stood with his eyes transfixed on the forest behind them.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled trying to get his attention, but still he received no reaction form the demon lord. His ire was growing by the second. "You self-absorbed bastard! You could at least look at us!"

His eyes did not leave the trees but Sesshoumaru finally spoke to his younger brother. "You should not have said that."

"Oh yeah, like I care if I piss you off."

InuYasha stepped back as a thin unnatural smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's normally placid face. "I am not the one you should worry about."

"Really, who then am I…" InuYasha was cut off by someone jumping onto his back.

Two sets of claws were dug tightly into his shoulders and he could hear a strong growling in his ear as he frantically tried to free himself. Kagome ran up to help but one of the clawed hands ripped out of him and swung at her.

"Saraku." Sesshoumaru's voice was as calm as ever but the person reacted without hesitation, leaping off InuYasha.

Kagome hurried to him and checked on the small wounds, but InuYasha didn't care about them. He stared at the small form standing at Sesshoumaru's side. She was a child, no more than 7 or 8 years old. White dog ears with black tips rested atop her black and white hair, which was pulled into a tight braid that lay down her spine. She wore white pants and shirt with a black and red sleeveless robe, the sides split to allow freedom of movement, but her eyes shocked him the most. One brown eye and one gold eye stared back at him, anger burning in both.

He ignored Kagome's attempts to hold him back and approached the small girl. He sniffed at the air around her and could barely believe her scent. Myouga was right, he never would have believed it if she wasn't standing right in front of him.

"You're a hanyou."

Behind him InuYasha could hear Kagome and Kohaku's surprised reactions. Saraku just folded her arm in front of her. "So what if I am? If you think I am weaker than you, maybe you should remember you didn't even hear me before I attacked. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. And don't even think about insulting Chichiue again!"

If InuYasha hadn't been so shocked the girl would have been very annoying. He stood up and faced his brother. "The human hater mated a pathetic human woman?"

A sharp pain filled his leg as Saraku's foot made contact with his shin. "Don't you dare insult Okaasan either!"

Now the girl _was_ getting irritating. "Now listen here you little…" InuYasha stopped when he saw Kagome kneeling in front of Saraku.

"Aren't you just the most adorable thing in the world. How old are you?"

Saraku hesitated a moment, eyeing Kagome curiously. "Seven. Who are you?"

InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru unsure if he was going to allow the conversation to continue, but the demon lord simply watched as his daughter and Kagome talked.

"My name is Kagome. I am InuYasha's mate, so that would make me your aunt. I suppose your name is Saraku?"

She nodded then turned her gaze to InuYasha. "You must be InuYasha. Here I thought even _you_ would have been able to hear me coming through the trees."

"Why you!" InuYasha raised his fist and received a low but threatening growl from his brother.

Saraku ignored both men and pointed to Kohaku. "Who is that?"

Kagome stood up and placed a hand on Saraku's back, leading her to Kohaku and Kirara. Sesshoumaru made no move to stop them but InuYasha could see his eyes following every motion Kagome made. InuYasha was surprised that he was allowing her to even talk with them, let alone let Kagome lead her around.

Kohaku smiled at Saraku and gave a little bow. "My name is Kohaku. I came here with them to thank Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why do you need to thank Chichiue?"

"He brought me back to life, but left immediately after. I never got to properly thank him for it."

Saraku turned to her father but he just looked away appearing slightly bored. She smirked and giggled slightly under her breath. "Okaasan made you do it."

"No one orders me."

"Of course not." Saraku waited a moment then coughed out, "Okaasan did."

A half-suppressed growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat and InuYasha held back his own laughter. This girl obviously was his daughter otherwise she would be dead by now. Saraku smiled so sweetly InuYasha was sure he could smell sugar in the air.

Kagome looked between Sesshoumaru and Saraku and her face twisted in muted shock. "Wait…that would mean…what is your mother's name?"

"Rin."

"What!" InuYasha faced his brother. "You mated that little girl? The one that always followed you around?"

"Rin is no longer a child."

InuYasha had a hard time figuring out how Sesshoumaru could mate that little girl. "What, did your demon blood kick in when she was in heat and you were stuck marking her to keep your precious sense of honor?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha by the neck, poison misting from his finger to cause more agony. He couldn't breathe at all, and even though he tried to move Sesshoumaru's hand away it wouldn't budge. Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha's face close to his own and malice never before seen was clearly etched into the normally emotionless face.

"Do not think I am unable to control my own instincts."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" a wiry voice called out across the field drawing everyone's attention, but not enough to release InuYasha from the deadly grip. Jaken stopped near his master, gasping for breath. "Sesshoumaru-sama…Rin-sama…"

Sesshoumaru's claws tightened even more around the oxygen deprived hanyou. "What is it?"

Jaken took a deep breath. "Rin-sama has gone into labor."

Saraku ran to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his pant leg, a terrified expression on her face. "But Saka said she had another month. Is Okaasan going to be all right? She won't be hurt, will she? Nothing bad will happen to her, right Chichiue?"

Sesshoumaru dropped InuYasha, finally allowing him to breathe, and picked up the small, frightened child. The girl immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and latched her arms to his neck, burying her face into his white fur. Had the girl not been so worried the scene would have seemed amusing to InuYasha.

"She will be fine," Sesshoumaru said in a caring tone InuYasha had never known him to have. "She is a very strong woman. You needn't worry yourself."

Saraku lifted her head to look at her father, a trembling frown marring her childish features. "But it is too early, what if something happens?" Her fangs pierced her lower lip letting blood to well up and slide onto her chin.

"Do you trust me?" Saraku nodded. "And did I not just say she would be fine?" Again, she nodded. "Then she will be fine. Should anything happen I will take care of her. Do you understand?" A third nod. "Then wipe off your mouth and we will return home."

As Saraku did as she was told Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother still sitting on the ground. "If you say anything as you did to me to my mate I will kill you where you stand."

InuYasha watched in shock as Sesshoumaru carried his daughter to the castle. It wasn't actually what he saw that shocked him but he never imagined Sesshoumaru to act so…gently, towards anyone. He could understand it to a point, he often was very tender when speaking or consoling Makoto, but to see Sesshoumaru act that way was beyond his imagination. Even if he attributed that to a fatherly compassion, Sesshoumaru words to him still left InuYasha dumbfounded.

__

If you say anything as you did to me to my mate I will kill you where you stand.

Yes, it was a threat and one he was sure Sesshoumaru would follow through on, but it implied he was to meet Rin, to follow them back to the castle. When had Sesshoumaru _wanted_ InuYasha to join him?

Kagome knelt next to him, though she too was watching as father and daughter walked away. "What should we do? We still need to give him the scythes, I mean, I think they are for her."

Myouga finally showed himself, jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Indeed. Those scythes are to act as barrier of her demonic blood, as Tessaiga does for InuYasha-sama."

"Then follow me." Touya said motioning for them to go to the castle. "Sesshoumaru-sama will want to have them."

InuYasha stood and they all started across the field. Kagome had a worried expression on her face. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I just wonder, if she is delivering a month early it could be very dangerous."

"Rin-sama is the strongest human I have met. Sesshoumaru-sama had me train her in self-defense after it happened so I know what she is capable of."

"After what happened? He didn't really take her against her will did he?" InuYasha asked after making sure Sesshoumaru was out of hearing distance.

"Never! Sesshoumaru-sama has never harmed Rin-sama in anyway. No, it is not that, but I should not have spoken of it. It is not my place to tell of such things. And whatever you do, do not ask about it when Saraku is nearby. She has not been told of it."

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged a suspicious glance, what could have happened? A servant was waiting for them at the castle gate. He bowed to them before turning to Touya.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has said you may return to the village, I shall direct them from here."

Touya bowed to them all then left as the servant motioned for them to follow him into the castle. The interior was simple, yet well maintained and having a regal air to it. The servant led them to a large dinning hall, a table already laid out with food.

"You may all eat if you are hungry. Sesshoumaru-sama shall be down in a short while."

After the servant left InuYasha turned to his companions. "Does anyone else think this is really weird?"

"Definitely, but then, Touya did say he had changed."

"Still, it is too weird." InuYasha picked up a piece of fruit and sniffed.

"It is quite fresh." Sesshoumaru's voice drew everyone's attention. He stood in the doorway, Saraku in front of him, the worried look still stained her face. Sesshoumaru looked down to his daughter. "Go on and eat."

"But I'm not hungry." Saraku's voice was higher than before and cracked slightly.

"Go and eat. Starving yourself will not help your mother."

Saraku nodded and did as she was told, taking a seat at the table. She seemed like a completely different child from before, quiet and scared. A part of InuYasha could see Makoto in her and somehow Sesshoumaru's actions didn't strike him as strange anymore. He was just protecting his daughter, but with compassion instead of a sword. He was still as powerful and deadly as before, but the girl seemed to hold sway over him as Makoto did on InuYasha. She immediately brings out the desire to protect her no matter what.

Sesshoumaru took a seat at the head of the table, his face impassive though his eyes stayed on his young daughter. With no instruction or acknowledgment to InuYasha and the others they took seats and began eating as well, not having ate since the night before. After a few minutes of silence InuYasha decided to just ask what was on his mind.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, why are you doing all this? Last time we met you told me you never wanted to smell my dirty blood again." By Sesshoumaru's glare InuYasha realized he had just said the worst thing he could.

Saraku lifted her head from her meal. "Dirty blood? What's that mean?"

InuYasha choked on his food, his eye widening three times their normal size. "You…you have never heard anyone say that before?" Of anything, he never wanted to be the first one to say that to the young girl.

"Well," she tapped her chopsticks against her lower lip, "I have heard it said in the village, but when I asked what it was no one would tell me. Aren't they suppose to answer me if I ask them something?"

"Who did you hear that from?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm but InuYasha doubted he had thought _anyone_ dared say that of his daughter.

"People." Saraku stared at her father a moment, a judging expression in her eyes. "So what does it mean?"

"It's an insult to a hanyou," InuYasha spoke before Sesshoumaru could answer. He started it, he might as well be the one to tell her.

She looked at him confused. "How?"

"It refers to your human side. They say because you have weaker human blood in you it taints the demon side, making your demon blood dirty."

Saraku slammed her hands onto the table. "But Okaasan isn't weak! Why would they say that?"

"It isn't a insult to your mother, it is an insult to you."

"But if they say I am weaker because Okaasan is human that is an insult to _her_. They shouldn't say that about her. Okaasan isn't weak. And if Okaasan isn't weak, neither am I."

InuYasha was a bit dumbfounded by Saraku's reaction. Makoto had become very sullen when they explained it to her. She didn't say more than a few words for a week, but Saraku was strong and vibrant. She didn't even care she was being insulted, only that it was tarnishing her mother. A part of him wished Makoto had even just a fraction of her self-confidence.

"Next time I hear that I will make sure they don't insult Okaasan again."

"They shouldn't have in the first place." Sesshoumaru eyed his daughter reproachfully. "You should have informed me. It is a matter of honor and respect. Their place is not to judge you or your mother."

"Yes, Chichiue."

They all sat in silence for a few moments before InuYasha remember what had begun the whole discussion. "Sesshoumaru, you didn't answer me. Why are you doing all this?"

"You have yet to tell me why you came all this way. Surely it was not to reminisce."

"No," InuYasha growled. He reached into his haori and brought out the two scythes. "Toutousai came to my village and dumped these off onto me to deliver."

"Toutousai?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to give them over, but if it is for the girl, I suppose it would be best."

Saraku shook her head. "No, I have a sword already."

"It is for you. The sword will be given to the pup." Sesshoumaru spoke in a firm tone.

"But…but it is mine." Saraku's lips trembled slightly, but not from sadness. InuYasha could smell the anger seeping from her.

"It is not in question. These are to be yours from now on."

Saraku placed her chopsticks next to her bowl and stared straight ahead, her face as impassive as Sesshoumaru's though anger was still imbedded in the air. "I am full, may I go to the gardens, Chichiue?"

He nodded but before as she got up he stopped her. "These are your scythes now, keep them with you."

"Yes, Chichiue." She slowly walked over to InuYasha and stared at the scythes he held with contempt, a soft growl forming in her throat. She ripped the scythes from him and left clenching the hilts in her small hands.

"She seemed pretty upset," Kagome said, a worried tone in her voice.

"She will be fine."

"Keh! You could have been a bit easier on her."

"How I handle my daughter is none of your concern."

InuYasha pushed his chair out and stood up. "Since we have nothing else here I think we should leave. I have my own pups to get back to." Kagome and Kohaku nodded and followed his lead.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother relieving nothing in voice or expression. "We still have business."

"I don't think so."

"I wish to show you something, though Rin's labor now prevents that. Rooms have been prepared for you all."

InuYasha couldn't help but be curious but he wanted to return to Makoto as soon as he could. "Some other time."

"That was not a request." Sesshoumaru's eyes showed the same malice as when InuYasha had insinuated his reason for mating Rin. He knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let him leave without a fight.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm hoping to stop any confrontation. "You know, I am a bit worried about Rin delivering early. I could help if something goes wrong. I know techniques from my time that could be useful." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "If it is all right with you, I can assist the mid-wife you have."

He stood up and towered over Kagome. InuYasha instinctively pulled her closer. "You may follow me."

InuYasha hesitated to release his mate. "What is this you want to show me?"

Sesshoumaru was at the door before answering in a low, almost regretful voice. "The reason for Rin's strength."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh. I know, you are prolly mad I stopped there, but I have just had a bit of trouble writing this one, I wanted to go further, but at the same time I want some imput of my Sessy's character before I write the next part. He has of course changed slightly, raising a daughter can do that, though he might have treated her a bit too boyish, she's sure got a temper at times. You will get to understand her annoyance to the scythes in the next chp. Let's just say she isn't too happy to be getting a sibling.

My fav is Toutousai, I loved writing his part, and Inu meeting Saraku. Her personality will make a lot more sense next chp, don't worry. She is currently a bit wishy-washy emotionally. All will be explained, I assure you. So please, Comments! Specially on Sessy. Do you think he is still in a realistic personality? Tried so hard.

Review! Reviews help me write!

Also, sorry for the delay, paper, tests, another paper, test, writers block. Evilness.


	3. Truce

Disclaimer: Wants complete InuYasha plushie collection, as well as all anime plushies. There after we have huge plushie party! And Postino from King of Bandits Jing will come in and go "Yo. InuYasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko." And drive off. (You have to have seen Jing to get that.)

Ok, Thanks to: Migele, Lady Kagome, stella, theMaven, New Fan, Sci-Jess, smuckydog, GreaterBeastXellas, Haunted Reality, Maiandra, SP777, cotton-angel, and Alaskantiger. It saddnes me though, only 2 reviews from fanfic, all the rest from AFF. Bad fanfic, no biscuit…or perhaps no new chp…would I be that evil for reviews?

Now, thank you all for pretty reviews. I like reviews. Give more. Please. Anyway, just so you know, more of a note for my wonderful neechan who finally caught up on my story, but InuYasha's reaction to Sessy mating Rin was for her cause she always whines at me that Rin is a kid, so Inu got her perspective.

I find it amusing that if I put all the reviews together you have almost this chp figured out. Almost. None of you correctly guessed the reason Saraku is pissed about the new sibling. Sci-Jess got the closest though. I will give you all a clue. What is the one thing she is going to lose automatically if the kid is a boy, never specified gender yet. Just a question, you might be able to figure it out in this chp, though next chp I do answer it. Read on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru lead the woman through his castle having left his annoying brother in the dinning hall. He had to admit the woman could prove useful should Rin have difficulties with this birth as she had with Saraku. He could heal her if necessary but he did not want Rin to suffer more than she needed.

He noticed during the meal that Kagome had scarcely aged in the eighteen years since he had last seen her, appearing no more than twenty-five when in fact she had to be in her mid thirties. Sesshoumaru had to admit that relieved him. He knew that marking a human gave them the longevity of their mate, but he had been unsure of the physical change because he had never intended on mating one. Rin had not stopped aging since he marked her, and, though she was still a rather young woman, he had been concerned. But now that he had seen his brother and his mate Sesshoumaru understood. Kagome mirrored InuYasha's physical age, which meant Rin still had a few years before she would stop.

They reached his chamber and Sesshoumaru slowly pulled the screen open. Though the bed was in view Saka sat on its edge, blocking Rin from his sight. He entered and headed to his mate; Kagome closed the door before following. When he was near, Saka got up and let him take her seat on the bed.

Rin lay with her eyes closed, and, even though it had been a short time, she already appeared very tired. He lifted his hand to her face and brushed back a clump of hair that rested on her cheek. A smile graced her flawless lips and a soft laugh danced in his ears.

"You should not worry so, Sesshoumaru."

"Are you in pain?"

Without opening her eyes Rin shook her head lightly, letting it rest in his hand when she finished. "None right now."

"You are tired."

"Indeed. I believe this one will be more like me. It is already rushing to come and see the world. Saraku was too much like you, stubborn." Her chest shook slightly from her airy laughter.

"Rin, InuYasha's mate is here to assist Saka. She claims to be knowledgeable in medicine."

"Your brother's mate?" Rin opened her eyes and Sesshoumaru leaned back slightly to let her see Kagome. "Forgive me, I remember you, but I don't think I ever learned your name."

"It's Kagome."

Rin nodded then closed her eyes again. "Saka says it will not be nearly as long as last time, though it feels twice as draining."

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when Rin's body tensed up, her eyes opened wide and jaw clenched. As her hands desperately grabbed at the sheets Sesshoumaru brought his own down for her to take hold of. He was surprised by the strength in her grip; her nails broke the skin in his palm causing a thin layer of blood to well up at the edge. She held her breath only to have the pain break it into small gasps.

Kagome approached Rin and knelt down beside the bed. "Rin, I want you to breathe in very short, quick breaths, like this." She demonstrated and Rin repeated. It seemed rather ridiculous to Sesshoumaru but a small amount of Rin's tension faded and he was actually glad the woman was here to help.

After a moment Rin's breathing became long and tired, the pain left her face, and she rested once again against the pillows behind her. Her head turned to face Sesshoumaru and she forced a tired smile. She struggled for a moment to keep her eyes open but conceded defeat and let them close.

"You should...go and...Saraku." Her voice was airy and weak, only making Sesshoumaru want to stay with his mate even more, but Rin was right, he should go find Saraku. If the labor was moving as fast as they said her screams would soon be heard and he wanted to have his daughter with him, to console her. She was already worried about her mother and Rin's cries would not help to quell those fears.

Sesshoumaru gave her hand a gentle squeeze before standing. He joined Saka who was standing near the door. "How long will it be?"

Kagome walk up behind him as Saka responded. "If she continues on like this she will give birth in and hour or two. It is proceeding far quicker, but she is still early and that worries me slightly."

"May I ask how long she was in labor with Saraku?" Kagome moved so that she could see both Sesshoumaru and Saka.

"Rin-sama was in labor for nearly an entire day and almost became too exhausted to deliver. I am worried her body is already showing signs of fatigue. It very well may be another hard birth for her."

"As long as she rests herself between contractions she should be all right to deliver, but exactly how early is she? Saraku had said she was not due for another month."

Saka nodded. "I would have given Rin-sama four...maybe five more weeks."

Kagome bit down, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. "Where I come from there is a lot more that can be done for high-risk births, but even there labor that early is considered dangerous for the baby."

Listening to the conversation between the two women was not easing Sesshoumaru's own concerns for his mate and soon to be born pup. Rin, though he didn't want to, would be easy enough to revive; however, Tenseiga was a sword of healing and restoration. Sesshoumaru was doubtful it could give life to something that had yet to have it. If the pup was born without life...no. He had heard the heartbeat of his pup, a strong heartbeat. Surely that meant the pup already lived and thus can be restored should there be any trouble.

Sesshoumaru moved forward and opened the door. "I trust you to take care of her. I will be in the gardens with Saraku should you need me." Saka and, to his surprise, Kagome both bowed as he left, closing the screen door behind him.

He walked to his study, which, like his bedchambers, had a balcony overlooking the gardens. He knew he needed to go to Saraku soon, but her reaction to the scythes had confused him. He had expected her to have some dislike to giving up her sword, she had not enjoyed the idea of a sibling for several months now, but it had been far more extreme than he had thought. For that matter, her behavior the past few months had been unusual.

When they had first told her of the pup she seemed to enjoy the prospect of a sibling, he might go as far to say she was excited, but then one day she suddenly became hostile to the idea. He had yet to find out what had caused the change, since she had indeed taken after him and kept many things to herself. The revelation that she had heard someone say she had dirty blood was example enough.

He would normally need to find out who it was, but he knew that if he waited Saraku would tend to the matter herself. She was strong willed and powerful for her age, a fine representative of her bloodline, and had his sense of pride, which perhaps was her downfall. He had asked her many times about her contempt to the pup but she had merely gone straight-faced and would say there was nothing when it was obvious by her scent there was. She could calm her body but her scent still revealed the truth.

Now, she had been given something specifically for her and she was just as hostile to them as to the pup. It could be just the fact that her sword would be given away, but it was obvious to him, and even to Touya who often came to spar with her, that a smaller, more agile weapon would suit her style. She was fast and moved around when she fought. She preferred quick, close strikes that she could readily break from and gain distance to avoid a counterattack. The scythes would easily accomplish this, and if she chose, she could place a chain on one or both and obtain powerful distance attacks. Plainly this would strengthen her in the long run, so her apprehension to them was unnecessary and absurd.

Sesshoumaru looked out onto the land beneath him and found Saraku talking with his brother and the human. He let a small, satisfied smirk cross his face. Toutousai had managed to convince InuYasha to come after all. He had been unsure if curiosity would be enough to bring the hanyou to see him, but even if he had to go and retrieve the scythes from InuYasha his goal would have been accomplished. He was now glad that they had come, with Rin's premature labor, though that almost caused him to have to force his brother to stay. That was not how he wished their encounter to go, but he would if necessary. Sesshoumaru did not intend to let InuYasha leave without first discussing the reason he wanted him there.

Saraku scraped the two scythe blades against each other as she talked and by her rigid posture he could tell she was upset. When angry she mirrored him: placid face, straight back, and emotionless voice, so it was always easy to read her feelings, but the reason behind those emotions...that was another matter entirely.

Saraku stopped striking the blades together and pointed one at InuYasha in an obviously threatening manner. InuYasha said something, though they were too far away for Sesshoumaru to hear, and turned his nose up to her. Whether or not he realized his mistake Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha was about to get reminded not to underestimate the small girl.

Saraku leapt at InuYasha, though in the process, and to Sesshoumaru's annoyance, she discarded her new weapons to the ground. He was curious to see how well she faired against an opponent she never fought before and decided to just watch the exchange, though he was ready should InuYasha dare use Tessaiga against his now unarmed daughter. Saraku was obviously enjoying the fight, having quite a bit of tension and anger to release, but InuYasha appeared to be struggling. Sesshoumaru knew he was holding back to avoid harming the girl, but if he didn't start attacking seriously Saraku would do some significant damage.

When InuYasha finally realized this fact he attacked with Sankontessou, but Saraku's speed and agility easily allowed her to dodge. The fight continued this way for a few minutes. Saraku herself had yet to show any demonic attacks such as InuYasha's Sankontessou, but Sesshoumaru had before tested her against his poison and found her to be extraordinarily resilient to it, leading him to believe she may gain some of his talents as she grew.

Suddenly, InuYasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and before it had finished transforming Sesshoumaru was over the balcony edge and heading for the fight. To think that InuYasha even considered using such a powerful weapon against a child just showed his idiocy, even though she was strong, she was also now weaponless and unaccustomed to the severity of Tessaiga's attacks. She would not dodge if she believed she could get in close by taking the blow, but Tessaiga was not a sword you just got hit by and walked away, even Sesshoumaru had felt that.

By InuYasha's stance Sesshoumaru could see he was threatening to use Kaze no Kizu, a threat that would not be properly understood by his daughter. Before InuYasha even begun the swing downward Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws were at his wrist yanking both arm and sword back. He let the poison soak into InuYasha's skin for a moment before releasing him to find his daughter staring at him with the controlled calmness in her expression.

"Chichiue, I didn't need any help. I was doing fine."

"Pick up your scythes now and follow me." Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha who was nursing his now raw wrist. "InuYasha, do not ever raise Tessaiga against her again."

Sesshoumaru led her into another section of the garden much further from the castle. His irritation at InuYasha was still smoldering when Saraku stopped and refused to continue on. "Saraku, do not disobey me. Come now."

"Why did you stop him? I was doing fine!" Saraku's anger was far more prevalent than his own.

"Were you going to take his attack in order to get closer?"

"Of course, he wouldn't have seen it coming. I would have won!"

"You would have been dead!" Sesshoumaru surprised himself with the ferocity in his voice. He took a moment to calm his tone. "Even I cannot take a direct attack from Tessaiga without becoming seriously hurt."

Saraku stared at her father, her indifferent expression changing to a sad, frightful one as she realized the danger she had almost put herself in. "I'm sorry, Chichiue. I didn't know and I shouldn't have yelled at you." She lowered her regret filled gaze to the ground.

All he cared about was her safety, and her recklessness had almost gotten her killed. She needed to understand all she could before going headfirst into an opponent's attack. He wanted her to realize that and didn't care that she had screamed. In truth Sesshoumaru was pleased she yelled at him, it showed her strength and conviction, she just needed to learn _when_ she should show those traits.

"Come along." Sesshoumaru headed to a small bench not far from where they were. He disliked seeing his young daughter looking so distraught but he also knew she needed to understand the danger she had put herself in and his disapproval of her actions.

He took a seat on the bench and waited for her to join, but instead she sat down on the ground next to his right leg. They stayed in silence for quite some time, Sesshoumaru wanting to wait and see how Saraku was going to react to his disappointment of her recklessness. She tapped the scythes against the ground very lightly as to not cause more than a mild thud when the metal struck the soft earth.

The late morning sun soon rose to mid day as both father and daughter sat thinking, though each had the same thoughts in mind. Neither had spoken for sometime, but since she had taken after Sesshoumaru they didn't need to, small actions and slight changes in scent and posture was enough for him to understand Saraku's remorsefulness.

Soon after the shadows had fallen from the high noon sun, Rin's first scream was heard in the garden through the open balcony door in his chambers. The speed of Saraku's tapping increased and her head fell against his knee.

"Chichiue, Okaasan is going to be fine, right?"

"Yes, they say she is not in danger."

"That doesn't mean something might not happen."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the top of his daughter's head, lightly stroking the white of her ear with his thumb, an action that he knew calmed her. "No, it doesn't, but should anything go wrong Saka will help her, or, if need be, I can heal her."

Another scream caused Saraku's ears to twitch nervously and she stopped tapping her scythes, choosing instead to dig the edge of one into the ground. A small hole quickly formed and the fidgety child hastily restored the upturned soil to its place in the earth. She repeated this action many times as Rin's screams increased in both quantity and strength. All the while Sesshoumaru kept a steady, gentle motion smoothing the fur on her ears.

It was not easy for Sesshoumaru to keep his own body from tensing at the sound of Rin's pain filled cries, but he was not going to add to the worry Saraku already felt. Sesshoumaru was most surprised to hear silence after only a half-hour or so. Remembering Saraku's birth, he had expected it to last much longer. When a few minutes had passed and there were no more sounds from the castle Saraku tilted her head back, her mismatched eyes staring up at Sesshoumaru.

"Is it over, Chichiue?"

"I believe so. Let's return to the castle."

Saraku nodded and stood up, brushing a few pieces of grass from her clothing. She walked beside him, not clinging to him as she had earlier, but with her head raised with a pride she often showed. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see her fear subsiding and Saraku's normal disposition returning to her.

When they were within sight of the castle doors they could see Kagome talking with InuYasha and Kohaku, a relieved look on her face. When she saw Sesshoumaru and Saraku approaching she hurried to meet them.

"Rin and the pup are well?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing her expression curiously, it looked too relieved.

"Yes, though there was trouble. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the pup's neck, it was choking him, but once we freed him of it he seemed fine. He is smaller than a normal infant, but that shouldn't matter later on."

"It is a boy then?" Saraku's voice was controlled and even.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes, you have a little brother."

Saraku's grip on her scythes tightened and he could smell the spike of anger in her scent. After he returned with InuYasha the following night he was going to have to find out the reason for her dislike of the pup. Right then all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was make sure his mate and son were well. He ushered Saraku forward leaving Kagome and the others near the door.

When they entered the hall heading to his chambers an all too familiar scent filled Sesshoumaru's scenes, Rin's blood. He glanced down at his daughter. Her nose continually twitched and she brought her hand up as if it itched, though he could tell she was really trying to block out the smell. Never before had Saraku been exposed to so much blood loss and the scent could be overwhelming.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the screen and open the door very slowly, so the contained smell would not hit Saraku all at once. Rin was sitting up on the bed, a small bundle in her arms. Though she appeared tired, her skin was not nearly as pale or her body as weakened as after Saraku's birth. She smiled at them as they neared and turned the small mass of cloth so that they could see the infant beneath.

He was much smaller than Saraku had been, but unlike his sister, the boy showed none of his human heritage. White wisps of hair poked out from beneath the cloth at his head. When Rin managed to wake him enough to open his eyes Sesshoumaru could see both were a deep amber, but what surprised him was that the pup's ears were pointed like his own. He had expected they would be canine like Saraku's and InuYasha's. The boy would most likely grow to look very much like Sesshoumaru, and he had to admit that pleased him.

By her scent, Saraku was less than pleased; whether it be from his appearance or the pup itself, Saraku was obviously extremely angry. He knew Rin could also see her displeasure, since she too knew how to read their daughter. She smiled at Saraku in a comforting manner.

"You have a little brother now. What do you think we should name him?"

"I don't care."

"Saraku, you need to stop acting like this. I expect you to guide your brother, not try to kill him." Sesshoumaru glared at his daughter disparagingly. He could not have her so hostile while he was away.

"Okaasan is all right. May I go now?"

"Listen to me. You will take care of your brother."

Saraku looked up to him, frustration in her eyes. "If that is what you want, Chichiue. May I go now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and she quickly left them. Rin stared at him concerned. "She really is not happy. I don't understand why."

"I will speak with her tomorrow night. Give her some time to adjust."

Rin nodded and turned her attention to their son. "What shall we name him? I rather like the name Seto."

"It sounds like a fine name. Seto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha, Kohaku, and Kagome had returned to the garden to talk since they didn't know much of the castle's layout. Kagome seemed slightly jittery and it worried InuYasha. "Kagome, are you all right?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, just give me a minute. I didn't want to say it because Saraku had been there but there was more trouble with the pup."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she hesitated, looking around to make sure only they were near, "I was almost afraid the pup had suffocated before Rin was finished delivering. I had to do mouth to mouth to get him breathing. I was so scared he wouldn't make it, and all the while Rin was there staring at me. I could hear her praying for him to breathe. I have seen people die before, but to watch a mother staring at her son waiting for him to live, it was a bit intense."

InuYasha reached out and pulled his mate into a gentle embrace. "They are fine now. Nothing to worry about."

"I know, it just got to me a bit." She pushed away and looked down at InuYasha's wrists. "What happened? It is all raw."

"It's nothing."

Kohaku smirked. "InuYasha got his butt kicked by Saraku."

"She can use poison, like Sesshoumaru?"

"Keh! That girl couldn't do anything," InuYasha scoffed.

"Then Sesshoumaru did it?"

"Well, yeah."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Don't ask me."

She turned to Kohaku. "He pulled Tessaiga on her and Sesshoumaru stopped him."

"You were going to attack a child with Tessaiga!"

"I wasn't going to hurt her! I just wanted to bring her down a bit. She can be a cocky little brat. I wasn't going to actually attack her, just show her what Tessaiga is capable of."

"Why were you fighting with her in the first place?"

"Hey, she attacked me!"

"After you insulted her," Kohaku added which earned a deep growl from InuYasha.

"Can't you ever just talk with someone!"

"It's not my fault the kid attacks after every little thing!"

InuYasha and Kagome faced off both looking ready to kill the other. He was just glad Kagome had removed the rosary beads long ago or he might have been slightly worried. Kagome, on the other hand, looked as if she was regretting that action. It amazed InuYasha that even after all these years they still could get under each other's skin like this.

Kagome turned away in a haughty manner and took a deep breath. "Kohaku, what exactly did InuYasha say to insult her?"

"Well," Kohaku hesitated and looked at InuYasha apologetically. "She was telling us a little about herself and InuYasha said something about the color of her eyes, well colors of her eyes, and she said that one of them was actually human."

"Human?" Kagome interrupted. "What do you mean?"

InuYasha answered her. "Yeah, this is the weird thing, that brown eye, it is actually human. So she can't see even half as well with it as she can with her gold one. If she wants to really aim for something, or see far, she has to close her right eye and look only through her demon one."

"That isn't common in a hanyou, is it? I mean none of ours have that problem."

"None of our pups have two different color eyes, either. But, no, I've never heard of it."

Kagome's brow narrowed. "Let me guess, that is when you insulted her."

"Keh!"

"He said she was weird even for a hanyou. She told him it didn't matter whether her eyes were like that or not cause she was still stronger than him, and he said she should wake up to reality. That's when she attacked."

"InuYasha, she was already worried about Rin and you had to go and taunt her."

"Keh!"

The three sat in silence for a while. Even though they had been fighting Kagome still felt shaken from the birth and leaned in close to InuYasha. He wrapped his arm around her, taking her shoulder into his palm and gently massaging it. Kagome laughed slightly.

"You know what the weirdest thing I saw was?"

"What?" InuYasha asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer. What weird thing could she see while Rin was giving birth?

"When Sesshoumaru was sitting next to Rin, after we arrived, he was so incredibly gently and caring to her. It just looked strange seeing him stroking her face and letting her take his hand."

InuYasha laughed this time. "No way Sesshoumaru would do that."

"He did. I swear it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. I just never imagined Sesshoumaru acting that way to anyone."

"I never imagined Sesshoumaru mating a human."

"Let alone Rin?" Kohaku asked.

"Especially her, I mean, he practically raised her. It seems wrong, like me mating Makoto...I mean that is disgusting."

Kagome gave him a quick jab in the stomach. "You'll think differently when you see him with her. I mean, as weird as it was, it looked right. They just seemed to fit together."

"Well, of course. They do have two pups."

"InuYasha!" Kagome gave him a much _harder_ hit to the stomach.

Kohaku just laughed. "You have been spending to much time with Miroku?"

"Maybe, but he usually gets slapped," InuYasha said as he rubbed his abdomen.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing around the castle. Kohaku headed back to the village to inform Sango and Miroku it would take longer than they thought before they could return, but not to worry Makoto about it. Sesshoumaru was seen going between his chambers where Rin rested, a small nursery where Saka kept careful watch over the pup, and searching for Saraku who managed to find new and unusual places to sulk each time he left her. She didn't come and talk to them except once and even then it was only on her way to a nice shadowy hiding place in the garden.

The table in the dinning hall was laid out with food for them and Saraku, though she decided to wait till they had finished before going in herself. Despite his desire to return home, InuYasha had to admit it was nice to spend an evening relaxing with just Kagome. They hadn't had too many chances to do that since the pups were born. That evening Jaken directed them to their room and informed InuYasha that Sesshoumaru would be calling for him around sunrise. When InuYasha asked where they were going Jaken told him that was not for him to speak of, making him think of Touya's earlier statement.

Kagome walked in ahead of InuYasha, taking a look around the rather large room. It was much like the rest of the castle, proper and formal, yet simple and pronounced. A large bed was placed against one of the walls and adjacent to it was a window overlooking the forest heading to the village.

"It really is a beautiful castle, and the landscape is just pristine," Kagome said as she gazed out the window. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this."

"Mikos don't live in castles."

"They don't mate with demons either."

InuYasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into the hair at the base of her neck. "Kagome, can you tell me the last time we had a room to ourselves in which there were no pups to come in and bother us?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. "Saraku is in the castle."

"She's not our pup. Let her bother Sesshoumaru." InuYasha pulled her closer against him as he carefully kissed his way up her neck and over her jaw line. "So, how long has it been?"

Kagome turned around in his arms and stared into InuYasha's eyes, a look of lust on her face and the scent of arousal in the air. "Far too long." She slid her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down for a slow kiss, while her fingers played with his long, smooth hair.

If InuYasha actually liked Sesshoumaru he would have thanked him for forcing them to stay overnight. Being able to be with Kagome without worrying about one of the pups needing something, or picking up on the scent and coming to investigate was a wonderful feeling. He fell asleep with her head resting on his chest, her luxuriant scent filling him with every breath.

Sesshoumaru was true to his word and Jaken come knocking at their door just as the sun was beginning to rise. It was a soft knock, one that InuYasha heard but Kagome easily slept through. He gently moved out from beneath his mate, placing a pillow where his chest had been. Kagome turned slightly but didn't awaken. He quickly dressed and went out to follow the small toad. InuYasha rather wondered what Jaken did all day, since he had not seen him around the castle except when they first arrived and then later that night. By the time he considered asking they were at the main gate where Sesshoumaru waited.

"We need to hurry. I wish to be back by nightfall."

"It will take that long to get to? Where the hell are we going?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead he began running over the land, which forced InuYasha to follow lest he start more trouble. They bypassed the village, going southeast, and ran on for hours, the landscape around them quickly changing. It wasn't until after the noon sun dominated the sky did Sesshoumaru stop. They were at a field along the edge of a swift river and not far away was a forest, which held Sesshoumaru's attention. He entered the tree line, with InuYasha following, and seemed to tense up the closer they got to...something.

The something turned out to be a tall barrier made of fallen, decaying trees piled atop each other. Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment, which shocked InuYasha who had never seen him act quiet so, apprehensive. With a quick jump Sesshoumaru was over the barrier and InuYasha did the same.

He was not prepared for what he saw. Nothing existed within the neglected barrier: no plant lived, no bird flew over, no sound could be heard. The silence was deafening. InuYasha ran his claws along the bark of one of the fallen trees and felt it crumble beneath the slightest pressure. The very air he breathed scrapped, and clawed, and burned in his lungs.

Every instinct InuYasha had told him to leave. "This place is cursed."

Sesshoumaru bent down and took a pile of barren dirt into his palm, staring at it as if lost in memory. InuYasha was unsure of what was going to happen since never before had he known Sesshoumaru to _reminisce_, as he had put it. Slowly, InuYasha could see the very dirt melt between his fingers as the green mist of Sesshoumaru's poison seeped through.

"This..." Sesshoumaru threw the last of the tainted soil from his fingers and stood up. "This is indeed cursed land. I have tried to destroy this place many times, but it still remains."

"What happened here?"

"Rin was murdered."

InuYasha was speechless. What could he say to a statement like that? It was more than just a fact, the way Sesshoumaru had spoken...it was an admission of guilt, but how? InuYasha didn't believe that Sesshoumaru could kill the woman he took as his mate, but then, he let, or more likely, was unable to stop her from being killed.

"Why? Why tell me this?"

"My mate is strong. She has overcome much to gain that strength. My daughter need not experience such things to become strong, but," Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha, for the first time looking directly at him, "should she be in danger I would like to think she will have the support of her kin."

If Sesshoumaru hadn't been so serious InuYasha would have laughed. A truce. Sesshoumaru was offering a truce. For the sake of Saraku, Sesshoumaru was willing to put aside decades of hatred and conflict. InuYasha finally understood why he was brought here. He never would have accepted a truce from Sesshoumaru, not if he was just asked, but now, after meeting Saraku, after seeing this place, after hearing his brother...didn't they both want the same thing? Sesshoumaru wanted to protect his daughter, not just by himself but by knowing even if he wasn't there she had someone to turn to.

InuYasha turned away and started fidgeting with a tree in the barrier again. "I got pups of my own. I'd like the same thing for them."

"Of course."

He pulled a large piece of the bark and crushed it in his hand, rolling the grit between his fingers. "Of course."

"We need to be returning."

InuYasha nodded and the two left the desolate bane of nature to its isolated grave in the darken forest. Once in the open fields again the brothers began their hasty journey back to the castle. As they ran and InuYasha was able to comprehend everything that had just happened he began suspecting that Sesshoumaru had planned all of this from the beginning, even with Toutousai. Touya was right, Sesshoumaru had changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, all you people, there you go. You get a little Sessy, a little Inu, and next time you finally get to a little Saraku. Seto was actually going to be Saraku's name, but I was whined at by my neechan that it reminded her too much of a boy so since Sessy was getting a son I gave it to him instead. Sigh I have forgotten what I was going to say. Oh well.

Oh, Inu's little "Mirokuish" statement…I wrote it, said "oh my god Inu wouldn't say that." Read it over about five times and decided it was too funny to take out, even if out of character a bit.

Review! And are there any guesses as to why Saraku doesn't like a boy? Hmmm. Remember fanfic, I am mad at you…shall I be evil and withhold the next chp, I wonder…Review!


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Ok, we start the bidding at $100. Who is willing to pay $100 for Kagome? That's right all InuYasha is for sale at low low prices, save for Sessy, he is mine. So, what do we have for Kagome?

Sessysama! What have we told you about selling things that don't belong to you?

::hides characters and pulls out Kagome plushie:: Look, plushie…that's all…

Ok, Thanks to: shaid, Lady Kagome, darkangel 1410, stella, theMaven, New Fan, Sci-Jess, friendslyreader, SessRin2003, and Haunted Reality. ::stares at FanFic people:: ONE! ONE! One review! Know the only reason you are getting this chp is cause Darkangel was the first one to correctly say why Saraku doesn't like Seto, and not only that it was perfectly correct so yeah…I am watching you.

Quite a few of you got the correct reason for her anger at the pup, I applaud you all. For those who are still wondering, read on, it is Saraku's POV now. Have fun! Review! ::glares at FanFic::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku sat sulking in her room. Kagome stayed with Rin and the new pup while Saka finished preparing the nursery, which had not been finished yet. Jaken left shortly after he woke Saraku for her morning lesson, which was given by Touya, and headed to the Northern Lands to announce her _precious_ brother's birth to Noosu. Her father had left at dawn with InuYasha, and Saraku was less than pleased.

__

How could he leave today? He never did before. Stupid brother. I guess I don't matter anymore, not now that they have him. Perfect little brother. Who said we needed him? I didn't. We were fine.

Saraku looked at the sword resting atop her dresser. She stood and slowly reached for it, running her fingers along the blade's edge.

__

It's mine! Why does he get it? It was mine first! He is gonna get it all now. Everything that's mine! He's going to take it all from me! Just for being born a boy!

She walked to her mirror at stared at the mismatched reflection, sword still gripped tightly in her hands. She closed her brown eye and watched the image before her sharpen dramatically. All the colors became brighter, all the shapes clear and pristine. Her golden eye almost shimmered in the mirror before her. She let her demon gaze lift to the canine ears poking through her black and white hair. Normally, they would be able to hear most of the activities in the castle, but today everything felt muffled, like her imperfect sight when both eyes were open.

__

"They say Rin-sama is with pup again."

"Hopefully, this time we will receive a proper heir to the Western Lands."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama will be hoping for a male as well."

"Even a boy would have dirty blood, though surely he would be better than Saraku."

"What do you mean?"

"It is bad enough that a hanyou will inherit Sesshoumaru-sama's lands, but her appearance. She practically screams she is a hanyou. Let's hope this pup is a boy and looks like a demon, then we will have a decent heir, even if a hanyou."

The sword trembled in Saraku's hand as she remembered the conversation she overheard in the village. Her face burned with an anger she would never show outside of her room. "Why? Why?" She raised the sword over her head and thrust it into the mirror. "Why did he have to be right!"

She let her hands slide down from the hilt and over the shattered glass. It tore into her skin and blood dripped onto the floor. She didn't cry though, not even in her room. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't going to succumb to such a…female weakness.

The sound of rushed footsteps quickly filled Saraku's ears, stopping outside her door. "Saraku-sama. Saraku-sama, are you all right? I smell blood." Saka's voice was worried and sincere, but Saraku didn't care to have company right then.

"My mirror broke and I cut my hand. Nothing is wrong."

"I will go get some bandages for you."

"No, just go away. I'm fine, they aren't deep."

"Saraku-sama? Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go away."

Saka hesitated at the door for a moment but soon returned to her work. Saraku wanted out of the castle and away from _him_, just for a little while and now she had her chance. She hurried over to the door and smeared some blood on the floor. Demons would tell if her scent disappeared, but now with the smell of her blood she could sneak out without anyone noticing. She ran to the window and wiped some blood on the edges so her scent would carry out of the room. When she was sure no one would sense her scent missing she tore a few stripes of cloth from her sheet and wrapped her hands.

The mid-day sun blazed down and she knew that she had to hurry so as not to be seen by any of the castle servants. Saraku jumped from her window and ran to a large nearby tree. She knew very well how to sneak around the castle grounds without being detected, stealth was part of her training. She headed through the garden, north, away from both the castle and the village. She didn't know how long she ran, she was upset and wanted to do something to spite them all, even if they never found out about it, so she went farther than she was allowed to go alone.

She knew she had to have been away for at least an hour or more for the sun was no longer centered. She kept careful watch of the sun's position as it moved across the sky, making sure to give herself enough time to get back by dusk. She went a bit further and caught the scent of humans, lots of humans, and followed the scent to a small village partially hidden in the hillside. It appeared peaceful enough, though she had not known it was this close to the castle. She thought the nearest human town was over half a day's journey.

Saraku saw a small group of children playing in a field near the village and decided to go down and talk. She never had interactions with children before since demons could live for centuries and there were no new births expect for hers and…_her brother's_. She approached slowly so as not to scare them away. One of the girls, a little older than Saraku, saw her first and quickly told the rest. She wasn't sure what to say or do so she just stayed where she was at the top of the hill and waited for them to react.

The one who had first seen her ran up the hill, closely followed by the rest of the group. She looked carefully at Saraku for a moment then smiled. "Hello. My name is Yoshimi."

"Saraku."

"You're a demon, aren't you?"

"Half."

"We've never seen a demon before. We were told if we did to return to the village right away."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Cause we have never seen a demon before, and besides you're just a kid like us." Saraku smiled, at least not everyone outside the castle cared she was a hanyou. "Wow, are those fangs?"

She laughed and ran her tongue over the piercing canine teeth. "Yep, sharp and deadly."

Yoshimi took a seat on the ground and Saraku and the others followed suit. "So what kind of demon are you? Did you come from the village to the south?"

"I'm not a demon, I'm a hanyou. Half human, half dog demon. I came from the castle."

"That's amazing."

Saraku blushed slightly. "What about this village? I didn't know it was here."

"We moved a year ago. Bandits destroyed our last village so we all moved here. It is supposed to be safe now."

"That's because Chichiue keeps everything peaceful around here. No one crosses Chichiue and lives to talk about it."

"He rules here?"

"Chichiue is the Lord of the Western Lands."

"He won't be mad we're here will he?"

Saraku laughed. "I'm sure he knows already. Chichiue wouldn't have missed this place, being so close. That is probably why I'm not supposed to come out this far."

"You're not supposed to be here?"

She smirked mischievously. "You aren't the only ones disobeying your parents. But Chichiue isn't supposed to be home till sundown and Okaasan is too busy with _the new pup_ to notice I'm gone."

"New pup? Is that like a baby?"

She nodded. "We are pups cause Chichiue is a dog demon."

Yoshimi eyed her suspiciously. "So in other words, you just got a little brother or sister?"

"Brother." Saraku's voice flattened immediately.

"They aren't that bad." Yoshimi grabbed the boy sitting next to her and pulled him into a suffocating embrace. "You get to torture them when they annoy you, and since you are older you can order him around. Isn't that right?"

The boy struggled to free himself. "Yoshimi! Come on, let go!"

Saraku drew lines in the ground with her claw. "Not in my family. He will be the heir to the Western Lands. I won't be able to do any of that."

She nearly slashed Yoshimi in the face as the older girl pulled Saraku into the same embrace she had used on her brother. "Don't you worry. You will still his be older sister." Saraku stared at the girl holding her and smiled. "Come on now. Let's play!"

Saraku felt herself being pulled off the ground and onto her feet. "Play what?"

After all the children were standing Yoshimi tapped her finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "How about…catch the demon."

Saraku raised a single black eyebrow, "And what does that mean?"

"Well," Yoshimi directed Saraku into the middle of the group. "Demons are supposed to be really fast, right? So, let's just see if anyone can catch you."

"Keh!" Saraku mimicked one of InuYasha's expressions. "Like a human could catch me."

The children all ran after her, Saraku keeping just a step ahead of them so as not to ruin the point of the game. Every once in a while she let one of them get close enough to touch her, but then moved quickly out of their grasp. It was…fun, to play with these human children. They didn't judge her. They didn't expect anything from her. They just wanted to play. It was a wonderful feeling.

Saraku kept watch on the sun moving further west, doing her best to judge how long she will need to return before sunset. They played until the children were too tired and had to rest then they sat around and talked some more, this time Saraku got to learn about their village. Their playing was interrupted by a woman's loud scream.

"Demon!"

At that moment Saraku did something she immediately regretted, she turned expecting Sesshoumaru to be there. It only took seeing the forest behind her to realize the woman was screaming at her, and her face immediately reddened. How foolish of her! The woman ran up to the children and starting pushing them away from Saraku.

"Get out of here, demon! I won't let you hurt any of the children! We won't be food for demons! Get out!"

"Food?" Saraku stared at her confused. "I eat human food, not humans. That would be disgusting."

Yoshimi grabbed the sleeve of the woman's kimono. "We were playing! She wasn't hurting us at all."

The hysterical woman ignored everything they said and continued to scream, drawing the attention of others in the village. Soon a small mob had formed all staring with a deathly gaze at Saraku while Yoshimi tried her best to convince them nothing was wrong. Something was though; Saraku had already adopted her father's stoic demeanor. Confusion had led to anger and anger to contempt.

"What do you know of me?" Her emotionless voice called all of their attention. "Do you think because I look like this I am a demon? I am not a demon, I am a hanyou. Do not confuse this." No matter what people thought of hanyous Saraku refused to deny her heritage.

"We don't want either here!" a man yelled.

"Don't worry, I was planning on leaving now anyway." She turned and calmly walked to the forest only to feel a sharp pain dig into her back.

A piece of wood landed next to her feet as villager called out, "A hanyou is worse than a demon!"

Saraku had to use every ounce of her will to keep walking forward. Any other day she would have made sure he paid for those words, but right then she just wanted to get home. Her senses felt so weakened, she wanted to be safe at the castle as soon as she could. Once she was out of sight of the villagers Saraku jumped into the trees and made her way home as fast as possible.

Normally she would just run, but she had a lot of excess energy from her anger to get rid of and it took more concentration to go through the trees. She was only a few minutes out of the village when her foot hit a weak branch, cracking it and sending her falling to the ground.

Saraku watched a moment in an hour's time. Her body slowly twisted to land properly but as her legs slammed against the earth she felt only mud and branches; the sound of each twig breaking filled her ears. Her eyes fixed on the hardened soil beside the trap growing larger…closer...faster…then only darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was beyond irritated. It was slightly past sundown and he was just returning to the castle. The half moon was hinting of its presence along the far horizon, a reminder to him that he should not have been late. The castle was a comforting sight, but the smell of fear that surrounded it made his haste ever more important, and by InuYasha's reaction, he understood the scent as well. There were no servants at the gates nor anywhere in the castle as the two headed to Sesshoumaru's chamber where Rin should have been. They didn't make it there; catching the faint scent of blood coming from Saraku's room Sesshoumaru immediately changed destination.

He stopped in the doorway of his daughter's room and stared at a scene he could barely stand to witness. His mate sat on Saraku's bed, her head in her hands and the scent of salt surrounding her. Kagome had one arm around Rin's shoulders while the other cradled his newborn son. Saraku's blood was smeared over the floor and window but most of all it was stained on her mirror, which her sword penetrated, shattering the perfection of the smooth glass surface.

Rin's slowly pulled her tear-streaked face to look at him. Her trembling mouth opened to speak but no words left her. Sesshoumaru knelt before her, taking her wet cheek into his hand. "Rin, what happened here?"

"I…I…I," her voice shook as tears continued to fall, "I should…have checked on her. I didn't think anything…why would she…today…I should have made sure…"

Sesshoumaru gently brought Rin to rest against his chest, her body shaking beneath him. He looked to Kagome for an explanation to the madness that wrought his home.

"Rin came to check on Saraku a little before sundown but we found the room like this. Everyone is out looking for her, Saka included, but no one seems to be able to find her."

"Please, Sesshoumaru, find her. She could be hurt, or worse. Tonight, please, she could…I should have…" Rin's voice trailed off as her thoughts brought new terrors to her once tortured mind.

Sesshoumaru forced his frightened mate to look at him, his fingers gently wiping away the tears from her face. "Nothing will happen to her."

"But, what if…"

"_Nothing_ will happen to her." It was a command almost to the fates themselves. He would let no harm come to his daughter.

Rin dropped her forehead to the front of his haori being careful not to hit his armor. Her breathing was long and deep as her fragile and still weakened form was forced to calm by the combined power of her own will and faith in him. Once her body was stable Rin looked up at him, her eyes begging one last time for his reassurance. He would not let her down.

"I will find her and bring her home. You have my word."

She wore a worried and tired smile, but released him from her hold and let Kagome place an arm around her shoulders. Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to the window. He knew Saraku had left through there since it was her only escape from the castle without being seen and from the placement of blood she had left by her own accord.

After making one last glance at his mate Sesshoumaru leapt from the window and landed smoothly on the ground taking a moment to try and distinguish between the myriad of scents plaguing his senses. He wanted the freshest, strongest trace of Saraku he could find, and though he soon picked it out, he tensed to see it went north, away from anyone that would help her should she be in trouble.

InuYasha stood waiting and Sesshoumaru knew why. Even though InuYasha was a hanyou he didn't know Saraku's scent as well and it was just simpler to wait for him to show the way. Sesshoumaru complied without a word and the two began the hurried run north. InuYasha stayed behind Sesshoumaru until they got past the gardens and as well as the search area the servants were in, only then was the trail distinct enough for his brother to pick up on.

As they ran the half moon rose above the horizon and taunted Sesshoumaru's every step. He had left and let this happen, but if he hadn't InuYasha wouldn't have stayed any longer without a fight. Now, because he left to keep her safe, here she was possibly in danger. He didn't know how long he had been running but it seemed like the trail was endless, no matter how strong the smell became he never caught the fresh scent of his daughter.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha's call pulled him from his worried thoughts. "Is there anything up this way?"

"A human village, still some ways, but…" The slow breeze brought with it a scent that interrupted Sesshoumaru's thought and caused his pace to increase, Saraku's blood. It was faint, but pronounced. InuYasha didn't ask anymore questions but quickened his run to match Sesshoumaru's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku awoke but kept her eyes closed a moment longer. Pain filled her body and confusion wracked her mind. _How long have I been out? Why does my leg hurt so much? _She moved her hands slightly over the damp ground and found it covered with some kind of liquid, and whatever it was she was lying in a pool of it.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and a defeated moan left her throat as the darkened sky gazed down on her. It was past dusk. Hesitantly she ran her tongue along her short, straight teeth and felt her fingertips only to find human nails where her claws should have been. This was her punishment she supposed, to be lost out here so far from the castle. She now understood the pain in her leg, things always hurt her more in her human form.

After a moment to allow herself to be annoyed at her predicament, Saraku pushed herself into a sitting position and had to suppress a cry of pain. Her leg was twisted at an inhuman angle beneath her and she could see some of the bone protruding through the tender flesh. She lifted her hand to her face and quickly identified the substance she sat in to be her blood. It took much of her strength for her not to scream or cry out, the pain was unthinkable and each time she even twitched a new jolt ran through her small body.

She knew she needed to figure out what had happened and try to get out of wherever she was. Saraku's eyes traveled to the small but deep hole that she sat in. By the looks of it the hole was a trap made for larger game. It was roughly twice her height but not wide enough for her to comfortably lay, as showed by her now broken leg. It was still very dark, the moon not high enough to shine in, which forced her to close her brown eye in order to see the walls in any detail. There were no holds in the dug out earth, and she wasn't sure her human form would be able to pull herself up with her useless leg.

Her head throbbed from looking up so Saraku let it rest against the soft wall behind her. She must have hit it in the fall as well, even her golden gaze seemed a little fuzzy. Saraku gave a half-hearted laugh. If InuYasha though she was weird with a human eye in her hanyou form, what would he think of a demon eye in her human form. The one thing no one could figure out, how she always had one demon and one human eye no matter what.

Seemed fitting then, that she changed during the half moon. Always half, always a reminder of what she was, incomplete. Her muscles around her mouth strained and contorted, pulling her childish lips into a painful grimace. The anguish of her thoughts threatened to bring her to the weakness she hated most, but the part of her that she inherited from Sesshoumaru refused to let tears fall.

__

Why do I have to be this way? Why am I only half a person? Will I always be this way? Half appearance…half respect…half worth?

Why? Why is he right? Why did he get to be whole? He doesn't need anything, so why does he take the one thing that was completely mine! I work twice as hard, twice as much to make up for all I lack, yet he is born and gets the only thing I have! He has made it half again! I don't want half! I am sick of half! But that's all I am now…that is the only thing I have all of…I am completely half.

No, I'm less than half now. I won't even get half because of him…perfect little him. He is a boy…He gets the sword…He gets the title…He will get all of Chichiue's attention. I won't get anything now. I wonder if Chichiue will even come for me…maybe he won't want me around at all anymore. Maybe he won't want anyone that isn't whole…does he only need his heir?

Saraku wanted to pull her legs against her chest but the pain refused to let her do so. It was past dusk, so where was Sesshoumaru? He never before left her alone on the day she changed and that only made her fears increase in intensity. _If Chichiue only wants him…then I will just have to help myself._

She took a deep breath and allowed her anger to overtake her fear, giving her renewed strength. She forced her body up, ignoring the waves of pain that threatened to claim her, and dug her hands deeply into the soft soil wall for support. Move by careful move Saraku made a small hold in the earth and pushed herself up. Her broken leg dangled beneath her and often hit the wall as she pulled up another few inches. The pain was excruciating but she was not going to be swayed, not even in her human form.

It took time but soon Saraku's eyes could peer over the edge, and through the trees she could see the light of the slightly risen half moon, teasing her efforts. Her small, dirt-covered hand reached over the edge and grabbed at a nearby root belonging to the very tree she had fallen from. It was hard and laboring to pull herself up, her second hand holding onto the root once it was able. She was close to being out when the blood soaked bone unnaturally exposed from her leg caught on one of the handholds she had made. The pain she experienced made her gasp and her grip on the root went lax. Before she even had time to think her body was yanked back into the trap. Not even every ounce of will she had left in her could stop the screams from tearing from her as all of her weight landed atop her destroyed leg, shattering the bone loud enough for even her human ears to hear.

Her face was twisted in pain as she wailed inside her confined prison, but still she kept herself from crying. Now her fears became far greater. _Now_ she couldn't even try and move. She wanted to remove her body from its place on her leg but couldn't bear to do that. If the human's came to check their trap and found her, would they kill her? She wouldn't be able to stop them or fight in her condition. She couldn't hide the fact she was the same hanyou they saw earlier, her eyes would give her away.

Her tearless sobs became louder as her mind raced with all the things that could happen to her. How she just wanted to have her father there. She wanted him to hold her and say it would be fine, because if he said it then it had to be true. He would make sure it was. She was safe with him, but now, would he come for her? Never before had she so desired her father's voice, even a scolding one, as she did when even the small illumination of the skies was blackened by a person's shadow.

Her body trembled and her voice left her silent as she waited to learn her fate. _I shouldn't have screamed so much, the village is too near, and someone must have heard me. Am I going to be killed? Am I going to be left in here to die? Will they hurt me even more? What…what is going to happen to me?_

"Saraku?"

Her body nearly jumped in relief as the familiar voice reached her dull ears. "Chichiue!"

Sesshoumaru's arm was lowered into the trap and Saraku happily took hold of it, letting his strength easily lift her free. When she was high enough Sesshoumaru brought her close and Saraku quickly latched onto his neck, burying her frightened face into his fur. She screamed in pain, sobbed in relief, and all the while clenched tighter and tighter to the safety of her father. She could feel his arm moving her so he could better support her body, but he made sure her broken leg was not jostled in the process. How in the world could she think he wouldn't come for her?

"InuYasha, go back and tell Rin she is safe. We shall return once she is healed."

Saraku hadn't even realized her uncle was there, or that he left, she focused on her father and nothing more. When Sesshoumaru tried to push her away she clung ever more fiercely to his neck and he let her be for a few more minutes. If her leg hadn't hurt from the motion Saraku would have never noticed her father moving to sit at the base of the nearest tree. He gently took her battered calf into his hand as she helped him by swinging her other leg over his own. There they sat, Sesshoumaru making no sound or motion, save for smoothing Saraku's pitch-black hair atop her head.

When her body stopped shaking from the mixed fright and relief that had so quickly consumed her Saraku pushed away just enough to look at her father. He did not have the reproachful glare she was expecting, but instead his expression looked as relieved as she felt. She struggled to speak and finally got her question out, though her voice was sharp and scared. "You…you aren't mad at me?"

"Furious, but more than that I am thankful all you have is a broken leg. That I can easily fix. If more had happened to you, I'd care not to think of that possibility." His voice was calming to Saraku, and though he had made known his anger to her, it didn't seem to matter.

"I'm sorry Chichiue. I'm so sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke and her face was quickly returned to its place in his haori.

Sesshoumaru gave her time to calm down again before moving his hand to her shattered leg, barely grazing the surface but earning a high-pitched shriek from Saraku. She bit down on her lip and pressed her forehead against his chest even harder as he carefully straightened her calf. Saraku's entire body was shaking from pain and she focused on her eyes, on not letting any tears fall, in order to try and dull the pain she was in. It didn't help, but she did manage to keep from crying while her father touched her exposed muscle.

To Saraku's relief Sesshoumaru stopped adjusting her leg and gave her a moment to catch her breath. He gently pushed her head back, wiping away the small trail of blood she had caused while biting her lip. Without a single word Sesshoumaru reached back and took hold of her long braid, bringing it to her face. She understood, whatever he was going to do, it was going to hurt a lot. She opened her mouth and bit down onto the coarse hair before hiding her face in his fur. Her heart beat faster and faster as she sensed his hand over her leg, his fingers positioned below her calf while his thumb rested on the protruding bone.

In one quickly motion Sesshoumaru forced the bone back into her leg, tearing through the already destroyed muscles. Her eyes shot open, mouth clenched, and screams forced their way out of her throat. Never before had she felt such agonizing pain. She slammed her forehead against her father's shoulder begging for a release from the pain and was shocked when her suffering was replaced with the most unusual of sensations. It wasn't pain, but neither was it comfortable. It felt both right and wrong at the same time and Saraku braved a glance to her leg to find out what it was.

She watched as the bone and muscles stretched out to rebuild her deformed calf. Soon her skin began pulling at itself to restore her leg as if she had never been hurt at all, not even a scar remained. She could see her father sheathing Tenseiga before going to check her wound for himself. Exhaustion claimed her body and Saraku collapsed against him, her breathing long and harsh, as if she had just run for hours without stopping. Her eyes struggled to stay open but she was unable to fight it and let them close to a safe rest.

She awoke to the feeling of being carried but didn't want to leave the comfort of her father just yet.

"Saraku."

She rubbed her face into Sesshoumaru's haori. So much for that idea. Slowly, Saraku opened her eyes and looked up at him, though he did not look down at her. Obviously his concern for her was satisfied and he was going to be showing his disapproval.

"Saraku, why did you leave the castle today? You know it is dangerous on the morning you change." His voice was stern and demanding. He wasn't going to let her not answer this time.

She pulled closer to him and whispered into his haori hoping he wouldn't hear, though knowing he would. "I was mad you left me alone."

She could feel his pace slow slightly, though he showed no other reaction to her words. "Is that why you went so far from the castle?" She nodded but didn't look at him. "You went to the village?" Another nod. "What happened?"

"I met some of the children that live there. They were nice, especially Yoshimi, she invited me to play with them."

"Then you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes, the children were really fun."

"Do you wish to return?"

"No." Her voice mimicked Sesshoumaru's.

"Why? If you enjoyed your time there surely you would want to return."

"The children were fun, but…"

Sesshoumaru's pace slowed even more as Saraku stalled. "Did I not tell you to inform me of any insult to you? It is a matter of respect."

She finally looked up at her father, a pleading expression filled her eyes. "But the children were nice, and I don't want you to force them to move away just because the adults were mean to me."

"So you were insulted. Did they try and hurt you?"

Saraku bit her lower lip to keep from frowning. "They forced me to leave the village…and one of them, he threw a piece of wood at me. Nothing else happened. I left then. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up falling and hitting my head. If I hadn't have done that I would have been home before I changed."

"That should show you why I tell you to stay in. Anything could happen to you."

"I'm sorry Chichiue." She rested the side of her head against him, having to adjust several times because her human ear seemed to get in the way. She couldn't wait till she changed back.

Sesshoumaru walked on for a few more minutes before speaking again. "You have not told me something. What else happened?"

"I told you everything, Chichiue. Nothing more happened to me."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't cry."

Sesshoumaru stopped and lowered Saraku to the ground, kneeling before her. He took her small hand into his own and raised it to her cheek, which was both wet and gritty from her salty tears. Why was it the one person she never wanted to cry in front of was the only person she _could_ cry to?

"What happened?"

"I…I wasn't sure if you…would want to come and find me." Saraku didn't look at him as she spoke but kept her eyes to the ground as her tears fell quicker.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not right, he is. You don't need me anymore."

Sesshoumaru slid his fingers beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do you dislike your appearance? Do you not want others to know you are a hanyou?"

"I want people to know, but, everyone else…they said…you would want a pup that looks like a demon."

He forced her chin up higher. "Do not assume others know what I think. I am pleased by your brother's appearance, but that does not mean I am displeased by yours. Nor does it mean I will just cast you aside now that he is born."

"You mean it?"

"Have I ever said what I do not mean?" She smiled and shook her head. "Then you have your answer."

"Yes, Chichiue." He let go of her face and Saraku quickly wiped her cheeks free of her tears.

"Come, your mother is worried about you."

Sesshoumaru remained kneeling allowing Saraku to position herself on his back, a much easier way to travel at high speeds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her legs to his sides. He held tightly onto her right leg to support her as he ran and the two soon entered the area Saraku was allowed to travel about alone. They were about ten minutes from the castle, which was already in view, when Saraku decided to ask one more question that had been disturbing her.

"Chichiue," she said pulling herself up so her chin was resting on his right shoulder. "Do you wish I was a boy?"

A single eyebrow raised as Sesshoumaru made a quickly glance to his daughter. "Have we not discussed this already?"

"No, we have not. _We_ discussed my appearance, not my gender."

"Are you truly that self-conscious?"

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"No."

"No, you don't wish I were a boy, or no, you aren't avoiding my question?"

"I would not have you changed." Saraku couldn't help but blush, she always wanted to hear him say that. "Now are you avoiding my question?"

"Huh?" Saraku looked at her father dumbfounded, having already forgotten what he had asked her just seconds before.

"Are you that self-conscious?"

She rested her head against his fur and almost mumbled her words, "I wish I were a boy."

Saraku saw Sesshoumaru give her another sidelong glance as he ran, only minutes from the castle. "Why?"

"I wouldn't be mad the pup was a boy, if I were one too. I would still be oldest then."

"You are still older than him, that cannot change."

"But he is the oldest _male_. He gets to be your heir just cause he is a boy, when I was born first."

"A one-sided argument."

Saraku looked at her father confused. "What do you mean?"

"If I were to name you as heir that would be saying you receive it merely because you were born first, as you say he receives it for being born male."

"I…I never thought of it that way."

"Indeed. Though there is the problem that just because he is male does not mean he will be stronger than you, and the stronger should be the one I name to inherit my lands." Saraku stared at Sesshoumaru unsure of where he was going with this statement. "I will just have to wait then, till you are both older. That would be the only way to test you and your brother's strength."

A smile that could have blinded the sun formed on Saraku's young face and she squeezed Sesshoumaru's neck affectionately. "Thank you, Chichiue."

"I trust your hostility towards your brother is no longer there."

"Yes, Chichiue." She closed her eyes but couldn't stop smiling. A part of her was happy she had run away, though she wished she hadn't have broken her leg, but it was definitely worth the pain. Suddenly Saraku realized something that made her feel very foolish. "Chichiue, what is his name?"

"Your mother named him Seto."

"Se…to. It's all right, I suppose, for a boy." She let a little smirk into her smile but quickly lost both. "Okaasan is going to be mad at me, isn't she?"

"She was very worried about you. I dislike seeing her this way, so you will not do anything like this again."

"I promise."

No sooner had they finished talking than did a new voice break the silence. "Saraku!" Rin's relieved voice was more than the sweetest music to Saraku.

When they were close enough Sesshoumaru let her down and she immediately ran to her mother. "I'm sorry, Okaasan. I didn't mean to worry you."

Rin smothered the small girl in her tight embrace. "I'm just glad you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happ..." she stopped once she got a good look at Saraku. "You're covered in blood."

"It's nothing. I broke my leg but Chichiue healed me. I'm fine."

Saraku was once again pulled into her mother's protective hold and could hear Rin's prayers of thanks. Saraku was finally released when Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, pushing her gently away. He looked down at Saraku.

"Go and bathe, clothes will be laid out for you."

She nodded and headed for the bath ready to welcome the warm water and clean herself of the night's adventures. She quickly discarded her soiled clothing on the changing room floor and hurried into the water barely remembering to close the door in her haste. It was as warm and inviting as she had hoped and she slowly undid her braid letting the water soak through her long hair.

Even though it was still early in the night Saraku had definitely had enough excitement and was ready to go to bed, so as soon as she was cleaned she got out and dried off. As he said, a simple white yukata was waiting in the changing room and her destroyed clothes were gone. She put it on and exited to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her. She smiled brightly to her father.

"May I go to bed now, Chichiue? I'm very tired."

He nodded and led the way. It was a silent vigil he kept over her on the night of the half moon, and one she would never complain about. Though as they walked tonight the silence was interrupted by a statement that made Saraku cringe.

"I have decided on a fitting punishment for disobeying me."

She lowered her head, keeping her eyes on her feet. "Yes, Chichiue?"

"You will be spending the next two weeks with InuYasha in his village. You leave with them tomorrow."

She kept her head lowered, this time to hide the smile she couldn't suppress, though her voice revealed nothing. "Of course, Chichiue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So my wonderful little people, how did you like that? I cleared up quite a bit of Saraku's problems, which will be necessary in about two chps, and you got to see Sessy's parental side. Don't you just want to hit the stupid adults in the village…they get taught a lesson in respect by Sessy next chp. And of course we have Makoto and Saraku meeting in the next chp, as well as Saraku meeting Muchi (annoying man who torments Makoto). Oh I have great plans for him…::gazes evilly into the distance::

Oh, and I don't know how many people got the little part there at the end. InuYasha always says he can never sleep on the night he changes…Saraku seems to have no problem as long as Sessy's there. That is something that…..::slaps self::…right, can't say that yet. ( I can be evil)

Anyway, you all know the drill. I want reviews and lots of them! I am severely mad at Fanfic (minus Darkangel) and will be withholding the next chp if I don't get at least 4 reviews from them, it is chp 4 so I want 4. Four isn't hard! AFF, you are fine as usual, but let's just say, keep up the good work.

Ja Ne


	5. Respect

Disclaimer: One more time…'I do not own InuYasha.'

Sessysama: I do not own InuYasha…Can I have…

"No!"

Ok, my wonderful thanks to: insanereader, cotton-angel, stella, Youko Starr, animegirl007, Mallory, Lady Kagome, Shaid, New Fan, Sci-Jess, SessyMistress, unuSual prAise, Darkangel1410, keeper-of-the-triforce, and Haunted Reality.

Shaid, I am a Psych and English-creative writing double major. I am one of those weird overachievers. So, yeah, I love human behavior and cognitive processes.

Sorry about the constant re-postings, I edited, then had some problems with chp 3 so it took a while to fix. Gomen.

Fun chp coming up here. Saraku in InuYasha's village, as well as some hard lessons in respect to be taught by Sesshoumaru. Oh, and some fun parts with Muchi and Saraku…he really doesn't know when to shut up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know we agreed to this for the girl's sake, but did Sesshoumaru really have to call it her punishment."

Kagome laughed at InuYasha who sat sulking on the edge of the bed. "Are you still on about that? Just let it go. It will be good for Saraku to get out of the castle for a while, especially since the pup will be given so much attention right now. Besides, she might be a good influence on Makoto."

"Yeah, that's true. Makoto could use a bit of Saraku's…spirit."

"Exactly, so try not to get into a fight with her every few minutes."

InuYasha glared at her for a moment, but a devilish smirk soon crossed his face. "You shouldn't be worried about me. Think what will happen when Muchi finds out we have brought her to the village."

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes as she collapsed onto the bed next to him. "Why are you smiling about that? I don't want to think what he is going to say."

InuYasha's grin widened. "I am counting on his natural charm to come out."

"What are you talking about?"

"If he pisses the girl off enough Sesshoumaru will come and kill the bastard."

"InuYasha! That is a horrible thing to say."

"If you didn't stop me I would have taught him a lesson a long time ago. Sesshoumaru isn't going to be as tolerant as you."

"I'm not saying he isn't a bastard, but it isn't right to kill him in cold blood. If he would just leave us alone."

"He's not going to leave any of us alone!" InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Don't you get it! People like him will never leave people like us alone! I swear I _will_ kill him if he touches Makoto again!"

His claws dug into her shoulders making her wince. "InuYasha, you're hurting me."

Her words pulled the anger from his voice and softened his eyes. He released Kagome and slumped down, his gazing falling to the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just, you don't know what it's like. You can't understand how it is to grow up with people like him surrounding you. I didn't want our pups to have to know that."

"Your right," Kagome said as she wrapped her arm across his broad shoulders and rested her cheek against him. "I can't know, because that's not how I grew up, but I didn't want that for our pups either. But you have been there for them. I have been there. Sango and Miroku, they have never let us down. For all that Muchi says our pups have plenty of people they can come to."

"Just because they can come to us doesn't mean they do. Makoto…I know more happens to her than she tells us, but…she shouldn't have to go through any of it!"

They sat in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say after that. Kagome leaned closer to him, placing her chin on his shoulder. "I think…I think that is why Sesshoumaru agreed to this."

InuYasha turned to face his mate, a confused expression in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Saraku, she doesn't have anyone who knows what it is like to be ridiculed just for being a hanyou. Our pups have you. You can understand what they feel more than anyone else, but Sesshoumaru is a pure demon, and Rin was so young, she lived most of her life under his protection."

"Saraku has Sesshoumaru to protect her."

"But do you really think she will not want to go out on her own. She is a free spirit, strong and capable, she will want her freedom when she is older. As sad as it sounds she needs to learn how to deal with it, and isn't it better if she learns about it with someone who has been through it before."

InuYasha placed his hand over Kagome's smaller one, which still rested on his shoulder. "I know you're right. I just wish you didn't have to be."

A rapid knocking on the door suddenly interrupted the quiet, comforting embrace the couple shared.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Aren't you ready yet? It's time to go!" Saraku's childish cries reflected the hyperactive nature InuYasha was dreading.

"How does Sesshoumaru put up with her all the time?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome.

"He's not late! Now get up!" The sound of Saraku's feet pounding against the floor quickly diminished.

Kagome rubbed her nose against the shoulder of his haori before rolling off the bed dragging InuYasha up with her. "Come on, we don't want to keep the hime waiting."

"This is going to be a long two weeks. I just got to think of the good things."

"Like what, her helping Makoto?"

"No, the day Sesshoumaru comes to get her and kills Muchi."

Kagome's forehead fell between his shoulder blades as she forced him out of the room, choosing to ignore his last statement.

The real reason for Sesshoumaru's tolerance of the eccentric girl was revealed as they approached the front gate of the castle. Saraku stood, quiet and still, her head lifted proudly to her father, who was giving her a few last minute instructions. Not even her fingers twitched as Sesshoumaru held her rapt attention, a serene smile on her face and an admiring gaze from her eyes.

Not caring to interrupt father and daughter InuYasha and Kagome approached Rin who stood near holding Seto asleep in her arms. She too was watching Sesshoumaru and Saraku, an expression of contentment softening her already gentle features.

"I enjoy watching them," Rin said without sparing a glance to the couple beside her. "I thank every god I can imagine that she adores him so. It makes her stronger, makes her proud. She can be outspoken and perhaps a little brazen, but it is not something you can deny her. To do so would take from her that which makes her so remarkable."

InuYasha's reluctance to having his niece over seemed to fade as he observed Rin. She was so composed and her eyes seemed to be imbedded with an unusual enlightenment. It was a sensitivity that can only come from deep adversity, and by her thoughtful, reflective countenance InuYasha could see the sorrow and joy mixed in her heart.

He couldn't help but wonder about what happened to her. Sesshoumaru only said she had been murdered, but if that were to be true then he couldn't have been there. InuYasha knew from the way Sesshoumaru treated his mate, openly caring for her, he would never let her be harmed as long as he could stop it; so what else could have happened to her? What could give her such understanding of the cruelty the world offered? InuYasha began to doubt Saraku had no one who knew of pain and ridicule…Rin might have known much of such things.

"InuYasha," Kagome's soft voice brought him from his thoughts. "Time to go, InuYasha."

He nodded, then approached his brother and the still controlled child. Sesshoumaru sent him a cautioning glare, his impassive face showing nothing more. "InuYasha, should anything happen to her…"

"I'll wash my neck and wait." InuYasha held back his smirk till he was no longer facing Sesshoumaru. As much as things changed there would always be some things that stayed the same. "Come on, we can make it home by supper if we hurry."

He knelt down slightly, letting Kagome position herself on his back for the long day ahead of them. Once she was settled InuYasha turned to Saraku. "So, how fast are you?"

"Fast enough to keep up with you." The girl tightened the red sash at her waist that had been tied to the end of both her scythes, the two blades hanging below her right hip. "Lead the way."

InuYasha didn't wait for another word and begun the run home. He had started his pace faster than normal to tease his niece but quickly found she could be as serious as Sesshoumaru; she forced her step to match his own without showing signs of difficulty. They kept a steady run for several hours, stopping at mid-day for food and rest. Saraku, though showing no outward signs of fatigue, had lost part of her speed for which InuYasha slowed to compensate. She was still a child and could not be expected to maintain the same stamina InuYasha could.

During the journey Saraku spoke little, her attention drawn much more to the changing landscape and numerous villages they passed. Her innocent eyes held such rapture of the world she was seeing for the first time and InuYasha could see her ears twitching atop her head as they strained to take in all the sounds around her. It amused him to watch the child so enthralled in the pristine expanse before her, though he knew it was more than just wonder of new places that held the girl's attention. This was Sesshoumaru's land, and thus, hers. She had a right to admire with pride what rightly belonged to her.

Saraku slowed even more as the day passed to evening, but still she expressed no need for rest, not even a strained breath. As a result of the subtle but constant decrease in their pace it was past dusk when they finally arrived home. InuYasha let Kagome down at the village's edge so she could stretch out her stiffened muscles. He was surprised to find Saraku had closed the gap between them, showing no fear in her face or scent, but instinctively drawing near a known security. Her eyes traveled all over, scanning the now deserted fields, gazing at the softly lit homes they passed, and quickly darting here and there to try and examine everything around her.

InuYasha took a deep breath and smiled as a familiar scent strengthened.

"Otousan! Okaasan!" Makoto cried as she catapulted herself into his waiting arms.

He inhaled the joyful smell that danced about his daughter's small frame. "Makoto. Did you enjoy your stay with Miroku and Sango?"

"Yes, but I'm happy you are home again." He felt her nose nuzzle his haori affectionately.

Shinryo and Kyo were hurrying after their younger sister with Miroku, Sango, and Tanshin in tow. InuYasha set Makoto on the ground and gave an acknowledging nod to his sons and friends before motioning toward Saraku who was eyeing the group suspiciously.

"Everyone," Kagome said, placing a hand on Saraku's shoulder, "I would like to introduce Saraku, Sesshoumaru's daughter. She will be staying with us for two weeks."

No one spoke for a moment, each person taking in the news in their own way, though most of their gazes were immediately drawn to her discolored eyes. Saraku continually glanced at each of the people standing before her, Makoto in particular. Without hesitation Saraku walked up to her cousin and smiled.

"Makoto, right?"

She nodded, giving Saraku a small bow. Once standing side by side it was nearly impossible to tell Makoto was three years her senior, their dispositions made Saraku appear equal, if not older. Shinryo and Kyo slowly approached the two girls.

"Kohaku said one of your eyes is human. Is that true?" Shinryo asked in the rather blunt nature inherited from InuYasha.

Saraku seemed relieved by the question, perhaps wanting to get it out of the way first off. "Yes, it's human. What about it?"

"Just curious. I'm Shinryo." He bowed to her and she returned it.

"I'm Kyo," the second boy said following his brother's example.

Saraku responded to the boys as they asked questions, but her eyes randomly flicked over to Makoto who had lowered her gaze to the ground. InuYasha was unsure of Saraku's fascination with Makoto, though he suspected Saraku could sense her cousin's submissive nature from scent and body language. Saraku who was raised not to show weakness probably was confused by Makoto's reaction.

"Raise your head!" Saraku yelled shocking everyone.

Makoto shot her body to attention, her focus on the cold glare her cousin forced on her. InuYasha silently stopped his family from moving as Saraku aggressively grabbed Makoto by the chin and pushed her up till she stood on her toes.

"Even if you do not have claim to the land you are still of noble blood and should never lower your eyes to the ground. It implies inferiority and that is something you do not have, so don't act like it."

Saraku ripped her hand from the trembling and confused girl as Tanshin rushed to steady her. Everyone was silent, and even InuYasha stood completely dumbfounded by his niece's outburst. Sesshoumaru had often told him he was worthless, but Saraku was outraged by something as simple as lowering a gaze, swearing they should show the noble blood they inherited. He had to wonder how much of it was Rin's influence and how much was Sesshoumaru's.

Sango was the first to speak again. "InuYasha, you should take Saraku to the headman so that he knows she is no threat. I will go make something for the three of you to eat and you can tell us everything that happened."

He nodded his appreciation before pushing Saraku forward away from the awe struck group. InuYasha studied his niece closer, finding her to be one surprise after another. Her demeanor had changed, the curious attitude released allowing a stronger, more defiant air to grow around her. She had distanced her self slightly from them and walked with a swift yet powerful stride. Her left arm was crossed over her waist, hand gripping the red sash, while her right hand gently tapped against the blades at her side. Though, the entire time her head remained firm and immobile, a haughty expression on her face.

When they reached the headman's home Kagome hurried to the door and called in. Muchi was the first to answer, a disgusted look contorting his homely features as he glanced down at Saraku.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, sneering at all three.

"We came to see your father," InuYasha said filling his imposing form to its limits. "My niece is staying with us and I wouldn't want her to be confused with a random demon."

"More demons. The entire village will be overrun with you soon."

A low but angry growl was quickly growing in Saraku's throat and InuYasha was relieved to see the headman exit the house, a smile on his old face.

"InuYasha, Kagome, always a pleasure to see you, and who is this you have with you? She is quite a pretty young girl." The growl ceased as the old man bowed to Saraku.

"This is my niece, Saraku. She is going to be staying with us for two weeks to get to know her family. My brother will be coming to pick her up when it is time. I just didn't want her or Sesshoumaru to be attacked, both could be fatal."

"Well I will make sure that doesn't happen. Demon or not, if she is your kin then she is welcome here."

"I'm a hanyou, not a demon," Saraku said proudly.

Muchi rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Even worse."

InuYasha barely had time to react as Saraku's claws cut the sash holding one of her scythes and pointed the sharpened blade at Muchi's neck. Her eyes burned with loathing as she bared her deadly fangs to him. "Apologize."

Muchi had not moved, though his body stretched as far from the shimmering weapon as it could. "You're crazy. What do you think you're doing?"

"Apologize now."

InuYasha suppressed his laughter at the grown man terrified by a seven-year-old girl, but Kagome seemed genuinely worried, whether it was for Muchi or Saraku he wasn't sure.

"Why the hell should I apologize to _you_?"

"I am the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands and I will not be insulted by the likes of you. Now apologize and I _may_ consider not telling Chichiue when he comes."

InuYasha reveled in the scene playing out before him. Muchi obviously was revolted by the idea of apologizing to a hanyou, and a female child at that, but his cowardice seemed to be getting the better of him. InuYasha couldn't resist but add to the tension.

"You don't _have_ to apologize, of course. Sesshoumaru will require some form of retribution though. Your tongue maybe. Perhaps an arm or leg."

A mischievous smirk formed on Saraku's face as she picked up on his lead. "Oh no, Chichiue would _never_ do that. Any insult requires immediate attention or he will simply kill whoever said it."

"He wouldn't! I…I am to be the next headman. He can't just come and kill me."

InuYasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori and gave a nonchalant sigh. "Sesshoumaru is not a very tolerant person and to be honest I would hate to have to get into a fight with him. Utterly ruthless and can kill anyone without trouble. And since this really isn't any of my business I don't see why I should have to get involved at all."

"Muchi!" The headman glared at his son. "Apologize to the girl."

"But…"

"Now!"

Muchi's face twisted into an unnatural scowl and he spoke through clenched teeth. "I…apologize for any…insult I made on you."

"InuYasha as well, you insulted him too."

It took every ounce of will for InuYasha not to start laughing, but he used it and let only a triumphant smile cross his lips. He watched Muchi be completely humiliated by a child, a hanyou child at that, and found it to be even more satisfying than if he had done it himself.

"Inu…Yasha, I," Muchi paused a moment looking like he was about to be sick. "I…apologize…for insulting you."

"Well Muchi, everyone makes mistakes, but seeing as you've admitted them, I suppose I can let you off this time." InuYasha smirked. "What do you think Saraku?"

"This time." The girl watched Muchi for a moment more before flipping the blade and resting it against the inside of her forearm. Saraku turned to InuYasha, her demeanor more arrogant than he had ever seen on her. "I wish to eat. Let's go."

InuYasha followed her away from the headman's home, allowing her pomposity since she had just provided him with the best entertainment. Kagome, who had stayed to say goodbye to the headman, was hurrying to catch up, a look of exacerbation on her face.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome asked.

"If you don't kill him, yes." Saraku's matter of fact tone reminded him increasingly of Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, Muchi has had that coming for years."

"InuYasha!" Kagome stood seething at her mate. "You do realize that he will take it out on Makoto!"

InuYasha cringed. He had been so intent on humiliating Muchi he hadn't thought of that. "I won't let him do anything to her."

"You're the one who said more happens to her than she says!"

"I won't let anything more happen!"

"InuYasha, if you hadn't baited him…"

"He deserved all of it!"

"Makoto will pay for…"

The sharp sound of metal crashing against metal ripped the squabbling couple from their fight. Saraku stood, her scythes firmly gripped in her hands, blades scraping against one another creating a high pitched friction that scorched InuYasha's ears.

"And you two call yourselves adults? Just decide something and do it. If you are gonna kill the guy, do it, if not then do something else. Either way, right now, we eat."

Without another word Saraku turned on her heels and headed for Sango and Miroku's leaving the two standing in shock.

"Did we just get told off?" InuYasha asked a rather confused Kagome.

"I think we did."

"That little brat told us off! She can't do that!"

"You didn't seem to mind when she did it to Muchi."

"Kagome! Who's side are you on?"

"Our daughter's!"

"And you think I'm not!"

Kagome put her hands to her temples and shook her head slowly. "We're doing it again! Why are we fighting when we want the same thing?"

InuYasha took her into his arms, lightly resting his forehead against hers. "Because we are both frustrated we can't protect Makoto the way we want to. Let's just forget about this for now. They are waiting for us and I wouldn't be surprised if Saraku is getting on everyone's nerves already."

Kagome leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

They slowly walked to Sango and Miroku's hand in hand, a quiet complacency forming. As much as they fought and bickered the devotion they shared was unbreakable and would always bring them back one way or another. InuYasha opened the screen door to the warm room filled with talking and the aroma of rice and grilled fish.

The children were all gathered around the hearth in the center of the room talking and asking questions of Saraku. Tanshin was seated protectively close to Makoto and kept a steady, though now relaxed, gaze on Saraku. Across from them sat Tanshin's sisters, Seika and Hikari, with both of InuYasha's sons adjacent to them. Sango and Miroku were seated near the wall listening to the children's rapid conversation.

"Smells great, Sango. We're starving." Shinryo and Kyo got up letting their parents sit down.

Saraku didn't even spare a glance at them as she continued to eat from her half empty bowl of rice. "Oh, I ate both of your fish. There is some rice left though."

"You what! Why you little brat!"

A single eyebrow raised on the young girl's smug face and she pointed her chopsticks at him. "I figured you didn't want them since you seemed to be more interested in fighting. Really, Chichiue and Okaasan never fight but you two seem to love it. What's the point? Just kill the bastard and be done with it."

"Two weeks…two weeks…two weeks…two weeks," InuYasha repeated his chant in a soft undertone as he struggled to keep his temper in check. She was definitely Sesshoumaru's daughter.

Kagome handed him a bowl of rice and took one for herself before returning her attention to Saraku. "Not everything can be fixed just by killing someone. Surely that isn't what Sesshoumaru taught you?"

"No, but he _did_ teach me not to be treated as anything less than I am. I don't care who he is, _I_ am the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands and I deserve respect." Saraku's eyes narrowed on Makoto whose attention was directed on the flickering flames in the hearth. "As do you. Didn't I tell you to raise your head?"

Makoto instinctively lifted her gaze to Saraku. "I'm sorry."

"Come on. You're older than me, act like it. Tell me to shut up or something. It wouldn't hurt you, you know. Stop doing everything you're told just cause you're told to do it. Have a little pride in yourself."

"I tell you to shut up, but you just keep talking and I am definitely older than you," InuYasha growled.

Saraku's haughty glare once again fell on him. "One, you haven't told me a single time to shut up. You said something like, 'you little brat,' never 'shut up.' And two, you insulted Chichiue, so I really don't care what you say."

Kagome kept a firm hold on his shoulder as he fought the urge to hit the girl upside the head. He repeated his "two weeks" mantra as he violently shoveled the rice into his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said quietly as she waited for him to take his attention from the forest their daughter had gone into. "Will you stand here all day?"

He turned to her, his impassive face betraying nothing. "Of course not, there is much I have to attend to."

"What is there to do now? With Saraku gone there is only the pup to take care of, until Noosu-sama comes, that is."

"There is a matter of respect that must be dealt with immediately."

"Ever the nobleman."

"I will not have this family treated any less than it deserves, and since Saraku is not old enough to properly deal with this disgrace, I must go."

"Will you kill them, these people that dishonor our daughter?"

Sesshoumaru began his way into the castle, Rin, still carrying their newborn son, close behind. "Saraku would be…displeased should I do so."

"Then you will not?"

He suppressed the growl slowly forming in his throat. "That will depend on how quickly they understand their transgressions."

He sensed Rin increase her pace to walk at his side as they neared the gates leading to the garden. "Then I pray they learn quickly. I would hate to think they would die for being too stubborn."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to his mate, a knowing smirk playing across her fine lips. She had gained, most likely from him, a very annoying habit of hiding her true thoughts inside the simplest of phrases. "Indeed, though sometimes stubbornness is necessary. You, of all people, should understand that."

"That is true." Rin smiled in defeat and raised her lips to his own.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned into the kiss, an act he rarely did so openly, even in the castle. His and Rin's affairs were their own and no one else need know of them, though, after the risky birth and Saraku's episode the previous night, Sesshoumaru felt they both could use some indulgence. He savored the almost intoxicating aroma surrounding his mate tempered by the fainter scent of his son wrapped in her arms.

He pulled away from her, though his arm remained clasped above her hip. "I shall return in a few hours. Rest until then."

"When you return you shall only tell me to rest more." Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly narrowed making Rin laugh. "But, as you wish."

He released her from his hold and headed out of the castle, Rin remaining in place to watch him leave. He knew she was concerned about what he was doing, more for him and their daughter though, than the villagers. Should his sense of honor be attacked too much he would not allow it to go unpunished, but Saraku had not wished for any of them to be hurt. If he was forced to rectify a foolish human's manner she would become distraught and, perhaps, angry with him.

Once out of the gardens Sesshoumaru increased to a swift run, wishing to return as soon as possible. Leaving Rin and their newborn son so early was not something he had intended, though the fact she delivered premature and few knew of the birth gave him some security. Had he still had any doubts of InuYasha's capabilities he never would have allowed Saraku to stay with him; however, Sesshoumaru knew from more than one encounter with his brother, InuYasha was strong enough to protect her.

The wind strengthened, battering his imperial form in a futile struggle for supremacy, as if anything could tame a lord so grand. Yet, Rin and Saraku, what an unusual hold they had on him. They caused such indecision, such hesitation. When had _he_ ever hesitated? When had _he_ ever been unsure of what he should do? Why should he not be able to just kill those who insult him and be done with it? Why did Saraku have to befriend those children, the choice would be simple if she hadn't have cared.

As he ran Sesshoumaru attempted to decide how he would _handle_ these humans. Every instinct said kill them, and how tempted he was to _ensure_ they increased their insult so that he could, but he knew that would be the same as dispatching them outright. He could kill the one who had thrown the wood at Saraku as an example, but finding out that single person would take too long. He wanted to spend as little time in the human village as possible. What then could he do? Idle threats were beneath someone of his stature and a display of strength was unnecessary. He would just have to demand retribution and if they failed to do so, kill them.

He continued on, the ill wind taking control of his fine white hair, flailing it about behind him. Such a wind was an unheeded omen to the demon lord as he progressed to his destination, not caring for the superstitions of human minds. Near a half-hour passed before he reached the place Saraku had fallen the night before. The memory of her terror filled his senses: the look on her face, the spike in her scent, the sound of her cries, each so similar to her mother's, and all things he wished never to witness again.

Soon, he slowed to a dignified walk as he exited the forest and headed to the village below. The men and women working in the fields were the first to spot Sesshoumaru and their frightened expressions turned mad cries to the others did nothing to his placid demeanor. Their nonsensical screams would only serve his purpose and draw the village together, better to finish things quickly. He kept his pace steady so as to let them gather. A well-built middle-aged man stood at the front of the group, a sword at his waist and a surprisingly calm expression on his face.

"We don't want demons here. Go on and leave."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the growl forming in his chest. "No one orders a lord in his own land."

Most of the villagers seemed to tense, but the man speaking remained unaffected. "What is your business here?"

"I demand amends to the mistreatment of my daughter who was here yesterday."

He waited for their response. The man lowered his head slightly and sighed. "I see, we expected as much."

He turned and nodded to a man signaling him to bring something. A women several years Rin's senior came running up to the man before him, weeping.

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this! Please…please…not her!"

Two of the villagers took the hysterical woman and forced her into a nearby hut. Most of the other villagers had spread out, none making eye contact with another, just a sullen, guilty mood settling over the village. Soon Sesshoumaru could see the previous man returning with a young girl in tow, her eyes cast to the ground and a faint whimpering in her throat. The man in charge pushed the girl out to Sesshoumaru.

"She's yours to do with as you please. Eat her, kill her, it doesn't matter. Her life is our penance."

Sesshoumaru let his cold eyes travel to the child before him. Her black hair curtained her small face from total view but the scent of blood and tears were strong.

"Name yourself."

"Yoshimi," a small voice squeaked.

Of course, the one who had allowed Saraku to come and join the children. Sesshoumaru's patience with these humans had reached the limits. They would give up one of their own children to try and bribe him. From the looks of the crowd it was a unanimous show of cowardice.

"Do not think this will be sufficient." Before the man had time to be shocked Sesshoumaru's hand was around his neck, the bones slowly cracking beneath the pressure of his fingers. "Such a disgusting act can only be paid with another life."

Many of the villagers ran into their homes while other stood too terrified to move. Cowards, nothing but cowards. Sesshoumaru turned and began up the hill to the forest line, the soft sound of footsteps behind him. He waited till he was in the forest and out of view of the village before turning to his small follower.

"Why do you follow me?"

The girl's hands trembled at her sides. "I was given to you. I thought I was supposed to."

"Look at me."

Yoshimi hesitated but slowly did as she was told, lifting her head so that her right cheek was hidden. Irritated Sesshoumaru took her chin and forced her to look directly at him. Her right cheek was swollen and covered in a deep purple and blue bruise. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing Rin as such when she was a child Yoshimi's age. Humans truly were foul creatures, giving no care for their offspring. He released her face and returned to his journey back to the castle, the young girl silently following.

It took almost two hours to get back using the child's slow pace. Rin was out in the garden, obviously waiting for him, with Saka nearby. Her relieved expression turned to shock when she saw the child behind him. Both women hurried to meet them, Rin putting on a gentle smile to comfort the girl.

"Sesshoumaru, I did not think you would return with a guest. Who is she?"

"Compensation."

Rin's eyes widened. "And you accepted her as payment?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his mate, a silent order not to inquire further. He directed his words to Saka. "Take her in and clean her up."

Saka bowed. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Yoshimi bowed to them before following Saka into the castle. Once out of ear range Rin returned Sesshoumaru's glare. "I cannot believe you would accept a child as payment. It would have been better to kill one of them."

"Who said that did not happen?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice never raised in volume, but her tone emphasized her aggravation.

"Humans are despicable creatures. I killed one for thinking he could bribe me in such a way. The child is one that Saraku enjoyed playing with. She will live and work at the bathhouse with Saka, close enough for Saraku to visit without problem."

"But what of the girl's family?"

"If they would give her up once they would do so again."

Rin smiled and pulled herself against him, her arms circling his waist and her head carefully placed against his chest being wary of his armor. "And next time it may not be to someone as tolerant as you. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, when did you change so?"

He stared down at her slightly confused, which only made her laugh. "Years ago that scene would have played out very differently. When did you change?"

"You would have preferred I kill them all for offering her?"

"I did not say the change was a bad thing, just unexpected, I suppose. Saraku will be pleased when she returns." Rin's weight rested heavier against his body and her eyes closed in contentment.

"You should rest. You have not yet recovered completely from the birth."

Faint laughter was added to her smile. "I told you you would say that. But as you wish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I know, you all have been waiting forever for this one. I apologize, there were a number of distractions coupled with the most severe writer's block. The scene at the village with Sesshoumaru, I just couldn't decide what to do there. Been working on the scene for a week now and couldn't stand anything I came up with, then, boom, tonight I thought, let's make the villagers all bastards. I liked it, Sessy got to kill someone and keep from upsetting Saraku, and she gets a playmate now.

Speaking of Saraku, wasn't she great. When next to Sessy she is pretty complacent, but take her away and you get to see just how arrogant she really is. She does have her father's pride. I may or may not add more to her visit, I kind of do, but was planning on making the next chapter move ahead a couple years. So, tell me, do you want more Saraku in the village?

How do you like the new summary? Have I peaked a few people's interest as to where this story will end up going? Oh, and just to wonder how many have seen _all_ of InuYasha, who can name the person InuYasha semi-quoted when he was talking to Sessy? I couldn't resist putting in that line for my neechan who adores the quoted person.

Ok, remember to review! And fanfic, you only made it _because_ I was so late with this. I expect five reviews from you or no new chp.


	6. Strength

Disclaimer: "Bankotsu, aren't you happy I gave you a spot in the story."

"You gave it to dog boy! You let him say MY line."

"But it worked too well, besides I can do whatever I want. I'm the author."

"You don't own me! You don't own any of us!"

"A mere technicality."

Happy Reviewers: migele, mikomi, darkangel1410, Lady of Dark Magic, TaintedInuShemeeko, Dai, The Great Susinko, Jasi, Lady Kagome, New Fan, animegirl007, Deep Serenity, Sci-Jess, GenesisEve, keeper-of-the-triforce, and theMaven. Fanfic, you did very well this time, nine reviewers…but what happened to all my AFF people? I have been way too spoiled by you guys, and then most of you disappeared, though I still got plenty of support, so I shouldn't complain. Shutting up.

The public demands it, so more Saraku at Inu's village, it might not be as long a chapter, but I have a few things planned here. Muchi does not get what he deserves…yet. Don't worry, good plans for him in the next chapter…ever so good plans. Did I mention I am sick, twisted, and demented? Oh, that should be prevalent from _True Companion_, so yeah, good plans for Muchi. _Mwa ha ha!_

Sci-Jess and New Fan, you both were asking about things later on, so a little sneak peak into my forbidden mind. The next chp will jump…roughly 4 years, for a very specific reason, followed by another jump of about 2-4 years depending on what I do with Yoshimi. She was a surprise even to me, so still working on an idea I have for her. But time will be moving for them, however, after the next two chps, which are going to be dark as hell then funny beyond words, we get a bit stabilized. Let's just say, don't expect this to end any time soon.

Oh, just for those who don't know, 'Neechan' means sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha rolled onto his stomach and felt the space next to him expecting to find his mate but only ending up with empty covers. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room he and Kagome shared. Her red yukata was folded on the wooden trunk next to the door signaling she had woken and dressed before him. The strong smell of food cooking in the other room brought him from his sleepy reverie, but what surprised him was the scent of newly killed meat.

Grudgingly, InuYasha dressed and headed for the sitting room, which was already warmed by the flames in the hearth. Kagome sat before the fire carefully cooking what appeared to be fresh deer meat.

"Kagome, where did you get that?"

She looked up and smiled to him, the tan kimono providing a subtle but noticeable softening of her dark brown eyes. "It was here when I woke up, but Shinryo and Kyo were both gone, so they must have left it for breakfast. They both should be back soon."

He nodded his understanding and sat across from her. "What about Makoto and her spoiled highness?"

InuYasha reached down and grabbed a piece of sizzling meat between his claws, blowing on it before tossing it into his mouth. Having eaten nothing but rice the previous night he found the taste extremely satisfying.

"Not awake yet."

"Really? I didn't take Saraku to be the sleep in kind."

"What are you talking about?" a tired, muffled voice sounded from behind them. Makoto slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "Saraku isn't asleep."

"Well, is she coming for breakfast or are we not good enough to be graced with her presence?" InuYasha scoffed, reaching out to his young daughter and pulling her into his lap.

Makoto yawned again and blinked her golden eyes a number of times trying to see straight. "I guess she is too good because she wasn't in the room when I got up."

"What do you mean she wasn't in the room?" Kagome asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Well, I remember her getting up really early, but I thought she was just going to…you know, relieve herself. I fell asleep before she came back."

"Great, Lord High and Mighty's daughter has to go off on her own. Doesn't that girl know when to stay somewhere?"

"InuYasha, you had better go and…"

"Fresh meat for breakfast?" Shinryo's loud voice interrupted Kagome as he and his brother entered the house.

"And here Otousan has been lazy about hunting in the morning." Kyo laughed and turned to tousle Makoto's already disheveled hair. "Got to show off for company, I guess."

Kagome shook her head slightly. "You two didn't hunt for this?"

The brothers glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Great, so not only do we have a missing kid, but now we have a strange person delivering food to our doorstep."

InuYasha gently pushed his daughter up and stood, going back to his bedroom to get Tessaiga, which was leaning against the wall. Shinryo and Kyo were listening as Kagome explained what was going on when he returned.

"Otousan, we were just in the village. I didn't see or smell her at all," Shinryo said, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Then we'll check outside the village." InuYasha grabbed a few more pieces of meat and popped them into his mouth as Kagome glared at him. "What? Why waste perfectly good food?"

"What if it is poisoned? Maybe someone wants to try and kill us?"

He snatched one last strip and gave it an exaggerated sniff. "Ok, you don't eat it, but if I can't smell it, I'll live."

InuYasha left the house closely followed by his two sons. The three together made quite a foreboding scene, the boys' builds almost matching InuYasha's, though their youth still showed. InuYasha sent Kyo to search north of the village, Shinryo to the southeast, while he went to the southwest. If they were careful, and if Saraku was nearby, one of them was bound to catch her scent.

This girl really was turning into a serious pain. First she causes trouble with Muchi, which in turn get him in trouble with Kagome…ok, part of that _was_ his fault, but still, she started it. Then she eats _his and Kagome's_ food leaving them with rice…nothing but rice! Followed by another round of insults, of course. How well he could see her being as arrogant as Sesshoumaru when she was older. And now, now she goes off on her own, so early in the morning her scent had dissipated already. If she was hurt it was InuYasha's neck that would be gone. He very much doubted Kagome wanted a headless mate.

Ten minutes had passed without a single trace of Saraku when he heard Kyo's voice calling to him. "Otousan! We found her!"

"The brat isn't hurt is she?" InuYasha asked as he hurried to met his son.

Surprisingly, Kyo was laughing. "Otousan, you just have to see it."

InuYasha looked skeptical but allowed himself to be led east, obviously Shinryo was the real one to find her. As they ran through the trees he thought of all the ways he could teach the girl how to stay…the idea of a subduing necklace crossed his mind more than once, though he decided a good knock to the head would suffice. Even that thought left him though, when he finally saw the reason for his niece's leaving.

Shinryo stood at the edge of a small clearing not far from Goshinboku carefully watching the movements of the small hanyou. A morning exercise? By the expression on her face and the seriousness of her frame this was much more than just normal exercise. InuYasha found himself enchanted by the motion she created with her small form.

It was like watching water move in shape. She twisted, turned, stretched, jumped, and balanced; her arms swept through the air in the mixture of a waltz and fight. Each muscle seemed to be controlled independently, yet in a perfect synchronized dance that allowed such balance and flexibility he had never before seen in a child. Her speed only added to the grace she was showing. Her body moved with such pose and strength, yet already so fast that InuYasha was sure she would one day surpass even Sesshoumaru.

Her speed was very different from her father's though. His was power and force, to get from one place to another with as little stress as possible, but Saraku…it was like water in motion. If he hadn't paid attention he would never have seen it, but when he stopped and watched carefully, the swift and subtle movement of her body was stunning. In a fight if someone tried to analyze her style they wouldn't realize that the motion was coming towards them till it was to late and the wave came crashing down.

His anger failed to stay with InuYasha as he watched Saraku perform. Not even Shinryo or Kyo could have claimed such discipline and ability at such a young age, and certainly not Makoto. As much as the girl infuriated him, he couldn't help but be impressed by her strength and skill.

Saraku stopped moving, pulling her arms to her sides and body upright. She didn't speak, just stood there breathing for a moment. Then, slowly, her spine arched backwards, arms lifting above her head to meet the impending ground, until her form was once again straight. Her blood quickly rushed to the three lowest points of her body, her hands and head. Saraku stayed in that position for several minutes, still paying absolutely no attention to the three watching her.

InuYasha smirked slightly. Saraku's face was turning a deep red, tinged with a hint of purple in a few areas. If she didn't already have a headache, she would when she tried to move. Ten minutes passed and InuYasha sent Kyo and Shinryo back to the village to tell Kagome that Saraku was safe. It was a few more minutes before Saraku's legs began the slow decent back to the ground, her form strict and flawless despite the blood rushing through her head. Her body didn't show the effect, but her eyes did. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to focus while moving back to her upright position.

"Hey, Saraku, are you done yet? Breakfast is going to be cold if we don't get back soon."

She turned her head, a little too fast from the way her eyes rolled back in pain. Her face scrunched together as she waited for the pressure to pass.

"I am finished. I have to practice in the morning though. I will every morning."

A part of InuYasha's temper flared again as he remembered why he was in the middle of the woods. "You could have told someone that. No one knew where you went. If anything happens to you Sesshoumaru will go into a fit."

"Chichiue does not 'go into fits.' Chichiue kills those who offend us or hurt Okaasan and me."

Saraku picked up her scythes from the ground not too far from where she had been practicing and the two headed back to the village.

"Do you really not care if someone is killed? I mean, a human is no match for Sesshoumaru. What is the point of fighting when it is obvious who is the stronger?"

"I don't know, why _do_ you fight Chichiue?" Saraku asked smirking.

That remark earned her the strike on the head InuYasha had been restraining from giving her, though he made sure not to hit either of her ears. He knew just how painful that could be. She rubbed her head and glared at him before turning her nose up haughtily.

"If it is obvious Chichiue is stronger then the human should accept it and do as he is told."

"Just because he is stronger doesn't mean he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"Chichiue is the Lord of the Western Lands, and in his lands he can do 'whatever the hell he wants.'" Saraku made sure to put on her best impression of InuYasha, which earned her a second blow to the head.

"He could just toss them aside or knock them out. He doesn't have to kill those who have no chance of winning."

"That bastard you took me to meet last night, if he hurt someone in your family, say Makoto, and you fought there would be no chance of him winning, but would that stop you from killing him?"

InuYasha wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the fact she was right, or the fact that she used Makoto as an example.

"Why did you say Makoto?"

"Cause she is the only one who is weak enough to be hurt."

"She is strong. She simply…doesn't use it."

"It doesn't matter if you are strong if you never use it though."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Saraku looked up at him again. "You didn't answer me. Would you kill him?"

"Without a second thought," InuYasha said dryly.

"See, Chichiue doesn't want Okaasan or me…or Seto…to be hurt, and that includes our honor."

InuYasha growled. How was this brat making Sesshoumaru into the good guy?

"Let's go, breakfast should have been done a while ago. You even get fresh meat today."

"I better seeming I caught it. You should be happy I thought of getting one big enough for all of you as well."

InuYasha stared her slightly dumbfounded. "You caught it?"

"Of course. What, did you think some stranger just left food at your doorstep? I always have meat as a part of my breakfast and since I smelled no preserved meat and no one woke up to hunt, I went myself. How late do you people sleep in? What a waste of the morning."

"How do you know how to hunt if all your meals are prepared for you?"

Saraku looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Even if I had never been properly taught, do you really think I couldn't go catch a deer on my own? Idiot."

There was that knock on the head again.

"Stop that!" She took a moment to compose herself again. "Just because I live in the castle doesn't mean Chichiue never took me out to hunt. He doesn't want me to not know how to survive outside of the castle."

The village came into view and they headed through the fields to his house.

"Saraku, why did you do that at the end of your practice this morning? The handstand."

"One should know how to move with pain, that way if you are hurt it won't effect you."

"You are in pain?" he asked surprised since she hadn't acted like she was other than when she first moved.

"A person can't stand with all the blood rushing to their face for almost twenty minutes and not have a headache. It isn't too bad right now tough, not like when I stood. Now I know why Chichiue doesn't call for me afterwards. It hurts to turn your head too fast."

"Sesshoumaru makes you do all that? Why the hell do you need to if he is supposed to protect you."

"Chichiue doesn't make me do any of it. The only thing Chichiue makes me do is my practice with him, everything else I do on my own. I want to, so I won't be weak and..." Saraku's voice trailed off and she looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him.

InuYasha was rather confused, this was the first time she had ever hesitated and he couldn't think of anything that would make her anxious. He stopped and squatted down so that he was eye level with her.

"What, you finally shut up when you actually have something to say?"

"InuYasha," Saraku said tentatively, "can I ask you a question?"

He nodded but remained silent this time. Whatever it was seemed to upset her and InuYasha didn't want to make it worse.

"What is it like…when it takes over?"

"When what takes over?"

Saraku's eyes glanced down at Tessaiga, which was sheathed at InuYasha's waist, then back to her own scythes. He understood now. He stood and directed Saraku over the stream, which ran between the fields and the village, taking a seat next to a nearby tree. Saraku quickly followed suit, though she still refused to look directly at him.

"You want to know what it is like when your demon blood takes over?"

She nodded.

"Why? You won't have to worry about that if you keep those things from breaking."

"But, what if they do? I would rather believe they could and prepare than think they won't and go mad."

"Preparing won't matter. Nothing will. It isn't something you can understand unless you have felt it."

"Chichiue says it is dangerous, that it can make me forget who I am if it happens."

"Damn, does Sesshoumaru like scaring you?"

"I have a right to know what would happen to me."

This time it was InuYasha who looked away. She was right, he had wished the others had told him sooner.

"You don't forget the first time. The first time is…unnerving. It will only happen if your life is in danger, but even after whatever it is that was threatening you is dead you will still want to kill. Somehow the bloodlust is heightened, everything appears as an enemy, even those closest to you. If it happens more, soon you won't remember anything during the transformation, and sometimes returning to normal is the worst part."

"Why?"

InuYasha was surprised to find Saraku staring at him, not just looking or paying attention, by staring at him as she had done to Sesshoumaru before. His eyes filled with regret as he remembered the times he had transformed.

"You have to see what you did. You have to see the consequences of a part of yourself you can't control. Sometimes it is hard to accept what you have done, even though the blood is staining your claws."

"But it is to protect yourself."

"Only at first, but the transformation can stay longer than the enemy."

InuYasha had smelt her fear when she was in her human form, but to smell it then, when she appeared so calm and controlled, was something completely different. To think she was so scared about something that would more than likely never happen to her, and to be worried so young.

InuYasha hit her right between her multi-colored canine ears. "Who cares though, since you won't ever need to worry about it."

"Who says I don't need to worry?" Saraku asked sourly as she rubbed her head.

He looked down with a reassuring expression. "Like the daughter of Sesshoumaru would ever be cornered in such a way."

A gentle smile formed on her normally arrogant face and the fear was soon gone from her scent. InuYasha stood up and started back to the house, Saraku in close pursuit. The scent of cooked meat was filtering through the door and InuYasha couldn't wait to eat finally.

"You know I could get to like you hunting every morning."

"Don't get used to it. If you don't hunt you don't get any. I can always just catch a rabbit or something for myself."

He watched as she once again rubbed the spot between her ears. He wondered how many times it would take before she realized some things were best left unsaid.

He did go hunting the next morning, that is, he went with her while she hunted. Saraku actually didn't want him hunting, she enjoyed it very much herself, but it seems she wasn't used to having her morning routine alone. Sesshoumaru, as she later told InuYasha, always accompanied her, whether it was hunting or practicing. InuYasha couldn't say he didn't enjoy watching her. She was still irritating and arrogant, the number of times he hit her, or tried too as time passed, proved that, but she seemed to be very interested in him since he was the first hanyou she had met.

She often asked him questions, some as simple as 'can a hanyou ever really match a full demon' while others were a bit more…delicate. The most tender topic being Makoto. Saraku was both annoyed and baffled by her cousin's behavior. She never could understand why Makoto seemed to remain subjected to everyone else, especially Muchi. If Saraku had gotten a lot of hits from InuYasha, Makoto had gotten twice as many reprimands from Saraku. During her morning practice, after having been with InuYasha's family for a week, Saraku asked him a question even he didn't know the answer to.

"InuYasha, why is Makoto so scared of Muchi?"

"I don't know, she just always has been. If I knew I would try and help her, but she keeps to herself about that."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Would you answer if Sesshoumaru asked you something like that?"

InuYasha was beginning to believe she had perfected the "are you stupid" look just for him.

"If it was something that important of course I would. Chichiue wouldn't let me not answer."

"I guess this is another way you two are different. She will just remain silent if I ask her."

"Then don't let her move till she does. That's what Chichiue does. If I don't answer him and he really wants to know he won't let me do anything until I tell him."

"And that is another way Sesshoumaru and I differ."

"You're just too soft."

InuYasha tried to hit her but she moved out of the way before his hand struck her. Damn girl was getting too fast.

Saraku continued her practice. "I just don't understand how she can just let it all happen. Doesn't she have any pride in her? If she has strength she needs to use it. If she doesn't she is just going to get walked over all the time."

InuYasha was silent as Saraku named his unspoken fears.

"I mean, what if she gets attacked? Is she just going to roll over like a broken dog and take it?"

His eyes lowered to the ground. "Most likely she would."

"Why! I don't understand."

Saraku was no longer performing her exercises but staring straight at him. InuYasha motioned for her to sit down and did.

"Think of it this way. When a dog gets cornered there are really only two things it can do, lay down and submit or try and fight. Makoto would rather lay down and take whatever happens than provoke the person who cornered her."

"Every dog has fangs."

"Sometimes it is better to stop. Not often, but sometimes you have to submit."

"No I don't! If you are cornered you fight!"

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh. Talk about a one-track mind. Saraku seemed less than pleased at being laughed at.

"Maybe it is because you only have one demon eye," InuYasha said in a unusually thoughtful tone as reached out and covered her brown eye. "You only see one path."

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously surprised by his action.

"To anyone, even me, there are times when you just know this fight isn't one you should be in. For whatever reasons sometimes you should avoid a fight, yet you only see one path, forward. I pity the person who ever tries to corner you."

"Why?"

"Where anyone else would see two ways out, you see one. One path that leads to your freedom, of body and pride, and whatever is blocking your way is meaningless. Even if they are more powerful, you will never just submit to them, you will fight, and nothing will prevent you from being free."

InuYasha took his hand away and smiled when he saw the attentive look on her face. "I just wish Makoto was more like you, but as much as you can't see her way, she can't see yours."

Saraku slowly stood and returned to her practice, which was finished in silence. When they returned to the village and eaten, Saraku hurried off to meet with Kohaku who was teaching her how to control her scythes. As she ran off InuYasha was sure she had a smirk that would only lead to trouble firmly plastered on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku woke before dawn as she always did, but this morning she looked over at the girl whose room she shared. Makoto really didn't appear like much at all, too petite for a fighter, too delicate for any real work, yet it was obvious by the fact she _could_ do strong labor that she had demon blood. No human with her body could do what she was capable of. Saraku walked over and not so lightly kicked her cousin awake.

"Makoto, rise and shine."

The girl rubbed her side as she struggled to open her eyes. "What shine? It isn't even dawn yet."

"Nope, how are you supposed to hunt in the dark is the sun is already up?"

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked and she pulled her cover over her head only to have it snatched completely off her body.

"I mean, we are going hunting."

Makoto's eyes shot open at that statement.

"Hunting? I don't know how to hunt. Otousan hunts for us."

"Not today, you and I are going to be hunting this morning."

"But…but Otousan never makes me hunt," Makoto whined, her voice filled with both annoyance and worry.

Saraku tossed one of Makoto's kimono's to her and waited at the door. Makoto grudgingly put on the kimono and stepped forward only to be stopped by Saraku. She smiled at her unsuspecting cousin and ripped her claws down the side of the kimono before Makoto could stop her.

"What did you do that for!" Makoto cried.

"Do you really think you can hunt when your legs are restrained like that. If you had any decent clothing to hunt in I wouldn't have had to."

Suddenly, the door flew open, InuYasha stood in the doorway looking worried and confused. Saraku smiled up at him while Makoto looked as if she was about to cry.

"What the hell is going on in here? You are loud enough to wake the whole village."

Makoto ran to her father and grabbed the side of his pants, currently the only article of clothing he was wearing. "She woke me up and said I had to go out hunting then she ripped my kimono. It is ruined now."

InuYasha looked down at Saraku and tried to knock her on the head, but she moved away and playfully caught his hand in her palm. Then she did something she rarely ever did, she spoke so sweetly that a person could go into sugar shock just listening to her.

"InuYasha, I just thought that we haven't spent anytime together. I thought that it would be fun if we went out and I could teach her how to hunt. We would stay near the village, I promise. But she didn't have any clothes that let her move freely. I told her I was going to cut the kimono, but she got upset anyway."

"She did not tell me!"

"I just wanted to spend time with my cousin." Saraku looked up at him with the most fake and innocent eyes she could manage.

She knew InuYasha could tell she was lying, but she seemed to have conveyed a little of her purpose (or he could have really been that dense), because he pulled Makoto's hands from him and smiled at her.

"I think you should give it a chance Makoto. Just one little hunt won't hurt you."

"Otousan!"

Makoto rocked on the balls of her feet and was definitely on the verge of crying. The only thing Saraku couldn't figure out was if it was because she had to hunt, or because she was going to be left alone with _her_. Saraku playfully took Makoto's hand and pulled her into the hall then out of the house. Once out of InuYasha's range Saraku's grip tightened making Makoto wince.

"That…that hurts."

"How interesting," Saraku said dryly.

She wouldn't do anything unless Makoto directly ordered her to. Saraku wanted her to learn to take charge, and since her family seemed too lenient to do what needed to be done, she would do it herself. The only problem was she couldn't act this way in front of InuYasha's family without being reproached. Kagome had even scolded her for complaining about Makoto lowering her head. It wasn't a hard thing to do, and Saraku would stop complaining once Makoto raised her head. So in the end it was Makoto's own fault.

Saraku lead her cousin far out past the village, going out to a place that was full of game. It would have been a very easy kill for Saraku, but she wasn't the one who would be hunting. They searched around, Saraku never releasing Makoto from her grip and Makoto never again mentioning the pain, even though Saraku had steadily been increasing the pressure. Finally, Saraku found what she had been looking for. A small group of deer was sleeping in a clearing between the trees. Nothing could be easier for a first hunt. Saraku released her cousin and pointed to one of the largest bucks.

"Now, I want you to go and kill that one right there. Make a quick grab for the neck and break it before it wakes. If it wakes it will cause it more pain, so it is best to kill it while it sleeps."

Makoto's mouth opened to protest but Saraku slammed her hand over it pushing her cousin against a tree. "Don't make too much noise or you will wake them. Then you will have to chase it and kill it. I am trying to make this easier on you. Now are you going to stay quiet?"

She nodded and Saraku released her mouth. Makoto's eyes glanced over to the sleeping deer as she bit her lower lip.

"I don't want to kill it," she whispered in a scared voice.

"You are only going to eat whatever you kill. I will make sure of that."

"Otousan and Okaasan won't let you."

Saraku adopted the stoic expression she had learned from Sesshoumaru. "Do you want to challenge me."

The fear was so strong in Makoto that several of the deer were stirring from the scent. Saraku's gaze burned into Makoto as she looked between her immovable cousin and the deer she was supposed to kill. Finally, Makoto turned to Saraku.

"I won't kill it."

Saraku leaned in close, her eyes locked with her elder cousin. "You _won't_ kill it?"

"No," Makoto said, her voice scared but firm.

Saraku pulled away nonchalantly and sighed. "Alright."

"What?"

"If you say you won't kill it then you don't have too. Of course now we have no breakfast, and I do so love meat with my breakfast."

Saraku was talking as if she had not just threatened Makoto into total terror. Her cousin stared at her slightly dumbfounded by the quick change of character.

"The…the fawn," Makoto said hesitantly.

Saraku ignored her and turned away. "I mean if you won't kill one of them then I will have to eat just rice…well maybe some fruit or something, but I really wanted meat."

"The fawn," Makoto said strongly.

Saraku smirked knowingly before calming her demeanor and turning to Makoto. "And what about this fawn?"

Makoto pointed to one of the fawns on the edge of the clearing. "It is hurt in the leg. It isn't right to kill a healthy one when a weaker one is there."

Saraku waited silently, she wanted Makoto to earn her respect.

"We should go for the fawn, not the buck."

Still Saraku remained quiet, crossing her arms over her chest. Makoto looked from her to the deer and back again.

Hesitantly she said, "I will hunt the fawn?"

A smile crossed Saraku's face and she nodded. Makoto was catching on quicker than Saraku had expected. She wasn't going to let Makoto get out of hunting, but she had wanted her to refuse to kill the buck. Saraku had chosen this carefully. She rarely hunted the strongest of the group, it would only hurt the deer as a whole. Taking the weakest was the best way since that is the natural order of the animal world. Had Makoto agreed to hunt the buck Saraku would have stopped her.

Makoto slowly moved towards the sleeping deer, looking back unsteadily. "I just break the neck?"

Saraku nodded and Makoto resumed her quiet prowl through the trees. Saraku was actually surprised by her grace and stealth. Having never before hunted Saraku expected Makoto to make the mistake of not watching her feet and breaking a twig as she walked, waking the animals, but she was silent and swift.

Makoto was only a few feet from the intended prey but seemed to be worried. The first kill could be unnerving, Saraku reminded herself, not a show of weakness as much as inexperience. In one quick move Makoto jumped in and broke the fawn's neck between her small hands.

The noise alerted the rest of the deer and they awoke in a panic, running and rampaging in an attempt to escape. Makoto froze in place as the chaos ensued around her, but one of the does was heading straight for her. Within a moment Saraku was standing atop the dead body of the deer, now lying before Makoto. She grabbed her cousin's wrist and pulled her up into the treetops till the area was clear.

"Thank you," Makoto said as they returned to the ground to collect their kill.

"Don't expect me to do it next time," Saraku stated firmly.

"Of course." Makoto looked down at the carcasses before them. "I just, got scared, when they all started running around. I had never killed anything before. I thought they were mad at me. Silly thing to think, I suppose."

"Definitely a stupid thing to think, they were just freaked by the noise and got as scared as you. You need to get out of the way when that happens."

Makoto nodded. "But now we have too much. Are we just going to leave the other one here?"

"No, we can take the doe to Sango and Miroku's. No point in wasting the kill if someone can use it."

She picked up the larger doe body and let Makoto have the fawn. Even though Saraku was three years Makoto's junior, physically Saraku was more sound than her cousin. Besides, it was Makoto's kill and she should carry her own. They took the deer to a nearby river and cut and cleaned them. Saraku was amused by her cousin as they worked to get all the usable meat off the bones since she had only ever used a knife and Saraku was forcing her to use her own claws. This, at least, was something Makoto had done before and was fairly competent in.

They took the meat back to the village, first to InuYasha's house then over to Sango's. When they were done delivering the food Makoto headed in the direction of the lake but Saraku stopped her.

"You don't think we are done for the morning, do you?" Saraku asked mischievously.

"What else is there to a hunt?"

"Oh, the hunt is over, but the morning isn't."

Saraku reclaimed her fierce grip on her cousin's wrist and half led, half dragged her to the cleaning she used to exercise. As they were making their way through the trees Makoto pulled at the hold Saraku had.

"Can you let go of my wrist? I can walk without being pulled."

"I can," Saraku said, though she maintained her grip.

Makoto actually looked annoyed by Saraku's actions. "Let go of my wrist."

Saraku happily complied, releasing her without another word. Makoto seemed to be understanding the rules Saraku had placed on her and was, if slowly, starting to take some opposition to her younger cousin.

Once in the clearing Saraku showed Makoto her exercise routine, having Makoto repeat during the simpler movements, but allow her to just watch as she progressed to more difficult techniques. She even had Makoto spar with her in hand to hand fighting, though Makoto's skills were definitely lacking in every area of combat.

By the time they returned to the house for breakfast Makoto was exhausted. She sat in front of the heath across from Kagome and with Saraku and Kagome on either side. The two boys sat behind Makoto giving Saraku death glares as they tried to figure out what she had done with their sister.

"May I please have some more rice?" Makoto asked her mother.

Kagome quickly filled her bowl and handed it across the hearth only to have Saraku steal it from her hand. She put her own empty bowl and down and took a bite from Makoto's bowl. Shinryo was about to reach for the bowl in Saraku's hands but stopped when Makoto spoke up.

"Saraku, give me my rice."

Everyone stared at the small girl, who had never before spoken out for herself, in complete shock. Saraku had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smirking. Makoto had finally figured out what she had to do, not ask…order. She gave up the bowl as if it were nothing to her and finished eating her breakfast. Across from her a satisfied grin was on InuYasha's face.

She spent the next few days with Makoto, taking her, instead of InuYasha, hunting and through her morning routine. Makoto was still shy and reserved most of the time, but when she pushed hard enough Saraku could get her to stand up for herself. She had to admit, after spending time with her cousin Saraku actually found her to be an enjoyable companion, and their close ages did help on that account.

On the day before Sesshoumaru would arrive to take Saraku home she was returning from her lesson with Kohaku to find an unwelcome and disturbing scent near Makoto…Muchi. What was worse was the sharp spike of fear in Makoto's own scent. Saraku hurried to find the source of their scents, which led her to the edge of the village out of sight from the majority of people.

Makoto was standing with her head lowered as Muchi spoke. Saraku wasn't close enough to hear so she slowly crept forward, being careful not to be seen.

"You little brat, how many times do I have to teach you your place?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Makoto whispered so softly Saraku could barely hear her.

"Sorry…sorry doesn't matter."

Muchi's hand came hard across Makoto's face. Saraku saw Makoto's ears twitch slightly as an all too audible growl escaped the hanyou's throat. That bastard thought he had any right to strike one of _her_ kin.

"Please, I want to go home," Makoto said slightly stronger this time.

"You will go when I am finished with you."

He raised his hand to strike her again but Makoto pulled away at the last moment. Her body was visibly trembling but she had not let him hit her as she did the first time.

Muchi face contorted into a harsh snarl. "Did I say you could move? You will do what I tell you to!"

Saraku had enough of this. She abandoned her hiding place and ran across the small area separating her from Makoto and Muchi. Muchi's eyes widened as she leaped forward and clamped her arms around Makoto's neck, her legs pulled off the ground to she hung off her cousin's back.

"What's going on, Neechan? You look all upset." Saraku sent a sweet sadistic smile over her cousin's shoulder to Muchi.

Makoto stared at Saraku in shock. "Neechan?"

"Yeah, I thought it worked nicely. So, Neechan, why are you so unhappy?"

Saraku rubbed her cheek gently against Makoto's already bruised one indicating she knew the real reason.

"I want to go home, but Muchi won't let me pass."

By Muchi's expression he wasn't expecting Makoto to tell the truth. Saraku almost laughed when he heard a low growl forming in his throat, to think he was growling at a dog demon.

"Little bitch," Muchi muttered so low that only Saraku and Makoto's sensitive ears could have heard it.

Saraku pointed her right hand at Muchi and said playfully, "Flattery will get you no where."

She was pleased to see a smile forming on her cousin's face and a scowl on Muchi's. She wrapped her arm back across Makoto's shoulders.

"You know what, Neechan, I don't like it when you're unhappy. When you're unhappy it makes me mad, and when I am mad Chichiue is displeased, and when Chichiue is displeased," she looked Muchi in the eye, "people die."

Muchi glared at them both for a moment before turning and leaving. Saraku couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing uncontrollably, releasing her cousin and falling to the ground. Above her she could hear a light giggling from Makoto.

"He is so much fun to taunt," Saraku said, still laughing.

"I never saw him look…scared at a kid before."

"It isn't that hard if you know what to say. Like from now on, if he says something to you just say you know I will be pleased to know you are happy and well, see what he does then. I bet he will leave you alone immediately."

Saraku laid back on the cool grass and stared up at the passing clouds. Makoto sat down beside her, pulling her small knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It would be nice if he did that."

Saraku was surprised Makoto had admitted to his insulting her. InuYasha had said she never did.

"Well," Saraku drew out the word in a long sigh, "I could always just tell Chichiue he insulted me and even tried to hit me. Oh, Chichiue would kill him in a second if I said that. I can see it now, Chichiue staring down at him, and Muchi would wet himself just before he dies. That would be great. Humiliation even in death."

"But it wouldn't be right, you would be lying and your father would know. Otousan always knows when I lie."

Saraku turned to look at her cousin. " I suppose you are right. Hey, Neechan, how about you come and visit us at the castle sometime. It gets kind of boring since there are no other kids. It would be a fun visit, and I can show you around. The gardens are really pretty and I am sure Okaasan will be happy to meet you."

Makoto smiled as she stared at the grass. "That sounds like fun. Maybe I can later on…Neechan."

The next day Saraku followed her normal routine with Makoto helping in the hunt and exercise. It was just as they were finishing eating breakfast that an all too familiar scent filled her nose. She immediately dropped her bowl and rushed out of the door, followed more slowly by InuYasha and the others.

Sesshoumaru was at the edge of the village and making his way to his daughter in a dignified walk. Saraku meet him halfway and could barely contain her happiness to see him. All at once she spoke with a speed in her tongue that could have matched her legs.

"Chichiue! Is Okaasan doing all right? It was actually fun here. Well, except for this one bastard but I taught him his place…it was great, I scared him to death…actually did that a few times, but it was fun each time. Oh and I went hunting every morning cause InuYasha is lazy…but it was fine because it was fun to hunt…I even took Neechan after a while and taught her how to…Did you know InuYasha never took her hunting…only the boys, what a waste…"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her head, which commanded her immediate silence. "There will be the entire trip home for you to speak."

She nodded her understanding and composed herself.

"Now, who is it you speak so familiarly of?"

Saraku smiled and pointed to Makoto, knowing he meant her use of the term neechan. "This is Makoto, InuYasha's daughter."

"That is apparent," Sesshoumaru said as he looked over the small girl who was half hiding behind InuYasha.

His eyes traveled from Makoto to her two brothers standing between InuYasha and Kagome, and finally to InuYasha.

"I trust there were no difficulties during her stay."

"Difficulties," InuYasha scoffed, "No, not at all. The brat was a complete pain, but no difficulties."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru gazed down to Saraku. "Let us be off."

He was about to turn around when Saraku grabbed his sleeve. "Chichiue, can Neechan come visit us at the castle sometime?"

Sesshoumaru looked once more to the girl now standing in front of InuYasha. "Another day."

Saraku smiled brightly and waved to InuYasha and the others as she and Sesshoumaru left the village.

She spent most of the trip telling him everything that happened, though at a slower pace than in her first attempt. They were over halfway home when she finally finished her story and looked up waiting for her father's reaction. He did not directly comment on any part of her tale but seemed more interested in the relationship she had formed with Makoto.

"Do you wish to see her more often?" he asked in his usual calm demeanor.

Saraku nodded. "When she isn't acting all weak she is all right to be around. It was more fun to teach her to hunt and fight than anything else. InuYasha and Kagome pamper her too much."

"Her appearance is more human than demon, they may see her that way."

"That shouldn't matter, besides she can't defend herself really. That jerk scares her to death."

Saraku was almost sure he heard a growl forming in her father's chest.

"InuYasha should not allow someone who threatens his pups to live."

"That's what I said." Saraku sighed nonchalantly. "But they could get in a lot of trouble if they kill the son of the headman, I suppose. It will be nice to have her at the castle one day, I can show her around and we can go visit Saka at the bathhouse. I bet she has never been to a bathhouse before."

"You will see more than Saka there. That girl, Yoshimi, she is now staying and working at the bathhouse."

Saraku looked up at Sesshoumaru both worried and confused. "Why?"

"Her village offered her as compensation for their insults. She would not be safe there. You may visit her whenever you wish, provided you have the time."

"Thank you, Chichiue," Saraku said, thankful that he did not destroy the village and that he protected Yoshimi. Now she had two friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku is just such a fun character to write. I hope you like her as much as I do. You got a little bonding with InuYasha and Makoto, bet you weren't expecting one with InuYasha. Like I said before, next chp jumps about 4 years for a very specific reason, and it will be dark. Just a warning. I rate this R because of a number of chps that are none too pleasant in nature, the first of which is coming up next.

So, remember to review, I love reviews, and you all are so wonderful to me.

Ja!


	7. Scars

Disclaimer: "Neechan, can you give me Sesshoumaru for my birthday?"

"I can give you an imaginary version fully loaded with scalding intense eyes and rock-hard body, but the real thing....no way in hell.

"Sigh, I will never get to own him."

Many thanks to: migele, Mischief, mal, TaintedInuShemeeko, mikomi, tonia, New Fan, randomgemini07, HauntedReality, Lord Essex, The Great Susinko, Sci-Jess, Deep Serenity, theMaven, and meloncholy willow. Always great to hear from all of you.

Allow me to warn people now, this chapter will not be pleasant and those who are unable to handle non-consensual sexual situations (no rape this time) and/or descriptive violence don't read.

Arigato to Melancholy Willow for giving me Ojisama, that is what I was looking for. Ojisama – Uncle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto felt the wind blow her hair around her face and with it came a familiar scent that made her smile. A hand covered her eyes, blinding her, while another brought the soft petals of a flower to brush just above her lips.

"Guess," the young man whispered lightly into her ear.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the unique aroma of the flower.

"Nadesico."

Her eyes were uncovered and she watched as the pale pink flower was placed in her hair just above her pointed ear. The young man moved so that he was sitting on the grass in front of her.

"Beautiful."

Makoto laughed. "Tanshin, every flower you bring me is beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the flower."

Makoto's cheeks soon matched the colored petals lightly caressing her skin. Tanshin stood up and gently took her hands, helping her to her feet.

"Come on, Okaasan was asking for you."

Makoto nodded and allowed herself to be led to Sango's home with Tanshin's strong hand wrapped around her slender one. Tanshin was now a young man of sixteen, and Makoto at fourteen was considered, by human standards, a young woman. InuYasha saw less of this and still considered her to be a pup, but the rest of the villagers thought differently. _Tanshin_ was beginning to think differently.

Makoto blushed a deeper shade of red as she spared a glance to her escort. His black hair was cut just above the neckline, and his long bangs shadowed his brown-gray eyes giving him an air of mystery. He stood a head taller than her, well built but not bulky. What she like the most was his hands, so strong and protective, yet gentler than the morning breeze.

The larger than normal house came into view and Tanshin turned back to give her a quiet smile. Makoto was staying with Sango and Miroku while the rest of her family was out. After traveling so extensively fighting Naraku they had acquired quite a reputation for demon slaying. As a result, people came from all over Japan to hire the services of InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, or Miroku…whoever decided to go. This time it was unknown exactly what type of demon was causing trouble, only that there were more than one and very powerful. So InuYasha, Kagome, and Kyo went to deal with the situation leaving Shinryo to look after Makoto.

Shortly after they left, however, Shinryo agreed to go out in search of Kenji, Miroku and Sango's second son, after rumors started coming in about a lecherous spiritualist who was on the run from a nobleman's entire army. Apparently, he got a little too close to a princess for her father's liking and now was running from town to town trying to get away. Sango, though disapproving of her son's wandering hands, did not want him hurt, and thus, Makoto was staying with them while Shinryo went hunting for a hentai.

It felt rather odd really, being in so large a house with so few people in it. When all of their children lived there it was always filled, but Shuuyou and Seika were both married and Kenji was off traveling. That left only Hikari and Tanshin, and Hikari was old enough to take a husband.

Makoto didn't mind it though. She was too shy to admit it, but she did love spending time alone with Tanshin, especially now that it wasn't just Tanshin protecting her from Muchi. A lot had changed since she had met her cousin. Saraku refused to allow her just go on letting other people take care of her. She forced her to support herself. She still had trouble, wasn't as strong willed as the rest of her family, but the threat of her uncle had pushed Muchi back to a point Makoto could handle.

Saraku had been the one to actually place the threat of Sesshoumaru, but after meeting him, Makoto was somehow sure he would follow through on it. He was much more reserved than InuYasha, and their lifestyle was so very different from hers it left her in awe the first time she visited. They lived in a castle, next to a village filled with demons, all of whom respected them. They had such power and dignity, and if anyone even dared to insult one of them Sesshoumaru did not let it go unpunished. That was the advantage to ruling the lands, Makoto supposed. If her father ruled instead of just lived in the village she was sure Muchi would never be let near her again.

A soft squeeze of her hand brought Makoto from her thoughts and drew her attention to Tanshin, who smiled contently at her.

"What do you think about when you get that look on your face?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "What look?"

"That look as if we were reliving a wonderful dream."

"I was thinking about my visits to see Saraku. It is such a great place."

Tanshin's eyes seemed to age slightly. "No one hurts you there. It is too bad you can't live with them. It would be safer I think."

Makoto leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes slightly as they walked. "You're here. I'm safe."

Makoto restrained her laughter as she felt the heat rise in his face.

"You know, InuYasha is going to be coming after you if you keep acting like this Tanshin." Sango was standing in the doorway of the house, watching the two approach.

"Okaasan, InuYasha knows I'm not like Kenji. I would never do anything to Makoto."

"A father's fears are never quelled. Just ask your sisters."

All three of them laughed as they thought of Miroku's almost deadly interrogations of any potential suitors for his daughters. Seika was nineteen and just been married off, while Hikari, at seventeen, was anxiously waiting for someone to pass her father's tests. Not that any of them got close enough for her to even properly meet and talk to.

Makoto looked over to Sango once they had all calmed. "What is it you wanted, Sango?"

"Oh yes, I was going to be heading down to the lake with Hikari and wanted to know if you wanted to join us for an afternoon bath."

"That would be great."

"Well, you go back to your house and get your things and we'll meet you at the edge of the village. Hikari should be returning any moment now."

Makoto nodded and began turning back in the direction of her house only to find Tanshin turning with her. He was so very protective of her when the rest of her family was gone, but she never complained before and never would. She couldn't deny him the opportunity…she owed him that.

"What's wrong, Makoto," Tanshin asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped and turned her to look at him. "Your face, you seem really concerned about something."

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Really?"

"Really, I was just thinking."

He didn't appear completely convinced but he let her be. His body was a bit tenser now, his eyes, more sullen, appeared a deep shade of gray. She placed her hand against his right forearm while still keeping their fingers interlaced, and rested against his shoulder.

"Really, there is nothing to be concerned about. I was just thinking. I'm sure the bath will clear my head. You worry too much."

"I know I do, but I can't help it. I love you too much."

Tanshin nearly stopped when he heard the words come from his mouth. His face went scarlet and Makoto's was right behind him. He didn't try and change what he said, or rationalize it, but it was obvious he hadn't meant to say it quite like that. Makoto had to admit, she hadn't expected him to say it. He had always said he cared for her and worried about her, but never he loved her. It was weird to hear it, even though a part of her knew, but the words themselves were…strange.

They arrived at the house and Makoto went in to grab a towel and her bath supplies while Tanshin waited outside. When they were younger it wouldn't have mattered, but now it was considered improper for him to enter the house with her alone. It was odd, their relationship. They had just always been together, him protecting her, and now…now things were changing, slowly, but definitely changing. Makoto smiled to herself as she headed back to the front door. Change wasn't always a bad thing.

She hurried to rejoin Tanshin and went to the edge of the village to wait on Sango and Hikari. Within a few minutes they saw Hikari on her way, only instead of Sango, Miroku was in tow. Somehow Makoto knew her bath was about to be canceled. A very angry Hikari stopped right in front of them, her eyes softening a bit as she looked at Makoto.

"I'm sorry, Makoto. We can't make the bath since Okaasan has to go try and calm Takai's family down. Otousan broke his wrist," she glared at Miroku as she said the last statement.

"He was trying to grope you," Miroku said defensively.

"He was walking and his hand brushed my hip!"

"That may be what it looked like but he was getting ready to do more than just _brush your hip_."

"Otousan! Not everyone thinks like you and Kenji!"

Makoto had to use all her will power not to laugh. Tanshin didn't seem to care though and was holding his side in a hysterical pain.

"Tanshin! This is not funny!" Hikari yelled at her younger brother. "Maybe I will tell InuYasha you tried to grope Makoto, then let's see how funny you think it is."

Everyone immediately sobered and Tanshin's expression became reserved.

"I would never do that to her and you know it."

Hikari lowered her head apologetically. "I know, Tanshin. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Not liking the silence that followed Makoto smiled up at Hikari.

"So, you won't be joining me then, for the bath?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Tanshin looked at her concerned. "You're going anyway?"

"No point in not. Besides I had gotten to like the idea of a bath and I have my things with me already." Tanshin's concerned expression deepened. "Nothing will happen. You worry too much."

Tanshin was about to speak but stopped when he remembered what he had said last time and obviously didn't want to repeat it in front of Hikari and Miroku. He let out a resigned sigh and smiled.

Miroku smirked at his son's reaction. "Don't you worry either, Makoto. I'll make sure he doesn't go sneaking a peak."

"Otousan!" Tanshin yelled as both he and Makoto returned to their crimson shade.

Hikari grabbed her father's arm and started dragging him back to the house. "Like I said, Otousan, not everyone thinks like you."

Tanshin looked to the ground trying to hide his blush. "I'll see you back at the house."

Makoto nodded and turned to the path heading to the lake, almost tripping since she had not yet looked away from Tanshin. She laughed nervously as she regained her balance and focused on walking away. Why were they always this awkward when others were around?

Makoto made quick time to the lake and checked for any nearby demon or human scents before undressing. The wind was in her favor, or so she thought, since it blew towards the village and should any creature come from the woods she would smell it beforehand. She hurried into the water and relaxed as it eased the tension and embarrassment from her.

Maybe she had become too complaisant. Maybe she had become too confident. Maybe she felt too safe. For whatever the reason Makoto never heard the soft footsteps on the shoreline behind her, not until the water splashed with the person's entrance into the lake. She ducked into the water to cover her exposed body before turning to see who her intruder was.

Muchi's dark brown eyes stared down at her as she carefully moved to the shore, being carefully how far out of the water she went. He was only ankle deep in the lake, not a threat from that distance, but Makoto was less than pleased at his presence.

"Muchi, get out of here now. If anyone finds out you are here they won't go easy on you." Makoto sent a sidelong glance at her towel and kimono still neatly folded only a few feet from the water's edge.

Muchi took a step forward, his eyes gleaming with lust. "No one will know. You won't tell a soul I am here."

"What makes you think that? I won't let you do whatever you want anymore."

Another glance to her clothes and another step forward by Muchi.

"You have forgotten your place, you little bitch. I own you and you won't do anything but what I say."

Makoto made a dash for her clothes and lifted the cloth in front of her not caring to put it on as much as cover herself. Muchi turned and slowly began walking towards her.

"You don't own me. I don't have to listen to you."

Why wouldn't her legs move? She wanted to run, so why weren't they moving? He can't still do this to her? Not like this…she wanted to run. Makoto looked up and saw him standing right in front of her, smirking.

"If I don't own you why didn't you run away. You know you belong to me."

She managed to step back as he tried to touch her face but couldn't bring herself to turn and leave.

"I do not belong to you."

Muchi's hand thrust forward grabbing her neck and lifting her onto her toes. He leaned in till his nose touched her cheek and only the thin cloth of the kimono in front of her kept him from her bare form.

"You are mine now and you will always be mine to do with as I please. Or have you forgotten it already. Tell me, did it ever heal properly? The scar is well hidden, and I know it must have scarred so it must always be a reminder. A reminder that if you don't obey me I can do far worse that that scar."

Makoto tried her best to remain calm. "To be honest I haven't seen that scar in years."

"What," Muchi said smirking, "you haven't been a good little bitch to that boy? Was it his left hip or his right? I can't believe he takes care of you so much, considering what you did to him."

Makoto's body was visibly trembling and her breathing was strained and shallow as his grip tightened around her neck. "I didn't do anything to him, you did. He protects me from you."

"He has no right to keep from me what is mine."

"I'm not yours."

Why wouldn't her body move? Scratch him! Kick him! Bite him! She begged her body to move, to do anything to free herself, but it refused to listen. The only thing she could do was maintain her grip on the kimono before her.

"You had better start remembering your place or I will not go easy on you. Your family, they go out for any demon call. Amazing that this time they didn't know what kind they would be fighting. One day they could be called out and no one would hear from them again."

Muchi lowered his mouth to her neck and began kissing his way down her wet skin. Tears ran down Makoto's cheeks as she clung to the thin cloth covering her chest. His lips found their way to her shoulder then returned and headed down her collar bone, his chin rubbing against the silk kimono. He paused a moment at the center of her neck and smirked.

"And what of that brother of yours. Rumors are easily created, one shouldn't believe everything they hear." His free hand tugged at the silk. "Move this."

Why! Why did her hands let go? Why didn't she hold that cloth with all her might? Why was it falling to her feet?

He let his free hand slowly roam over her newly exposed skin. His fingers danced over her still forming breasts, caressing the sensitive flesh and earning a choked sob each time. Seeing her reaction Muchi leaned down and passed his tongue over her nipple causing her to wail in shame and terror. He loosened the grip on her throat so he could receive better cries and screams from her small voice. Slowly, he raised his face to hers and licked the tears still streaming down her cheek.

"And what about that boy? That precious boy of yours. That precious, safe, protective boy. How many things I could do to him? Meat can go bad and poison a person. Water can carry sickness. Bandits roam the lands. Anything could happen. You don't want anything to happen, not again."

Her body was no longer her own, it obeyed only him and he knew it. He carefully lowered her to the ground, kneeling to straddle her legs. Cries and sobs raged in her throat, escaping to the wind that no one would hear. No one whose senses ranged this far was in the village…InuYasha…Shinryo…Kyo…they were all gone. No one could see this. No one could stop this.

Muchi lowered his face to hers but she turned away, trying as best she could to hide the only part of herself she seemed to have control of. He moved to kiss her again but she looked the other way.

"Bitch!" Muchi yelled grabbing her face and forcing her to stare at him. "You will move your head when I say so and none other."

__

Raise your head!

"You are mine, bitch. You will not look down on me or away. I am your master."

__

It implies inferiority and that is something you do not have, so don't act like it.

Makoto tried to move her body, tried to free herself from his weight only to have his hand strike her hard across the cheek.

__

You are still of noble blood.

What would they think when they all returned and smelled him on her? What would InuYasha think? What would Tanshin think when they told him?

__

Didn't I tell you to raise your head?

She tried, she tried so hard to move her face out of his grasp, but she couldn't. Why? Wasn't she stronger? Wasn't she a demon? So, why?

__

Stop doing everything you're told just cause you're told to do it. Have a little pride in yourself.

Her frightened sobs were replaced by a low growl slowly gaining strength. Muchi's shocked face twisted with anger and he struck her face repeatedly, each hit increasing the volume of the rumbling in her chest. Her upper lip twitched, baring her fangs to her attacker, and her fingers tensed and contorted beneath his body.

Infuriated by her defiance Muchi grabbed her throat with both hands and pressed it hard against the ground.

"Didn't I tell you, you are mine, you little bitch!"

Makoto's eyes narrowed and her clawed hands clamped down on his wrists. "Flattery will get you no where."

Makoto forced herself up and slammed her fangs into his left bicep, biting and gnawing until her teeth met bone. Now it was Muchi who was screaming in pain. Makoto released him and spit out the blood in her mouth. Muchi held his left arm as he stared at the crazed girl.

"You'll pay for this."

He lunged forward to strike her but her claws swept over his face, tearing the skin from skull and shattering the bridge of his nose. He stood there a moment, bleeding, knowing defeat, but not willing to surrender. He knew how to control her.

"Can you see what you've done? You really are nothing more than a wild beast. Once again you have let the demon rule and someone is hurt. Bitch, nothing more than a cowardly, worthless dog. They will all fear you. Hate you. They will hunt you because of what you've done."

Makoto looked down at her blood soaked claws and tasted the metallic fluid coating her teeth, mouth, and tongue. Her body shook again, terrified at what she was doing. At what she had already done. Muchi made a tentative step forward, slightly submissive so as not to draw out her anger again.

"Run. Run as far as you can. I'll tell them a beast came and I barely got away. Just like last time, I'll make sure no one knows. But you have to get out of here and never return. Never come back to this village, never come back to your family. No one will accept you, not if they know what you do. I'll cover for you, but you had better run."

Makoto stared at Muchi, her eyes filled with terror and blurred by tears. She grabbed her clothes from the ground and bolted into the woods without bothering to put them on. She had to run. She had to hide some where. She had to find a place she could be safe…but where?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanshin tapped his fingers anxiously against the wooden floor. Something didn't feel right. Shouldn't she have returned by now? What was keeping her? Did something happen? Should he have let her go on her own? Maybe he should have insisted she wait…made sure she was safe. Why wasn't she back yet?

"Makoto was right, you worry too much," Hikari said.

Tanshin ignored her statement. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Maybe she is just taking her time. You know, enjoying her time alone. She doesn't get very much with you around."

He glared at his sister before returning his stare to the ground. Why wasn't she back yet?

Everyone turned their attention to Kirara who had suddenly sprung to her feet, the fur on her neck and back rising along with a low growl. She burst out of the house and into the village heading for the fields with Tanshin, Miroku, Hikari, and Sango in quick pursuit. When they finally caught up with Kirara none of them could believe what they saw.

Muchi was being dragged into the village, his entire face was dripping in blood and his left arm hung limply at his side, a large bite wound near the shoulder. People gathered round to try and help him as one or more ran to find his father. Tanshin felt something about this wasn't right. What was wrong with this? Why couldn't he feel at ease?

Kirara's growl became stronger the closer Muchi got to her. Why? Why was she so upset? Did she smell something coming? Was something on Muchi? Tanshin looked at the trail of blood leading into the woods…leading…in the direction of the lake! Those wounds…Makoto!

Tanshin rushed the group and grabbed the bloodied man by the collar, yanking him off the ground. Even though he was much younger Tanshin had no problems lifting Muchi.

"Where is she! Where's Makoto!" he screamed, shaking Muchi with each word.

Muchi coughed, spraying Tanshin's face with blood. "That bitch did this to me. She went mad and attacked, then ran into the woods still rampaging. She left me to die."

Never before had Tanshin been filled with such a desire to kill anyone or anything as he did at that moment. If anyone knew Makoto he did, and he was sure she would never hurt someone without cause. For that…Bastard!…to call her…_her_…mad … rampaging…to slander her name…to cause _her_ to…to…

Tanshin threw Muchi to the ground hard and dropped to his knees, slamming his fists against Muchi's blood-soaked face. A number of strong arms grabbed Tanshin and yanked him off the wounded man. He struggled and fought against them but was unable to free himself. He couldn't think of anything but killing that bastard for what he must have done to Makoto to make her fight like that.

Miroku ran to his son and landed a solid punch to Tanshin's cheek, forcing him to the ground. Tanshin rubbed his sore cheek, spreading Muchi's blood over his face, as he slowly managed to think straight.

"Killing Muchi won't do anything. Go out and find Makoto!"

How stupid had he been? Why was he wasting time here when Makoto could be hurt…or worse? Tanshin said nothing, only stood and ran as fast as he could to the lake, praying that she was nearby…that she was safe.

Beside him Kirara transformed and he quickly jumped. Within a few minutes they were at the lake and the scene was less than helpful. Blood covered the land near the lake's edge and there were obvious signs of a struggle, but Makoto was no where in sight.

"Kirara, find her scent. Find Makoto."

Kirara nodded and sniffed around before heading west. She seemed to have found Makoto's trail and was making swift progress until they came upon a small river. Kirara searched and searched but to no avail, Makoto must have used the water to hide her scent.

"Damn it!" Tanshin screamed as he clenched Kirara's fur. "Where did she go? What happened to her?"

He reluctantly directed Kirara to return to the village. If he couldn't find Makoto he sure as hell was going to make Muchi suffer for it. By the time they reached the village Muchi had been taken in to have his wounds treated. He hurried over to the headman's house forcing his way through the men at the doorway with ease. There was no question which room Muchi was in, Miroku stood guard outside the door.

"Otousan, move."

"Where is Makoto?" Miroku asked without even a flinch at his son's command.

"Otousan. Move."

"Is she hurt? Dead?"

Tanshin could barely contain his anger. "O..tou..san. Move."

"Where is Makoto?"

"I don't know! She's gone and that bastard is the cause! Now move!"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "So you can kill him?"

"He deserves to die!"

Tanshin was slammed against the wall by his father's superior strength.

"Otousan, why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you. If you kill him you will be committing murder. Not just defending or fighting…murder! Cold blooded murder! Do you want that on your hands?"

Tanshin shook with fury and frustration. "I want him to pay."

"For what? We can't know what happens until we find Makoto. Do you want to tell her you murdered Muchi?"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Tanshin collapsed to the floor unable to think or move. His body felt like it was weighted down, pressing on his body, trying to suffocate him. Hot tears ran down his face. "I need to find her."

Miroku knelt next to his son. "We will find her, but you have to wait. When we find out what has happened, or when Shinryo or InuYasha return, we will find her."

"Where could she have gone!" Tanshin pounded his fists against the wood until his own blood mixed with Muchi's, staining the wood beneath. "Where…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched as his son and daughter resumed one of the more annoying games they shared. Seto, his second born, stared admiringly at his older sister, Saraku, who had a knowing smirk on her face.

Seto at four already show an amazing resemblance to Sesshoumaru. His white hair hung just above his shoulders, having been cut short at Rin's request. He had, a number of times, tripped on his longer hair, or had it caught on something in his haste and Rin hoped to avoid further incidents. His golden eyes shimmered in the light of the dawn, almost reflecting the image of his sister.

At eleven, Saraku was a sharp contrast from her younger brother. Her black and white was pulled into a tight braid that fell to her upper calves, making her hair longer than Seto was tall. Her brown eye softened the piercing glare of her golden one. Saraku's manner and disposition mirrored Sesshoumaru's, where as Seto's obviously held more closely with Rin, though when needed he could adopt a more composed attitude. Sesshoumaru doubted this was his influence as much as Saraku's as the boy showered his sister with awe and reverence.

Perhaps the one thing they both inherited from Rin was a love to converse, and right now they were doing so excessively considering they were supposed to be sparring with weapons, not tongues. Seto's age did not help matters as he had found a very amusing word that he repeated over and over again.

"Why?"

Saraku was squatted down in front of her brother. "Because if we fight in the back all the flowers will get destroyed."

"Why?"

"Because there isn't enough room to go around them."

"Why?"

"Because it was made to walk in, not fight in."

"Why?"

"Because when you walk in there you can admire all the flowers."

"Why?"

"Because you are going slow."

"Why?"

"Because you are meant to look at the flowers."

"Why?"

"Because that is what it was made for."

"Why?"

"Because someone wanted to have the flowers there."

"Why?"

"Because they are pretty."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way the fates made them."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't have anything pretty to look at."

"Why?"

"Because it is a very dull place where the fates live."

"Why?"

"Because the fates are very dull people."

"Why?"

"Because they never do anything with their own lives."

"Why?"

"Because they are too busy messing around with everyone else's lives."

"Why?"

"Because they find it fun."

"Why?"

"Because they can do whatever they want?"

"Why?"

"Because they are the fates."

"Why?"

"Because," Sesshoumaru stated.

Seto was about to ask once more when Saraku's hand covered his mouth. At least one of them knew when enough was enough. Sesshoumaru glared at his two young pups.

"Saraku if you do not spar with Seto you cannot spar with me."

That was enough to get Saraku working. Since Seto was only learning the most basic of techniques Saraku's smaller body, though taller than a normal eleven year old, would be easier to fight against than Sesshoumaru's full size. Perhaps that is what gave Saraku her strength; she did have to spar against him when she was younger.

Saraku make quick work of her brother, refusing to go easy on him just because of his age and size. Even with the apprehension she had shown when he was born, it was easy to see the care Saraku now had for Seto. True her care often left him with bruises and scratches, but she herself was the only one she allowed to treat him that way.

As their training progresses the wind shifted, blowing to the north and bringing with it an uneasy scent. Both Saraku and Seto stopped their sparring when they caught the smell of human blood mixed with demon approaching. Sesshoumaru took a protective stance in front of his children, that was until he managed to determine the demon scent that traveled with the blood. It was definitely one of InuYasha's pups, but the blood was too strong to figure out which one. He made his way to the forest line and slowly was able to make out the form coming towards them.

"Makoto!" Saraku cried as she rushed to help her cousin.

Black hair curtained Makoto's face, which was staring at the ground before her. The kimono she wore was haphazardly hanging from her shoulders without even an obi to hold it closed. When he was close enough Sesshoumaru lowered onto one knee and gently lifted his niece's face. Blue and purple bruises covered her cheeks and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Blue marks surrounded her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her, but what surprised him the most was the smell of blood was think in her breath and her teeth were stained red. He was relieved to find no trace of rape in her scent, though by her appearance that may have been what her attacker was after.

Saraku was struggling to see past Sesshoumaru. "Makoto, what happened? Why are you hurt?"

"Saraku, go and get your mother." She hesitated, not wanting to leave. "Saraku, now."

She nodded and hurried back to the castle, leaving Seto standing nearby very confused. Makoto looked at Sesshoumaru, her eyes filled with fear.

"Please…please let me stay here. I can't go back. Please!"

She looked away as her body shook beneath the silken fabric and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Where is InuYasha?"

"Away…they are all away. No one…was there." He face suddenly ripped up, staring into his cold amber eyes. "Please! Please don't make me go back! Let me stay here, I beg of you."

He slowly pulled her partially open kimono together and let her take hold of it. "You are safe here."

She failed to form a weak smile, her mouth trembled as she spoke. "Thank you, Ojisama."

When Makoto seemed calmed Seto carefully made his way over. His eyes showed his confusion and concern. He might not have understood what was wrong, but he could smell the fear around Makoto. Too young to know how to help Seto did the only thing he could think of, he took hold of the Makoto's leg and nuzzled his face into it comfortingly. The action caused her tears to come faster but she rested her free hand on the back of the boy's head and held him to her.

Sesshoumaru stood and moved away as he heard Rin and Saraku approaching from behind. His mate quickly cradled the young woman in her arms, smoothing her hair and speaking comforting words. Nothing would be learned until Makoto was mentally more stable, and patience was a trait both he and Rin were masters of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter is getting split up into two, so no funness yet. We have another dark chapter coming up. I had wanted to write it all at once, but if I do this is going to be prolly 30 pages in Word and that would be a pain to read all in one sitting.

So, tell me, how many of you are mad I completely ruined that pretty puppy love scene between Tanshin and Makoto with all of this? So yeah, Review, I love them! Helps me write.

Ja Ne


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: ::plucks petal from flower:: "I own them…I own them not…I own them…I own them not…I own them!"

"Sessy-sama, you still have one petal left."

"Don't ruin the moment!"

Many thanks to: migele, The Great Susinko, TaintedInuShemeeko, D-Chan3, melancholy willow, randomgemini, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, mikomi, stella, anhimal, Moon Dog, New Fan, Sci-Jess, Deep Serenity, Shaid, Lady Kagome, Haunted Reality, this account isn't here no more, and pristinediamond.

Ok, for some answers since there were a number of questions this time. This fic's primary plot line is between Saraku and Sesshoumaru. It has various sub-plot, such as Makoto /Tanshin/Muchi or Yoshimi, and for a while you are going to be seeing a strong focus on Saraku, but this is needed for her relationship with Sesshoumaru later on.

I was asked if it is emotionally draining to write these dark scenes, and the answer is yes and no. The point of a good writer is to make the reader _feel_ the emotions of the character so writing it I try and feel that way. It is by no means a pleasant thing to do, but I have the advantage of knowing what comes afterwards. Such as Rin's rape scene in _True Companion_, I hated writing it cause I hated the idea of that happening to Rin, yet I knew of all the strength she would gain later and I just kept thinking of the last scene with Sesshoumaru. It made it easier cause I was waiting for that scene. So just think, I have such a wonderful death planned for Muchi!

And as to why I can write rape but not lemons, even my rape scenes are no where near as descriptive as most lemons. Not only that, but during rape (if done through victim's pov) you want to focus on mental turmoil, or at least I do, because that is where the true story is going on. During a lemon though, it is very different writing, there needs to be a lot more sensuality and physical description enhances that. I doubt I could do it justice. A person's mental state is just easier for me to write.

I was disappointed, either no one got the hints I left or no one mentioned it. That is about why Makoto is terrified of Muchi. I left a few hints but many seemed to take it she was raped or beaten when she was younger…nope. I give you a hint from last chp for you to think on. It will be revealed this chp.

__

Was it his left hip or his right? I can't believe he takes care of you so much, considering what you did to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sped through the forest with Kagome holding tightly to his neck and Kyo running along side. That damn bastard had said there were demons to slay, lots of strong demons and what was there…a badger stealing food! It wasn't even a demon! Just a plain badger! None of the villagers had even seen a demon for months. InuYasha was in no mood to be toyed with, and he swore if he found the man who had hired them he would make him pay dearly for forcing them to travel so far. He had known something was wrong when the man left during their traveling, but this…why take them away from home?

They were only a few hours from the village and InuYasha was worried. If this all was some plan to lure them away, then the village could be in serious danger, though Sango and Miroku were there, as well as…

"Shinryo! I said let me go! I swear I didn't do anything!"

Both Kyo and InuYasha stopped as they heard the scream not far away. Kyo looked to his father who nodded before they ran off to find its source. The person who had supplied the scream was one very angry monk…if a lecher ever could be a monk…who was currently slung over Shinryo's back. Kenji's hands were tangled in Shinryo's white hair yanking furiously in a futile attempt to be released.

"Shinryo?" InuYasha called out to get his son's attention.

The two stopped struggling against one another and turned to the three intruders, a confused look on both their faces.

"O...Otousan?"

"Shinryo, what the hell are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at the village watching Makoto!" InuYasha yelled.

Shinryo's canine ears flattened against his head. "I was, but rumors kept coming in that a certain spiritualist had gotten himself chased by an entire army after getting too friendly with a princess. I went out since I would be able to track Kenji the quickest."

"Monk! Not spiritualist! Do I look like a spiritualist to you?"

"You look like a lecher!" Shinryo barked.

"But I didn't do it this time! It was somebody else, I swear!"

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted the obviously useless argument. "Kenji, you swear you weren't in any trouble?"

"Yes," Kenji pleaded.

"InuYasha, if we were sent out for nothing, and Shinryo was sent out for nothing, someone could be trying to get to the village. Something could have happened to the others…to Makoto."

Shinryo lowered Kenji to the ground as Kagome talked, a worried expression forming on all their faces. InuYasha tightened his grip on his mate's legs and turned to the others.

"Let's get back to the village."

They all nodded and were off. Kenji, like his father, was able to keep up with InuYasha, Kyo, and Shinryo, though he was obviously straining his body. The village was as much Kenji's home as theirs and he didn't want his parents or siblings to be hurt any more than InuYasha and the others wanted Makoto to be. This was a race against time that InuYasha somehow felt they had already lost.

As the village came into view InuYasha smiled. There were no signs of battle anywhere, but the closer they got, the more he felt something was amiss. No one seemed to be in the streets, even though it was mid-day. The fields were empty when the men should have been out tending to them. The noise…no, there was no noise, just an eerie silence. InuYasha spared a glance to each of his sons and saw a similar confusion in their faces. Something definitely wasn't right here.

They were running though the fields when the scent hit him…it was old, but strong and hung thickly in the air. Blood…human blood. Kenji soon fell behind as the three used their demon speed to hasten to the village. InuYasha ran to Sango and Miroku's home hoping to find some explanation to the scene, but what he found did not help to stop his worries.

Upon entering, the smell of fear and anxiety assaulted InuYasha's sensitive nose. Hikari sat in front of the hearth, her eyes bloodshot and raw from crying. Other than her though, no one was in the house. She turned to the group as they entered, a guilty expression on her otherwise fair face.

"Hikari, what happened?" Kagome asked as she rushed to comfort the young woman, but Hikari just pushed her away and stood up.

"You need to come with me," she said wiping her cheeks off. "I was told to wait here for you to return."

"Something happened to Makoto?" InuYasha asked unsure if he truly wanted, or needed, to hear the answer.

"We…we don't know where she is right now. A lot happened all at once, no one knows what happened or what to do. Everyone is out looking but even Kirara lost her scent. I am to take you to the headman's house, Otousan is there."

Kenji finally caught up and entered as Hikari finished speaking. He looked dumbfounded by his sister's disheveled appearance but wasted no time in taking her to him. She allowed his embrace only for a moment, then she gently pushed him away and directed them all to follow her.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want to go talk to Miroku, _he_ _needed_ to go search for his daughter. What happened? Was she hurt? Was she dead? Was she lost or scared? Did someone do something to her? Did…

"Hikari," InuYasha said as a new thought crossed his mind, "why is Miroku at the headman's house?"

Hikari didn't answer, only pulled closer to her brother's comforting hold.

"Hikari!"

"It is best…if Otousan tells you." Her voice was shaky and scared so InuYasha didn't press the matter.

A number of people were gathered around the headman's home, each seeming to be taking orders from Miroku.

"Miroku! What the hell is going on and where is my daughter!"

All of the men scattered as InuYasha's booming voice filled the area, only Miroku seemed unfazed. He took a deep breath before looking up at InuYasha.

"Much has happened, and none of it is pleasant."

"I don't give a shit what happened! I want to know where Makoto is!"

"As of now, missing. Kirara lost her scent at the river, we have been searching but unable to find her. Tanshin is on his way to Sesshoumaru's castle, he thought she may have gone there."

"Why is she missing at all?" Kagome asked as InuYasha tried to take in everything Miroku was saying.

"We are not sure." Miroku paused a moment to breathe. "Muchi was brought back to the village incredibly hurt, and judging by the wounds they could have easily been made by Makoto, which is what Muchi claims happened."

"That bastard said Makoto did what?" InuYasha growled.

"According to Muchi, Makoto went mad and attacked him then ran off into the wild."

"What!"

Miroku held up his hands to try and calm the angry hanyou. "Please, InuYasha, not even the headman believes what Muchi says, but without Makoto's version there is no one to challenge his claim. If we can find Makoto and bring her back to explain what really happen the headman will hand Muchi over to you for punishment if it turns out he hurt Makoto."

"If that bastard hurt her…"

"We need to find Makoto first. The last time we are sure of where Makoto was at was when she went to the lake. Now Kirara tracked her to the river to the west before losing her scent. I have been sending people out searching for her all night and through this morning but no one can find a single trace of her. Most of the men are too worn out to search more."

"The lake, then west to the river?" InuYasha asked, making sure he knew where to go. He did not want to waste time double backing.

"Right, that is as far as we tracked her, but this all happened last night. Her scent is probably already gone."

"I don't care if it happened a year ago, I will find my daughter." He turned to Kagome. "Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded and he helped her onto his back before looking back to the others. "Kyo, Shinryo, I want you to both search around the river area."

"We'll search as well," Kenji said motioning to himself and Hikari.

InuYasha acknowledged them and ran off towards the lake. If he could just barely pick up her scent he might be able to find where along the river she crossed and narrow his search.

Hours passed and the only scent he could smell was the fear of his mate whose grip on him had steadily increased. No blood, no scent, no sound…nothing of Makoto was anywhere near the village and the further out he went the more he felt he was losing his only daughter. As the sun began its slow decent below the horizon a new scent filled the wind, and InuYasha was sure he had smelled it before, though he wasn't sure where.

Within seconds a young demon woman came running across the land at incredible speeds, only to change direction when she saw InuYasha and Kagome. She stopped in front of them and knelt down on one knee.

"InuYasha-sama, I have a message from Sesshoumaru-sama," the woman said as she struggled to catch her breath. "Makoto-sama is at the castle and being cared for. You are to return with me immediately."

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked.

"I was merely told to bring you back to the castle, I was not informed of her condition."

"Surely you heard something?" InuYasha was straining not to scream.

The woman never raised her head from the bowed position. "I had heard that Makoto-sama was harmed, but that it was not life-threatening."

Kagome made a barely audible gasp and InuYasha felt as though his chest was suffocating itself. She had been hurt…his precious daughter had been hurt and he wasn't there to stop it.

"Let's go, Kagome."

InuYasha turned to the direction of the castle but was stopped from leaving by a firm tug on his neck. Kagome looked to the demon now standing beside them.

"Please, can you go to the village and tell our sons where Makoto is and have them stay there. We will bring her home."

"As you wish." She bowed and slipped away to the east.

InuYasha wasted no more time; now that he knew where Makoto was he would get there as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru's castle…at least he knew she was safe there. With what happened to Rin, InuYasha was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't let Makoto be harmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin walked down the hall with her arm gently supporting the fragile form of her niece as the dusk colors filtered in from the windows. How many times could she remember Sesshoumaru carrying her, holding her, tending to her battered body after the nightmares or flashes attacked. How similar this girl was, yet how very different. Makoto's fear was a living, breathing man, Rin's had been mere figments of her mind. Makoto had strength to fight, had the power of a demon yet succumb to a human, while Rin, the weaker, was forced into submission of a demon.

Rin scolded herself, she had been trained and strengthened and still allowed herself to be controlled by a human. Perhaps they weren't quite so different. Rin understood fear, and though the girl before her was suffering, Rin was glad she did not yet have the same look of despair and helplessness she had once been filled with. As scared as Makoto was she still had some fight left in her. Something was just…holding her back.

One of the castle servants opened the door to Makoto's temporary room and Rin led her in. It was simple, regally, but not gaudily, adorned. Rin directed her young niece to the bed and helped her beneath the covers. Makoto's hair, still wet from her bath, clung to the pillow as her head rolled back and forth, relishing in the softness. Rin placed her hand on Makoto's forehead and gently brushed away the black bangs hiding her eyes.

"You can rest for a while now. A servant will be outside your door if you need anything."

"Thank you, Obasama," Makoto said as her eyes closed and body slowly relaxed.

Sesshoumaru had used Tesseiga to heal the wounds on Makoto's body. Rin knew that was not just for Makoto's comfort. She could feel the guilt setting in as Sesshoumaru was reminded of her pain, and of what he considered to be his failure. This would not be an easy time for either of them, and Saraku being both too old to not understand her cousin's pain, and too young to comprehend Rin's past suffering would only create more complications. She did not want Saraku to learn of her past yet, and certainly not like this. No, she couldn't let Saraku know of it like this.

Rin waited until Makoto was completely asleep before exiting her room and heading for the main hall where Sesshoumaru was waiting with Saraku and Seto. With each step the emotions became heavier in Rin's chest, weighing it down and making her breathing labored. She stopped halfway down the stairway, holding tightly to the railing for support. Even after all these years some emotions were simply too powerful for Rin to take all at once, and guilt was the hardest of them all. Her brown eyes closed and she attempted to filter out the emotions, drawing on her mental discipline to aid her.

"Rin."

A small smile formed on her weary face as she looked up at her mate's impassive features, which betrayed none of the emotions searing through her body.

"I am well, just tired. No need to worry, Sesshoumaru."

His large hand enclosed her own, which Rin hadn't realized was gripping her chest. The long, strong fingers of her mate spread wide over Rin's upper chest and he seemed to be feeling her heart pounding deep within her body.

"You are not well."

Rin shook her head slightly. "It is nothing I have not known before."

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze locked on her. "It is not something you should know again."

"Nor is it something that girl should ever feel," Rin said, her voice stern and commanding. "I will gladly go through any more pain to keep her from suffering."

"You intend to tell her…of then?"

"One way or another I will _make_ Makoto understand. She will not know the same pain I did."

The tips of Sesshoumaru's fingers pressed into her chest as Rin leaned her head against his haori. The guilt was simply too much, and there was no way to relieve this emotion. No words, actions, or feelings could stop her mate from blaming himself, just as nothing could make her blame him.

"When InuYasha comes…I will speak to her once InuYasha is here. She will need someone she can depend on with her. I cannot hide anything from her, not if I want to make her understand she cannot keep submitting to him."

"InuYasha may have killed her attacker already. Even he would not let such an act go unpunished."

"I pray he hasn't. She must face this man herself. If she doesn't…she will always be under his control, even if he is dead. It will make her open to attack from others."

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes closed leaving his face so noble and strong, yet sad…a sadness only she could see in his emotionless façade. Time was supposed to ease the pain of memories, yet some events could never be forgotten, or forgiven.

"Okaasan!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin both looked to the stairs as their daughter quickly ascended, a worried look on her childish face.

"Okaasan, is Makoto alright? Why are you so sad? Is she hurt really bad? I thought Tesseiga was supposed to heal her."

Rin placed a hand on Saraku's back and smiled. "She is not hurt, but some pain cannot be stopped with a simple swing of a sword. Some pain a person must go through on their own."

"Why?" Saraku asked with a childish innocence.

"Sometimes the only way for a person to become stronger is to face their fears on their own. Makoto needs to do this, but she is still scared. Don't worry, she is safe here and InuYasha is on his way. Seeing him will help her."

Saraku's ears perked up and she quickly turned to Sesshoumaru. "That's right, Chichiue, Tanshin is here. He is waiting in the front hall."

"Tanshin? He is that monk's son? The messenger couldn't have reached InuYasha's village yet. How did he know she was here?"

"He and Makoto are really close. When she disappeared he thought she might come here so he came looking for her."

Rin smirked. "Good instincts for a human. Devoted too, to come all this way on a hunch."

Saraku stared up at her mother slightly confused. Rin patted her back and motioned for her to go back down the stairs, Sesshoumaru and herself following behind. They walked to the front hall and found one very tired human man with a small, two-tailed cat sleeping in his arms. Tanshin's black hair was disheveled and deep circles hung beneath his gray eyes. He bowed as they entered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama, forgive me for coming unexpected, but I had hoped Makoto was here and now that I know she is I pray you can understand my concern."

"There is no need to apologize," Rin said. "Makoto is safe, though she will need time to rest and recover."

Tanshin's tired eyes shot open at her words. "She was hurt?"

"Yes, but she is well now. She is sleeping so you cannot see her. From the looks of it you could use some rest too."

He ignored Rin and just stared at the ground, pain and guilt wreaking havoc in his revealing eyes. "She was hurt…I…I shouldn't have let her go alone…I should have made her wait…I should…"

"Should does not matter," Sesshoumaru said sternly. "It has happened. Dwelling on the past will only cause her more pain."

Tanshin stared at Sesshoumaru with a frail understanding and nodded.

How close these two were to Sesshoumaru and her, how close they were to repeating the same mistakes. They still had a chance though, to be saved of more pain. They just needed to be made to understand. They needed to know what suffering and pain truly meant before having to go through it themselves.

"Saraku, why don't you take Tanshin to one of the guest rooms to rest." Rin looked up at Tanshin's hesitant face. "We will wake you once Makoto is up."

Tanshin bowed again, being wary of the small creature in his arms. "Thank you."

As Saraku led Tanshin away Rin went over and picked up her young son. Seto seemed completely confused by all the activity and tension of the day. His head found a comfortable spot against her neck as he was lulled to sleep by the soft sound of his parents' footsteps.

Even though it was only sundown everyone was worn out, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, from all the frustration in the day. They had managed to discern some of what Makoto went through, though many of the details were obviously lies Rin had not pressed the matter.

Sesshoumaru waited at the door as Rin laid her unconscious child onto his bed and covered him up. She gently brushed away his white bangs and gazed down on his sleeping face, so peaceful, so innocent…so very different from his frightened cousin asleep not far away. Looking down at her son strengthened Rin's resolve. She would not let any of them suffer.

She rejoined her mate at the door and headed off to the dinning hall. She had been so concerned with Makoto she hadn't eaten anything since early that morning and she was beginning to notice her hunger. They spent most of the night in silence, interrupted only when Saraku came in to say good night to them before going off to bed herself. Rin wouldn't be sleeping this night, she didn't dare close her eyes for too long. When she was done eating she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Will you join me in the garden?" she asked, a gentle expression on her face.

He nodded and stood, waiting for her to join him before going outside. The weather was pleasant, a cool breeze playing with their long hair. Rin let her finger run through her extensive raven tresses. She never allowed it to be cut and as a result it fell to her upper thighs. Unlike Saraku, Rin never let her hair be pulled back or braided, she wanted it free. It was her own form of defiance and a constant reminder of her strength.

They wandered through the garden having no real purpose other than to pass the hours of the seemingly endless night. Rin's body, however, was not as resilient as Sesshoumaru's and they soon found one of the benches to rest on.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin called for his attention, which she readily got with a nod of his head. "I wish I had your will power. You remain unfazed even though I know you want to go and kill the man that did that to Makoto."

"No man who would do such an act should live."

"But you are still here, not out hunting him down."

He sent a quick glance to Rin. "You suggest I would leave you alone?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru, but if the desire for his life were coming from me as strongly as I feel it in you…I would not stop till I killed him. I am saying, I wish _I_ had such control. I wish I could just let myself sleep, but I am afraid. I am very afraid of what I would see in my dreams."

"You have the strength to remain awake, despite your exhaustion. If you were to have a nightmare Makoto would smell the fear on you and become confused. It is best to keep her as calm as possible. I do not see this as a weakness."

Rin let a melancholy smile grace her lips as she looked up to the stars above them. "Tonight is going to be a very long night, and tomorrow will only be worse. I hope I can make it through without breaking down myself. It has been so long since I have had to even think about it, I wonder how well I can bare speaking of it."

"You will do what you must to protect them. Is that not what you said?"

"Indeed, that is what I said."

"Then you will be fine. You need none of my power to do what you have already decided on."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He looked down at her, a slightly confused expression on her face. "There is no need for thanks, I merely stated the truth."

Rin chuckled to herself and rested her head against his shoulder. "Perhaps, but the truth sounds much better when you say it."

They remained like that throughout the night, never speaking again, but waiting in a quite contentment. Just before dawn came Rin fell asleep in her mate's embrace. With his gentle, protective hold she managed to gain a few hours of peaceful sleep before she felt him shake her awake. She blinked a few times and stretched her body, which ached from the awkward position she had slept in. By the time she was fully awake Sesshoumaru was standing before her looking towards the castle.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as she stood up, still forcing the knots from her back.

"InuYasha and his mate are almost here. They will reached the castle in a few minutes."

Rin nodded her understanding and they began the short walk back to the castle.

"What about the children?"

Sesshoumaru looked to various areas of the castle as he spoke. "Saraku woke shortly after you fell asleep, Seto some time later. They are both in the main hall right now. Makoto remains in her room, though from what I heard she woke an hour or so ago. Tanshin is pacing in the dinning hall."

Rin suppressed a laugh. Even though he had not left her he could sense everything happening in the castle and beyond with complete ease.

"Things are about to become difficult. Shall I explain things to InuYasha and Kagome? Tanshin should be present as well, I suppose."

"I will tell them. The boy may listen if you believe he should."

Rin was surprised by Sesshoumaru's statement, she had expected to be the one who told the others, though she couldn't say she wanted to do it. Perhaps that's why he insisted on telling them, to save her the trouble.

"Very well, we can explain it to them in the dinning hall. The servants can make sure Saraku and Seto are not nearby. I don't want them to know, especially Saraku."

He nodded his agreement. Rin did her best to prepare herself for the onslaught of emotion and terrors she would soon be forced to remember, while at the same time she attempted to calm and relax her body so none of their demon senses would catch her anxiety. She wasn't sure if she had failed, or it was just because Sesshoumaru was mated to her, but he _did_ notice her tension and placed a chaste, but reassuring push against the small of her back.

The doors to the entrance hall slammed open before they made it halfway across the room. InuYasha face was contorted in a mixed expression of fury and fear. He stormed up to Sesshoumaru and Rin, Kagome following behind in a more docile walk.

"Where is Makoto? Is she hurt? Did that bastard do anything to her?"

Rin was surprised by the low tone of InuYasha's voice. She had expected him to be screaming, but he managed to keep it at a decent level. Sesshoumaru appeared unfazed by his brother eccentric entrance.

"Makoto is resting right now. She was injured when she arrived here, though nothing more than bruising, which has been healed. We will speak more in the dinning hall."

"I want to see her now!"

"As I said, she is resting. Follow…"

"Don't give me that shit! I want to see her now!"

"InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh and demanding, a threatening growl forming in his throat. "Do not think you can help her just by showing up. We will discuss this in the dinning hall. I will not have my pups hear what Rin has to say."

At the mere mention of Rin's name InuYasha quieted. His golden eyes traveled to her stoic form and he nodded his understanding. They all followed Sesshoumaru to the dinning hall, which was still set up for the morning meal. Tanshin stopped pacing and bowed to the group as they entered. He appeared little better than he had the previous night, though his hair was now brushed and some of the exhaustion was gone from his body.

"Sit," Sesshoumaru command everyone as he took the seat at the head of the table.

Each person did as they were told and waited expectantly for him to begin. Tanshin seemed relieved that he was allowed to be included in this discussion.

"When she arrived Makoto was beaten severely in the face, but other than bruising and swelling there were no other injuries on her, and no evidence of rape."

All three visitors let out a sigh of relief at this statement.

"Were you able to find out what happened?" InuYasha asked, much calmer than before.

"From what she told Rin, Makoto was approached by a man in your village who tried to force himself on her. She managed to free herself but was scared and fled here. Rin believes that she is hiding something, particularly about how she was got free."

InuYasha's claws tapped nervously against the wood table. "How, we can explain. Muchi, the one who attacked her, was torn up when we returned to the village. I didn't see him though." InuYasha looked to Tanshin. "How bad was he hurt?"

"Hurt wouldn't be the word I use. Tortured might be better. His face was clawed up and his arm was ripped apart. If Makoto did do that kind of damage she had to have been forced to her limits."

Rin nodded, though remained silent. The more information she heard the easier she was able to put together what really happened to Makoto. She was only missing one piece of the puzzle.

"But if she _had_ fought back why did she run away afterwards? Why didn't she return to the village and tell someone what happened?" Kagome asked, voicing Rin's own question.

"Makoto isn't a violent person, maybe she was freaked by the damage she did and got confused. She ran somewhere she was sure she could be safe, since the village probably didn't feel that way," InuYasha suggested.

The sound of Tanshin's fingers gently tapping the table was added to InuYasha's steady rhythm. His gray eyes were staring aimlessly before him. In his face Rin could see a hesitation that made her wonder enough to speak up.

"What do you think Tanshin? You do not seem to agree with this."

"I don't…I mean, I do, but…I…" His gaze darted around the faces now staring at him and he struggled to find the courage to speak. "Did…did she say she left or she was told to leave?"

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged a confused glance as Tanshin returned his gaze to the table. His face was once again filled with guilt and Rin finally realized the reason for his hesitation. A sad, knowing smile formed on her face.

"I understand now." Everyone turned to her as she spoke. "You are the reason she had to leave."

Tanshin leapt to his feet, knocking the chair over in the process. "I would never do anything to Makoto!"

Rin raised her hand to command silence. "I did not say you forced her to leave, I said you are the reason she left. Those are two very different things. Though I do not know why you are the cause, you already know the true reason. Don't you?"

Tanshin slowly picked up his chair and sat down, never making eye contact with anyone. His hands were shaking slightly so he pulled his palms together and rested his thumbs against the bridge of his nose.

"Tanshin, what are you hiding?" Kagome asked as gently as possible.

His hands slid over his forehead and into his black hair, pulling and twisting the stands between his fingers. Pain was clearly etched into the part of his face Rin was able to see. He knew much more than he had said. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity Tanshin finally spoke.

"Do you…" his voice was weak and hoarse, "do you remember years ago, when I was six, a day when…when Muchi was actually helpful. He carried me back…after I was attacked by a wolf in the forest?"

InuYasha and Kagome nodded, while Rin and Sesshoumaru listened intently.

"That's…that's not what really happened." Tanshin took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Muchi hated us since the day we were born, and that day was no different for him. What _was_ different was Makoto wasn't scared of him yet."

Tanshin's head was now firmly against the table's surface and his breathing had become choppy. "He was just making his threats, nothing big, Makoto and I weren't far from the fields so we didn't really pay much attention to him, but then he tried to hit her. I stepped in front of her so that she wouldn't be hurt but he ended up knocking me down. Makoto…she got mad, real mad. She was so small, she didn't know how to handle her demon strength. When she tried to hit him back he grabbed me and pushed me at her. Makoto, her claws…she couldn't stop from hitting me, but her claws made the wound severe.'

"I was in so much pain I couldn't do anything, and Makoto was too small to take me back to the village herself. She was afraid if she left me though, that Muchi might do something, or a wild animal could come and kill me. Muchi called her everything he could think of, saying it was her fault I was hurt so much, that she was nothing more than a beast. She was scared and confused, she didn't know what to do so when Muchi said he would take me to the village she was willing to do anything for him. He just told her she should remember what she was, and that she owed him for my life.'

"When we were older I tried to get her to tell you all the truth, to stop listening to Muchi's nonsense but she wouldn't, she completely believed that if she fought back she would become a monster. After Saraku came she got better, but she never completely got over her fear of him. If she did attack him Muchi could have convinced Makoto it was her own fault and told her to run."

Tears stained the smooth table beneath Tanshin's head as he finished his story. Both Kagome and InuYasha sat in silence trying to take in all the information just revealed.

"I swear, I tried so hard to get her to realize she was doing the right thing by fighting back…that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." Tanshin begged for forgiveness.

"Ideas like that are cannot easily be overcome, even when you have the support of those closest to you," Rin said solemnly. "If this is the truth, then I would like to show Makoto something."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to Rin. "Show?"

"Yes, talking will do nothing at this point. I see that now. I want to show Makoto where it happened, as well as try and convince her that she cannot go on like this. However, I will not be lenient with her, and what I do will not be pleasant in any degree. Unfortunately, it is most likely the only way she can be made to understand at this point."

InuYasha seemed hesitant but Kagome spoke firm and direct. "You may, Rin. I will not let Makoto suffer like this again."

InuYasha stared at his mate a moment before nodding.

"Then it is…"

"No." Sesshoumaru's voice filled the room.

All eyes were focused on the demon lord as he kept a firm glare on his mate who brimmed with defiance.

"I will do what is necessary to help her," Rin stated soundly.

"You will not return to that place. I won't allow it."

Rin's eyes narrowed, then closed. "Was it not you who said I would do what I have decided. Well, I have decided on this and I will do it. Furthermore, you will _not_ accompany me. Only InuYasha and Makoto will. I will take Ahun for protection on the journey home."

"Unacceptable."

Rin took a moment to breathe. Sesshoumaru anger and worry were beginning to overwhelm her since her own emotions heightened them. Finally, Rin was able to look up at her mate, calm and resolute.

"I will go, and I will go without you." Rin's voice never raised in volume but her unwavering was heard clearly. "This is what must be, and should it be for Saraku I would do the same. If you were to accompany me you would only insist we leave before we ever got there. It has to be this way."

This was the first time in longer than she could remember that she directly challenged Sesshoumaru. Rin wondered if she had ever truly done so before. This, however, was not something she would back down from, and they both knew it.

Sesshoumaru growled, more to himself than to Rin, and slowly nodded. Rin could see the shock on InuYasha and Kagome's faces as the lord of the castle gave into the demands of his mate. But it was for the best, and as much as no one wanted it to happened, it was the only thing left to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I bet a lot of you are like, 'hey, that wasn't dark hardly at all,' and you know what, that is because I STILL didn't get to the end of this scene! I thought it would be one chp, and it has turned into three. Sigh, I guess I just add too much detail, but you really have to know a few things to understand other events later on in the story. Rin's defiance here is a big thing. Remember it.

So, review for me, I love them. Ja


	9. Justice

Disclaimer: "No, I don't own them…or do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Are you sure? You never know I could…"

"Sessy-sama, you don't."

Alrightly then: melancholy willow, migele, TainstedInuShemeeko, stella, randomgemini07, The Great Susinko, jasi, anhimals, Moon Dog, New Fan, Sci-Jess, Deep Serenity, Lady of Dark Magic, ayah, theMaven, and Haunted Reality.

YOSH! AFF you beat out _True Companion_ in reviews, and not even chp ten yet! FF, you still have about 20 to go, but you are doing much better. What can I say, I am a sucker for a review.

Someone asked about their ages, so just to clear things up, Makoto is 14, Tanshin is 16, Saraku is 11, and Seto is 4. Hope that helps. This will be the end of this scene if it kills me to write it! And here I even thought of a new scene that will add prolly two chps to the story. What is horrible is once you think of the new chps, all you want to do is write them, but I have this one here and maybe two more before I can write that scene. Like I said, don't be expecting this to end any time soon. Ok, on to the story!

Note: Inu calls Saraku 'Chibiko' which is an insulting term for a child, such as 'brat.' Also, Seto refers to Saraku as 'Aneue' or 'older sister.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin kept a tight grip on Ahun's reigns as they journeyed closer to the place she had sworn never to return to. How easily such promises one can break when someone they care about is in trouble. Rin sent a quick glance over her shoulder to the young woman behind her.

Makoto was so fragile, her amber eyes confused and scared. She begged them not to make her leave the castle. She cried and pleaded, making more than one heart feel her terror, and while Kagome and InuYasha began to sway, Rin had long since become numb to pain. It was _her_ voice that was cold and indifferent to Makoto's plight, ordering her to prepare to travel, forcing the others to leave her alone till she was done. Rin had not let Kagome or Tanshin say goodbye, she couldn't let them have a chance to try and stop her from leaving. Rin didn't like what she was about to do, but she knew it was the only way left.

She sighed and let her gaze fall below them to the figures running through the forest. Between the treetops Rin could just barely make out the swift forms of InuYasha and Touya weaving around the trees. Rin refused to have Sesshoumaru accompany her but she knew his concern and agreed to have Touya come to escort her home. In truth, Rin wanted nothing more than to have her mate with her at that moment, but she knew that had he come she would never be able to succeed in her plans.

"Obasama," a tentative voice whispered from behind.

Rin turned back with an indifferent expression on her face. "What is it?"

"This…this isn't the way home."

"I told you we weren't returning to the village. I am going to show you something."

Makoto lowered her head. "Forgive me, Obasama, I thought you were lying…to get me to return. That's why I didn't want to go."

"We will not force you to return to a place you do not feel safe," Rin said dryly. _Though after this you may have wished we had taken you back._

They continued on in silence for hours. Day turned to dusk, and dusk to darkness. Rin gave a sad, pained smile to the sky as the first stars colored the black expanse. They were almost there and night is what she wanted when they arrived.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted as Ahun made a sharp jerk and headed to the ground below them. She tried to pull him back up but he refused and made a none to soft landing, which caused Makoto to be thrown. InuYasha and Touya quickly hurried to the scene and helped to calm the beast. Nothing seemed to stop his wild movements, but neither had he let Rin fall from his back, one of his heads or his tail came to steady her whenever she seemed ready to. Rin's eyes swept across the landscape and she understood.

She waved the others away and pulled on the reigns to direct the uneasy creature away from where she was headed. Once she had gone a few yards Ahun calmed and allowed her to dismount. InuYasha, Makoto, and Touya stood nearby waiting for some explanation. Slowly she ran one hand through his mane while the other was tying his reigns to a thick tree branch.

"You don't want me to be here, do you?" she asked soothingly.

A gentle nuzzle against her hand and soft whimpering were her only response.

"I'm sorry, you will have to wait here. I must go on."

Rin turned and left leaving the beast yanking furiously at the weakening branch. It would not hold him very much longer.

"InuYasha, Touya, both of you are to remain here as well. Ensure that Ahun does not interrupt us."

InuYasha ran forward and blocked her path. "What do you mean wait here? I thought I was going to be with Makoto."

Rin's gaze could have frozen a flame flickering on a candle's wick. "Your only duty here is to escort Makoto to where ever she chooses to go once this is over, be it your village or the castle, just as Touya's duty is to escort me home. You were never intended to be joining us."

InuYasha looked to his frightened daughter then back to the impassive woman before him. "Rin, I must…"

"InuYasha!" Rin shocked even herself with the ferocity in her voice. "You _will_ wait here for us to return. You _will not_ move from here no matter what you hear, or smell or sense what so ever."

"Rin, listen to…"

"No matter what! You and Touya will both remain here until we return, however long that takes is not your concern."

Rin would not be swayed in this matter. If anyone else came her plan would fail, and, for Makoto's sake, she wouldn't let that happen. InuYasha stood slightly dumbfounded by the force of her command. This was the same strength she had used against Sesshoumaru and if he did not stop her InuYasha would never get his way. Finally…reluctantly, InuYasha nodded and moved away, refusing to look Makoto in the eyes as she passed him.

After a few minutes they arrived at the forest Rin knew all too well. To the east she could hear the river rushing along its banks, carrying with it the memories of time past.

"Obasama?"

Rin stopped and looked back at her niece, who was trembling, though most likely not from the coolness of the night. She knew Makoto was confused but it was not yet time to explain.

"Makoto, pick up wood for a fire, we will be camping in here for a while," Rin ordered returning her attention to the woods before her.

"Yes, Obasama."

They walked slowly, Rin remembering the way while Makoto picked up various branches and sticks to use as kindling. The deeper they got into the forest the stronger the smell of death hung in the air, and if Rin could smell it then it must be quite overwhelming to Makoto's demon sense. She showed no signs of noticing the stench, but her hands were full so she could not cover her nose even if she wanted to.

"Obasama, how much further are we going?"

Rin scanned the distance as best she could in the darkness and soon caught sight of the rotting barricade.

"Not much further at all. You see the fallen trees ahead?" Rin asked pointing through the darkness.

"Yes."

"When we arrive you are to go over and prepare a fire in the center of the clearing. I will climb over myself and join you."

"But, Obasama, I could easily come back and carry you over."

"Do not disobey me," she said as she sent an icy glare to her niece.

"Of course, Obasama. Forgive me."

Makoto quickened her pace and hurried to the barrier only to easily scale it and disappear over the top. Rin kept her slow pace, a part of her screaming for her to leave, to turn and run back to the safety of the castle…of Sesshoumaru. She kept on though, every step becoming heavier, each breath harder to take. Rin prayed she would never have to do this for Saraku, she wasn't sure she could go through this twice. She wasn't sure she could go through it once.

Rin looked up at the decaying trees that now were the only things blocking her path. Her hands firmly took hold of the dead bark, testing its strength before placing her weight on it. It took time, but Rin was able to climb to the top of the barrier and look over. Makoto waited patiently next to a growing fire. Rin slowly descended the other side and approached her.

"What is this place, Obasama. I don't like it. It smells wrong," Makoto said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rin ignored her question. "Go out and find a small tree, preferably fallen, though you can rip one up if you need to. It should be your height plus half. Once you have it return here."

"Obasama?"

"Do as I say!" Rin snapped.

Makoto nodded and sped over the trees and out of sight. Rin placed a hand over her chest and struggled to calm her pounding heart. If she was already reacting she wouldn't be able to go through with her plan without breaking down.

__

You will do what you must to protect them.

Rin took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the fire. She would do what she needed to help her, no matter what it was, or how painful it might be…for either of them.

"Obasama?"

Rin was startled by Makoto's voice near her. She had not heard her return. Next to Makoto was a rather small tree, obviously newly pulled up since dirt still clung to its roots. Rin walked a few paces from the fire and pointed to the ground in front of her.

"Place it here, roots up. Then stripe it of all its branches, but do not smooth out the trunk, leave the bark rough."

Makoto hesitated for a moment, but after a cold glare from Rin she complied. Her claws made quick work of the wood, no matter how thick it was, and soon all the limbs were in a haphazard pile near the fire. Rin came over and inspected the tree, stopping when the coarse trunk separated her from Makoto.

"Now, turn around and place your back against the tree, let your hands fall to your sides."

"Obasama, I don't understand. What is it we are doing here?"

"Do as I say, Makoto."

Her eyes closed and she followed Rin's orders, placing her silk covered back against the trunk and letting her arms dangle at her sides. Once she was sure Makoto could no longer see her Rin removed a length of rope from her sleeve and pulled Makoto's arms back. She tied the rope to each wrist, binding the young woman to the tree. After taking a moment to harden herself Rin moved so that she looked Makoto in the eye.

"Why did you let me do that?" she asked, her voice emotionless.

"Obasama? I don't understand?"

"It is a simple question. Why did you let me tie you up? Not only tie you up, but to a tree that _you_ retrieved and cleared yourself. Why did you let me do so?"

"You told me to," Makoto whimpered.

"So just because I told you to you let me do something that you knew wasn't right?"

"I have never doubted you before. I didn't think you would do anything to me. You aren't going to do anything to me, are you?"

"Does that matter now? You are no longer in a position to do anything."

"I…I could break the ropes," she stammered.

"Why haven't you then?" Rin asked, moving in circles around the bound woman.

"I'm confused. I don't understand what is happening! Why are you doing this? I want to leave!" Tears fell from Makoto's golden eyes as she cried out.

"Then why don't you leave? You say you can break the ropes yet you remain there. If you can why don't you?" a note of sarcasm was beginning to grow in Rin's voice.

"I'm scared! What is happening? Please, why are we here? What is this place? Why did you tie me up? Please, I want to leave!"

Rin grabbed Makoto's neck from behind, pulling it tightly against the jagged bark. "We are not leaving for some time, so I suggest you become comfortable. We will remain here until I decide you are ready."

Quiet sobs escaped Makoto's throat, but Rin did not loosen her grip. She hated to see her niece like this, but it was necessary. She released Makoto and walked back so the captive woman could see her.

"I will answer some of your questions though." Rin pulled her kimono loose and exposed the scar permanently marring her smooth neck. "Do you know what this is?"

Makoto nodded. "That is a demon's mark. It is Ojisama's claim making you his mate."

"That's right. That is what it _is_, but that is not what it always _was_."

Makoto looked at Rin confused but remained silent.

"This place…this plague on the land. This is where I was marked. This is where I was forever taken from the person I cared the most for, tainted, claimed by the mark of another demon. A mark which once rested in the same place Sesshoumaru's now does."

"You…you were marked by another?" Makoto asked shocked.

Rin walked to the fire and knelt down. "Not just marked, taken."

"You mean…"

"I was raped, several times before the demon lost interest in me."

"But…Otousan said you have been with Ojisama most of your life. How could another demon…do that?"

Rin waved her fingers over the flickering fire letting the waves of heat lap at her skin.

"I may have traveled with Sesshoumaru most of my life, but I was left alone at times, when he had other things to attend to. He protected me, yes, but I was only a human to him. I was a human whom he watched and took care of. He kept me clothed, stopped when I was hungry, let me sleep when I needed it, but we were not as we are now. The thought that he would hold me because _he_ wanted to, and not because I was frightened never crossed my mind. The idea he may indeed _want_ to do anything like that would have seemed ridiculous to me if someone had said it.'

"No, he cared for me, and, perhaps, slightly about me, but he was the Lord of the Western Lands and I was a human, and the Lord of the Western Lands was known to hate humans. I knew this and I knew that I somehow had become an exception to this rule. I was happy just traveling with him, I didn't need anything more. I didn't want nor need human companionship as long as he let me be with him."

Rin ripped her hand from above the fire and brought it to her chest. "That is not necessary to know though. I was left alone and I was taken by two demons to this place. I was tied to a stake as you are now. I was given to be a toy to one of them."

__

Ototo, you can play, but don't kill.

"As long as I didn't die he could _play_ with me in any way he wanted. He played very rough. He tried to drown me, burned me, beat me…he tore at my body in any way he could. He wanted to hear me scream. He loved to hear me scream. I, however, had refused to make a sound, which only increased his abuse.'

"When it became too much for me to handle I did the stupidest thing I could have. I struck him. _That_ is when he raped me, and _that_ is when I first screamed. Once he had raped me, nothing seemed real anymore. Torture I could take, it was just pain, something that can be healed and overcome, but that…you can't imagine what kind of horror it is not only to be taken my a demon who _enjoys_ causing pain, but to know that somehow you can never return to what you were. You will never be the person you were before, no matter what you do, because you are soiled and dirty."

Rin stared up at Makoto, an understanding expression on her face. "You almost did know, though. You almost let that man take you."

Makoto lowered her head and refused to answer.

"Tanshin told us what happened to you two as children. He was terrified when he found out you were hurt. He blamed himself." Rin hadn't meant it but her tone had softened as she spoke of Tanshin.

"It isn't his fault I am weak," Makoto sobbed. "If I could…stop myself from…from…"

Rin stood and approached the crying figure, taking Makoto's chin into her hand so they looked at one another. "From what?" Rin asked in almost a whisper.

"From losing control. If I hadn't lost control, this wouldn't have happened."

"But what did you lose control of?"

"I couldn't control my power. I became a monster."

Rin's fingers tightened on Makoto's face. "You have every right to fight and kill to protect yourself and those you love. There is no shame and no disgrace in that. It is better to kill in defense than submit to being a whore."

Tears wet Rin's fingers.

"I didn't want to submit. I wanted to leave. But…I couldn't move. I tried, but I couldn't. He told me to drop my clothes and I did. I didn't want to though!"

Rin closed her eyes and leaned into an awkward embrace of her niece. "_Why? Why can't I move now? Why can't I do something, anything? Why am I just standing here? Fight him. He's just a human. Hit him. Kick him. Do something. Push away. Don't let him do this. Stop it. Fight him._"

Makoto stared in shock as Rin spoke the same words she had been thinking when Muchi attacked her, only they weren't her words. "Obasama? How do you know…"

Rin pulled back and interrupted her. "Those were the words I kept thinking, the second time I was attacked."

"Second?"

"It took me almost an entire year before I could say I had some kind of life back. Nightmares haunted me, reminding me of this place, of this time, of the fact I was not pure. I was not worthy of being in Sesshoumaru's company. I was nothing more than a whore! You can't understand what it is like to stare into the face of the person you care for the most and not see him. To scream as he approaches and cry when he touches you because you see another person, a person whom you can never stop fearing.'

"It was not until the second attack that I realized the truth of many things. I realized I was still, even after all the time that had passed and all the work I had done, I was still under the control of my fear. He was human, nothing more than a drunken human, I could have done so much to run, free myself, even the slightest disturbance in the water would have brought Sesshoumaru running, yet I quietly submitted to him. My body was not mine to control, it was his, and he did."

"Did you get…did he…" Makoto was unable to finish her question.

"My fear was my ally that night. He commanded my body until he touched me. When I felt his hand on my body everything I had gone through came back to me and screamed with all the force I had in my body. Sesshoumaru came and within a second the man was dead, Sesshoumaru taking his body away. That did not lessen the fact that even though I had been trained to fight as to avoid such a situation, I just stood there.'

"I thought that showed my disgrace like nothing else, showed my human weakness. Do you consider that lack of control to be your weakness?"

"How can it be anything else?"

"What would you do to get rid of that weakness? You ran to us, to somewhere it wouldn't matter, somewhere you could hide. Is that what you think should be done about it? Hide it away?"

"What else can I do? I can't stop it. If I could I wouldn't have let him near me!"

Rin face became completely serious. "You could do what I did. I tried to kill myself."

Makoto's amber eyes widened. "You…_you_ tried to kill yourself?"

"Unlike you, Sesshoumaru was the only thing I had. My family was long since dead. I was no more friendly with InuYasha than Sesshoumaru was at that time. There was nothing left for me to turn to, so I believed death was the only way out. A few seconds more and I would have succeeded, but he came and saved me. Still I believed I should not be with him. I was marked and no amount of healing in my body would convince me I didn't belong to that demon. He had taken me from Sesshoumaru, so I had no right to be with him."

"Did you run away from him? Ojisama?"

Rin walked away from her niece and returned to the fire, tossing one of the broken branches in to keep it strong.

"I tried, but he wouldn't let me. He forced me to stay there with him, and something much worse…he made me tell him what had happened to me. Even after all that time I had spent I had never spoken of my experience to him. I was afraid if he knew what had truly become of me he would realize how disgusting I was and send me away."

"But…you were going to leave anyway."

A melancholy smile crept across Rin's face. "Leaving someone is a lot different than being sent away. Leaving you still have the idea that they may have some care for you. Being sent away you _know_ there is nothing left. I desperately wanted to run before I was sent away. I couldn't stand the idea of him hating me. Could you stand the idea of Tanshin rejecting you when you come begging for comfort?"

Makoto's breath caught in her chest. "No."

"No, it is a horrible feeling, to be so completely rejected. But I wasn't. He never did, even after I told him. He rejected the idea I was weak, tainted, and marked. He gave me the only thing that could bring me out of my self-hatred, acceptance. And he did that the only way he could, by marking me."

"He'll…he'll still accept me…even though I couldn't stop Muchi?" Makoto asked, sobs breaking her voice.

A true smile graced Rin's tired face. "That boy will return to you no matter what you do."

"But…it will happen again. I know it will. I can't do anything. I will freeze again."

"Yes, you will. You will be a slave to your fear until you are able to stand against the one who causes it."

Makoto stared at Rin, a confused expression on her tear streaked face. "I have never seen you afraid. How…how did you stop being scared? How can you stand in this place and be so calm."

Rin started laughing. "What you see is just the surface. I hate this place with the very core of my being. Look at this."

She pulled away the collar of her kimono once again revealing the mark on her neck, only now her crimson blood stained the pale flesh. Rin placed her fingers into the red liquid and brought them to Makoto's face.

"This mark bleeds to call out to my mate. It knows I shouldn't be here. It knows I want to leave. It knows I don't ever want to remember this time in my life ever again. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. If Sesshoumaru had come with us he would have long ago caught the scent and taken me from this place. My mark bleeds to tell him when I need him, for whatever reason.'

"No, I hate this place, but I am able to withstand it for you. I am able to be here and tell you what happened to me, because I faced my demon and killed him."

"Ojisama didn't kill him when he came for you?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru killed both demons who took me, but I needed to kill my own demons. I had one more trial, so to speak, that I had to go through before I was able to be proud of myself, not only as a person, but as Sesshoumaru's mate. I was cursed, to believe that all my life after the kidnapping was a dream, and I was still there, under the demon's control. It was in that world that I was finally able to reclaim myself. I killed the demon in that cursed dream.'

"As hard as it was to suffer again, and to feel Sesshoumaru suffer, I needed that. I needed the chance to fight on my own and stand up to them no matter how scared I was. If I hadn't, I would probably still be very afraid of the world."

"But…I can't kill Muchi. I don't want to."

"The point is not to kill Muchi, but to _do_ without any restraint what _you_ want. I had to kill that demon to reclaim my dignity and respect. It was what I not only needed, but I wanted to do. Do you want to remain tied to that tree?"

Makoto shook her head.

"Then free yourself. You said that you have the strength to."

Rin watched as a small understanding filled Makoto's eyes. Her fingers stretched and strained to find the ropes binding her wrists. Within a few moments the once tight rope hung limply from her wrists, and finally fell to the ground. Makoto took a moment to rub her sore wrist before joining Rin at the fire to warm up her chilled body.

"Now, Makoto, what is it you want? Don't care what anything else in the world thinks. What do you want?"

"I want to go home."

"Is that all?"

The flames danced in Makoto's eyes, giving them a powerful orange tint. "I don't want to be afraid of Muchi anymore. I want to stand up to him, the way everyone else can."

"Anything more?"

"I never want to see him again."

"So how do you intend to do that? Only you can."

"I…I have to go back and face him. I have to go and tell everyone what really happened to me."

"He will be yours to choose punishment. What shall you give him?"

"Exile. Let the wild beasts choose his fate." There was a bitter sound in Makoto's voice that Rin had never heard before.

"Then let us go," Rin said standing.

"Right now?"

"I wish to remain in this place no longer. Let's go."

Rin headed to the barrier and began climbing without waiting for Makoto. She no longer needed to be there so she wanted out.

"Obasama! What about the fire?"

"Let it burn," Rin said without stopping her climb. "Let this cursed place burn."

She heard Makoto running behind her then felt a tug on her kimono and she was being lifted off the barrier and over in one swift move. Makoto smiled at her, once they were on the ground and knelt down slightly to let Rin climb on her back.

"I _want_ to carry you away from here."

Rin nodded and allowed the young woman to bare her through the woods. Though Rin was taller than Makoto she didn't seem to have any difficulty carrying her. Within a few minutes they were out of the woods and nearing the clearing next to the river where their escorts waited. The crescent moon was late in the sky and making its slow way down to the horizon to rest.

InuYasha and Touya were at the river's edge, each holding tightly to Ahun's reigns. That did little good once he caught sight of Rin, forcing free of both demons to come to his mistress. Makoto stopped and lowered Rin so she could comfort the beast. A peaceful smile formed as both heads wrapped around Rin pulling her in to their safety. InuYasha hurried to his daughter and pulled her into an equally protective embrace.

"Makoto, are you all right?" he asked with more than a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Yes, Otousan, I am much better now." Makoto pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "I want to go home, Otousan."

"Makoto? You're sure?"

"Completely. I will go back and tell them what happened."

While father and daughter talked Touya approached Rin still held by her worried steed.

"Rin-sama, you were bleeding," he said quietly, as to not interrupt InuYasha and Makoto.

"No need to worry. This is why Sesshoumaru couldn't come. I would like to go home now, though. I am very tired."

Without warning a pair of strong arms wrapped around Rin's neck, quiet sobs next to her ear.

"Thank you, Obasama."

Rin returned her niece's embrace and gently stroked her black hair. "Why do you cry?"

"For you."

Rin slowly pushed Makoto away and smiled. "I have long since shed all the tears that should be for me. There is no need for you to cry."

Makoto wiped her face with the back of her hand and nodded. "Still, thank you, Obasama."

Rin embraced the girl one more time before letting her return to her father. InuYasha placed an arm around Makoto and looked over to Rin.

"Will you send Kagome and Tanshin back once you get to the castle?"

"They are already on their way back. I told Sesshoumaru I would not leave until Makoto agreed to return so there was no more reason for them to stay."

Makoto looked at Rin surprised. "You knew you could make me agree?"

"Like I said, I wasn't going to let you not."

Rin said goodbye and gave InuYasha and Makoto a short bow before mounting Ahun and heading back to the castle. Touya kept watch below her. Rin knew it would take hours to return home, but even though her body was screaming for rest, Rin kept focused on the passing land, Ahun, or Touya…anything to keep her awake.

As Rin's exhausted body finally began to fall into the uneasy exhaustion that had been threatening to claim her, she felt one of Ahun's heads gently nudge her side. In the distance the castle was quickly growing across the horizon, though as she watched something felt amiss. The closer they got the easier it was for Rin to figure out what was wrong with the castle. There was no one there. No servants could be seen anywhere near the castle. The only person on the grounds was her mate, patiently waiting at the front gate.

Ahun made a steady descent to the field before the castle, Touya hurrying to meet them as they landed. Sesshoumaru was walking towards them as Rin dismounted and stretched, slightly stiff after the long trip. Touya bowed as Sesshoumaru arrived and gave him an acknowledging nod.

"Touya, take Ahun to the eastern fields then you may return to the village."

Without a word Touya bowed again and left with the tired beast in tow. Rin watched for a moment as they walked away, shielding her eyes from the sun already burning down across the land. An almost unbearable concern was scorching the mark on her neck forcing her to wait and calm herself.

"Rin."

She struggled a weak smile to Sesshoumaru and stopped him from asking any questions yet. "Where are the pups, and the servants?"

His hand was placed firmly against her back, gently helping her move to the castle. Rin's breathing was long and labored as she walked.

"I sent the pups to InuYasha's village accompanied by Saka and the two humans."

"And the servants?"

Sesshoumaru's hand slid down to her waist and supported part of her weight as Rin's paced slowed.

"They have been sent to the village until I call for them."

"So, we have the whole castle to ourselves?"

Rin entered and waited as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind them.

"That's correct."

Before he was completely turned towards her, Rin slammed against his torso, grabbing furiously at his white haori. Silent sobs ravished her trembling body and tears of exhaustion wet the smooth fabric her face was buried in. Nothing felt as wonderful as just having him hold her. Somehow time seemed to stop for Rin when his strong arm wrapped around her small body and kept her close. She didn't need anything else, just that.

Sesshoumaru quickly complied with Rin's desire, his arm crossing the length of her shoulders to take her arm into his hand. She felt a small tug on her kimono as the silk was slowly pulled away from her neck to expose the scarlet stained mark. Sesshoumaru's head leaned down near her own, his white bangs brushing the side of her face.

"I should have been with you," he said as his index finger swept over her bloodied skin.

"You would have come when you smelled my blood. It took time before I was able to make her understand." Rin's voice trembled as she spoke, though her sobs were dying down.

"I hate the smell of your blood."

His finger made another pass over the mark, picking up some of the dried blood in the process. Rin knew he wanted her to clean it off but she would have given up the world just to remain standing in his protective embrace. She buried her face into the fur along his shoulder and pulled herself tighter against him.

"Please…please just let me stay here. Please."

He did nothing to remove her from him, but she could feel the disgust in him. It wasn't at her, or even the blood, but the idea the blood suggested, that she was hurt. He despised that thought and so he hated to see or smell her blood. Knowing this, Rin's body froze in shock as she felt Sesshoumaru's head lower to her neck and slowly lick her mark clean. The simple, if unexpected, action calmed her shaking form and she turned her head so the side of her face rested against his chest. Rin's eyes drifted closed as she listened to his strong, stead heartbeat.

"I…am so tired," she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Then rest," Rin heard him say as her mind released her, "I will remain with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku sat on the ground next to Tanshin as they waited on the outskirts of the village for Makoto and InuYasha to return. She wasn't too fond of waiting, but Tanshin seemed really worried and she didn't think he needed to be upset anymore. The sun had already risen and Saraku had gone through her morning exercise as well as her sparring with Seto, who was currently being entertained by Saka and Kagome. They couldn't hide the recent events from Saraku, she was old enough to know when her cousin has been hurt, though they did refuse to explain it all.

Their hiding the truth wasn't really what had made Saraku mad. The fact that somehow this related to her mother and no one would tell her, _that_ made her mad. Rin was her mother and she had ever right to be concerned with her, especially with the way Sesshoumaru had been acting at the castle and his refusal for her to leave. Try as they might Saraku knew where to go if she wanted to listen in on a conversation in the castle. Of course she had only caught the end of that discussion since the servants had been quite adamant about following her, Sesshoumaru's doing no doubt. What she was sure of was that something very important about her mother was not being told to her and Saraku didn't like it at all.

Tanshin's body fell back against the ground in an undignified thump. His eyes closed and it was obvious to anyone who looked at him that he was completely exhausted.

"Tanshin, why don't you get some sleep, I will know if they are coming before you will anyway. I'll keep watch."

His black hair slid through the tall blades of grass as he shook his head. "I want to be awake when she arrives."

"I'll wake you up. You can still be awa…" Saraku stopped as a faint, but familiar scent reached her nose.

Tanshin bolted up and stared at her, hope gleaming in his dull eyes. "Do you smell something?"

She nodded. "I believe it is them, perhaps a mile away, maybe more since we are downwind."

The young man stood and brushed the grass from his legs while Saraku opted to remain sitting. It would be just as boring for her standing as it would sitting so she saw no point in getting up yet. Tanshin found one though, and he began pacing back and forth, the grass wearing down beneath his sandled feet. Every minute or so Tanshin would ask how far they were and Saraku was very glad she saw Makoto and InuYasha approaching since she was ready to hit him if he asked one more time.

Makoto was walking in front of her father; her face as tired as Tanshin's though she looked different than normal, more determined. Tanshin's feet took a step forward, then leaned back, only to move forward again. He couldn't seem to make up his mind if he wanted to run up to her or away. In the end he simply stood where he was, staring at Makoto's approaching form.

Makoto, however, showed no hesitation and once she saw him sprung into a run crashing her body into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they both fell to the ground, Tanshin taking the force of the fall. He didn't care though, and he quickly returned her embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said as they both struggled to sit up.

Tanshin looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For making you worry. For everything."

"I'm just happy you came back home."

Tanshin caught sight of InuYasha coming up from behind Makoto and quickly looked towards the village, a crimson color forming in his cheeks. "Kagome has been worried about you. We had better get back to the village."

Saraku was already confused by Tanshin's action, but when Makoto lowered her reddening face she was getting annoyed. Why were they acting stupid now when they were so happy just a moment before? Saraku sighed and stood up, brushing the grass from her black pants. Whatever the reason she doubted she would understand it, they acted too weird together.

"Chibiko," InuYasha called to Saraku earning him an annoyed growl. "Go ahead of us and have Kagome call out the headman and the bastard. She knows who I mean."

"I know who you mean," Saraku scoffed.

It took no more than a minute for her to reach Kagome's house and explain what was happening. Kagome quickly took hold of the situation and hurried off to the headman's home with Shinryo following to make sure Muchi didn't try anything foolish. As people began to see Makoto in the fields the entire village seemed to come alive in the streets to watch the scene about to take place.

Seto kept close to Saraku as Kagome and the headman led Muchi to the edge of the village. His upper face was bandaged, leaving only a slit for his eyes, and his left arm hung limply in a sling. Everyone seemed to be present by the time Makoto arrived with Tanshin and InuYasha at her sides. The headman took a deep breath before stepping before Makoto.

"Makoto, my son claims you attacked him without provocation and then ran off. Is this true?"

Makoto's golden eyes locked on Muchi in a defiant glare. "No, it is not. He came to me while I bathed and attempted to rape on me. I attacked only to protect myself. I ran because I was afraid."

Terror filled Muchi's face as the headman lowered his head in a sad sigh.

"You aren't going to believe this demon bitch over me, are you?"

All eyes narrowed on the injured man while anger and hate hung thickly in the air. The headman shook his head but didn't look to his son, instead he returned his gaze to Makoto.

"To even try and commit such an act on you is unforgivable. I give you the choice of his punishment."

"You can't be serious!" Muchi cried, fear overwhelming his already putrid scent.

No one paid him any attention; their focus was on the young woman who slowly approached Muchi. Makoto had a deadly expression on her face, which appeared sinister as she cracked a small smirk.

"Run. Run as far as you can and _never_ return to this village. I offer your fate up to the wild beasts and bandits that roam the lands. But never let me see your face again."

With that said Makoto turned away and left the man standing dumbfounded. The headman walked to his son.

"I am sorry, but you must leave as soon as possible. You may take some food and a few things of value to barter with, but you must leave immediately."

Muchi looked at his father with disgust. "I don't want any sympathy from those who would choose half-breeds over their own. Keep your shit, that's all it is to me."

"As you wish," the headman said sadly and he moved away from his son. "Go now and never return to this village."

Muchi glared as well as he could beneath his bandages before walking through the parting crowd and down the path leading out of the village.

Saraku could barely contain her rage. He was going to live! He hurt Makoto and he was going to live! He deserved to die. He hurt one of her kin. That meant he should die!

Saka came up behind her and Seto and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come in you two. Saraku, you haven't eaten anything yet today, come and get some food."

Seto pulled at Saka's blue hair and motioned to be picked up, which she quickly complied with. Saraku reluctantly followed them into Kagome's house. Makoto had gone to her room to finally get some sleep so everyone was quiet, though Saraku could tell she wasn't the only one displeased at the punishment Muchi had been given. Even though she tried to stop it Saraku's anger was seeping into her scent, and finally InuYasha turned to her.

"Chibiko, why don't you go to the lake and take a bath. You reek."

"InuYasha," Kagome cried in a low voice, "that was uncalled for."

"You can't smell her like I can."

Seto, who sat next to his sister, gave Saraku an exaggerated sniff and covered his nose. "Aneue smells bad."

She glared down at the small boy and pointed her chopsticks at him. "You aren't any better. Have _you_ bathed since we sparred this morning?"

Seto rolled his eyes slightly and thought. "Nope," he answered, shaking his head and sending his white hair flying.

Saka smiled at the two siblings. "Why don't I take you both to the lake once you finish eating, Saraku-sama."

The young hanyou put her bowl down, resting the chopsticks atop it, and stretched. "I'm not too hungry, why don't we just go."

"As you wish, Saraku-sama."

Saka retrieved their bath supplies before picking Seto up and exiting with Saraku following behind. If she hadn't been so angry Saraku would have enjoyed the peacefulness of the day. She, however, _was_ angry and wanted to sulk in it for sometime. Seto watched her from over Saka's shoulder, a questioning expression on his face.

"Aneue, why are you mad?"

"Because that bastard got off too easy."

Saka turned and glared at her. "Saraku-sama, please don't use that language in front of your brother."

"Bastard!" Seto imitated.

Saraku suppressed the growl in her throat. "I'll say it if I want to. He is a bastard!"

"Bastard!" Seto cried out laughing.

"Seto!" Saraku yelled, quickly quieting the boy. She softened her tone. "Do not repeat that word. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her expectantly and she couldn't help but give in. Saraku raised one of her hands and sighed.

"Come on."

Seto beamed as he quickly freed himself of Saka and hurried to Saraku's side, her hand holding his shoulder while they walked. Within a few minutes they reached the lake and Saka hurried to help Seto undress while Saraku began untying her scythes from her waist. They had ended up attaching the two blades to the ends of a long chain, which was carefully tied at the front of her waist. The knot was not easily undone by accident, but quickly untied when one knew how, making it ideal for her.

Saraku stared at her weapons lying on the ground, the sunlight heating not just the metal, but Saraku's hatred. To her side she heard Seto entering the lake.

"Saraku-sama, hurry up now."

She didn't move though, her hands resting at the tie of her red sash. Without another moment's hesitation Saraku turned Saka. "I will be back."

"Saraku-sama, you should not go off on your own."

This time Saraku allowed her growl to be heard. "I am Sesshoumaru's daughter and you will not question me. I am capable of taking care of myself, so when I say I will be back I expect there to be no argument. Now, I am going."

She didn't wait for a response only turned and ran into the trees knowing Saka couldn't follow and leave Seto alone. She lifted her nose to the wind and quickly caught the scent of her prey. She took to the trees and swiftly leapt from branch to branch, each step bring her closer to what she knew was right. Finally, she saw it; the wounded form surprisingly far from the village considering it had only a human's strength.

Saraku passed the wretch and waited for it to approach the tree she hid in. Both eyes gleamed in anticipation. Just as the injured creature was about to pass her, Saraku jumped down and blocked its path.

From its throat came a sound that Saraku could only guess was meant to be threatening. "Bitch, get out of my way."

Saraku laughed, being sure to bare her deadly fangs to her prey. "You do not give me orders."

The creature grumbled something unintelligible and tried to push her away with its one good arm but Saraku easily matched its strength. Her claws dug into the monster's wrist causing it to cry out in pain.

"Get out of here. I have my punishment."

Saraku's gold eye shimmered with amusement. "Indeed, your fate has been given to the wild beasts that roam the land."

She tightened her grip before pushing the creature to the ground, her claws tearing trough the flesh on its hand as it fell. The scent of fear surrounded her prey.

"But, unlike my cousin, I have no problem becoming a wild beast."

Saraku pounced onto the fiend, claws ripping at its cloth covered flesh as it tried desperately to free itself from her grasp. She yanked it back, holding its shoulders with her claws and bit into its neck. Blood splashed over her face and clothes as the creature screamed for the last time. Its body lay motionless on the ground, paling as blood pooled beneath it. For the first time Saraku left a hunt without collecting on her prey. The idea of consuming the foul monster was sickening to her.

She hurried back to the lack, a small trail of blood left on the branches she ran along. As Saraku entered the lake clearing Saka looked upon her bloodied appearance with little shock.

"I see you went hunting, Saraku-sama," she said, almost disdainfully.

"I did."

"And you caught your prey?"

"Indeed."

"And what was your prey, might I ask?"

Saraku smiled broadly, licking her fangs clean of the creature's blood. "Justice."

Saka returned her attention to the small boy in the lake who looked confused by his sister now covered in, and reeking of, fresh blood.

"Aneue, why do you smell worse now? We came here to smell better."

"I know, but I had to take care of something first. We can never let anyone get away with hurting one of our kin." Seto still seemed confused so Saraku smiled even brighter. "Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! That damn scene is finally done! Ok, how many expected Saraku to be the one to kill Muchi? Show of hands. Oh well, this is important for her character later on, if you didn't already guess that.

Review! I love reviews!

Also, if you would like a break from the seriously screwed up dark stories try a seriously screwed up fun one! My neechan and I have finally put up our calibration story which is nothing at all like this. It is funny and meant to amuse. Set in Ayame's shop (Fruits Basket) the world of anime will never be the same. Did you know the characters aren't just given their clothes. My no, each is hand made to their exact specifications by none other than Ayame and Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura). Major crossover! First customers are Vash the Stampede (Trigun) and InuYasha! Come read and Review that as well. It is under my favorites if you are lazy, just click my name and you will find it. Seductive Snake's Shop of Secrets authored under the name Flaming Duck. Have fun!


	10. Relations

Disclaimer: "If I give up Inu, can I have Sessy?"

"Sessy-sama, you can't give up something you don't have."

"Ok, you drive a hard bargain, Inu and Kagome, but I keep Sessy and Miroku."

Alrightly then: New Fan, Sci-Jess, Deep Serenity, anhimals, Moon Dog, migele, stella, Lady of Dark Magic, randomgemini07, TaintedInuShemeeko, sessie-sama(someone is stealing my name), The Great Susinko, this account isnt here no more, and Haunted Reality.

Gomen for the lateness of this chp. Writer's block is a bitch. I really struggled to get this chp written.

Rather surprised at the number who said they expected Saraku to kill him, seems a lot of you said before you expected Inu or Sessy to do it. Oh well, makes it more fun. Yoshimi comes back! A chapter for her, but there is a time jump again, bout 4 years again. I will do my best to make clear their ages, if any questions about it tell me.

'Baka' is used in this chp, means 'stupid' or 'idiot'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoshimi!"

Saraku's prominent voice echoed through the halls of the bathhouse. It was early and Saraku had just finished her morning training. Instead of returning to the castle to wash up she had decided to come to the village and visit her friend. The sound of hurried footsteps increased and was quickly followed by the appearance of a twenty-year-old human woman who was frantically drying her arms against her apron. Yoshimi looked at Saraku with exacerbation as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Saraku-sama, must you do this every time you come? You are not my only customer."

"But I am your most important," Saraku said, smiling.

Yoshimi sighed and shook her head. "Follow me, Saraku-sama."

She directed Saraku to a small changing room with robes hanging on the walls and towels stacked in the corner. Yoshimi stood at the doorway as Saraku picked one of the robes to change into.

"If you would be ever so kind, Saraku-sama, might I ask to finish up with my current customer while you change?"

Saraku rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically, "Well, if you really think it is best to leave me all alone when I am one of the heirs to the Western Lands and such a good friend to you."

"Why, thank you, Saraku-sama," Yoshimi said, turning and hurrying down the hall.

"Hey! You're supposed to say 'of course not'!"

"Too late, Saraku-sama!" Yoshimi called out laughing as she turned down another hall.

Saraku smiled and closed the door. She enjoyed taunting Yoshimi, and Yoshimi enjoyed teasing her back. She was one of the few people that Saraku allowed to act in such a way towards her. She was just always playful around Yoshimi and didn't feel silly for acting up.

Saraku quickly changed into the white robe and waited. Her canine ears twitched as she listened to the happenings of the bathhouse. There were two other customers currently there. Yoshimi was obviously taking care of one of them, and another servant seemed to be tending to the other since Saraku could hear Saka talking to someone in the cellar where the laundry was taken. Various people were cleaning rooms while it sounded like a few others were preparing for her bath.

Soon Saraku heard Yoshimi's voice thanking her customer before heading back to the changing room. Saraku leaned back against the bench she sat on and put on one of the most bored expressions she could manage, her fingers tapped impatiently against the wood. As the door slid open Saraku began running her tongue over her teeth as if trying to clean them, paying close attention to her fangs.

"Well, forgive me, Saraku-sama," Yoshimi said, her eyes rolling back sarcastically. "My most sincere apologies for keeping you waiting. Please allow me to make amends, and I shall never leave you to wait again."

Saraku looked towards Yoshimi with a judging expression on her face. "Liar."

"Of course, Saraku-sama."

The hanyou's body shot up, her hands slamming down on the wooden bench. "You aren't supposed to agree with me now!" Saraku crossed her arm and turned her nose up to Yoshimi.

"My, my, what a sight." Yoshimi could barely hold in her laughter. "Don't tell me that the daughter of Sesshoumaru-sama is pouting. It doesn't become you, Saraku-sama."

Saraku sent a sidelong glance at her friend, while her insulted expression remained on her face. A few seconds passed followed by another glance, this time to see Yoshimi mimicking Saraku's expression. She had to bite into her cheek to keep from laughing, though her scowl was quickly losing its form. At the third glance, and the extremely exaggerated expression on Yoshimi's face, Saraku burst out laughing with her friend soon following suit. Once they composed themselves Yoshimi motioned for Saraku to follow.

"So, Saraku-sama, any special reason you are visiting today?" Yoshimi asked as she led the fifteen-year-old through the bathhouse.

Even though Yoshimi was five years older than Saraku, the young hanyou was already almost a head taller than the human woman. Saraku had grown much in the last two years, her body having gained its height and strength from her father while its form was beginning to take on her mother's more feminine features.

"I felt like being waited on," Saraku said mischievously.

Yoshimi looked doubtful. "Firstly, you hate being waited on. And secondly, even if you really wanted to you could have easily done so at the castle."

"True, Yoshimi, but the company is so much better here. Besides why do I need a reason to do anything? If I want to, it shouldn't be questioned."

Yoshimi laughed as she opened the door to one of the baths and motioned for Saraku to enter. "You know, you get more arrogant every time you come to visit."

"Why thank you. I do work so hard on it, though perhaps that was more snobbish than arrogant. I'll have to fix that."

"Indeed."

The women's laughter filled the small room as they struggled to compose themselves. Once they were calm Yoshimi directed Saraku to the large tub in the center of the room. On the far side there was a much smaller tug placed at the outer rim. Saraku removed her robe and gracefully lowered herself into the hot water. She slid over to the far end and rested her neck against the edge. The steaming, scented bath quickly relieved the tension in her muscles. Yoshimi sat on a small stool behind the smaller tub and was slowly undoing Saraku long braid.

"Saraku-sama, this is when your hair is too long. I have to use a separate tub just to wash it."

Saraku smirked. "Yoshimi, you complain about that every time I come. One would think you would be used to it by now."

"But it is such a troublesome thing to do. Why don't you ever cut it?"

"It is one of my more fun weapons."

"Weapons?" Yoshimi asked, pausing momentarily in her confusion.

"I take it you've never been hit with a braid before. Just ask Seto, it can hurt, especially a wet braid. Seto never learns that when I turn he has to block not only my hands or feet, but my braid too. It can confuse an enemy for a moment, gives you an advantage in a fight."

"Couldn't they just grab it to hold you in place though?"

Saraku sighed. "That is the downside. But as long as I am faster than them that doesn't matter, besides if it ever _did_ happen I would just cut it to free myself."

"I guess that makes sense." Yoshimi finished unbraiding Saraku's black and white hair and slowly dipped it into the small tub. "So, Saraku-sama, what is the real reason you can to visit today?"

"I came to see you before we left. Makoto and Tanshin's wedding is in three days. We are heading out the day after tomorrow."

Yoshimi began washing and rinsing the long locks as she talked. "Even Sesshoumaru-sama? No offense, but he has never appeared the celebration type."

"Chichiue got sucked into it," Saraku said laughing. "I was definitely going, and since I'm going Seto is, and since Seto and I are, Okaasan is, and if Okaasan goes then Chichiue does too."

"I see. How old is Makoto?"

Saraku thought for a moment. "Well, Makoto is three years older than me, so eight-teen."

"But if she is part demon, doesn't that mean she ages differently?"

"Yeah, she is eight-teen but she appears a few years younger. Makoto and her brothers age slower than normal humans. That is why they are getting married even though she is, by demon terms, extremely young. If they wait much longer Tanshin and Makoto will look very different age wise."

Saraku lowered her head slightly, her eyes having lost their previous playfulness. Yoshimi finished with Saraku's hair and grabbed a few rags to begin washing Saraku's legs. A concerned expression formed as she saw the sullen appearance of Saraku's face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Saraku kept her downcast gaze on the slowly moving water. "It's just, no one is sure the marking will work."

"What do you mean, work?"

"Like with Okaasan or Kagome. When they were marked they stopped aging, so that they will live as long as their mates. But Makoto is only a quarter demon, no one knows if she has enough demon blood to make the mark stop Tanshin's aging. If she doesn't, even though Makoto will live a long time, Tanshin will only have a normal human life span. Makoto will be very sad if the marking doesn't work. That's the other reason they are marrying so early for her."

Yoshimi nodded her understanding. "Human's their age normally have children already. If Tanshin only has a human's life then they deserve at least some time together."

Saraku stared at her friend slightly confused. "Yoshimi, you're older than Makoto and you aren't married."

Yoshimi laughed. "There are a total of ten humans in this village, six are women and all are servants of some kind."

"Do you want to go to another village? A human village? I am sure InuYasha's would take you in. You could probably find a husband quickly, you're very pretty."

Yoshimi lowered her head to hide the crimson color in her cheeks. "It is not that. Saka-sama asked me a few years ago if I wished to leave, but I like my life here. I am treated well, fed, clothed, and sheltered. If there is anything I want and it is reasonable, Saka-sama has no problem letting me have it. I am content here."

"But what about getting married, don't humans want that?"

"Of course."

Yoshimi's face was completely flushed now and she busied herself with washing Saraku's arms. As her head tilted lower to hide her face a shimmer of light in Yoshimi's black hair caught Saraku's eye. It was a silver comb holding up Yoshimi's hair so it wouldn't get wet while she worked. Saraku smirked as she began to figure out the reason for Yoshimi's blush.

"What an expensive looking comb you have, Yoshimi. It isn't like you to ask for such a useless decoration. You are more practical than that. Could it be one of those four men actually is interested in you?"

Saraku was sure that if Yoshimi lowered her head anymore she would be in the water.

"Maybe I should ask some of the other servants here, I bet I could find out who gave you that."

"You would, but he isn't the one who actually sent it," Yoshimi said in a hesitant whisper. "He was just acting as messenger."

"Really? So who is the one who sent it?"

Yoshimi remained quiet so Saraku thought up a new approach.

"Who is the messenger? Don't make me order you to tell me."

"Saizo."

"Saizo? Saizo is the messenger?" Yoshimi nodded while Saraku tried to remember exactly who Saizo was. "Saizo…wait isn't he Neji's servant?"

Yoshimi nodded again.

"It isn't Neji, is it?" Saraku asked, shocked at the possibility.

Neji was one of the oldest demons in the village, older than Sesshoumaru. He had several children, all pure snake demons, though never taken a permanent mate before. But even if he had never mated Neji was not one to make such an advance on a female lightly. If it really was him, he probably had thought a lot about it. Not only would such a gift be considered courting Yoshimi, but she was human. If he actually intended for a real relationship that would either mean he marked her and increased her life, or he was willing to take care of her even after she had grown old. Saraku refused the possibility he just wanted a casual fling, Neji was better than that.

Saraku looked at the scarlet face of her friend. It had to be Neji, Saizo wouldn't do errands for anyone else. "Yoshimi?"

"Neji-sama has been very gracious towards me," Yoshimi said, her face still hidden. "Though, he only speaks with me here is the bathhouse. Anything else happens through Saizo, which is why most people believe Saizo is the one interested. The fact he is human makes it appear even more so. I suppose that is well, no one suspects Neji-sama."

Saraku could hear a slight pain in Yoshimi's last statement. "Do you not like that? I won't allow him to upset you, Yoshimi. I don't care if it is Neji."

Yoshimi finally lifted her head gave an obviously fake smile to Saraku.

"It isn't like that. I understand where he is coming from. I mean, I am human, and even here there are many who don't agree with becoming close to humans. Neji-sama doesn't wish it to be known yet, and I can understand that."

"But you don't like it?" Saraku questioned again.

"I love it when he comes to the bathhouse. We talk the whole time. And since he is a rather old demon he has many things to speak of. He told me about lots of the places he has been to in his life. Some of them sound so amazing."

"But you don't like he keeps it quiet?"

"I understand…"

"Yoshimi!" Saraku yelled, annoyed she wasn't getting a straight answer.

The woman looked away. "No, I don't. It makes it seem like it really isn't important to him. Like it's just a passing fancy that he will tire of then be done with, and no one will ever know it happened."

"That doesn't sound like Neji. Nothing is taken lightly with him," Saraku said hoping to comfort Yoshimi.

"I know. I have talked with Saka-sama about it and she has said the same. He is just trying to protect his reputation until he is sure he wishes to advance the relationship. That is what Saka-sama said. By spending time with me here he is able to talk with me without there being any suspicion, and since Saizo is sent with any gifts, people think he is the one giving them. I understand the reasoning, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

They remained in silence for a while, Yoshimi moving to clean off Saraku's back, which took her out of sight. The quiet atmosphere was rare between the two and Saraku didn't like it, though the only question she wanted to ask would probably increase it. Not being one to be timid Saraku decided to just ask it and be done.

"Yoshimi, do you even want a relationship with a demon?"

She remained silent and Saraku wasn't sure if she was going to answer her. Finally, a soft voice came from behind.

"I wouldn't have thought so, even after living here, but I enjoy my time spent with Neji-sama. I wouldn't mind such a thing with him, and I know I would be protected and cared for if it did happen."

"You would also be in danger. I know people have tried to hurt Okaasan before that's why Chichiue is so protective of her. Any of his enemies would see you as a weakness to him. That may be another reason he wants it discreet, to protect you."

"I hadn't thought of that," she replied softly.

Yoshimi returned her attention to Saraku's now semi-dry hair and began wringing out the excess water. When it was mostly wrung out Yoshimi pushed the smaller tub away and retrieved a brush from her apron. The coarse bristles easily separated Saraku's silky hair, freeing it of any knots or tangles that were trying to form throughout its extensive length. Once brushed she began the troublesome job of braiding. Saraku herself had become so used to it that it took her no more than a minute or so to do, but for someone else it was a tireless effort to get all her hair to behave properly.

"Yoshimi," Saraku said to relieve the uneasy tension between them, "why don't you come and stay at the castle until we leave. It has been a while since you came and visited, and Seto wouldn't mind seeing you I'm sure. You can have two days off, just tell Saka I ordered it. She knows I make stupid demands out of nowhere. What do you say?"

Yoshimi thought a moment. "Two days off, you say? Sounds like fun."

"Then it's settled, you'll come home with me."

"Wait…does it have to…I mean, I know my way to the castle…and I have duties still today." Yoshimi lowered her head slightly, her crimson blush returning with renewed force.

"Yoshimi?" Saraku asked genuinely perplexed.

"It's just that…well, Neji-sama is scheduled to come in later today."

Saraku burst out laughing which yanked her hair from Yoshimi's grasp, forcing her to lose the tight form she had tirelessly been working on. A definite scowl formed on the annoyed woman's face. Saraku brushed it off and took the extensive mane into her skilled hands. Within a minute the braid was finished and whipped back for Yoshimi to tie the end. Saraku turned so she could look directly at her friend.

"Will you have enough time to get to the castle by dark?"

Yoshimi nodded. "Neji-sama is scheduled shortly after noon, and it takes me less than two hours to walk to the castle."

"Alright then, come after that. I'll be expecting you by dinner though."

"Of course, Saraku-sama."

Saraku smiled brightly. Yoshimi went to the corner of the room and retrieved a towel for Saraku to dry off with. The hanyou quickly stood and exited the tub, taking the towel from Yoshimi as she did. Saraku had little modesty in front of Yoshimi. They had been friends for almost eight years and Yoshimi did work in a bathhouse.

Yoshimi brought the robe for Saraku once she was done drying and they headed back to the changing room. The two said their good-byes and Saraku hurried to change back into her normal clothes. Her outfit had changed slightly since she was a child. The style was the same, pants, shirt, a sleeveless shin-length robe, and a sash to hold it at the waist, but the colors were different. As a child it had always been black and white, the only color being the red sash, but now, her pants and shirt were both black, the robe was a deep burgundy, and the only white left was the thin sash.

Saraku left the bathhouse and began the trip home. Though Yoshimi said it would take her almost two hours, Saraku had cut it down to a little more than half an hour, and she was proud of that. Saraku's speed was her best trait, and now only Sesshoumaru himself was able to keep up with her.

As she neared the castle an unusual scent hung in the wind, human blood. Saraku quickened her pace, but soon figured out it was not her mother's scent. The castle itself appeared normal, servants moving about to do their duties, her family's scents covering the area, nothing out of the ordinary. Saraku casually tracked the source of the blood to the edge of the northern gardens. Seto sat watching as the servants cleaned two large pools of blood on the ground.

Saraku squatted down next to her brother. "What happened?"

"Two people came and tried to attack Chichiue. Pretty silly of them," the eight-year-old boy said nonchalantly.

"Stupid if you ask me. But did he have to kill them here? The blood is gonna stink up the garden."

"Well that's why they are cleaning it up," Seto said in a childish matter-of-fact tone, which earned him a smack upside the head.

"That's obvious, but it will take a week or so till the smell really goes away." Saraku dropped onto the cool grass and stared up at the passing clouds. "Couldn't he have taken them into the forest, then the animals would have gotten rid of them. Oh well, can't do anything about it now, I suppose."

Seto pulled at her sleeve for attention. "Aneue, why do people try to hurt us? Don't they know Chichiue will kill them?"

Saraku looked into Seto's soft amber eyes, and saw an innocence and naiveté that only he had left. She brushed his short white hair behind his ears admiring how much he resembled their father.

"Humans can be stupid, but then again demons can be too. Fools will do what they want. Any fool who comes here though can only be assured of death. Chichiue has no tolerance for the ramblings of fools."

"But you say I am foolish all the time and Chichiue never hurts me."

"Baka," Saraku said, drawing the word out to emphasize his stupidity. "You are his son, Chichiue would never hurt you. Besides when I say you are foolish it just means you are acting childish."

"Oh, ok." Seto eyes lifted to the slowly darkening sky. "Clouds are nice."

Saraku burst out laughing, her head shaking as she tried to catch her breath. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Well, they are. I like the gray ones the best, it means it will rain." Seto's playful gaze returned to his sister. "Hey, maybe the smell will go away quicker if it rains."

"Rain?"

Saraku watched the passing clouds carefully, each becoming a darker shade of gray. The humidity had increased slightly. Seto was right, it would rain soon, and by the looks, it was going to be a storm. Suddenly, Saraku's eyes widened.

"Damn! Yoshimi is going to get caught in the storm if it comes too soon."

"Yoshimi? Yoshimi is coming to visit?"

"Yeah, but if the weather gets bad too soon she might get caught in it."

"That wouldn't be good."

"No, it wouldn't. Let's hope the storm stays away long enough for her to get here."

Seto firmly nodded, which made a gentle smile form on Saraku otherwise worried face. He may look like Sesshoumaru but he definitely didn't act like him. She stood up and yanked Seto up by the collar of his haori till his feet scrambled desperately in the air.

"Come on, you don't need to be just watching them clean up."

"Aneue! Let me down!" he screamed frantically tying to claw Saraku's hand.

Saraku just laughed and threw her arm over her shoulder so their backs rested against each other. "I'll let you go when you make me."

"Aneue!"

As she carried him back to the castle the human stench was still in her nose even though they were away from the blood. The further she got the more distinct the scent got. She stopped a moment and turned to try and catch the scent in the wind.

"What is it, Aneue?" a more subdued Seto asked.

She waited a moment more but couldn't smell anything. Saraku shook her head free of the confusing scents.

"Nothing, just my imagination."

As morning passed to noon the skies managed to keep mostly clear of the foreboding formations, but as the afternoon progressed the only light that remained was the slight illumination of the blackened haze. Saraku watched as the winds brought stronger and more malicious looking creatures to block the sun.

__

Yoshimi probably is only half way here. This isn't going to be a very easy storm, it could be dangerous for her to be walking alone. Should I go looking for her before it is too late?

Saraku took a deep breath and could feel the moisture pressing against her lungs. The air was heavy, the sky threatening, and the wind rising in velocity. Yoshimi wasn't going to make it. Saraku got up and was about to leave when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Aneue! Aneue!" Seto cried frantically.

She hurried to her brother and placed a reassuring grip on his shoulders. "What is it Seto?"

"Chichiue wants you right now. Someone else tried to attack, but he says you might not want him hurt. He wants you to come right away."

Saraku stared at him bewildered. If someone attacked then of course she wanted them dead. You can't let them live for a second attempt. Saraku nodded and allowed Seto to lead her away. They went to the eastern fields, where Ahun normally roamed about, to find Sesshoumaru with a very strong hold on the neck of a young human no older than Saraku. She approached them, and studied the human. Yes, she knew him.

His brown hair was disheveled, mostly from his struggle against Sesshoumaru, and his eyes showed intense malice towards them. That Saraku probably wouldn't have recognized, but the scent was unmistakable. This was Yoshimi's brother.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Saraku, a questioning look on his face.

"No, please don't kill him."

Sesshoumaru released the human and headed back to the castle. "He is your responsibility. I will kill him if he attacks again."

"Of course, Chichiue." Saraku nodded as he passed her.

She waited until her father was completely out of range before questioning the young man. A deadly glare was directed at Saraku but she wasn't intimidated by it. The man slowly rose to his feet as he rubbed his sore neck.

"You should have let him kill me," he said disdainfully. "I won't stop till I kill all you bastards."

Saraku slapped the man hard across the face, causing an immediate bruise to form on his left cheek. Yoshimi better appreciate her restraint. "You had best learn to hold your tongue in our lands. You have no idea what will come of such disrespect. Be glad that I did save your worthless life."

"I will kill all of you to avenge my sister."

A backhanded strike to his right cheek was Saraku's response. She would not have her family threatened. The human wiped away a small line of blood falling from his mouth.

"Do not speak of things you don't know about."

Seto tugged at Saraku's clothes. "Aneue, who is that?"

Saraku's eyes began to travel to her brother but never made it. The sound of metal against leather rung clear in her sensitive ears and Saraku moved to grasp the man's neck and right wrist before the dagger blade was halfway out. A low growl resonated deep within her throat as her fingers tightened around his wrist, shattering the bones beneath.

"If you even dare to think of drawing a weapon against me or my kin I will kill you regardless of your relation to Yoshimi. Remember this."

She released him and watched as he fell to the ground, cradling his broken wrist against his chest. Both pain and shock filled his brown eyes and he slowly lifted his head to her.

"Yoshimi…she is alive?"

"What, did you think Chichiue killed her when your pathetic excuse for a village forfeited her life?"

"Everyone said that he must have killed her."

For Yoshimi's sake, Saraku suppressed her instinct to punch him. He was her brother and must have been worried. That gave him no right to attack them, but she would try and show some restraint.

"If you wait, Yoshimi is on her way here. If you fail to act appropriately though, you will die before she arrives."

The deadly glare she gave him was far more effective than his had been. His body shook, whether from fear or pain Saraku didn't know, nor did she care. As long as he understood the rules she had placed on him nothing else mattered to her.

"I trust you can walk on your own." He nodded. "Then get up and follow me."

Saraku pushed Seto in front and listened as the man stood and fell into an unsteady pace behind her. He didn't speak again, but his breathing was ragged and often pained.

"Did you send the two earlier today?" Saraku asked.

"I did."

Her brow narrowed and she continually reminded herself that he was Yoshimi's brother. Just before they reached the castle gates the first drops of rain fell and the three had to hurry inside. Saraku kept a firm grasp on her brother, always placing herself between him and the human. She stared off across the now drenched landscape with apprehension and concern for her friend.

She wanted to go out and find Yoshimi, but she couldn't leave this human with her father, Sesshoumaru would kill him before they got back. Besides, there was no way she was letting Seto anywhere near him. She would just have to send one of the servants out, they wouldn't be as fast as her, but they would be faster than Yoshimi.

Saraku was about to go in and find someone but Seto held her in place. When she looked down at him, he was pointing towards the forest.

"Aneue, something is coming."

She strained to see through the pouring rain but could only make out a vague haze. Frustrated, Saraku closed her right eye and let her demon vision focus on the image. The rain became a pristine sheet of moving silk, fast and sharp, but smooth in the falling dance the storm created. Through the layers of rain Saraku was now able to see a moving shape, gray and black…with silver. No, there were two shapes, the gray carrying the black. The two figures were rushing towards the castle, the rain attacking to try and stop them.

The closer they got the more Saraku was able to see. Green, and orange…their clothing. The silver piece resting in the black hair. Yoshimi was being carried and, by the clothing, it was Neji who was with her. She smiled down at her younger brother. Seto's clearer vision was able to see them before her.

Saraku motioned for the human to go further into the castle, to which he complied, and moved both Seto and herself back to give the two room to enter. Neji burst into the hall entrance, stopping gracefully and lowering Yoshimi to the ground. She bowed to Neji before turning to Saraku, an exhausted smile on her face.

"I would have been walking another hour in that if Neji-sama hadn't been kind enough to bring me," Yoshimi said as she lowered her hair and began wringing it out. She replaced the silver comb once the excess water had been removed.

Saraku nodded to Neji in appreciation. "Thank you Neji. I was beginning to worry about her."

"It is nothing, Saraku-sama. I was coming to speak with your father and it was obvious the weather would not last."

The snake demon bowed, his back curving smoothly as he did. His gray skin was a sharp contrast to the black hair pulled behind him, and only worked to emphasize the piercing yellow-green slits of his eyes. Neji returned to his proper strict posture, making him resemble Sesshoumaru in grace and dignity, perhaps even out do him.

"It is, however, important that I speak with Sesshoumaru-sama immediately."

"Of course," Saraku said and she quickly called a servant to escort him to Sesshoumaru's study.

With Neji gone Saraku's attention returned to Yoshimi. The woman was soaked from top to bottom, the small bundle tied around her neck dripped from the excessive water, and her body was shivering from the cold, but Yoshimi didn't seem to notice any of it. Her gaze was locked on the young man standing behind them.

"G…Gizen?"

"Yoshimi…It's really you, isn't it? Yoshimi?"

Yoshimi suddenly turned to Saraku and bowed low, her head not raising as she spoke. "Please, Saraku-sama, forgive my brother for anything he may have said or done."

"Just remember, if he was not your brother he would be dead right now. And neither Chichiue nor I will give him a second chance." Saraku's demon eye focused on Gizen with murderous intent. "We will kill him next time."

"I understand, Saraku-sama. He will not do anymore toward you or anyone else, I swear."

"Yoshimi…Why are you…"

Yoshimi silenced her brother with a pleading look. Saraku stared at the two siblings for a moment longer, than gently pushed Seto away.

"Go tell Okaasan we have another visitor." He nodded and hurried away. Saraku looked up to Yoshimi. "I will have the servants prepare a room next to yours, though I will not allow him to be left alone in the castle. A guard will accompany him everywhere, but they will keep distance from you both unless they sense danger. This is as free as I will let him be in my home."

"It is kind of you, Saraku-sama. If I may ask also for some bandages for his wounds."

Yoshimi's worried voice softened Saraku's tone slightly. "The castle is at your disposal, Yoshimi. Do as you wish. I will expect you both at supper, but you may have this time together. Please change though, I do not wish you to be sick."

Yoshimi bowed again. "Thank you, Saraku-sama."

Saraku headed out, instructing one of the guards to follow Gizen. She did not like the idea of him staying in her home, but Yoshimi was Saraku's closest friend and she would allow it for her. When she was out of sight Saraku stopped and listened to the two humans still in the hall.

"Yoshimi, why did you act like that? I didn't do anything wrong. I thought you were dead, am I not allowed to avenge my sister?"

"Please, Gizen, right and wrong are all relative. Sesshoumaru-sama will not allow anyone in his family to be harmed, for any reason. And since I am alive and well it gives less cause to attack them."

"How can you defend people who took you from your home!" Gizen's scream echoed through the hallway.

"I am lucky for my life here. The village gave me up, there was nothing to be done about that, but they took pity on me. I have been cared for and never once harmed, which, sadly, is more than I can say for the village."

"_Our_ village! O_ur_ home! Didn't you ever want to come back…didn't you care about us…about me?"

The scent of salt was now apparent, but whether it was from Yoshimi or Gizen Saraku couldn't tell.

"Of course I did, I wanted to see you again. But think, what would have happened if I had returned? Do you think they would let me just come back? The village would never have done that, they would have been too scared I ran away from here and Sesshoumaru-sama would return."

"Why? Why do you defend filthy demons!"

Blood dripped from Saraku's fists as she struggled to restrain her instincts. The sound of her teeth grinding almost covered the conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"Gizen," Yoshimi's voice was soft and controlled. "I am begging you Gizen, do not speak that way here. It will only lead to your death, and even I will not be able to stop it. You have no idea how fortunate you are to be alive right now. Saraku-sama was not bluffing when she said she will kill you for a second attack, and an insult to their honor is the same as a physical attack. So I beg you, do not speak that way again."

"Yoshimi, I don't understand why you are so willing to defend them when most likely they will kill you one day. Aren't you afraid for your life?"

"I have no need to fear, Saraku-sama will not allow me to be killed. I would have to do some thing truly terrible to fear anything. Now, please, let's go and take care of your wounds."

As Yoshimi and her brother headed down the hall Saraku hurried out of sight. Once she was sure she would not be caught Saraku went and found one of the castle servants to inform them of Gizen's stay. She made her way to her own room and sat at the windowsill staring out at the darkened sky. The storm outside felt like a foreboding omen that suggested only misery for the evening. Lighting danced over the endless expanse in jagged streaks of illumination while the thunder played its sinister melody. Normally, Saraku loved to watch such a hauntingly beautiful display of nature, but right then it merely allowed her a trance escape from the day.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the malicious performance, but a soft knock brought her from her revere. She inhaled and smiled.

"Come in, Seto."

The small hanyou opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside before entering completely. He hurried over to his sister who quickly pulled him into her lap. They both gazed out the window to watch the fury of the storm.

"What do you want?" Saraku asked after a moment.

Seto's small head fell back against her chest. "Is that person really Yoshimi's brother?"

"He is. I would not have let him live if he wasn't."

"But he was so mean, and Yoshimi is so nice. How can they be brother and sister?"

"Siblings don't always act the same, look at Chichiue and InuYasha. Or even, you and me. Even if people are raised together or are blood related doesn't mean they will act the same. But I understand what you mean, it is hard to imagine someone so disgusting being related to Yoshimi."

"I hope he doesn't make Yoshimi go away."

"Don't worry, she won't. She can't go back to that village and she knows it."

"I wish he would leave."

"He will, soon enough, and he won't ever come back."

Seto turned his head so his cheek rested against her and closed his eyes. Saraku watched her brother resting in her embrace. They were very different, yet he tried so hard at times to act like her. He was peaceful, and as she looked at his almost sleeping face Saraku couldn't help but wonder how he had turned out so…gentle. She supposed it was her own fault, she pampered him, an act she had once accused InuYasha of doing on Makoto. But, it wasn't that she didn't make him fight, or teach him how to defend, she merely refused to let anyone hurt him. They had to go through her before they would even see Seto.

He had never killed either. He had yet to know that feeling, but Saraku was fine with that, even she had been older before she had been forced to kill anyone. No, even if she protected him he would be fine when he was older, so why not spoil him while he was still young. Saraku brushed Seto's white bangs from his face and let out a silent laugh. He was asleep, but then again, storms always made him tired.

They sat there, Seto sleeping and Saraku watching the raging torrent until a servant came by and informed them supper was prepared. She gently woke the small boy in her arms and led him to the dining hall. Yoshimi and Gizen were already waiting at the table and the two hanyous sat down across from them. Gizen was about to begin but Yoshimi took his unharmed hand and motioned for him to wait. It was a minute more but the doors opened again and Rin entered. Gizen's eyes widened in shock as the Lady of the Western Lands gracefully crossed the floor and took her seat at the head of the table.

As always there was an amazing gentleness in her mother's form, it was calm and subdued, yet dignified and dominating. If Sesshoumaru stilled a room by a commanding power, then Rin did it through a determined presence. Once Rin was seated she scanned each of the four faces attentively watching her and settled on Gizen.

"You must be our new guest," she said benevolently, a smile on her face.

He nodded. "I am Gizen."

"Welcome Gizen. I trust all the misunderstandings have been cleared up."

Again he nodded, either too shocked by her presence or awe by it to speak. Saraku couldn't figure out which. Rin simply smiled again.

"Let's eat then, the food will get cold if we do not."

The four all nodded and began eating. Saraku could see her mother studying them throughout the meal. Saraku swore Rin's best talent was observing unspoken behavior. She believed this so much it was hard to imagine her being as talkative and enthused as Seto, as Sesshoumaru had said before. Her mother loved to talk, but never without reason, whereas Seto spoke even if it was about nothing.

Time passed and no one said anything. The quietness alone was unnerving but the sounds of the howling winds only increased the unsteady atmosphere. Finally, Rin spoke and everyone turned to her as she did.

"Yoshimi, how is Saka doing? I have not seen her in a long while, mores the pity, I suppose."

"Saka-sama is very well. A little bored I think though, she says she wishes something unexpected would happen."

Rin laughed. "I remember when she was happy things were normal. I caused quite a ruckus for her on several occasions."

"I'm sure she didn't mind. Saka-sama can handle 'a ruckus,' she does every so often."

"Do you…" Gizen hesitated a moment. "Do you call everyone by such titles?"

Yoshimi turned to her brother slightly confused. "You mean 'sama'?"

"Are all these demons so superior to humans?"

Gizen didn't directly insult demons but the connotation was there. Saraku would have retaliated to such an obvious comment, but a cautioning glare from Rin stopped her.

Yoshimi lowered her head slightly and looked to the food in front of her. "I give respect to those who deserve it. Saka-sama is my caretaker, so why wouldn't I respect her like that. Besides, Rin-sama is human, and the demons respect her. It is not just demons over humans. There are just not many humans here."

"So what about getting married!" Gizen yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. "What about having a family! Don't you want that? Don't you want a normal life!"

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall opened showing Sesshoumaru and Neji standing on the other side. All except Gizen gave an acknowledging nod to them as they entered and seated themselves on the other end of the table. Neither demon was going to eat, so they kept some distance from the rest. A silent message was given to Rin by her mate to which only she understood.

"Yoshimi, well, don't you want any of that?" Gizen asked again, ignoring the two demons.

Yoshimi tried to hide her eyes but could only settle for avoiding her brother's glare. It would have been hard enough to answer such question, but now Neji was in the room. Saraku could sense Yoshimi's hands trembling beneath the table and Saraku was getting ready to disobey Rin's silent command and strike the human.

"I…I would like to have those things, but what is the point of having a family if we live in a place that hates me. If they hated me, then they would hate any children I may have. That is not how I would want them to live."

"There are other villages, human villages. They won't know you. Come with me and we could live there. You can get married and have a normal human life. Humans don't belong with demons!"

Saraku had enough of this. Before Gizen even had a chance to blink her claws were under his chin, ready to break his frail neck. Her eyes burned with anger and frustration as lines of blood slid down the bastard's skin. The scent of fear spiked, not from Gizen, but from Yoshimi. Saraku looked down at her friend who had tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Please, Saraku-sama, I beg of you. He has been nothing but disrespectful to you and you family, I know that, but please…please, he is still my brother! No matter what he does I can't stand the thought of you killing him. I am begging you, let him go."

Saraku stared down at Yoshimi's pleading, terrified face. Her claws dug deeper into his skin as she struggled to stop her own actions, if nothing else but for Yoshimi, but her hatred had risen to a level that demanded retribution. If she killed him though, right there, Yoshimi would hate her. She had no idea if her internal struggle was apparent on her face, but whatever the reason her decision was made for her.

"Saraku," Sesshoumaru's voice resounded in her ears, "release him."

Her claws immediately left his face and she back up a few steps trying to regain her composure. With his good hand Gizen grabbed a napkin and pressed it against his bleeding chin. His breathing was heavy and unsteady, but relief swept over his scent.

Saraku looked to her father, a part of her angry he stopped her, and another part extremely glad. Sesshoumaru's face was as impassive as ever, but his gaze was directed at Gizen.

"He will not remain in this castle. Send him away. If he returns, he will die. Leave now."

Gizen stood up and began to leave but stopped next to Yoshimi's chair. "You would rather stay with these creatures?"

"You may be my brother," Yoshimi said firmly, "but I never want to live with anyone like you."

Saraku walked behind Gizen as he left the room. Seto tried to run to her but Rin stopped him. The storm was still raging when they reached the rear gate.

"Be lucky a storm is all you have to fight against. You have a chance to live now," Saraku said bitterly.

Gizen didn't respond he merely glared at her haughtily and disappeared into the torrent. Saraku's fingers jerked and contorted in her desire to run after him and rip his body apart till all his blood covered her claws. A strong hand was placed on her shoulder causing the tension to leave her. She gazed up at the calm face of her father.

"You must learn not to interfere with matters that do not concern you. There is no point and only a waste of energy."

"Yoshimi is my friend, that makes it my concern," she retorted.

"What happens between sibling is no matter to you. Do not hurry to create problems for yourself."

Saraku looked away slightly ashamed, not for her action as much as the disapproval it caused. "Chichiue, how is it that people like Okaasan and Yoshimi came from such a disgusting race as humans? How is it they could create anyone like them, or even Kagome and Tanshin and their families? How can they be humans when so many more are worthless creatures?"

"I have yet to figure that out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears continued to fall as Yoshimi watched Rin usher Seto out of the dining hall. She hid her face in her hands as Neji slowly approached her. She prayed that he would just pass by and leave, but instead she heard him pull out the chair beside her. He didn't speak or even place a comforting hand on her, he just sat waiting. When Yoshimi brought up enough courage to uncover her face she found he wasn't looking at her at all.

Neji sat, straight backed and proper, staring off to the far wall. His face was solemn and his eyes appeared a shade greener than normal. The thin slits directed a glance over to her, followed by a slow turn of his body.

"I have never before comforted a human woman, you must forgive for doing nothing."

Yoshimi took a few steadying breaths and wiped her cheeks free of the tears. "It is fine. I understand."

"I do not believe you do."

Yoshimi was dumbfounded by his statement.

"Understand, that is," Neji clarified. "I do not believe you completely understand everything. I know that this scene was trying on you, but I also know that should I continue my advances without you completely understanding then you shall only become hurt in the end."

Yoshimi felt like her chest was going to burst. What more could she take at once? Did he not want to seek a relationship with her? She had just sent her brother away in exchange for a life with demons, a part of it being her belief of Neji and his intentions. If that was wrong, what kind of life could she have?

"When I entered here, you had said that you wished for a family. I have no such desire. What I want, perhaps need, is a companion. I already have children that have lived as long as Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not need anymore. What I desire is a companion to be with."

"A companion?"

"Yes, if you were to accept such a proposition I would protect you, and care for you as I would a mate. You would have all the privileges and pleasures afforded to a mate, but I do not need children, nor would I mark you. I would care for you throughout your life, you needn't worry about that. I do feel an attachment to you and would be pleased if you agreed to such an arrangement, but I believe you should understand what it is I meant."

Yoshimi lowered her forehead to her arms, which rested against the table. An attachment. An arrangement. Privileges and pleasures. A proposition. She felt like he was trying to make a business deal with her. She knew that wasn't true. Neji was never one to sugarcoat something, he was direct, and perhaps a little blunt. He was trying to say a neutral statement of fact, not to sway her one way or another, just inform.

Her mind felt ready to collapse in on itself as she tried to sort out what he said. She would gain the same respect he received until she died. She would be allowed to be with someone who would care for her and talk to her believing she had worth and importance, not just be the wife of some man. She would have the luxuries of a wife, but no children to call her own, but even if she had, they would have been hanyou.

By many in the village Saraku and Seto only were respected because they were Sesshoumaru's pups. Any child she bore would not be given such treatment. Publicly it may be all right, but it would probably be shunned and considered an outcast.

Would becoming his companion be that bad of an idea? The more she thought, the more Yoshimi came to a single conclusion: it wouldn't. She cared for Neji and he claimed and attachment to her. He would protect and be with her for her entire life. So, yes, she could live very contently that way.

She lifted her head and gazed at Neji, he was waiting again, not expecting anything, just waiting.

"I believe that would be a fine life," she said matter of factly.

A smile graced his thin mouth. "It pleases me to hear that."

Yoshimi was shocked to find herself smiling back at him. "Would you…would you stay with me a while."

He nodded. "My business with Sesshoumaru-sama is finished. I will stay as long as you wish me to, though I do not know how to comfort you."

Yoshimi leaned in and rested her head against his chest. "Just hold me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINISHED! That took way too damn long to write!!!! You have no idea how badly I struggled on this chp. I would sit down and think, ok write, and then just up and do something else. I just couldn't write it, but now it is done, so all it good. I hope you all like it.

Now, Thursday I leave for a two week vacation so I will attempt to write the next chp, which is Makoto's wedding, but if it is as bad as this one I might not get it done in time. Hopefully I will get enough inspiration to write it. There are some really fun parts in it and I have been wanting to write them for a while, so here's hoping.

Speaking of inspiration…AFF you are so close to the 100 mark so I want 101 reviews before I post. 101 is such a pretty number. Yes, I am evil. Pray for me!

Ja Ne


	11. Ceremony

Disclaimer: ::Shikamaru (from Naruto) enters:: "Sessy-sama, you used my lines."

::Bankostu enters:: "See, she steals everyone's material like she owns us."

"Sheesh, arguing is too troublesome."

::Bankostu and Shikamaru begin to leave::

"So, Bankostu, you want to play some chess?"

Ok, nice people are: TaintedInuShemeeko, The Great Susinko, Bipolar Potato, Shiad, New Fan, Sci-Jess, tonia, Deep Serenity, theMaven, Jasi, A Heart so Pure, Kivrin, dysfunctional, Haunted Reality, A Flower, klutz82, and, of course, my precious neechan.

Back from seriously fun vacation. Go A-Kon! We saw Do As Infinity perform, for those not with it, DAI has done 3 of the Inu OP and ED. They are great. Glad you all liked the last chp. Funness in this one, Makoto and Tanshin are getting hitched, and what better person to tell it through than Sessy! Yes, have fun and remember, REVIEW!

There will be a few spoilers from episode 68 of Inu. It is a filler ep, so no big spoilers, but if you haven't seen that ep yet this gives away a pretty big thing. Those who have seen it will know what I mean when it comes up.

Note: I make reference to Seinan and Azuma, my creations from True Companion, the Lords of the South and East (respectively). Also, Noosu, who I have already mentioned in this story, is the Lord of the North. Ahh, the joys of politics…yes they do come into play in this chp.

Hakama - pants

Nondemoarimasin – A rather formal way of saying 'Nothing at all.' I hear it said the way Tamehome says it in Fushugi Yuugi. I couldn't help but put it in. (may be slightly misspelled, but pretty close.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched his two young pups hurrying ahead of Rin and him, or more precisely, Saraku chasing after her younger brother. The eight-year-old hanyou was highly enjoying the excursion away from home, being only his fourth trip so far from the castle grounds. Seto's childish behavior was only loosely tolerated since Saraku had taken over the task of guardian; wherever he ran she followed, otherwise Seto would have been riding on Ahun with Rin.

Sesshoumaru would have laughed, were he so inclined, at the unusual power struggle his pups were showing. Then again such a display would only serve to further their unruly behavior, and they would need to settle themselves once the four of them reached InuYasha's village. It would not be proper to see the heirs to the Western Lands acting in such a ruckus manner, but, for now, he would let them play as they would.

The demon lord turned to see a serene smile upon his mate's face. Sesshoumaru noticed that smile more and more as the pups grew. Rin seemed to find nothing more pleasing than watching Seto and Saraku play or train or even bicker back and forth. Sesshoumaru could remember quite clearly a time Rin herself was the child arguing with Jaken over something or other. Ironically, Seto had become her in the current scene: happy, playful, and full of innocent life. While Saraku was, not Jaken of course, but a more knowing…more _experienced_ force to settle her brother.

Jaken. The toad had been very useful at times, loyal if nothing else. Even Sesshoumaru had to admit there was a definite difference traveling without the often foul tempered demon, but these days Jaken had far more uses than escorting them.

Sesshoumaru slowed his pace slightly, bringing him next to Rin, who immediately noticed the change and spoke up, though her eyes never left the two before them.

"You are concerned with what Neji told you?" Rin said in her knowing tone, something acquired over the years mated to him.

Sesshoumaru glanced down to her, the only confirmation she needed, and returned his gaze to the pups. "If both Seinan and Azuma are beginning to train more demons themselves, they could be considering attacking both the North and West."

"But it could take centuries to properly train an army large enough to go against you or Noosu."

"They do not need an army. A few very powerful demons could easily destroy an army of ill-equipped ones. Even a small number will take time to train though. Patience is a trait that can be essential to demons, our life spans allows such a plan to succeed. Seinan and Azuma are smart, they won't attack until they know they can defeat at least one of us."

"Then these new demons may be a part of that plan, should that be their intentions?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is what Jaken is finding out now. If that is their plan then Noosu and I cannot just ignore them, preparations must begin."

"Why would they start this now? Even if it will takes a long time, you have been Lord of the Western Lands for over a hundred years, why now?"

"They most likely see my mating a human and having hanyou offspring to be a show of weakness. This is not unexpected, but neither will it be tolerated. If they believe that I have been weakened then that will be their downfall."

"You are wrong. Their downfall will be believing that they are weaker just because they are hanyou." Rin turned, looking directly at Sesshoumaru for the first time during their conversation. "When are you going to tell Saraku of this? She is getting old enough to understand, and she will want her independence soon. If she doesn't know of those against us it could be very dangerous."

"She may be old enough by human standards, but in demon terms she is still a child."

"That is true, but then again because she is a hanyou I am betting she is going to use the human standard so she can be an adult. I believe she would be able to understand everything and most likely she will want to know what is happening in her land. Until you choose a heir she has that right."

"Neither are old enough to accurately judge their strength. I will not make my choice until I am sure of their potential."

"Then it is only fair that you treat them both as the heir, Saraku will learn of this one way or another soon enough, wouldn't it be best if we explained it to her. She is a bit rash when she feels threatened."

Sesshoumaru's golden stare locked on the young hanyou girl in the distance, her long black and white braid flipping about her body as she ran to catch her brother.

Rash. Yes, that was one of Saraku's faults. If she considered a person an enemy she would kill without question, and if they were conspiring she very well might try to hunt them down. Perhaps he would _have_ to explain things merely for political stability. _They_ couldn't be the ones to start this war. Still, she was a just a pup. He would wait a while longer.

Saraku's lean form pounced onto the smaller boy, trapping him. A broad smile formed as she lifted him up and waited for Sesshoumaru and Rin to catch up. When Ahun was close enough Saraku, more gently than one would think, placed Seto in front of Rin. Her mismatch eyes gazed hopefully up to Sesshoumaru.

"Chichiue, would it be alright if I ran on ahead? We aren't that far now and I really want to go see Makoto before everything starts up."

"I want to see Makoto too!" Seto chirped.

Rin pulled her son into a tight embrace and leaned her head down next to his ear. "If you go without one of us you won't behave yourself. So you have to stay here, but I suppose Saraku can go on ahead."

Saraku smiled but waited for Sesshoumaru to nod his approval as well, which he did. "Thank you, Chichiue, Okaasan. I'll meet you at the village then."

She gave them a short bow before running out of sight. Seto sat sulking in front of Rin, a pout more puppy than human set firmly on his childish face.

"I wanted to go too," Seto whined as he fidgeted with Ahun's black mane.

"We will get there soon enough. When you are older and stronger you can go off on your own just like Saraku does," Rin said trying to comfort the disappointed boy.

"I'm strong."

Sesshoumaru eyed his son reproachfully. "When you can behavior yourself without someone watching you, _then_ you can go on your own. Until then you must be escorted."

"I just wanted to see Makoto," Seto grumbled as he ran his claws over the beast's scaly neck.

"We're not far now, you'll get to see her soon." Rin smoothed Seto's white hair as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru attributed Seto's flighty personality on his young age and strong connection to both Saraku and Rin. There was a certain level of distance between Sesshoumaru and his son, though most likely it was from him more serious nature in comparison to Seto's playfulness. With Rin he could be more childish, whereas Sesshoumaru demanded an amount of discipline, something the pup had yet to gain much of.

Sesshoumaru inhaled and paid attention to his daughter's scent still lingering along the path. Saraku was becoming quite a different person than her younger brother. It was to Sesshoumaru that Saraku was attached, not Rin. In fact, the past year or so she had been spending less time with her mother and more either alone or with Sesshoumaru. This, however, could be the same as with Seto. Sesshoumaru being the more serious and powerful was who she _needed_ to associate herself, to gain control of her growing strength.

So even though his mate's innocence and delicate nature had been violently taken from her she was still the gentler and more lenient of the two. Sesshoumaru would not say he was not disappointed in his son's slight aversion to him, but in time that would change.

It didn't take long for them to see InuYasha's village in the distance, and the issuing disturbance therein. There seemed to be quite a commotion going on between Miroku and InuYasha's respective homes, Saraku herself seemed to be acting as a go between. When they finally reached InuYasha's home Kagome greeted them and explained the reason for all the chaos.

"Shinryo and Kyo aren't back yet and Makoto is refusing to go through with the wedding till they arrive. It is scheduled to begin in a few hours, but she won't budge till her brothers are home." Kagome adjusted the red and white miko outfit she currently wore and leaned against the side of her house.

Rin, having dismounted from Ahun though still holding onto Seto, looked confused. "Where are they? I wouldn't have thought they would have left so close to the wedding."

A knowing smirk formed on the tired miko's face. "They left over a month ago to go get Makoto's wedding present."

"A month? What would take so long to get?"

"A very special present, but it doesn't surprise me it has taken them this long. I told them they should have left earlier." Kagome sighed. "They better get here or everything is going to be messed up."

Saraku suddenly hurried over to the four of them. "Well, Tanshin doesn't seem to mind the delay at least. He said if Makoto wanted to wait for her brothers then that was fine with him."

"He's a good boy. He would wait years for her if he had to."

"Yeah, but what is the present they went out for?" Saraku asked.

"It's a secret. We can't have Makoto finding out before it arrives."

Saraku gave Kagome a questioning glare but let it drop. Time passed slowly as the soon to be in-laws prayed for Shinryo and Kyo's arrival. The idea of a delay in the wedding did not sit well with Sesshoumaru either as he had only planned to remain among so many humans for one night.

The tension faded though as just before the scheduled time arrived, two hanyou scents and one demon was definitely in the air. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized the demon scent, and for the first time realized it had been absent on every visit to InuYasha's village he had made. So he must have been the present they spoke of.

The three figures quickly made their way over to InuYasha's home where Sesshoumaru and his family waited outside. The demon had barely stopped running before Makoto ran outside and wrapped her silk covered arms around his neck.

"Shippo! Shippo! Shippo!" Makoto cried happily as she hugged the kitsune.

"Hey, you're gonna get your wedding kimono all messed up. We've been running for three days straight. I know we can't be very clean."

Makoto released him and stepped back as Kagome hurried to brush off the front of her daughter's white kimono. Shippo stared at the young woman and shook his head slightly.

"The last time I saw you, you barely reached my knee, and now you are getting married. And Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are on speaking terms. And he has hanyou pups. Really, I should have come home more."

"Of course you should have. What, you grow up and think we don't want to see you ever again?" Kagome scolded the kitsune as if he were still a child even though he was now most definitely an adult.

"Come on Kagome, it wasn't that long really."

"Ten years…"

Shippo looked away. "Well, in demon terms it wasn't that long."

Makoto's gentle smile calmed them both. "I'm just happy you came back for the wedding." She looked to her brothers. "Thank you both for bringing him."

Kyo just shrugged it off while Shinryo came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You kept saying you wished he would come to visit, so what better time than for your wedding."

Shippo gave a smug look to Makoto. "Yeah, what kind of a wedding would it have been anyway if I wasn't here. I mean, did you really…"

Shippo never finished his sentence as lightning suddenly struck drowning out all other sounds. Everyone looked up confused by the sudden change of weather; everyone but Shippo that is. The kitsune casually gazed up and sighed.

"Now what has her all worked up?"

Without warning lightning raged over the ground next to the group, closest to Shippo himself. InuYasha immediately picked up Makoto and Kagome, pulling them back to the house. Sesshoumaru covered Rin as Saraku picked up her brother and shielded him. Slowly they all relaxed as the lightning followed the frantic kitsune without even bothering with the rest of them. The lightning strikes closed in around Shippo till he had no where left to run.

Surprisingly, just when he seemed to have been trapped the lightning stopped, forming a cage around him. Shippo took a deep breath and let it out, obviously relieved.

When he was composed Shippo looked up to the sky. "Souten, what is this all about?"

"Souten?" Sesshoumaru heard InuYasha and Kagome both repeat the name.

From the blackened sky a gray cloud descended supporting the form of a young demon woman. She had black hair pulled back into two ponytails and wore red and black armor, which accented the ferocity currently held in her glowing red eyes. If Shippo had any room to move he would have back away.

"Souten…?"

At the sound of her name lightning and thunder rolled across the sky. "Low class demon. Thunder bitch. A good fuck. What the hell do you take me for you no good kitsune bastard?!"

Shippo raised his hands in front of him to separate himself from the raging woman. "Now, Souten, calm down."

"Calm! You think I'm not calm! You call me nothing more than a good fuck and then tell me to calm down! Damn it, I am more than calm!"

All of InuYasha's family now backed away as the woman's anger flared and the lightning scorched the ground aimlessly. Sesshoumaru returned to his more protective stance over Rin and his pups. If this woman even scratched them Sesshoumaru would stop her one way or another.

Shippo tried once again to calm the demon woman. "Souten…when have I ever said that about you?"

"When! When! When you fucking left me with nothing more than a parting insult that you weren't even man enough to say to my face!"

Shippo's eyes narrowed, not on Souten, but on the gray cloud at her feet. "Koryu! I'm pretty sure I told you to tell Souten I would be gone a few days for Makoto's wedding. You wouldn't happened to exaggerated on that, would you?"

"Wedding?" Souten's shocked face turned from Shippo to Makoto dressed in a white wedding kimono.

"Yes, Makoto's getting married. I came to see the wedding, just like I told Koryu."

Shippo's lightning cage disappeared as the woman's red eyes locked onto the gray cloud beneath her. She kicked her heal against its surface three times and suddenly dropped to the ground, her feet now atop the back of a medium size red dragon.

"Koryu." Souten's red eyes flared as lightning began forming in her right hand. "That wasn't what you told me."

The dragon squirmed in a futile attempt to free itself. "Souten-sama, I think I mentioned something about the wedding."

"Oh you did?" Souten closed her hand around the lightning and it stretched for form a trident. She pointed the forked blade at the base of the dragon's neck. "Are you sure about that?"

Koryu stilled beneath his mistress and whimpered slightly. "Perhaps I forgot to mention it…perhaps I made a few things up."

The lightning cracked and created a collar around he dragon's narrow neck. "A few?"

"Perhaps I completely lied to Souten-sama."

Souten stepped off the dragon and allowed him to raise up, though the lightning collar still remained to keep him in place. "Go home, now. And you had better hope I am in a better mood when I return or I will cook your scaly hide for dinner, you pathetic excuse for a lizard."

"Yes, Souten-sama! Right away, Souten-sama!"

Once released from the electrifying collar Koryu flew into the air and away to the north. Souten took a deep breath and turned around, releasing the lightning of her trident into the air. She headed straight over to Makoto without even glancing at anyone else and bowed.

"I'm sorry for making such a scene on your wedding day." Souten straightened up and smiled. "But Shippo always does say I am a bit jealous, and well, I couldn't help but get angry."

Makoto just smiled nervously but InuYasha jumped between the two women and started yelling at Souten. "You nearly destroyed the village! Not to mention you were trying to kill Shippo!"

Souten bit at her lower lip. "I wouldn't say I was trying to kill Shippo. I more wanted to fry his good for nothing ass for a very long time. I doubt I could actually bring myself to kill him."

As everyone stared at Souten in shock of her quick change of mood, Saraku asked the question everyone was wondering. "So, you two are mates then?"

Both Souten and Shippo, who had followed her over to the group, burst out laughing. Suddenly, Souten's face turned dead serious, her red eyes burning into Shippo.

"What's so funny about that?"

Shippo raised his hands up defensively. "Nondemoarimasin."

Souten turned her head haughtily from Shippo and focused on Saraku. "We are too young to be mating. You need to have fun in your youth, take two or three lovers at a time."

A number of people started laughing at the look of shock on Shippo's face. "Souten…you're joking, right?"

She gave Shippo a questioning look but didn't answer.

"Souten!" the kitsune whined. "Come on, you're joking, right?"

"As if you could satisfy the last of the Thunder Demons in any way," Souten laughed.

Shippo grabbed Souten around the shoulders and pulled her in for a forceful kiss, his hands traveling down to length of her back to caress the demon's well shaped posterior. When the kitsune finally released Souten a self-satisfied smirk had already formed on his lips.

"What were you saying?"

Souten's red eyes blinked furiously as she tried to see straight. "Isn't there a wedding supposed to be going on?"

Shippo's smirk expanded to an arrogant grin. "So, have you invited yourself to it?"

"But of course. I need to improve my mood before I see Koryu again. And I am sure you can help me with that later on."

Shippo was about to respond but a forced cough from Kagome took his attention from his lover. "Shippo, I am sure I never taught you to act like that."

"Well, I guess you could say I followed the ways of Buddha." Shippo nervously scratched at the back of his head before taking Souten's wrist and heading toward Miroku's house. "I'll tell them we are ready to start!"

InuYasha and his pups stood laughing while Kagome merely shook her head in maternal disappointment. "Now I know how Sango feels about Kenji."

Kagome ushered her daughter into the house to help her into the outermost layer of her wedding kimono, one that would require her to have assistance walking in it because of its extensive length. Seika and Hikari, Tanshin's sisters, would be the ones to help Makoto to the site the ceremony was to be held at.

Sesshoumaru was rather curious at the fact Makoto was having an entirely human ceremony, the actual demon marking to be taken place in private. Now it was usually only the aristocratic demons that held ceremonies for a marking, often political reasons brought about the mating and required witness from both sides, but with such formality being given to the human side he thought she would have given as much to her demon. Perhaps it was merely the fear of her failing to provide enough power in the marking, and with demons, especially full demons such as himself or Shippo and Souten, present such a failure would be very humiliating.

Now that everyone was present the plans proceeded quite rapidly. Unlike normal human weddings, Makoto had decided not to have it at the small shrine in the village. Instead, she requested to have the ceremony held in front of Goshinboku, which meant the wedding procession would have to walk some distance. No one seemed to mind the inconvenience though.

The two families met at the edge of the village. Makoto wore her white wedding kimono, elaborately embroidered in silver and white thread to show various creatures of worship. Her black hair was pulled tightly into the large white headdress and held by a number of gold and silver ornaments. As per the human custom her entire face was painted white with coloring only on her eyes and lips. Tanshin wore a gray hakama and a black formal haori. A white fan was place in the tie at his waist.

Miroku and Kagome, those ones who would actually perform the ceremony, walked in front, followed by Makoto and Tanshin. Hikari and Seika walked both in front and behind Makoto to hold the bottom of the kimono so Makoto could walk without tripping. Behind the couple walked InuYasha and Sango, followed by Shinryo and Shuuyou (Tanshin's eldest brother), and finally Kyo and Kenji. Shippo and Souten began the rest of the wedding party, that is those not of immediate family. Saraku and Seto were next, followed by Rin and Sesshoumaru. A large number of the villagers were behind them, the headman included. It seemed this wedding was one many were long since anticipating.

Once at Goshinboku, Miroku and Kagome headed for the altar prepared while the two families flanked the bride and groom. The rest of the party stood some distance behind so as not to interfere. At the altar, Kagome held a small bowl, into which Miroku poured some sake, and brought it to Makoto. She took a sip of the sake and handed it to Tanshin who did the same. Kagome then gave the bowl to each member of the two families, Miroku and herself last, so as to signify the union of the two families.

Once that was finished Miroku brought the couple two branches taken from Goshinboku to offer up to the gods for a blessing on the union, and probably a prayer for the success of the marking. From what they had told Sesshoumaru, the offering was the last part of the actual ceremony, the rest was merely reception. According to Kagome this was because most human marriages were arranged and so the families who may not know one another well would be able to speak freely at the reception. This was not as necessary for them, but they were following human tradition.

Since most of the villagers were attending the reception it was held outside; a large fire was built as dusk was quickly settling over the land. There was food and music and dancing…and Sesshoumaru was sure he was getting sick of all the smells, noise, and idiotic sights the humans produced. Rin, Saraku, and Seto seemed to have an entirely different opinion though. Though Rin remained by his side a genuinely happy smile was on her face, and she was laughing more in those few hours than she had in many years.

Her laughter was directed mostly at their two pups who were getting lessons in dancing from their cousins. The human's dancing wasn't too difficult, but for those who had never before experienced it, their rhythm was not quite right. Shinryo showed Saraku and she caught on fairly quickly, which meant she was now teaching her younger brother how to do it. A number of couples were dancing around the fire, Saraku and Seto following Makoto and Tanshin as they circled.

Now without a partner Shinryo approached Sesshoumaru and Rin and bowed. "Obasama, would you like to dance as well. Something tells me Ojisama won't, so I would be happy to be your partner for a while."

Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru to see if he would mind. He merely looked back to his pups. "Do as you wish."

Once again Rin smiled her gentle smile and she took Shinryo's hand to join the others. Sesshoumaru watched his mate as she obviously as enjoying herself. Sesshoumaru himself would not participate in such meaningless activities; however, Rin was human and still enjoyed some human customs. A few minutes passed and InuYasha joined Sesshoumaru as Kenji took Kagome out to dance.

"I figured you wouldn't dance. Actually I am surprised you are still here. You've never been the celebrating type." InuYasha smirked.

"I would not leave my mate and pups to _your_ protection," Sesshoumaru said, receiving the annoyed glare he was expecting from his brother.

"Yeah, well you will have to let them go one day. Your little pups at least. How much longer do you think Saraku is going to want to stay safe at home?"

Sesshoumaru sent InuYasha a sideways glance before focusing on Saraku. "She is still young."

"Maybe to you, but I am betting Saraku thinks quite differently. Hell, look around the village. A lot of people…a lot of men think _quite_ differently."

Not caring about anyone other than his family Sesshoumaru had not given any attention to the rest of the villagers. He took a moment to make a passing glance around those at the reception and found a rather disturbing scene. More than one of the men were staring at his young pup, not with contempt or disgust, but with passion and lust. To think they would be looking upon his daughter with such open interest when she was definitely not of age for any such activity. Hanyou or not, Saraku was still a pup and didn't need the advances of vile men even if her body was beginning to develop to human standards.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to his daughter. Still, her body was developed to human standards, in more ways than one. In addition to her times of forced humanity, Saraku also suffered from the same cycles any human female of childbearing age did. Saraku was none to pleased to learn she had to deal with that part of her human nature, but without any other choice she accepted it.

But just because her hanyou body was old enough by human standards didn't mean she was ready in demon standards. That human side of her would, however, call out to more than just humans. The scent of a woman, human or demon, in heat could drive lower class male demons into a frenzy, and the scent of blood could be just as intoxicating to those that feed on humans.

Rin had explained to Saraku about the human nature of her body, and what it meant, but she was still unaware of what those same functions caused to demons. A part of Sesshoumaru knew what InuYasha had said was true, even though he would never admit to such a thing. Saraku most likely did see herself as more than just a pup, and as Rin had said, she would soon want more freedom than life in the castle would give her. She was, however, still ill prepared for the world she would enter outside her home. She needed more time to prepare, and perhaps it was time to explain some things to her.

Sesshoumaru was taken from his thoughts by the sound of shouting. A man was standing in front of Saraku, a very drunken man that is. Beside her stood Shippo. Seto was along side Souten standing behind them, obviously they had switched partners. By her expression Saraku was less than pleased by his presence. Most of the people had stopped dancing and the music had quieted as they watched the encounter.

"Do you…" The man blinked and worked to maintain his balance. "You think you are so much better than us…Can't enjoy a little human company?"

"If there were a human here of whose company I wished to be in I would do so," Saraku said, her tone deathly serious.

"Well, why not give us a try…you might," the man hiccuped in mid sentence, "like it."

His right hand reached out and took hold of Saraku's arm, his left was holding a small jug of sake. Immediately Saraku's clawed hand was pressing into the man's fragile neck.

"Remove your hand or I remove your head."

Shippo quickly took hold of the drunken man's hand and pulled it away from Saraku who released her hold. The shock sent the confused man falling to the ground only to be dragged away by two other villagers. Shippo let out a halfhearted laugh.

"Come on, we haven't finished our dance yet." He motioned for the musicians to begin playing again before taking Saraku's hand. "Come on, we are celebrating."

The evening's previously light atmosphere soon returned, though Saraku's disposition had become more serious than before. A part of Sesshoumaru smiled, though he showed no outward reaction. Even if Saraku was not just a pup and she was indeed ready for such intimate practices, it was quite apparent _she_ had no such desires yet. Indeed, she would sooner kill a man than mate with one. Still, he would have to speak with her soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know, kinda an odd place to end, but I am a bit tired, and this scene has taken me forever to write….have you noticed that habit, I have. Whenever I get to a scene I suddenly think of the next one and lose track of the one I was supposed to write…bad me. But anyway, here ya go, sorry about the delay.

Oh, and for anyone who is wondering still, 'Kitsune' means 'fox.' I would have put it earlier, but then it would have given away the present. Wasn't Souten fun…I had to put her and Shippo together, they are too cute.

So yeah, hoped you liked it, next chp will be coming up hopefully sometime soon. And yes, it will be "the talk" between Sessy and Saraku. The only question now is which POV should I use.

Remember to review! Ja Ne


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Normally I do my thanks here, but there are a few things that need to be said and so that has been moved to the end notes. First, I do _not_ appreciate in anyway my stories, for whatever reasons you may have, to be called bullshit. I devote a large amount of time, energy, and thought to each chapter of every story I write, and never put up anything I am not completely satisfied with. As this story is one of my favorites the comment received slandering it was viewed as nothing more than derogatory and pointless, no matter the reasons for its posting.

If you have a problem with the way this story is written, be it the plot, characters (original or otherwise), or just a lowering of writing in the standards you may have, then by all means don't read it. I have other stories available that may be more to your liking, a completely Inu/Kag in series story as well as a humorous one in conjunction with my neechan. Please, go and see if you like them better, but do not post belittling comments just because this story is not following the path _you_ think it should. I am the author of this and have had more than one sleepless night in order to write it. Such comments will be immediately removed from the review page and disregarded. If there are any _constructive_ comments concerning problems with the story I would be more than happy to hear them, otherwise please keep your demeaning comments to yourself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes kept a steady watch on his young daughter. By all accounts she seemed asleep, but her breathing betrayed her outward appearance and told him she was still quite awake. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru found himself staring into one golden eye firmly set in his direction while the other remained closed. A small smirk played over Saraku's face as she let her shadowed amber gaze fall onto her younger sibling being held in the protective embrace of her mother.

"You cheat, Chichiue." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow to his daughter. "You sounded asleep."

"I can rest without sleeping. Why would it matter? Did you intend on doing anything while we were asleep?"

"I was going to take a bath earlier, but Shippo and Souten had gone to the lake, and by the smell, it seems they are still in a mood to remain there. I wish they would go though, I hate the scent."

This time Sesshoumaru made a cautionary glance to Seto and Rin. "The scent will remain at the lake for some time afterwards."

"I don't care about _that_ scent. I hate the smell that is stuck on me."

Sesshoumaru took a deep, though unobservable, breath to try and identify the smell she referred to, with limited success. "What do you mean?"

A pale crimson flush darkened Saraku's fair cheeks. Her eyes gazed intently onto the soft ground being manipulated between her fingers. "Their scent. I can smell it still, those men. I don't like it. It burns my nose. It was like half of the ones who came over to me were in heat. I don't like that smell. That's why I didn't dance with any of the humans."

Sesshoumaru dreaded what he needed to do, but he now knew he did _need_ to do it. He stood up with Saraku's confused gaze following him. "Come with me."

"Yes, Chichiue," she quickly complied.

He directed them away from the small camp they had made on the outskirts of the village and deeper into the woods. He didn't care for where they talked, he just wanted to be sure it was away from anyone who could easily overhear. He found a small area large enough for the two of them and directed her to sit across from him.

"Chichiue, what is this about?" Saraku asked as she settled against the trunk of a large tree.

"We need to speak," Sesshoumaru responded evenly. "About you."

Saraku's body tensed and she looked away. "Have I done something wrong, Chichiue?"

"You have done nothing. There are merely subjects of which we need to discuss. That scent you dislike so much, for instance."

"Chichiue." Saraku's face burned a deep scarlet. "Okaasan told me about the…nature of humans when I first began…bleeding."

Sesshoumaru watched as Saraku's fangs began pulling at her lower lip. "It is not human nature I wish to speak with you of. Demons are not like humans, nor do they react like them."

"Demons?"

"That scent you disliked, it is different with demons. You very well may find that same reaction in demons to have a stimulating effect on your senses, as is its purpose." Saraku's cheeks tinged purple as Sesshoumaru spoke. "Your scent can trigger such a reaction in a demon and lower demons will act on that as instinct."

Though the bright flush still remained on her face Saraku's eyes focus firmly on Sesshoumaru. "Act on it?"

"Lower demons placed into a state of desire will attempt to mate regardless of your wish."

"Then they will find themselves dead. I am not like Makoto was, Chichiue. I will not tolerate such impudence." Saraku's voice was cold and piercing, a tone Sesshoumaru was pleased by.

"The higher class demons are just as different from lower demons as lower demons are different from humans. Higher-class demons will not act off of instinct, though the desire may be the same. This makes them more dangerous though. Instead of directly attacking to mate they are able to plan, should their desire be powerful enough."

Saraku flexed her clawed fingers in front of her face. "Any who try to do anything to me that I do not want will find the same fate."

"And what if you chose to allow such actions?"

Saraku's hand froze in front of her as her eyes looked everywhere but to Sesshoumaru. "If…If I allow then I allow."

"You must not concede to such desires lightly. You are the female and will be the one to take responsibility for any unwanted products of a heated encounter with a male."

"I know that, Chichiue." Saraku kept her focus on her feet.

"There is also the matter of being marked. It is instinct for a demon to lay claim on what they believe to be theirs. The desire for dominance is often increased during mating, making a _need_ to claim the other." Saraku began pulling at her lower lip again. "Also, not all demons mark the same way. Animalistic demons often mark by creating an open wound, such as the bite on your mother, and mixing their power with the one they mark. Elemental demons mark by the element they control."

Saraku's curiosity seemed to over powering her embarrassment slightly. "You mean, like since Souten is a thunder demon she would mark by using thunder or lightning?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You must be careful not to allow yourself to be marked unless you choose to be. If you are marked otherwise only killing the demon will release the claim. That is, if you are strong enough to kill the demon."

If he wasn't being so serious with the discussion Sesshoumaru would have smirked at the glare his young daughter gave him. She did hate to be considered weak, by anyone.

"What makes you think I would not be strong enough?" she asked arrogantly.

"You are still a pup, there are many demons far superior to you at your present level. There are also many way to be marked without your consent. Many may try to do so in order to obtain the Western Lands."

"I will not be claimed just to satisfy someone's greed." Saraku looked away from him. "I would have to be truly weak to let myself be claimed."

Sesshoumaru's own gaze turned in the direction of the camp where his mate slept. "Being claimed doesn't prove weakness. What you do about being claimed proves your strength or failure."

He glanced back to find Saraku staring at him shocked. "What is it?"

"I…I hadn't expected you to say that. I thought you would tell me something like, any truly strong person would die before letting themselves be claimed." She lowered her head again. "That's what I was thinking, at least."

He returned his focus to towards the camp. "Do you think your mother is a strong woman?"

"Okaasan is one of the strongest women I know. She never lets anyone order her around and she is always so proud of herself and being mated to you."

"So, living did not make her weak."

Saraku was visibly dumbfounded by his statement. "Chichiue, I don't understand what you mean."

He closed his eyes as old memories and long held regrets surfaced in his mind. He had not expected to be the one to tell Saraku, but it seemed that was how it had to be. He opened his eyes and laid them on the confused hanyou.

"Before I took Rin as my mate she was marked by another demon. Not just claimed, but raped and murdered."

Saraku was silent. Her eyes wandered over his armor as if following the edges might lead her to some kind of understanding. He could see the disbelief in her face, the shock and confusion. How would she respond? How _could_ she respond?

Her mouth opened for a moment but closed before any words came out. She tried again to speak, but something was holding her back. Her eyes never once rose to meet his gaze.

"If you wish to say something, say it," Sesshoumaru said rather coldly.

She bowed her head, though since her hair was pulled back she couldn't hide her face. Finally, a soft whisper passed over her lips, "How?"

"She was kidnapped while both Jaken and I were away from her. She was about the same age as Makoto is, perhaps younger. Two demons took her. One raped and tortured her, marking her to add more insult. He killed her before I returned."

Even with that said the doubt in Saraku was prevalent. Her fingers slid aimlessly over the metal of her scythes resting against the cool ground. Her fangs bit deeply into her lip, breaking the skin, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Okaasan…I…she never shows…how can…how can she be so…" Saraku fell silent before finishing her question.

"So what?"

"I…I can't see anyone ordering Okaasan around, demon or not. I can't see you not being with her. I…can't imagine that happening."

"I do not leave her now because of that. She does not let anyone order her because she was once forced to completely submit. Most likely, I would never have taken her as my mate if that had not happened. Neither you nor Seto would be here and Rin would have aged like a normal human, perhaps going off to live in one of their villages and having a family of her own."

"So I should thank them for making Okaasan suffer!" Saraku cried. She immediately covered her mouth and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Chichiue. I shouldn't have screamed at you."

"You should yell if you wish. This is not something I expected you to be fine with hearing."

She looked up at him for the first time since he told her. "How…when…_why_ did you end up marking Okaasan? If she had been marked before, why did you want her?"

"Want her?" Sesshoumaru thought a moment. "I _needed_ her. When she was taken I found out I needed her."

"So you just took what you needed?" There was an uneasy edge on her voice.

Sesshoumaru's own voice took on a harsh tone. "I did what was needed for her. She…had tried to kill herself."

A sharp, scratching sound pierced his ears as Saraku's fingers tensed causing her claws to drape across the metal blade. "Okaasan? But she…she would never…"

"At that point, she was no where near the woman she is now. She needed reassurance, and I provided that by marking her. Thus she remained with me."

"Okaasan…she is strong because she suffered? Can real strength only come from suffering? Is the only way I can ever become strong be through suffering? Could I ever go through that and actually…"

"Urusai!" Sesshoumaru interrupted. "You will not know that. You need not know that to become strong."

Saraku appeared shocked by the ferocity in Sesshoumaru's voice; perhaps he was a little shocked as well. But, he would not watch his daughter suffer in the same way Rin had. He did not want to hear her screaming.

They sat in silence for a moment then Saraku recovered enough to ask another question. "Chichiue. What would happen, if I…if I was to be claimed by someone stronger than me? What if they wanted the Western Lands like you had said and claimed me, what would happen to me?"

"I would kill anyone who took you against your will. That would free you of their claim."

"But," she hesitated a moment but continued, "what if it were another lord?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked. "I would kill any who took you."

"But, if it was another lord, it would cause war." She looked up to his expressionless face. "I hear things in the castle. I know that the South and the East want our lands. If one of them were to claim me killing them would cause war. Okaasan and Seto would be in danger then."

Sesshoumaru couldn't suppress all of the growl forming in his chest. "If another lord were to claim you I would not be able to kill him without beginning a war. Only you would be able to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be considered a claim by strength. To interfere with such a battle would be the same as starting war. A lord could challenge you and you would have to accept. Both of you would fight and whoever wins takes what they want. Killing him them or anytime after if you should lose would be acceptable, but only if you do it alone."

"And what if I lost, and you didn't kill him? What would happen to me?"

The whole growl escaped him this time as he thought of what would become of his daughter. "Most likely you would be kept in a state of near death until you submitted to him. He could do whatever he pleased since you would never be allowed to recover enough to properly oppose him. If you agreed to submit to him, he would control every part of your life. Nothing would be your own, not even your body. Any child would be his and only his, and if he wished you might never see it. You would be a slave."

Her eyes, which had been downcast while he spoke, lifted to meet his. These eyes were not what he had been seeing throughout the night. These were not embarrassed or shocked or confused eyes; these were determined eyes.

"I don't want that. I won't allow that to happen. _You_ will teach me, everyday. More than we do now. If I become as strong as you then I no one will be able to claim me. So, _you_ will teach me."

"I see." A small satisfied smile crossed the demon lord's lips. She had just _ordered him_.

Saraku suddenly began counting on her fingers before holding up eight of them. She smiled at him mischievously. "I have now seen you smile a grand total of eight times in my life."

He returned to his more stoic demeanor. "I believe we are done here. Let's return to the camp."

Saraku stood up with him and followed his lead. "So, when we return home you will teach me more?"

"If that is what you wish."

"I wish to be as strong as you. I wish to never have to submit to anyone."

"That will take time."

He heard her laugh. "I have time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saraku awoke the next morning feeling much more excited than normal for several reasons. She couldn't wait to return home so she and Sesshoumaru could train. Hearing him tell her, not just about Rin, but about what could happen to _her_, it was rather…humbling. Her arrogance and conceit for others was among the highest quality and suddenly she had been brought down to the real world. She wasn't upset though, this change gave her a goal to strive for. She would earn her place, not just to prove her strength as a hanyou, but to take her respect from any that thought of her as merely a way into her lands.

She was also excited because before they left for home she was going back to the village to see how the marking went. Everyone had been nervous the previous night when Makoto and Tanshin retired for the night. She said one last prayer as she made her way through the fields heading to the village. The closer she got the easier it was to sort out the myriad of scents still hanging in the air. Finally, she picked up on Makoto and Tanshin's freshest trail, which led to InuYasha's home.

Her pleasant mood was lost when she entered the house and felt the weight of the sullen atmosphere pressing against her. Makoto and Tanshin both had forced smiles on their faces, while the rest of InuYasha's family had blank expressions. Makoto widened her smile, though it seemed to be threatening to bring tears.

"The marking didn't work. It seems I am not demon enough to sustain Tanshin's life."

"Makoto."

"It's alright, though. This is why we were married now. I will enjoy the time I have with him. I won't waste a moment of it."

Saraku nodded. " I hope you are only happy together. I will go now, Chichiue and everyone are waiting for me to return."

"Please thank them for coming," Makoto said once again trying her best to appear happy.

Saraku bowed to them and let the house. She had thought for sure the marking would work, and now Tanshin would age and die most likely within fifty years. Makoto would probably live a century more than that. Sesshoumaru had definitely been right about one thing: demons and humans were very different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT'S DONE! It is short but it is done! ::collapses and dies:: Three weeks almost I have been struggling to write that, and it is still shorter than most of my chps. Oh well, I have been having some issues lately so, I just hope that now I can return to normal writing mode. ::prays for it to be true::

Ok, since I had my rant earlier, my thanks and question answers are down here today. Thanks go to: gettotrampoline, A Flower, The Great Susinko, migele, A Heart, Klutz82, TaintedInuShemeeko, choco-coco, jessica, Gackt1004, Nobody, Jasi, Artemys91, essie, Meru, Sci-Jess, and New Fan. (Especially to NewFan and Sci-Jess who are my only AFF reviews this time – I love hearing from you)

Note: urusai – common term for Shut up, or be quiet. I didn't like the way either sounded in english. It had to be in jap for that point.

As for Souten, she is not just _a_ thunder demon, she is the little sister of Hiten and Maten. You have to see the ep to understand why I love that pairing. There is a basis for it, I don't just want to screw up the characters. Also, someone said I confused the swords. The truth is I use the jap spelling for them. So I use Tessaiga instead of Tetsusaiga, so on a glance it may have seemed like I mistyped it.

This Chp has also inspired a screwed up one shot I will be posting under FlamingDuck (my neechan and my joint name) called Demon Sex Education…check it out when it comes up, also check out Seductive Snake's Shop of Secrets posted under the same name. It really needs reviews, PLEASE!


	13. Siblings

"Ok, here I go, about to write the next chapter."

"Neechan, do I have to edit this one as well?"

"But of course, you are the ultimate in editing genius."

giggles to self "It's good to be the queen."

"Sure, you are the best."

"Now, does that also mean I have to come up with yet ANOTHER disclaimer idea for you?"

uses all strength of mind "Umm…yes?"

"Is that really a question?"  
"No?"

"Shut-up and write the damn story already will ya?"

"If you say it."

"Fine, Fine. You do not own InuYasha or any of the beautiful creations therein. For I am the ruler of Cuba and therefore own it myself."

"Wait a minute…."

insane laughter ensues

(Note: My Neechan wrote that whole thing.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat in front of the fire watching as the flames danced and played in the icy midnight wind. His elbow length silver hair joined in the performance, floating about his face and shoulders. Rin had finally let him grow it out, but now that it was getting long he was already thinking of cutting it short again. He hated the comments he got when it was long.

"Here, Seto." Saraku held out a roasted rabbit. "Can't let you go hungry. Okaasan would kill me."

"Thanks," he said as he took his food.

The two of them ate in silence, Saraku lost in her own thoughts and Seto watching her. She was twenty-three now and, at sixteen, this was the first trip he had been allowed to go on without Sesshoumaru. That was, of course, on the condition Saraku accompanied him. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed traveling with his sister; she treated him…like him.

"So…" Saraku's voice pulled Seto from his thoughts.

"So what, Aneue?"

"So, what's bothering you? You have been quiet all night. I figured you would be happy to get out of the castle."

Seto trailed his claws over the meat before slowly ripping a piece off and eating it. "I am happy to be away and on my own. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My hair…I was thinking of cutting it short again."

Saraku looked at him confused. "I thought you were happy Okaasan let you grow it out."

"I was…but now that is it longer it gets in the way at times. I think I prefer it short."

"It gets in the way? Are you sure you just don't like people saying you look exactly like Chichiue?"

Seto bit into the small rabbit so as to avoid answering her.

"You really hate people saying that don't you?"

He looked into the flickering orange and yellow flames. "I wouldn't care if…if they didn't compare me to him. Just because I look like Chichiue they expect me to act like him and be as strong as him. I am not Chichiue."

"Baka," Saraku said as she threw a piece of meat at him. "Of course you're not Chichiue. You can't be expected to be as strong as him, you're only sixteen, and I think the world will be fine with only one person who acts like Chichiue."

"Still, when my hair was shorter not as many people compared me to him."

"So, cut your hair then. Or better yet, come over here and I'll do it for you. I wonder what it would look like when I'm done with it."

Seto put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Aneue, you're the last person I am letting near my head with a sharp object."

"Aw, you're no fun."

They finished their meal in a content silence. The sky was dark that night, the moon being lost in the sea of clouds that traveled across the heavens. Saraku leaned against an old tree and settled in for the night. Seto tried to see the stars as the darkness left momentarily, but it was hard work even for his keen eyes.

"Saraku."

"What?" his sister asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"I wish I looked like you."

Saraku's gold eye opened and examined her bother. "You wish you had different colored hair and mismatched eyes?"

"No one would compare me to Chichiue if I did."

"That's right," she said closing her eye again. "No one ever compares me to Chichiue. They expect me to be weaker, more human."

Seto lowered his head embarrassed by his selfishness. "I'm sorry, Aneue. I shouldn't complain."

"If you want to complain, then complain. Because we are the way we are we both want what the other has. When you were born I wanted nothing more than to look exactly like you. You looked like a demon, while I was stuck looking like a hanyou, and I could tell Chichiue was happy with the way you looked."

"Happy? Chichiue? Are we talking about the same person here?"

Saraku laughed but never actually looked at him. "Yes we are and yes he was happy. I can tell. You could too if you paid attention."

"I don't know. I don't think Chichiue has ever been happy with me. All he ever says to me is what I am doing wrong. _Be quiet. Sit down. You didn't practice today. That is not proper form. That was too weak_"

Finally, Saraku's colored gaze fell upon the young hanyou. "You don't realize he is just trying to be fair."

"Fair?" Seto said a little more condescendingly than he intended to. "He never says those things to you."

"That is because when I am around him I am usually quiet and do what he says immediately. I work every day to become stronger, faster, and more skilled. I practically ordered him to train me. As a result, I do become stronger and faster, so Chichiue is trying to be fair to you. He pushes you because I push myself. He has to pick one of us to be his heir and he wants to give you a chance. If he didn't push you, you would remain at your current strength while I kept forcing myself further. The difference would become almost impossible to make up later on."

"I never thought of it like that. I guess I just don't understand Chichiue that much. I can never tell if he is pleased with me or mad. We may look alike, but we are too different."

Saraku laughed. "You are more like him than you realize."

"How?" he asked skeptically.

"You are both happiest when you are out here, not living in the confines of the castle."

"Alright, how do you know he is happier out here? He always acts the same no matter where."

"You really are dense at times."

Seto glared at his sister but stayed quiet.

"When in doubt, look at Okaasan. I know Chichiue is happier traveling because no matter what happens Okaasan is always happy. She feels what Chichiue does and so when he is happy so is she."

Seto half pouted, half glared. He hated when she proved him wrong.

"You're also both sore losers."

Now it was a definite pout. In hopes of avoiding any more comparisons to Sesshoumaru Seto decided to change the subject. "Aneue, why do you train so hard? Do you just really want to be the heir."

Saraku's demeanor immediately became more sullen. "I don't want to lose myself."

"What do you mean, 'lose yourself'?" Seto had never heard her talk like that before and it scared him slightly. The only time he had heard of anyone 'losing themselves' was when InuYasha's demon blood took over.

"I don't want to lose who I am just because some demon bastard thought I was an easy way into our lands. I don't want to not have control of my life. Losing my freedom would be as good as death for me. I never want that to happen. So I train and train to become stronger than anyone who might try and claim me."

Seto fidgeted with the earth beneath his claws. "You mean, like what happened to Okaasan."

"They told you then?"

He nodded. "Okaasan did. It was…weird. She told me I needed to know so that I would never do that to a woman. She kept telling me that. Never ever take a woman against her will. It didn't feel right, that it could ever happen though."

"I understand. It was very surreal when Chichiue told me. I just listened to him saying the words, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't believe them. Now, when I think on what he said, it is like watching a scene and not being able to tell if it was real or just a dream. And I so want it to just be a dream, even though I know it's real."

"I know the feeling."

They sat there a moment contemplating what they had discussed before Saraku smiled at him. "Let's get to sleep now. We can head out tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

Saraku thought for a moment. "InuYasha's village is about two days north of here. We can go and visit everyone if you want."

"That sounds…_nice_," Seto said through a yawn.

The two siblings set out shortly after dawn and headed north along the side of a swift river. As the morning progressed to mid-day and the two stopped for lunch Seto got the distinct feeling they were being watched. He scanned the area but saw nothing but trees. No scents not belonging to the forest was in the cold, northbound wind and he didn't hear anything but animals. Still, no matter what he sensed Seto couldn't shake the feeling something was watching them.

"Aneue, do you feel anything weird?"

"Weird?"

"I guess I must be imagining things if you don't feel it."

Saraku now glanced over the area they were in. "Feel what? Don't forget your senses are keener than mine. What do you feel?"

"Like we're being watched, but I can't find anything wrong. It just _feels_ wrong."

"Then let's go," Saraku said as she stood up. "We can stop again lat…"

A sharp whistling sound interrupted her and before Seto could figure what was happening Saraku was lying on top of him, her eyes filled with pain.

"A…Aneue?"

"Get your sword," she commanded as her left hand untied her scythes from around her waist.

When she stood to face their attackers Seto could see an arrow had pierced her right shoulder. Seto hurried to unsheathe his sword to help defend them. He prepared himself as best he could and the two waited for the next move from the attackers. They didn't wait long as an entire volley of arrows descended upon them. Between Saraku's scythe and his sword none of the arrows were any threat, however his sister's behavior was beginning to worry him. The Saraku he knew would have taken the offense by now, yet she was increasing a defensive position.

"They came from downwind. That was quite a big risk, if the wind had changed we would have caught their scent," Saraku said as she slowly began pushing the both of them back towards the river's edge.

"Aneue, if we know where they are let's just go kill them and be done with it."

Another volley from the forest interrupted any answer she was going to give him. Now he was sure something was wrong with Saraku. Why wasn't she attacking? As the third volley fell upon them Seto realized something even more disturbing: Saraku was only using one scythe. Her right arm had remained immobile since she was shot. Was that why she wasn't attacking?

"Aneue, you hold them off. I'll get that arrow out of your shoulder."

"Don't touch it!" she yelled as he put down his sword.

"Aneue?"

They should not have let themselves get distracted. Two arrows flew at them; Saraku managed to deflect the one coming at her, but with his sword down the second arrow tore into Seto's shin. It was painful, but he had felt worse training with Sesshoumaru. Seto hurried to pull the arrow out. It took a lot of effort for him not to scream as the rough metal arrowhead ripped and twisted the muscles in his leg. When the arrow was free, the scent that hit him began to shed light on Saraku's actions. The arrowheads were poisoned.

"Aneue, let me get the arrow out! They're poisoned!"

"You touch it and I'll cut your hand off!" She glared at him just long enough for him to fully understand her threat.

Why wasn't she letting him remove the arrow? Why were they being forced onto the defensive? Who was attacking them? Why were they being attacked?

At least one question was answered as several dozen human men appeared from the forest's edge. They were being driven back by mere humans. The frustration was beginning to send Seto to his limits when a sadistic smile formed on Saraku's face.

"Seto," she whispered, "get in close and kill them as quickly as you can. Don't get far enough for them to shoot anymore arrows. Be careful though, there is still one archer hiding."

Now he understood. As long as they were hidden in the forest and downwind from them attacking in the forest would have meant running straight into an ambush. Saraku had been pulling back so as to drive them into the open. Now that they could easily see their prey, hunting would be simple.

"Now!" she yelled and both hanyous rushed their attackers.

Seto and Saraku flanked the group of men and each began a bloody path to the center. Only being able to use one arm slowed Saraku, but Seto made up for it. When his sword tore into one person his free hand clawed at another. The ground was stained crimson as the siblings killed their prey mercilessly; however, one moment changed who was prey and who was hunter.

Seto's right leg gave out beneath him sending his collapsing to the ground. He managed to push himself away from the first human who tried to take advantage of his injured state, but their numbers made it hard to keep away from them all. His leg was completely numb and no matter what he did he couldn't get it to support him. From his place on the ground Seto did his best to fend off his attackers, but one of them managed to knock his sword away, while several others worked on pinning him to the ground.

Seto easily over powered them, but realized too late holding him there was not their intention. While he was distracted with those pinning him two others brought out the poison tipped arrows and drove them into his left arm and leg. It didn't hurt any more than the first arrow, but if the effects were the same it would soon leave him almost completely paralyzed.

The more he fought the more men came to try and subdue him. Suddenly, blood showered down on Seto as several men's heads flew into the air. A scarlet soaked scythe split the chests of two more men standing over him. Saraku kicked his sword to him before yanking him up by his uninjured arm. With her help her was able to balance and fight off those still coming at them; however, Seto knew they didn't have much time till he lost use of his other limbs.

"Aneue, we need to get out of here. I can't move my leg and I'm betting pretty soon I won't be able to walk at all."

He heard Saraku growl at the mention of running away, but he could tell by her face she knew it was the right thing. Seto scanned the clearing. Three times as many men were now there than before he fell. Where were they coming from, and why? Seto didn't have time to contemplate the answers as Saraku began dragging him back towards the river.

"Hold your breath," she said just before tossing them both into the raging current.

The freezing water pulled and beat at them but Seto never felt Saraku's hold on him waver. She pushed them further into the main current to speed their escape. Every few minutes she forced them to the surface so they could breathe but otherwise the water controlled their destiny.

Finally, he felt their bodies fighting against the current as Saraku tried to reach shore. Seto wanted to help but his limbs had succumb to poison's effects and it took all his strength to maintain his grip on his sister's clothing. Saraku managed to reach shore and pull the two of them clear of the riverbank. They sat a moment to try and recover their bearings.

The winter breeze made both of them shake with a soaking cold. Saraku's breathing was labored and her body was covered in wounds, including two new arrows in her left arm, though the wood was broken down from the trip in the river. Seto did his best to prop himself onto his right arm.

"Why…why did they attack us?" Seto asked.

"I don't know," she paused to remove one of arrows in her arm by using her teeth to pull it out. "But whatever the reason we need to either get moving or find a good hiding place."

"You think they are going to follow us?"

She removed the second arrow by the same method. "Look at your wounds. Not a single one is near a vital area. They wanted to capture us, not kill."

Seto examined his wounds as best he could, considering his immobile condition, and found she was right. With all the chances they had not a single injury is near a vital area. His paralyses made him the perfect victim to be captured. He was even more annoyed when he saw Saraku toss away the two arrows that had been in his arm and leg. He hadn't felt her remove them at all.

"Aneue, I'm sorry. You need us to keep going, but I can't even move my legs now. Some heir to the Western Lands I would make."

"Stop whining. You senses are better than mine. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't noticed something was wrong. I am just less susceptible to poison than you; that's why I can still move. If you can't walk then I'll just carry you. I can't let my little brother be captured now can I?"

"Let me remove the arrow in your back at least. I can still use my right arm."

Saraku stood up, her face deathly serious. "I told you not to touch this arrow."

"But Aneue, the longer you keep it in the more the poison will spread. Even you will get stopped after a while. Look at your arm."

"Maybe you should," she said and held out her right hand for him to see.

Seto stared at it shocked. "I thought you couldn't move it."

"I didn't use it. Couldn't and didn't are two different concepts."

"Why then?"

"Look carefully at my hand."

Seto examined his sister's hand but couldn't find anything wrong, that was until he looked at her nails. "Your…your claws are gone."

"Exactly. My demon claws are gone." She stood again and walked over to a nearby tree. "Which means this arrow is not like the others. In order to make my claws disappear it would take holy power."

"That's how you knew there was still an archer in the forest. None of the men were dressed like a houshi."

Using the tree's trunk she broke the back of the arrow off. "And none were women so no mikos either."

"What are you doing?"

"Like you said, I can't keep this thing in me or the purification could spread."

Seto watched as Saraku positioned herself in front of the tree and slowly pulled her right shoulder up. She took two deep breaths before slamming her shoulder against the trunk and forcing the arrow to rip through the rest of her body till the arrowhead was showing on her chest. She took a moment to steady herself before lifting her right, now human, arm and pulling it the rest of the way out. She let the arrow fall to the ground and returned to where Seto was laying.

"Let's get moving. You can still use you right arm, correct."

"Yeah."

"Good." She lifted Seto up by his numb left arm and slung it over her shoulders. "Keep hold of your sword, and I'll take care of getting us someplace safe."

They proceeded east, along the river, and even though both of them were injured and Saraku was carrying his entire weight, he knew they were moving slower than they should. Saraku was hurt worse than she was letting on. Whatever that arrow did to her was taking its toll on her body.

"Aneue, why didn't you use your arm back there? You could have used both scythes."

"When I realized they weren't going for the kill I decided it was best they to let them get overconfident. Now they think I can't use it at all and that will be to our advantage the next time we meet."

Seto stared at his sister with renewed awe. There was only a few seconds for her to figure out what they were doing and act, yet she saw even then something Seto never realized. How could she know what they were thinking? How did she know they would need an advantage later? Was she planning on running from the beginning?

"Stop trancing on me like that. I need your senses to tell me if anyone is coming."

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the surroundings. He wasn't being much help but she was right, his senses were keener than hers, and he wasn't going to be a complete burden on her. The sun was late in the sky when Seto finally saw something useful.

"Aneue, there is a cave a little to the north of here. It is fairly well hidden and should be virtually invisible during the night."

She stopped and closed her brown eye. "I see it. We don't have a choice right now. Our clothes and hair are frozen to us. If we don't get a fire going we both are going to freeze."

She changed course and headed for the distant haven. It was fairly deep, enough to keep the winter winds from attacking them, at least. She propped Seto up against the cave wall before heading back to the entrance.

"I'm going to get some firewood. I don't want to risk having one during the night so we need to warm up as fast as we can. See if you've regained any mobility yet."

Seto did as he was told and tried his best to move even a single finger or toe, but in the end it was futile. He couldn't feel anything below his waist or on his left arm, let alone move it. There was, however, the possibility that was due to the cold and not the poison. They hadn't had a chance to dry off after the river and Saraku was right, their clothes and hair had ice on them. His body could be numb from a combination of freezing temperatures and lack of movement. At least Saraku was up and moving, which in turn heated her body. The poison had left him in an almost completely dependent state.

Saraku quickly returned with the kindling and started up a strong fire. From what little of his body he could feel, the warmth was divine. When the fire was to Saraku's standards she returned her attention to Seto. She removed his boots and rubbed his feet between her hands.

"Your feet are completely frozen almost. Can you feel any of this at all?"

"Nothing."

She ran her hands beneath his pants leg to check how cold his skin was. Seto used his good hand to feel his arm. It felt like he was touching ice and he knew that wasn't a good thing. Suddenly, he felt his white haori being pulled apart.

"Aneue, what are you doing?" he asked rather nervously.

"Neither of us can stay in these clothes. We need to get them dried and warmed," she said in a matter of fact tone.

He had been afraid that was the case. "Can't they dry while we wear them?"

Saraku's eyes burned into his with a glare she could only have inherited from Sesshoumaru. "I will not let you freeze to death because you are too self-conscious to do what is practical. Our clothes need to dry and we need to warm up. If those two things do not happen soon we will be in no condition to defend ourselves."

Seto didn't respond but relented and helped her remove his haori and undershirt. He wouldn't have been so embarrassed if he could have undressed on his own, but as it was Saraku had to do almost all of it for him. After she removed the last of his clothes and laid them out by the fire, Saraku undressed herself and laid out her own clothes as well.

It was very uncomfortable to be stuck in this situation, but they were forced into it; he didn't have much choice in the matter. Seto kept his eyes on either the fire warming them or his legs, which were slowly losing the purple color they had been. He felt his arm again but it was still as cold as before. He checked his legs and they were the same way despite the returning color.

"Still can't move them?" he heard Saraku ask, though he didn't look up to acknowledge her.

"Nope, and they are still really cold."

Seto's eyes immediately focused on the side of the cave as footsteps approached him. He could see Saraku's hand rubbing his leg in his peripheral vision, but he didn't feel any of it. Soon enough he lost all sight of her, but her hand was laced on the one limb he still could feel.

"Help me move you forward."

"Why?"

"I've been closer to the fire for a while now. My body is warmer than yours and you we need to make your temperature rise somehow. The arrow wounds have already closed up, so I don't think it's only the poison keeping you from feeling anything anymore."

"But can't I just get moved closer to the fire?"

"Seto!" Saraku yelled obviously irritated at his reluctance. "You are in no position to argue with me. Now stop acting like a child and move forward."

He did as he was told and felt Saraku slide in between his body and the cave wall. She pulled him against her and wrapped her legs over his own. As odd as it felt to be sitting with his sister in such a way he couldn't deny that her body was warmer and did help to raise his temperature slightly. As he watched the last of the sun's rays filtering through the treetops Seto saw something else outside the cave.

"Snow? Just what we need, right Aneue?"

Saraku didn't answer. He listened carefully to his sister's body. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing shallow and even. She was asleep. Seto gently rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

How hard was Saraku pushing herself to keep him safe? She had been right about one thing, he never did push himself. Sesshoumaru forced him to train harder, Saraku forced him to do more, but he never pushed himself to do anything if he wasn't forced to. But Saraku, when Sesshoumaru finished training with her she trained more on her own, or with him. She always was forcing _herself_ to her limits just because she wanted to. And now, here she was forcing herself even more to protect him and care for him and all he could do was sit there. He couldn't protect her at all.

Seto lifted his hand to hold Saraku's arm. _When this is over, I will be better. I won't be a burden to you anymore. I'll train so I can take care of myself, and help protect you for once._

He absentmindedly rubbed Saraku's left arm in order to keep it warm, but as he did he felt a wound on it. Seto looked down and saw it was where an arrow had hit her, but it didn't make sense to him. Even with the poison in his system his wounds had closed up, yet that one still looked fresh. He looked at her upper arm where the other arrow had been and found the same thing. Why weren't her wounds healing? Was that why she was having trouble earlier? Was that another effect of the purification arrow she was hit with?

"Aneue," he said softly. "Aneue, wake up."

Saraku remained fast asleep. Seto pulled at her arm.

"Aneue…Aneue it's after dusk. Aneue, wake up."

Seto felt her head move, but she still didn't answer him. He was beginning to worry. Exactly how hurt was she really?

"Aneue. Wake up, Aneue." The fear was now evident in his voice.

"…Seto?"

He couldn't help but smile in relief. "Aneue, it is past dusk. You wanted to put of the fire soon."

Seto waited as Saraku seemed to be collecting her bearings. "Are the…do the clothes look dry?"

He looked back to the fire where their clothing was. "I think so."

"All right."

She pushed him forward and moved out of the way so he could lean back again. He looked away as she approached the fire and dressed herself. When she was fully clothed, save for the red sleeveless robe she wore over her outfit, she brought the rest of the clothes to him. This time, however, she let him dress himself. It took more effort than he would have liked, but after a few minutes he was, if haphazardly, dressed. All the while Saraku held her red robe over the fire.

"What are you doing, Aneue?"

"Warming this to wrap around your legs." She brought it over to him and tore it into two pieces. She wrapped one piece around each leg beneath his pants. "Can you feel anything?"

"My legs feel the same, but," He used his right hand to lift his left to her and slowly twitched several fingers. "I can move these a little, and I can feel the cold. I suppose that is a pretty good sign."

She smiled at him. "Let's hope so. I am going to wait to put out the fire for a while longer. The best thing we can do is recover. That way even if they find us we can get away or fight back."

"Aneue," he hesitated a moment, "why haven't your wounds healed yet?"

"Most likely because of that damn arrow," she replied rather bluntly. He had expected her to pass it off as nothing.

"Then how is your shoulder?"

"Hurts like hell. It will heal only as fast as a human would so there is no point dwelling on it. As long as it doesn't stop me I don't care if it hurts."

They sat in silence for some time. Seto slowly gained more use of his arm, but his legs still refused to heal. If it was just the cold he knew his demon blood would be able to restore them, but the poison must have been inhibiting that. With no other alternatives the two siblings waited for whatever was going to happen.

The light snowfall soon became a blizzard drowning out all noise from outside the cave. Saraku was leaning against the other side of the cave wall, nearer to the entrance. Her eyes were closed and Seto couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep or not. He decided not to bother her incase she had, he could watch for any problems there might be so she could rest.

He watched the shadows dancing in the cave and listened to the whistling of the storm, slowly forgetting about the rest of the world around him. His gave fell to the ground as his head dropped down. It really was very cold in the cave, despite the fire, and his body was so tired. Slowly the cave got darker until Seto completely fell asleep.

Suddenly, he heard screaming. Seto's eyes shot open to find Saraku clutching her side where an arrow was sticking out. She immediately took hold of the arrow only to releasing it as sparks surrounded her hand. It was another purification arrow.

Seto tried to pull himself up along the cave's wall but he never made it. Several more arrow entered the cave through the blizzard: one missed them both, one hit Saraku's already human arm, and one tore into Seto's right biceps. Both hanyous screamed as the holy energy attacked their demon nature, splitting their bodies from the inside.

Seto fell to the ground his upper body trembled from the holy energy continuing to surge through his body. Never before had he felt anything as destructive as his demon body being ripped from him. His shaky gaze focused on Saraku who was now standing near him, both scythes ready to defend them.

How could she be standing? How could she even think of anything but the pain? She already had one arrow in her and now two more were added. How could she even think?

Seto's mind was racing in its attempts to understand what was happening through the searing…burning…unyielding agony tearing him apart. There were more whistling sounds, metal against metal, screams, but in the end all he knew was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, before I get reviews saying, 'What were you thinking?' the scene in the cave was mere practicality! Saraku is a very practical person, if 'a' requires 'b' and she needs 'b' she will do 'a.' So yeah, I wasn't trying to be all bad there, but as weird as that was it was needed to warm them up.

Hey, well, my thanks go to: animegirl007, New Fan, essie, migele, TaintedInuShemeeko, klutz82, choco-coco, bscl43, Ashes of the Star Phoenix, jessica elliot, A Flower, A Heart so Pure, Sci-Jess, ghettotrampoline, and angelamisaki.

Go FF, you guys hit 100…AFF, where did you go? Aside from three people I haven't heard from you guys. It saddens me.

So yeah, there you go. You may want to kill me now, but hey, I understand. This was all Seto POV, next is all Saraku's. I wonder who did that and why? Wait, I shouldn't wonder, I know. Well, remember to review!

Ja Ne


	14. Weakness

Well, I am too tired to think up anything clever, or even mildly amusing, so…I do not own InuYasha.

Sorry about the length between updates. I have What's In A Name, and the now completed Demon Sex Education that I have been working on. Also, school started so been preparing for the move back to college. Sigh, the evilness of classes again. So this year I have school and work to take time up. Every month I have to write a story for my Adv. Creative class. Won't be too bad really, about the length of one of my chapters, but it does delay my fanfics. I will continue writing of course, but it may be decent lengths between them. But now I shall get on with the story. I am sure you are all wondering what is going on. I was surprised how many think she is about to get raped….tisk tisk, I have much more planned here.

Oh, I use the suffix –san after Ai's name so it is known to be a name, and not a random sound and –sensei to refer to the doctor. I also introduce a new character, she is, however, from the show. So if you hear the name and think, that sounds familiar…it should.

* * *

Saraku wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Her eyes were heavy and refused to open and her mind was spinning with sounds and smells. Nothing was in focus and nothing seemed to make sense. Where was she? What had happened after she collapsed in the cave? Was Seto with her? Were either of them still alive or was she in the afterlife? If that was the afterlife it sure hurt a lot.

Her left arm was pulsing with pain while a dull throb was centered in her right shoulder and side. No, she was definitely still alive, but where; and how long had she been unconscious? She struggled once more to open her eyes, but it was futile. The turmoil in her mind and the weakness of her body refused to let her fully awaken and Saraku fell back into unconsciousness.

That smell was over powering, but she recognized it as she awoke the second time. Yes, she was definitely awake now and there was no doubt that smell was a sedative. Sesshoumaru had tested both her and Seto against various poisons and toxins to find out their immunities. Only she had inherited his tolerance to poisons, so even though she was waking from this Seto was surely completely defenseless.

She struggled to open her eyes but still they refused to comply. She may have resistance, but being surrounded by the scent meant it would take time to build up her tolerance to it. She would just have to wait it out and try her best to remain conscious. Saraku strained to move some part of her body, even something as simple as a finger twitching but to no avail. The scent was overpowering and she once again succumbed to its effects.

"How is the boy doing?"

Voices.

"Responding nicely to treatments. Sora-sama says he will need only a day or two more."

"What about the girl? She appears to be even further along, yet Sora-sama has stopped the treatments."

Definitely women's voices.

"The girl was responding, but now there seems to be a problem with one of her eyes. Her youki seems to be drawing together in it. It has become difficult for Sora-sama to deal with."

But who?

"But I thought Sora-sama could purify anything."

"All in time. She is trying to decide if she is going to risk purifying it, or if merely removing it would be a better option."

Remove? Remove _her_ eye. It had to be her they were talking about. Her gold eye. What was happening to her?

"Is that really necessary? It seems rather a harsh thing to do."

Saraku focused all her energy into her eyes. She wanted to see who was in the room.

"Purifying the eye would take too long, and she can't delaying the treatments on the girl anymore or the effects won't last. Besides, it is best if they finish at the same time, then they can start over together."

Slowly a crack of light entered her sight, blinding her for a moment, but her eyes quickly adjusted. She was right, women, two of them. They were…mikos. Yes, by their outfits they had to be mikos, but one seemed very young. Both wore masks over their mouths, presumably to avoid the effects of the sedative. They were kneeling over a person. A human…no, his ears were pointed, but so slightly it was almost not noticeable. He had black hair, medium length…she had seen him before, but only once a month. Even so, there was no way she could mistake it. Seto was human, if not, almost there.

The younger miko began turning towards Saraku. "But will she be alright with only one…"

The woman stopped in mid sentence as she saw Saraku's open eyes staring up at her. The older miko looked at the girl's expression in confusion.

"Ai-san, what's wrong?"

When the woman received no answer she looked at Saraku herself. The hanyou glared at the woman who merely smiled back.

"Ai-san, go and tell Sora-sama that one of the hanyous has awakened."

"Will…will you be alright on your own?" the girl asked hesitantly.

The older woman just shook her head and returned her attention to Seto. "There is no need to worry. Even if she has awakened there is no way she can move her body. Go on. I am sure Sora-sama would be interested in talking with her, if the hanyou can stay awake long enough."

"Right away, Miaka." The young miko quickly stood and ran out of the room.

Saraku was extremely annoyed by the older miko's out right dismissal of her. Even as she looked at the woman she received no acknowledgment. Saraku focused her energy, just as before to open her eyes, only this time she focused it to her mouth. Slowly, the words began to form but without the support of her lung and throat no sound was produced. The highly irritated hanyou stopped and collected her strength for another attempt. This time she managed to coordinate her breathing with her mouth and a light airy whisper passed over her lips.

"_who…a…are…you?_"

Silence.

If she could have, Saraku would have growled. The women was either very deaf or was still intending on completely ignoring Saraku. She worked up her strength and spoke a little louder.

"Who are you?"

Ignored.

Now, Saraku understood her temperament was on the more…unstable side, as she was prone to extreme bouts of a more violent disposition. She preferred to think of this as her way of dealing with unreasonable people, a way of cleansing the world of idiots, some might say. This woman, however, was not truly unreasonable, nor an idiot, but ignoring the heir to the Western Lands, _under any circumstances_, was not to be tolerated. That was where her _disposition_ was a very good thing. If this woman thought she was no threat, Saraku was going to make sure she understood what it meant to be Sesshoumaru's daughter.

Every moment she was able to stay awake her body was creating a stronger tolerance to the sedative they were using. Saraku stopped focusing on talking and used all her energy to move her left hand, the one nearer to the miko. It took a few moments before she was able to move it with control, but slowly her fingers slid over the smooth wooden floor. Saraku's eyes focused not on her hand but the miko's ankle just barely showing from beneath her red hakama. If the woman hadn't been kneeling next to Seto, Saraku would never have reached her. This wasn't just good news for her at that moment, it also meant that Seto would be close enough for her to keep watch over.

But at that moment she did have only one thing in mind…put a little doubt and a lot of fear into this damned miko. She was close now, to the woman's foot, but sliding her hand over the ground and lifting it into the air were two completely different matters.

What was concerning Saraku even more was the attention the woman was paying to Seto's body. She seemed to be checking on how human he was, and the more she revealed to Saraku's sight, the less welcome the image was. None of his trademark hanyou features could be seen: the white hair, sharpened fangs, chiseled claws, and even his beautiful golden eyes were turned their dulled brown. The only thing that told her he was not completely human was the slight point left in his ears. If she was supposed to be further along than him, in what she can only expect is some kind of purification, she worried what kind of state she was in.

These thoughts made her desire a, perhaps vain, need to prove she was still capable of protecting not only her own life and body, but that of her precious younger brother. She would do everything she needed to, no matter the cost, to keep him safe. And right then, that _thing_ was get the miko away from Seto.

Saraku took a deep breath and raised a shaky hand above the woman's heel and up the back of her foot till it hovered over the thickened ankle of the rather plump miko. Without hesitation, Saraku dropped her hand onto the exposed skin and clamped her fingers around the woman's bone as best she could. Still highly affected by the sedative, she was unable to maintain that grip when the miko bolted up and away from the siblings. A look of shock and fear was etched into the woman's face as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Miaka," a new female voice spoke from doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Sora-sama!" Miaka cried. "Forgive me, Sora-sama. The hanyou…the female, she moved even though we have the…"

The new woman held up a hand to silence the distressed miko.

"Thank you, Miaka, please take Ai-san and go onto your other duties. I shall take care of things here."

"Sora-sama," Miaka said concerned as she looked to something outside the room and out of Saraku's vision, "is it _safe_ for you to be here alone with the hanyous?"

The woman just laughed. "But I will not be alone, now will I? I have Shiori with me."

Miaka looked past Sora once again with the same look of contempt she had given Saraku. "Of course, Sora-sama. Forgive me."

Miaka bowed as Sora backed out of her way letting the old miko leave the room. Sora then entered herself followed by a woman in her early twenties, not a miko like the other, just a normal woman. Sora appeared to be in her mid thirties, but still far younger than Saraku had expected for the level of respect, and seeming power, the woman had in this place.

Sora looked down to Seto, examining him as Miaka had, again ignoring Saraku completely. This time Saraku was able to produce a low, but audible growl.

"You needn't worry, hanyou. If you have enough strength to move then you will still be awake after I finish with this one," Sora said without even turning an eye to Saraku.

"Who are you?" Saraku said, her voice stronger than when she awoke.

"My name is Sora. I am the resident miko of this town and run its shrine. I also am known for purging the evil from those infected against their will."

"Evil?"

"Demons are evil. It is my duty to destroy them in order to protect humans they would harm. Hanyous are different. A hanyou did not ask to be born a hanyou. They cannot change the circumstances of their birth. They can be cleansed, purified; however, most purification will either only be temporary or so intense the body is destroyed. Over the years I developed a technique that slowly purifies the youki completely from a hanyou's body and, after treatments, is permanent."

"Is that you are doing to us. Making us human?"

The woman finally turned to Saraku and looked her in the eyes. "I am giving you a chance at a life without persecution and hatred. You are neither human nor demon and can never completely live in either world. Both sides will condemn you for the other and will ultimately lead to your death. By purifying your youki you and the boy can lead normal human lives."

"Who said I wanted a human life?"

"You would rather have a life of constant fear and disgust? Knowing anywhere you go you will only find another creature, human or demon, believing you are a disgrace. Any other miko would have just killed you, but I think hanyous deserve a chance. It is not your fault you father was seduced or your mother was raped."

Both of Saraku's hands curled into tight fists despite her condition. "Don't you ever speak of my parents in such a way or I will rip your tongue from your mouth. My father protects my mother with his life, if necessary."

Shiori, who was standing near the door, tensed at Saraku's words. Sora just shook her head.

"I see. Your are one of the few whose parents actually choose their lives. If that is the case, then even your mother, whom by your statement I assume is the human, must be considered evil for willingly letting herself bear hanyou children. To force such impurity onto a child, her own child for that matter, is quite despicable."

Blood dripped to the ground beneath Saraku's hands as her human nails dug deeper into her flesh. Her adrenaline was rushing through her body, helping to counteract the effects of the sedative.

Sora continued, "It is those humans that have been deceived by demons that create the most dangerous hanyous: ones that believe it is acceptable, even understandable. It can never be right though, even you must understand that."

"I am a hanyou. My brother is a hanyou. I neither want to be human nor demon, for that is not what I was born. I will never disgrace my father or mother by denying them."

"Why would you want you want to live a life of hatred though? Parents want their children to be happy no matter what."

It was not Sora but Shiori who had asked. Sora glared at the young woman to silence her. Saraku answered anyway.

"Why would I not be happy as a hanyou? If a demon thinks I am weak because I am half human I kill them to prove my strength, and if a human is foolish enough to attack me," Saraku looked at Sora as she spoke, "I will kill them as well. I was born a hanyou and I will die a hanyou. Tell me now, what gives you the right to think I want to be human and try to purify me?"

Sora shook her head self-righteously, as if everything Saraku said was nonsense. "Hanyous, even misguided ones, are half human and thus deserve the help of a miko whose duty it is to protect humans from demons. Therefore it is obviously a miko's duty to purify the evil in a hanyou and give them a human life. Most mikos do not see this, but I am teaching more the correct path."

"What gives you the right to think you are the fucking correct path! Only a coward runs away from their life! I will not become human and even if the damned fates let you succeed in this I will still kill you!"

Sora stood ignoring Saraku's last outburst but Shiori seemed affected. Saraku noticed that Shiori never looked directly at her, and often averted her gaze away from Sora. Saraku wasn't sure, but the young woman even appeared to be trembling slightly.

"Once you become human you will see things in a better way," Sora said. "Once people treat you like a person there will be no reason for you to have such hatred, and the purification will purge those malicious thoughts from you."

"I have known humans more evil than I could ever be. Evil is not bound to species. If you are so knowing and good go out and kill the evil humans along with the demons. And no amount of purification will get rid of my desire to rip your heart out and watch you die. You nearly killed my brother and I will not let that go unpunished."

Sora looked in thought as Saraku ranted. "You have a strong bond to your brother, presumably since you are both hanyous; yet you also seem to be connected to your parents. I suppose all those who are outcasts create a world to exist in, though this is the first time I have seen a hanyou so mistaken as to think that world is the same as everyone else's."

Saraku's tolerance combined with her adrenaline rush had finally counteracted most of the sedative's effects and she was able to feel strength and control in her muscles, finally. She wanted to jump up and, human or not, tear that damned woman limb from limb. She wanted to hear her screaming in pain and terror at the fate she had brought onto herself for doing this to them. That, however, was not what she _needed_ to do. If the woman still thought she was somewhat incapacitated then she might be able to sneak out once they are gone and get Seto and herself out of there.

"We are not outcasts." Saraku's voice was cold and arrogant. "We are rulers."

Sora stopped paying attention to Saraku's replies and continued to talk as if she had said nothing at all.

"That bond to your brother will be a good thing once you are both human though. You can start your new lives together in this village or another one. No one will ever know you were once hanyous and once the purification is complete you will be happy we saved you from such terrible lives."

Saraku growled once more but restrained her more violent impulses, if nothing else but for Seto's sake.

"Shiori," Sora called to the now very nervous woman.

"Yes, Sora-sama."

"Go and get more incense for the room. The hanyou requires higher levels to remain under control."

"Right away, Sora-sama." Shiori bowed and left the room.

Sora turned back to Saraku and knelt down next to her legs. She placed one hand on Saraku's ankle and a soft lavender glow appeared causing Saraku to howl in pain. She instantly ripped her leg away and scrambled to her feet as best she could. She scolded herself for revealing her condition, but it was a instinct, she couldn't help it.

"I see you were feigning weakness after all."

Saraku's left leg, the one Sora had touched, was refusing to support her and it forced her to lean against the wall for stabilization.

"The fact you were hurt tells me the purification cannot be delayed any longer. Your youki is attempting to spread through your body again. I will just have to have that malignant eye of yours removed."

"You will not touch me or my brother again."

Saraku was already revealed; all she could do now was try to overpower Sora and get Seto out of there. Not wanting to get too close to the miko again for concern of the purification Saraku yanked up the futon she had been lying on and threw it at against Sora. As the miko worked to get past the futon Saraku hurried to Seto's side, being wary of her now injured foot.

For the first time since he was an infant Seto looked completely vulnerable. His face so relaxed and childlike that he seemed like a completely different person. He was…_almost_…human, and it pained Saraku to see him in that state. That woman would suffer greatly for doing that to him, if not from Saraku herself, then at Sesshoumaru's hand.

Saraku hurried to pull Seto from the floor, but even though her immunity allowed her to be awake, they were right, her body, like Seto's, was almost human. In her injured state she was not able to pick her brother up and get away from Sora. Before Seto's body was even half off the ground the miko had caught up with Saraku and grasped her by the wrists. The same lavender glow appeared as before and the pain encompassed Saraku's entire body. She wanted to keep hold of Seto but her hands refused, releasing the young boy to fall back to the futon as Saraku dropped to her knees.

"Hanyou, you will not leave this shrine unless you are human or a corpse. I would prefer it to be human, and if you wish to protect that boy then you need to accept my help so that you and he may start your lives over together."

Saraku could barely breathe, her chest felt as if thousands of blades were ripping through her flesh only to twist and turn inside of her, mutilating her from the inside out. To succumb to the pain…to show such weakness to an enemy…to herself. Saraku was mortified. She couldn't stop this woman. She couldn't protect her brother. She couldn't even save herself. The pain was overwhelming and soon Saraku was lost in it; welcoming the release of unconsciousness.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but when she awoke again it was like the first time. The smells and sounds were all a blur, presumably from the increase of sedative. She struggled to stay awake, even if unsure or unstable, she just wanted to be awake. If she succeeded or not, Saraku never knew. She merely found herself at some point listening, once again, to a conversation between Miaka and Ai.

"Majeh-sensei should be arriving tomorrow to remove the female's eye," Miaka stated. "That means Sora-sama will be finishing both of their treatments within the next two days and these two can finally stop disgracing the shrine."

"Yes, they will be human and they can live good lives. Like Sora-sama is always saying, by making them human we save them from lives of persecution. Think of how many we can help once Sora-sams's technique is spread to the other shrines."

Ai's voice was cheerfully ignorant to Saraku. Miaka's was one she was used to before, many times before. It was filled with contempt and disdain.

"The only way they will stop disgracing this shrine is by leaving it. Human or not they were born hanyous. They should have been killed."

"Miaka? Don't you believe what Sora-sama says is right? Don't you support her?"

"I only follow my orders. Her spiritual powers far exceeds anything I could create, but that does not mean I think purifying hanyous is the best thing. They should be killed just like the demons they are spawned from."

"But Sora-sama says…"

Ai was cute off by a third woman's voice. "Ai-san, Miaka, Sora-sama is calling for you both. Preparations must be made for when they become human."

"Of course, Shiori," Ai said sweetly.

Saraku heard footsteps then silence, but she had only heard two of them leave. She didn't dare reveal herself till she was sure she was alone.

"Please, I know you are awake. You are not controlling your breathing properly."

It was Shiori's voice, but even so she didn't open her eyes.

"What is your name? I would prefer not just refer to you as hanyou."

Saraku remained still and silent.

"Why do you so desperately wish to stay a hanyou? You are only hated and scorned. Humans who you would try and live peacefully with attack and beat you, but if you attack back they call you a monster and try to kill you. Demons consider you weaker and try to manipulate you, or they just try to kill you without hesitation."

The woman's voice was not like Sora's who spoke through insubstantial self-righteousness. Shiori's voice spoke…from experience. Saraku didn't trust this woman, but she could tell Shiori was not there on Sora's orders…or perhaps, she had nothing else to trust.

"If you would please leave, I'm trying to feign sleep here," Saraku said condescendingly.

Shiori started laughing, though it sounded sad to Saraku. ""Please, what is your name?"

"You are, Shiori?"

"Yes. And you?"

Saraku ignored her question for the moment. She needed more before completely talking to her. "You once were a hanyou, weren't you?"

Footsteps sounded over the wood floors before ending with a soft thud as Shiori sat near to Saraku's head. She opened her eyes as a hand brushed back her now blackened hair from her face. Shiori, though physically human and appearing only a few years older than Saraku herself, showed her true age and suffering in her eyes. She was tired and long since broken in spirit.

"I was indeed a hanyou. One of Sora's prized purifications. Now I feel nothing more than a object, to be shown off as the truth, as the correct way."

"Why are you here then?"

"Where else should I go? I have no family. I have no demonic powers now. I have no home or life. Tell me, where should I go?"

"Anywhere away from here. Away from the person who did that to you. How can you serve her like this?"

"I will tell you, once I learn your name."

Saraku smiled to herself. "My name is Saraku."

"Saraku. It is a good name." Shiori took a deep breath as she continued to smooth back Saraku's hair. "I agreed to the purification, that is why I stay and why Sora lets me."

"You wanted to become human?"

A melancholy gentleness smoothed over Shiori's face. "My mother had died years before. She was the only family, the only person, who cared about me at all. The village I had grown up in hated me and once my mother was no longer there they forced me out. My demon relatives hated me.

'With no where to go I just wandered. I don't even know how long I was traveling anymore. Nowhere accepted me, then one night Sora came upon me. That was, two years ago. The way she spoke and the state I was in, it all seemed like becoming human would give me a chance at life. I was so tired of running from people trying to kill me."

"So you let her take away a part of you?"

"At that moment, it didn't sound like that. It sounded like a salvation."

"And now?" Saraku asked. "What do you think of your decision?"

"You said you didn't want to disgrace your parents by denying them. I had thought that my fate was just what it was…fate, but I was just running. I never met my father, but my mother loved him very much. I always hated it when Sora said that human's who cared for demons were just as evil. I loved my mother very much, no matter what I was, or who she loved. She loved me, I knew that."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Shiori returned her hand to her side and looked at the top of Saraku's head. "When you came in you had canine ears. Are you a dog hanyou?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you know a dog hanyou by the name of InuYasha? Do you know where he is?"

Saraku closed her eyes and scolded herself. "Sora want to add another hanyou to her collection?"

"I once knew a dog hanyou named InuYasha when I was a child. For a long time it was the memory of him and his friends that helped me go on. I thought, perhaps one day there might be people who will accept me as his friends accepted him. You remind me of him. That is why I ask. Sora does not know of him."

She didn't know why, but Saraku needed to believe her. She turned her head away from Shiori. She very well could be about to make a deadly mistake.

"InuYasha is my uncle. He is mated to a miko in a village some two days north of where we were attacked."

"I see." Shiori stood and headed to the door. "Your brother is scheduled to have his last treatment while your eye is removed tomorrow. If his treatment is finished there will be no way to reverse the purification. I wish you luck in saving him."

"That's all! You wish me luck? Help me!" Saraku tried to move but the heavy sedation was still affecting her human body.

"I intend to. However, shortly Sora will realize that I have been deceiving her and I cannot be here when that happens. Two days north of where you were attacked? I will do my best to shorten that time. As I said, I have no demonic powers now, but hopefully InuYasha can help you."

With that Shiori left Saraku lying half-paralyzed, but completely awake. A fact, Saraku realized, no one else knew. Shiori was helping her, but Seto was to be turned human tomorrow, and Saraku would lose her last defense against the purification. She didn't know exactly how her demon eye was helping her, but it didn't matter if she lost it. She had to recover herself before the doctor came. That was her only choice to redeem her weakness and protect Seto.

* * *

Don't ask me where that whole weakness thing came in. Saraku just suddenly had a major hit of low self-esteem. Actually that stuff will come into play in a chapter or two. So, getting a bit interesting. I was expecting to go father in this, but since I have a lot of work I have to do, namely write an entire original story by wed (not really that hard as I have to plot developed already) for my adv creative writing class. I felt like this was a stable place to stop for now too, things get a bit hectic after this.

I once again apologize for the lateness of this. I will do my best to keep writing at a constant rate, but next comes What's In A Name, only fair to write them all evenly. So WIAN, then another chp of this. Wish me luck! Also, I had lost my net for a while, lots of trouble with the move down and everything, that was another delay in the posting.

Ok, thanks to: A Flower-sama, bscl43, TaintedInuShemeeko, angelmisaki, klutz83, inumoon3, Sci-Jess, Jessica Elliott, ghettotrampoline, The Great Susinko, Micca, mikomi, migele, Rein Rin, GamerGirl Rose, essie, animegirl007, New Fan, Stella, Deep Serenity, gemini, and Haunted Reality.

Aff, a few more of you came back, that is wonderful! Everyone **review** and keep up the good work! Ganbatte!

Oh, and anyone who has been paying attention to my collaboration name, Flaming Duck, and liked Demon Sex Ed, then be sure to check out the new story, Yukinaton 80! It is our screwed up insanity once again unleashed unto the public.


	15. Confusion

I don't believe it, I am actually writing this again. Yeah, school is a bitch, work is hell, and all of my life conspires against me writing my fanfics. So here I go again!

P.S. I don't own inu or anyone I didn't create.

Youki Demon energy/power

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours. Seconds. Minutes. Time was lost to Saraku as she laid on the white futon, slowly flexing and contracting the various muscles in her body. The only way Saraku was sure _any_ time had passed was the constant sound of feet running past her room. Shiori's disappearance didn't take long to be noticed, and the loss of almost all the incense used to sedate her and Seto had sent the shrine into a frenzy. Shiori, it seemed, had tried to help in another way.

The sedative was lowered, giving Saraku more use of her body, though she still feigned sleep. Sora didn't completely believe in Saraku's act and placed two guards on their room at all times. There were a number of prayers that the doctor would arrive before they ran out of incense. To Saraku's annoyance, he did.

The doctor's arrival marked the last warning that she was running out of time. She had managed to obtain a fair amount of her strength back, but she was still primarily human. There was no telling what her strength in this form would be, and, with two miko guards waiting to purify her for even twitching wrong, she couldn't risk exposing herself early.

"It is good of you to come so quickly, Majeh-sensei." Definitely Sora's voice.

"It is odd for such a well-known healer to need my assistance. I have to say I am curious as to what you need help with, considering your reputation." The new voice sounded gruff and ragged despite his pleasant manner. He sounded very old to Saraku.

Sora was as passively arrogant as ever. "You give me too much credit, I merely help those who need me. This, however, is beyond my knowledge. The girl here is a hanyou. Her youki is gathering together in one of her eyes and I have been unable to properly purify her because of it. Do you believe you can safely remove her eye?"

"Isn't that why you called for me?" the man responded in mock humility.

Both laughed tight, thin cackles that grated in Saraku's human ears. She wanted to jump up and rip his windpipe from his throat just to stop the sound, but she remained still. She needed to focus on what they were doing. She had to know when to attack.

Footsteps…but, how many? Saraku's couldn't make out an exact number, it sounded like only two. Sora and Majeh? The miko guards? Wait. More sounds. The footsteps weren't going to her. Sheets slid over each other with a definite hiss. Seto! They were taking Seto away for the purification. She needed to get to him, but Sora was probably still there. Saraku couldn't risk revealing herself. Not yet.

More footsteps. Now what?

"Which eye do you wish me to remove?" Majeh said as he knelt beside her head.

"Her left one, it's gold. I will leave you to her, but there is one more thing I must do."

Saraku's eyes shot open as four pairs of hands grabbed each of he extremities and Sora placed her hands on the hanyou's chest. Holy energy seared through her body, attacking the muscles, veins, and bones. The pain twisted and raged over her skin, in her lungs . . . pulsing, beating, fighting with her heart, her mind. Sanity was overshadowed by agony and agony by the complete need for relief. Her arms yanked and legs jerked, but her oppressors kept a firm hold on her. She shrieked with what little air she could pull into her tormented body until she didn't even have the energy to cry out. Her legs went stiff and arms lax. The only motion left in her was the jagged rising and falling of her chest.

Sora stopped the attack and stood up. "The incense alone would not have kept her subdued. Hurry with the operation; that will last only so long."

Saraku saw Majeh nod but couldn't do anything more than watch. Her body wouldn't respond and the guards were still holding her down. Sora quickly exited the room and Majeh opened a small sack he removed from around his neck. Small precise blades and other instruments were removed, none of which Saraku liked.

__

He's really going to remove my eye. I can't move. I can't stop him. Seto is going to become human. They will make me human. All because I am too weak to move. Too weak. I can't even save myself from humans! I can't save Seto!

Blood rushed through her veins, hot with pain and rage. It boiled beneath her skin, burning her from the inside out. Majeh leaned over to examine her and with nothing left to defend herself with Saraku clamped her eyes shut.

"Someone hold her eye open for me."

Saraku felt the person holding the hand opposite Majeh release her and move near her head. Cold hands grasped her face and forced her gold eye to open again. Her breathing increased as anger, shame, hatred, and terror filled her. Saraku's body screamed at itself, tearing at her in a futile struggle to move. Majeh looked back to his instruments.

__

I don't want to become human! I can't lose myself to these people! I can't let them take the only part of Chichiue I have! I can't disgrace him!

Majeh returned to her face, a small flattened blade in his hand. He placed the thin tip against the side of her eye, gently severing it from the soft membrane. Saraku screamed as blood welled into her vision, sliding across her sight in waves of crimson fate.

__

I can't let this happen!

Majeh stopped and brought a small rag to soak up the blood falling down her temple.

__

I won't let this happen!

Her lungs were tight and constricted, making her pained breaths come out in high pitched whistles. Her aching body shook in contempt and defiance as she struggled with the burning sensations that flowed in her veins. Never before had she known any internal pain like the flames streaming in her blood. But this pain didn't stop her like the Sora's holy energy. This pain was purely hers, and it gave her strength.

"Majeh-sensei, what is that!" the young guard holding her face screamed, the girl's face barely visible through the bloody haze.

Scarlet veils swept over her vision as Saraku turned her injured eye to Majeh. With her wretched strength empowering her, Saraku threw her free hand up and grasped the doctor's throat.

Screams. Shrieks of pain and terror. Saraku reveled in the sounds. Her mind had given into the fire and she knew only one thing: Revenge.

A fog of screams and blood clouded her mind as she fought against her guards. Where were they? Where was she? Did she attack them? Had they fallen? Out . . . she needed out. She needed . . . Seto. He needed her. Where . . . where was he?

Saraku leaned against the frame of the doorway, and pushed herself into the hall. She left in the room four woman and one man dead on the ground, their bodies twisted and melted into themselves.

__

Seto. Seto, where are you? Don't give in yet. I'm coming.

Walls shifted and swayed as Saraku stumbled down the halls in search of her brother. The suffering that strengthened her body also threatened to consume it. Her chest swelled with a putrid air that tore and ravaged her lungs. The blood dripping down her cheek burned her flesh and she often fell against the sinking wall for support.

Saraku watched as people ran through the temple. Some just bolted past her, others began to approach but soon either fled or fell to the ground screaming. Saraku didn't know what was happening. She didn't care. She had only one goal: Find Seto.

A small boy and his mother ran down the hall followed by a young miko. Saraku forced herself over and grabbed the child by his collar as he passed. He screamed in her grip as both women stopped. The mother covered her mouth and tears ran down her face.

"Please give me my son!" she screamed, coughing profusely.

"Seto! Where is my brother?"

The miko collapsed to the ground and weakly pointed back the way they had come from. "Down the hall then turn right. It's the door at the end of that hall. Sora-sama and your brother are there. Please . . . give back . . ." The miko didn't finish her sentence before passing out. Saraku released the stilled boy and continued on.

Saraku reached the hall and slid around the corner, her breathing labored and harsh. Whatever this was in the air it sliced through her lungs like thousands of daggers spinning inside her, and the burning intensified with each spin.

Down the hall. To the screen door. Slide it open.

The cold, pure air of the isolated room washed over Saraku's charred body and let her breathe in complete ecstasy. She looked at the small room and found a makeshift bed in the center on which Seto laid. Saraku hurried to his side, tripping over her own feet and falling onto the bed's edge.

"Seto," she whispered. "Seto, wake up. Come on, we need to get out of here. Wake up."

Her shaking fingers slid over his forehead to brush back his back bangs. He didn't waken. He didn't move. He slept in quiet ignorance of the world around him, looking as human as he did on the day he changed.

"Seto . . . please, wake up."

Suddenly, Saraku was thrown to the floor, her feet struggling to stand again. Above her Sora stood holding a tall staff. She raised it and slammed it down hard onto Saraku's shoulder. Holy energy rippled through her body once again and she was swept into a torrent of exhilarating pain. Saraku wasn't sure why but Sora's attacked actually helped her to focus easier and ease the burning in her body.

"This is your fault!" Sora screamed, her pristine arrogance forfeited to complete hatred. "If you were not such a foul creature you would be allowed to live! But now, I see you cannot be saved. I will stop you monster!"

She swung the staff once more and Saraku was able to catch it in her right hand, letting the purification wash over her body and renew her strength. She smirked at Sora as she ripped the staff from the miko's grasp.

"Didn't I tell you I would kill you?"

"Stay back!"

Another smirk. Saraku always did love the look of pray that knew it was about to die. She swung the staff and struck a fleeing Sora in the side of the head. Blood flowed into the miko's hair as she struggled to turn onto her side. Saraku walked over and raised the staff straight into the air. In one smooth motion Saraku slammed the staff into Sora's abdomen, ripping through skin and organs to embed the staff bottom into the ground under her.

Saraku left the dying woman and shuffled back to her brother. Something was wrong inside of her; she could feel it more than ever. The strength that had killed Majeh and the others was now destroying her, but she didn't know what it was, or what was even happening to her. She pulled Seto from his place on the bed but was unable to support him, sending them both falling to the ground.

"Seto. I'm sorry. I can't get you out, but I will protect you . . . somehow."

The young woman pulled her brother tightly against her and slowly succumbed to the pain eating her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Youki. A lot of youki, from a strong demon." The cat demon let a playful smirk cross over his face. "He might just prove a fun opponent."

The cat flicked the last of his previous hunt to the ground and headed for the source of the youki. He found himself at the edge of a large village resting below a tall hill on which stood a shrine. The shrine was the source of the youki.

"Looks like they made the wrong demon mad," he laughed to himself.

He leaped along the edge of the village as not to be seen and hurried up to the shrine. He stopped as he reached the top of the hill. The shrine was . . . melting. A thick green fog seeped out of the windows and doors of the disintegrating shrine. The cat slipped through the fallen entrance and searched for the origin of the poison. He passed many rooms, most empty, some with dead bodies almost completely stripped of their skin and muscles.

The poison was tolerable to him, though defiantly not comfortable. He knew he should leave but his curiosity got the better of him, what kind of demon could produce enough poison to destroy an entire shrine? He followed the path of the bodies till he came to the skeletons of two adults and a child; they were the last of the bodies. He didn't need anymore though, he could now clearly see where the poisoned mist was coming from. He followed the passage till it turned and there, at the end of the hall, was a completely melted doorframe, the door itself fallen into a sludge on the floor.

He entered the room and saw only three more bodies, one skeleton and a woman and boy, yet he knew the source of the poison had to be in the room. He stopped and looked back at the two bodies that still looked like bodies. All the ones he had passed before had either been skeletons or almost there, yet these two, in the highest part of the poison, were only beginning to suffer effects.

The woman was completely nude, her flesh burned and twisted, but still intact on her body. The boy had slight burns on his face and torso, but only severe wounds where the woman held him. The cat's eyes locked on the boy's chest. He was still breathing. How could that be? He was human. The demon looked back to the woman and held a hand to her mouth. A soft, barely felt puff of air hit his hand as her body exhaled. Both of them were still alive. But how could these two humans survive when the others couldn't.

Behind him the demon could hear the shrine collapsing into itself. He grabbed the two humans and bolted out of the destroyed building. As he ran the pain of the poison increased dramatically and he finally understood the answer to one mystery. The source of the poison had been in that room. But it left him with one far more confusing question: How could a human woman produce enough youki to make him believe she was a full demon?

Villagers were rushing towards the falling shrine as the cat leapt into the frozen treetops and hurried away. He stopped at a small clearing a short distance from the village. To the right of the clearing was a large brook, frozen over by the frigid winter temperatures. He laid the two bodies on the soft, snow-covered ground and took a moment to examine the arm that had been holding the woman.

His armor and clothing had been completely eaten through and his skin was now raw and burning. For anyone to be able to injure him was a rarity, but for a human woman to do it . . . something was not right, and he was determine to find out what.

He removed his outer haori and laid it atop the woman's body. "I'll be right back, so don't go and die."

The winter winds swept through his free auburn hair as he hastily ran back to the village. In this cold neither of the humans would survive without better clothing. He landed on a branch overlooking the village, his brown and red tail flicking down to curl around the cold wood. Most of the village was now at the shrine so stealing clothes would be simple. He dropped to the ground and slide in and out of homes grabbing what he needed and leaving with no trace he was ever there.

The cat laughed to himself as he made his way back to the two unconscious humans. He would have been surprised if the villagers even thought their things had been stolen, and not simply misplaced. Despite his youthful appearance the demon was centuries old and lived only to challenge himself. If this woman could provide such a challenge he wanted to know.

As he entered the clearing the demon stared at the woman's body in shock. His haori rested as gray and black tar in the scars of the woman's charred skin. The snow around her was melted and flowed over the deadened earth she rest atop. Now in the open air he could see the green poison rising from her body, destroying the woman in the process.

The demon lifted her body from its poisoned grave and ran over to the frozen brook. "You aren't going to like this, but if you don't get that poison away from you I won't get to find out what you are."

He kicked against the thin ice until his black boot created a large opening in the surface. He placed one hand over her nose and mouth and used the other to submerge her body into the icy water running downstream. The demon watched as the clear water turned green and the ice further down began collapsing into the water. He brought her head up periodically so she wouldn't suffocate but if the poison didn't end soon she would freeze to death in the water.

Slowly, the green tint of the waters lightened and finally disappeared. He lifted her frigid body out and hurried to dress and warm her. Her body was so frail he could hardly believe this woman could mistake his senses. This human woman created a youki poison strong enough to make him believe a very strong demon was nearby. He took one of the men's cloaks and wrapped it over her bald, burned head and neck. Whatever hair the woman may have had must have been burned off.

Once he was satisfied the woman would be all right for a while he hurried to clothe the freezing boy. The boy was not nearly as burned as the woman, only on his back and some of his chest where the woman had been holding him. Only a few patches of black hair remained on his head, though like the girl all of his clothes had been burned off. His body only had slight scorching, not the extreme charring of the woman. How is it either of them survived when others had been mere skeletons?

The demon was considering lighting a small fire when the boy began to stir. He quickly and silently leapt back into the treetops. He wanted to know more before showing himself to either human.

The boy cried out as he tried to sit up, the burns on his back probably more than excruciating. Once sitting he looked around the small clearing till his eyes locked on the young woman.

"Aneue!" he screamed, forgetting the pain in his body and crawling over to deformed body.

__

They're brother and sister. That might explain at least why both of them were the only ones to survive.

The boy's brown eyes filled with horror as he looked down at his sister. "Aneue, wake up! Aneue!" His screams continued until his focus changed from the woman's body to his own hand trying to wake her. "My . . . my claws are gone?

__

Claws?

The boy's hand shot to his mouth in search for something.

__

They're demons?

He yanked at the small pieces of hair he still had at stared in shock. "Why am I human now? I shouldn't change today."

__

Hanyous! They are both hanyous. That's why the woman was able to produce youki poison. But that means a hanyou was about to trick my senses into believing she was a full demon. What kind of hanyou is capable of that?

"Aneue!" the boy's scream brought the demon's attention back to the scene. The brother sat over his sister's face hand gently opening her eyes. "Brown . . . why are your eyes brown? Aneue, what happened to us? What happened to you?"

Voices. Both demon and boy turned as the noise echoed through the trees. Some of the villagers were coming it seemed.

"Don't worry, Aneue," the boy said, carefully standing and lifting his sister's body. "I'll get us out of here. I'll save you this time"

The demon watched as the boy positioned his sister onto his burned back and headed into the trees. _Even with those wounds he is determined to get them away. These two just get more interesting._

He turned towards the voices and hurried back to stop the villagers. He wanted to see what happened to them, and wasn't going to let some ignorant humans kill them before he found out just who they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every step hurt Seto as his bare feet plodded through freezing snow. His back was on fire and even the smallest movement of Saraku's body sent waves of pain coursing through his system. Never had he ever been in as much pain as he was at that moment, but he refused to let it stop him. Saraku . . . Saraku looked dead. He felt the shallow rising of her chest against him, but it was little comfort. Her body looked as if it had been set on fire and begun melting in on itself. All her demon traits were gone, even her gold eye, which was now a hollow brown.

Seto headed north. The last he knew, InuYasha's village should have been to the north of them and without any other ideas he slowly drifted northward. He could no longer feel his toes or fingers. He doubted he would be able to move them from their interlaced position beneath Saraku.

He stared up at the sun as it made its final decent below the horizon. How long had he been walking? Was it even the right direction? Could he even make it to any village before Saraku died, or he did?

His numb feet pressed forward, but soon refused to support the combined weight of the siblings. Seto fell forward into the hard snow, Saraku tumbling out of his hold to lay beside him. He struggled to turn his head to look at her, but it wouldn't move. As his eyes closed he thought he saw someone's feet standing beside him, but he was unconscious before he could whisper for help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh My God! Can you believe it? I wrote again! I hope I still have people wanting to read this thing. That would be nice. Sorry about the length between chps. School and work are bitches. They hate me writing fan fics.

I'd love to know what you guys think has just happened. I know of course, but I wonder what you think. You learn everything in the next chp. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! Bye bye.


	16. Meetings Part 1

GAH! I stay up till 6 AM to write this for you and screwed up ad woruldn't let me update...oh well here it is.

-----------------------------------------

Shiori clung tightly to Shinryo's back as they hastened across the endless white abyss. It had taken her three days before she finally found InuYasha's village, and only by sheer luck she had accidentally strayed west far enough to reach it. InuYasha and the others didn't even question her story once she mentioned Saraku and Seto.

InuYasha immediately hurried to find their father, saying he didn't think it was wise for anyone but him to be the one to tell him. The rest of them that were there (Shinryo, Makoto, Tanshin, Kagome, and Kenji) all went with Shiori to search for the hanyou siblings. They had been running for over half a day and made far better time than she had, but that still meant more than three days had passed since she left them at the village and there was no way to be sure either would be hanyous anymore.

Suddenly Shinryo stopped and signaled the others to follow his lead. His head was lifted to the wind as his brown eyes darted back and forth.

"Do you smell something, Shinryo?" Kagome asked from her place on Makoto's back. Makoto and Kirara (whom Tanshin and Kenji rode) took a moment to test the scents floating in the wind as well.

"Is that a demon?" Makoto asked trying to place the confusing scent. "What's wrong with it?"

"It is a demon scent being overpowered by, it smells like poison. But I can smell human scents in there too." Shinryo took another deep breath. "The snow is confusing the scents."

"That is Obasama's scent!" Makoto blurted. "Not completely, but it smells very much like her."

"There mother was the human, correct?" Shiori asked, leaning forward to see Makoto. "When a hanyou becomes human their scent strongly resembles that of the human parent."

"But we shouldn't be near the village you said yet, and there is definitely a demon I have never smelled before with that scent, and some kind of poison."

Makoto shook her head. "I _know_ that is almost Obasama's scent."

"We need to at least check it out," Kagome stated. "Perhaps they were able to escape somehow. And if there is a demon they could be in danger."

The others nodded and changed course to intercept the unusual scents. Shinryo's nose began twitching again the further they ran.

"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked.

"The demon scent. Just from the scent I can tell it is powerful, but I don't smell any hostile energy. I don't believe it is attacking them if it is there, but still. It could be finishing a kill."

"Don't say anything like that!" Kagome scolded.

"I see something!" Makoto cried. "A person and . . . wait, I think people are laying on the ground."

Shinryo squinted his eyes slightly against the blazing white horizon. "I see it too. And the scent, the demon scent is getting weaker."

"The person standing is leaving. It must be the demon."

"But why –"

His question was cut short as Shiori gripped his shoulders. "It doesn't matter if that is Saraku and Seto, and they are alive."

He nodded and increased his pace, but the closer they got the more the truth couldn't be denied. It was them, but at least one of them was not a hanyou. Shiori and Kagome both jumped onto the snow covered ground as the others stopped but froze along with the rest as they finally saw who it was laying there.

Seto, known only because he was male, was rigid and black with frostbite. His arms and fingers were contorted at unnatural angles behind him. His hands and feet, both swollen and lost to the frigid temperature, would be irreparable to anything but Tenseiga. His neck showed signs of melted skin, though it was paled from cold. His nose, cheeks, and human ears showed only the frozen, puffed blackness. A shirt of some kind had been wrapped over his head, but it was obvious little hair remained beneath it.

Saraku, if the thing before them could be called any kind of living creature, was completely unrecognizable. Only because of the scent could they tell she was related to Rin. It's entire body was covered by layers of clothing, except for a the mouth so it could breathe. When Kagome finally managed to remove a piece of the cloth from its face she had to replace it immediately. Its skin had begun peeling off the body along with the cloth.

No one spoke, and the only sounds were consoling murmurs from Tanshin as he held his wife. Makoto so overwhelmed by the scene and smell of decay on Saraku's body had dropped to her knees and vomited uncontrollably.

They worked quickly and carefully to place Saraku's mutilated form between Tanshin and Kenji on Kirara's back, while Shinryo carried Seto's unconscious body in front and Shiori on his back.

The only thing any of them could think was: _At least they are alive._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rin let her fingers slide beneath the silk blanket to reach for her mate but found only empty space. Reluctantly she opened her annoyed eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. His long hair danced around his body in an ethereal performance of grace and dignity. He wore only his white hakama, a rarity in itself even for Rin. Normally he was either completely dressed or completely exposed, not halfway.

Moving with ghostly silence Rin slipped from the bed, not even caring to put on her robe as she crossed the floor to her mate. Without a word she pressed her body to his back, caressing down his arm with one hand and wrapping the other around the shoulder of his lost arm. His silky hair tickled her bare skin causing her to smirk as she rested her head against his back. She waited and moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest till she could feel his heartbeat. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the feel of his heart.

"Why did you not wake me?" she asked, closing her eyes to revel in the feeling of his body.

Sesshoumaru made no move to stop any of her actions, nor did he turn to look at her. "There was no need. My attention was required elsewhere. There was no reason to disturb you."

Rin tightened her hold on him, her fingers teasing the top of his hand before slipping between his own. "But I prefer waking to you near me, even if I have no other reason to be up."

"I was not far."

"You were not near."

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand from her and slowly turned to face her. Each movement was precise and carefully made to ensure should anyone be daring to look towards their balcony Rin's exposed body would never be seen. His golden eyes shimmered in the light of the rising sun that surrounded him.

"I would not leave without waking you," he stated simply, giving the truth and ending the conversation.

She smiled warmly and lifted her fingers to caress the two stripes along his cheeks. "I know."

He looked at her for a moment before gently pushing her back into the room. She moved enough for him to close the balcony door. "There are some matters I must attend to."

She moved to block his path. Her arms wrapped around his chest to hold them together. She smirked playfully as she spoke, "I would rather you forget about them. It would make up for not waking me."

He cocked an eyebrow as his demonic gaze fell to her naked body pressed to him. "I cannot do that, Rin. Let go."

"Would you force me away from you?" she asked with mock hurt in her voice. Rin couldn't help but wonder how far he would let her play this little game.

Sesshoumaru leaned down slightly as his strong arm moved to grasp her waist. "I would not." In one careful move he lifted her off the floor and held her tightly against him as he walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Rin cried out as her arms wrapped around his neck for better support.

"You did not wish to let go, and I have matters to attend to. Therefore I will simply take you with me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You will not take me from this room till I am properly dressed," Rin cried with genuine anger as her eyes flickered to the door fast approaching.

"When did I say I was leaving this room?"

Rin's mouth dropped open as she turned to look him in the eyes. He had just teased her. She couldn't believe _Sesshoumaru_ had actually teased her, and very well in fact. After all the years they had been together that was perhaps one of only a handful of times he had been less than serious in anything he did.

"If you do not close your mouth, Rin, my priorities may soon change."

The edges of his mark on her itched with just a hint of arousal, though she knew he would easily control such emotions. She licked her lips slowly as her mouthed closed. If he thought he could tease her and get away with it he was sorely mistaken.

He changed course and carried her to a large desk at the side of the room, pulling her sideways into his lap as he sat down. "I trust you are satisfied now."

"For now." Rin swung her legs over his and positioned herself so that she was balanced along his armless side and not be in the way of anything he wished to do. "But what is so important you must ignore your mate?"

"I have not ignored you," he replied evenly. "As to what needs my attention. Neji returned early this morning."

"Neji?" That explained a lot. Rin knew Neji was often out collecting information of Seinan, the Lord of the South. "What did he say?" she asked with all seriousness.

Sesshoumaru reached forward to a small parchment on his desk and lifted it just high enough to see the words. "Much is what we already know. His demons are still being trained, though the number has increased from the last report."

Rin's back stiffened involuntarily as a surge of contempt and anger consumed her body. "That is not what concerns you though."

She could see his gaze fixed on something written, though from her position she couldn't readily read the paper. "Ichiro, Seinan's eldest son, has been making unusual advances into our affairs."

"Our affairs?"

"Saraku's affairs to be more precise. He has taken an interest in her."

"What kind of interest?" Rin asked though she could see where this was leading.

He put down the paper, though his unreadable eyes did not leave it. "He has been attempting to find her strengths and weakness. He has also, Neji says, been asking if it appeared I would be naming her heir or not."

"An easier way into our lands would be through mating the ruler or heir of it." Rin absentmindedly rubbed her upper arms as the seriousness of their conversation seemed to increase the cold of the room.

"I will not allow that to happen," he said firmly.

"Would you deny Saraku as your heir to stop it?"

"I will choose the one that deserves to be heir, no matter which one that is. I will not allow her to mate him though, whether she is my heir or not."

Rin smiled and shook her head causing her long hair to fall over her shoulders and chest. "She would not allow it, I believe."

Sesshoumaru's gaze still remained on the paper before him. "Ichiro is nearly as old as I am, and has the strength expected of those years."

Now Rin understood the true concern that kept Sesshoumaru distracted. Saraku was strong, but young and inexperienced compared to many of the other demons they were likely to come up against.

Carefully Rin pulled herself up and moved her legs so she straddled his waist and he was forced to look at her. She smiled down at him before lightly pressing her lips to his. As she pulled away she gazed into his eyes, now completely focused on her.

"Saraku is strong and capable. And time will only serve to make her stronger. She will not allow herself to be abused in any way." Rin moved her hands to gently massage his back while her mouth came close to his ear. "She is your daughter, after all. She cannot lose."

Rin felt his arm pull her against his chest as his head moved back enough to take her mouth to his. Passion flushed through her body from the mark as his hand came from grasp her neck.

When he finally broke the kiss Rin couldn't help but smirk. "I believe I have changed your priorities."

"I have merely finished with one matter and moved to another."

The chill of the room was gone from her as he stood still holding her. Rin kept her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled herself to kiss and caress his neck, but stopped when Sesshoumaru's head turned towards the door to their side.

Without warning he turned and pushed her down so she was forced to stand in front of him, his back to the door shielding her completely.

"Sesshoumaru –" Rin began but was stopped when the door to their room burst open and InuYasha walked in without even a word of explanation. She quickly curled into Sesshoumaru's body, her head lowered in embarrassment.

"If someone is not dead you will be," Sesshoumaru growled over his shoulder so as not to move from his place in front of Rin.

InuYasha ignored his brother's threat but none the less he did not approach any further. "Well we aren't sure if anyone is dead, but your pups might be human."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, though Rin could feel the spike of worry and anger that he didn't show.

"A woman came to us and said Saraku and Seto were captured by some freak of a miko who intended on purifying them till they were human. I got here as fast as I could. Everyone else has already left to try and get to the village they were taken too."

Sesshoumaru's grip on Rin tightened as a pure fury of hatred and bloodlust filled her. His eyes locked with InuYasha's. "Leave. I will be down in a moment."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Who else here is in complete shock I have updated. Raise your hands! ::Raises both hands:: Ok, here is the thing, this is kinda a short chp for a reason, it is part one of a chp I intend to write, but as it is nearly 6 am and I have been horrid about updating id decided to post this in two parts. So guess what, I PROMISE that within the next few days another post will be made to finish off this chp.

This is also, some may note, the first time I have even given a little hint of sexual content between my characters….blame role playing, they released the corruption in me. So you may receive more sexual tension/playing later on, though I am still not sure if I will write a full sex scene.

Thanks to everyone who has patiently, and none to patiently, waited for this update. I love you all.


	17. Meetings Part 2

:grovels to the masses: Um, how can I put this….honestly. I got depressed and decided it was best not to write a depressing part of the story while depressed. Then school started and yeah…. But here it is! Thanks for being patient everyone. Remember to review!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's placid expression remained with frigid control as he raced over the blurred landscape. InuYasha had already explained the situation to him as they ran. Rin would be filled in later once she arrived. They both had agreed it would be faster for him to go on ahead, while she would follow on Ahun with Touya as protection.

To think that someone had the audacity to lay a hand on his pups. A human woman at that. What was Sakura doing? To be captured by humans! To let Seto be caught as well! He was allowed to leave because _she_ was supposed to be protecting him. He knew there would be demons more powerful than either of them, but humans! It was completely disgraceful.

Sesshoumaru with held the growl working within his throat. And these humans, to dare think they would live after harming them. If any man had even touched Saraku, Sesshoumaru would make sure rip him open and let him die slowly in the crimson stained mud he belonged in.

The rage boiling and burning beneath his perfected façade only worked to increase his speed and he took no note in the fact he had lost InuYasha some time prior. It mattered not anyway, once he reached the village he would track the scent of InuYasha's pups till he found them or his own.

By late afternoon, not yet time for dusk to hide the waning sun, Sesshoumaru had reached InuYasha's village. Not finding the scent of any hanyou still present Sesshoumaru didn't even bother stopping, but tracked the most recent paths and followed.

Worry was beginning to overtake his initial anger as the light fell deeper and the wind colder. What if he was too late and Saraku and Seto were human by now? Could Tenseiga restore youki to them? No, Tenseiga was a sword of healing, but a person _could_ live healthily as a human. Saraku . . . Saraku would hate, despise, and condemn such a body. How could he be expected to name a human the heir to his lands? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not even for his own child. No. He simply would have to make it.

Dusk completely shadowed the blanched wilderness when his nose caught an unmistakable scent: Rin. Not fooling his senses Sesshoumaru changed course to intercept the growing scent. It was Rin, but not. It was the way Rin smelled after being near someone for a long period of time, a subtle mixture her and the taint of another. But where it should have been his scent that was fused with hers it was that was InuYasha's pups and several humans. There was no trace of his scent. The realization of this only spurred his already hastened pace.

A new scent quickly began over powering the others and only added to the confusion rampaging through his mind. Youki poison filtered into decaying flesh. More than that, it was the same as his own. Seto showed no tolerance to such poisons, but Saraku perhaps could have created it. But if that were true why could he not sense it anymore? Why only the forgotten traces in the rotting aftereffects? And why, if Saraku did create it, did he not smell her?

The answers came all to clear as his keen gaze caught sight of the downtrodden group approaching him. Shinryo, InuYasha's eldest, carried the form of an injured person, and on the demon cat was a heavily wrapped figure between two of the humans. They would not be returning if it were not Saraku and Seto, but then why were they appearing so helpless?

When he finally reached them, the scene was one that made him thankful Rin had agreed to follow. He never wanted her to see what he was seeing at that moment. His son, barely recognizable and mostly human, was frost bitten and unconscious, slowly dying in the arms of his cousin. Part of his body carried the traces of poison, but it was faint and drowned out by the clothing and frigid conditions.

His daughter though . . . Saraku only known by Rin's similar scent, was wrapped from head to toe, and reeked of poison, decay, and death. At his hip Tenseiga pulsed, beckoning its use, but Sesshoumaru remained still as his unearthly sight watched the otherworldly creatures binding his precious daughter's soul.

Makoto was the first to break the silence, perhaps because she was the closest to Saraku, or of InuYasha's children, to him. "Ojisama, please heal them now. There isn't any time to waste."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge his niece other than to unsheathe Tenseiga as he walked through the crunching snow to his son. Shinryo gently lowered Seto's contorted body to the ground and Sesshoumaru released Tenseiga's power in a single swing. Immediately the boy's frozen limbs relaxed causing Seto's body to fall deeper into the snow. The blackened skin that had succumbed to frostbite faded with the swelling till only his normal, slightly paled skin tone was left. The twisted and melted flesh around his neck smoothed with each growing breath he took. Finally Sesshoumaru looked down into the brown gaze coming from his confused son. With a tentative hand Seto sat up and took in his surroundings.

"Chichiue? Shinryo? Makoto?" His eyes flashed to attention as the terror of where he was filled him. "Saraku! Where is Saraku!"

Shinryo turned to where Kirara stood. "She is –"

"Dead," Sesshoumaru interjected with such callous indifference that even the frozen winds seems to still at the words.

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru except Seto, whose couldn't bring himself to look at his father again. "Dead?" he repeated quietly. Sesshoumaru could see the grief and sadness swell within him as self-frustration seeped into his sullen eyes.

"But you can bring her back, right Ojisama?" Makoto asked with just a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not here. I need to see something before I revive her." Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to his son still sitting in the cold snow. "Stand up, Seto."

The young boy silently did as he was ordered, and, once up, he took a tentative step towards his father. His face remained down as Sesshoumaru examined everything before him. The poison had traces of youki in it so he had been hard to tell for certain whether Seto was completely human or not.

"Look at me," Sesshoumaru commanded and was obeyed. The brown color that sullied Seto's eyes disgusted Sesshoumaru. When his children were forced to change once a month it was different. They could not control that and it would fade when the day changed. If he could not find even the smallest trace of youki in Seto there would be no chance to return to his normal self.

Shame filled those human eyes as Sesshoumaru searched for a hint of demon in the boy. Saraku was dead and by his appearance, and reactions after being healed, it was obvious he had tried to save her. The question was from what.

Sesshoumaru's hand lifted and pushed the stiff fabric haphazardly covering his son's head. Clumps of varying-length black hair was scattered over his now healed head, though most was completely gone, leaving the exposed skin pale from cold. Though he had various garments, which looked to be put on him by another person, Seto shivered as the freezing winds swept between them. Though he didn't move them, Sesshoumaru could also see Seto's bare feet turning a slight red from the contact with the snow.

All the while his keen senses were scanning the young boy for even a glimmer of youki hidden in him. Seto's scent was definitely different from Saraku's, disregarding the decay and death. It had a slightly more feral tinge, one that would spike interest in those who whose senses were strong enough to differentiate. A scent that, if stronger, would warn away those weaker. A hint of demon. Inwardly the relief washed over him. In time, Seto should return to his normal hanyou self.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru removed his outer haori and draped it over the shaking shoulders of his son. In his human form the cold was surely affecting him worse than he let on. The boy's dull brown eyes gazed up to him in shock, while a hint of something more flickered in the back of his expression. Thanks? Relief? Happiness?

"Ride on that," Sesshoumaru commanded, motioning with his head to Kirara. "You have no shoes, one of the others can go by foot."

If either Kenji or Tanshin objected to this they didn't say anything. Kenji moved from his place in front of Saraku's body and in silent acknowledgement helped Seto position himself. They swiftly crossed the blanche landscape. The wind swept up the restless snow and it passed their faces like forgotten ribbons dancing in the breeze.

The journey back was swift and silent. Seto was still in need of food, water, and warmth even if his body was healed. And Sesshoumaru was hasty to examine his daughter's body more carefully. There was something there that had changed before her death, but the poison she reeked of was too strong even for his sense. He needed the clothing removed so he could see the extent of the damage to her body.

The waning crescent moon had climbed high into the sky by the time the ragged group returned to InuYasha's village. InuYasha himself must have sensed them coming for a fire had been prepared in his home, and boar meat crackled above the flames. Neither brother said anything, as Seto and Shinryo carried in the young girl's body in. Kagome and Makoto went ahead and cleared off a place near the hearth since Sesshoumaru directed them to warm and disrobe Saraku's body.

As her stiffened body absorbed the heat billowing of the flickering flames the smell of decay permeated the room. All but Kagome and Makoto left for Tanshin and Mokoto's small three-room hut. Miroku and Sango were caring for Makoto and Tanshin's three-year-old son while all the commotion with Saraku and Seto was being dealt with. Sesshoumaru let his demon gaze to fall on the young woman he had never met before, assuming her to be the one who informed them of his pups capture.

When Seto had changed into some of Tanshin's clothing, and the soiled ones were placed outside, where the smell would not be so prominent, Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. "Seto. How were you captured by mere humans?" His voice betrayed nothing, either concern or contempt, for both feelings were too strong for him to show.

Seto's brown eyes fell to the fire before him. "We were ambushed as we traveled. They had hidden downwind of us, so we did not sense them until we were close. Even with their numbers we would have been able to take care of them, except," his voiced wavered for a moment, but just a moment. "One of them was able to shoot purifying arrows. Saraku was hit in the shoulder. I was attacked with some kind of paralyzing drug. Saraku got hit with it too, I think, but she was able to move still. I ended up unable to walk.

"We managed to get away by letting a nearby river drag us, and Saraku got me out, but we were freezing and night was coming. We found a cave and tried to warm up. Saraku had been carrying me the whole way, and the arrow seemed to have been weakening her. At some point I had fallen asleep, and I think Saraku did too. That's why the humans were able to get close enough to capture us. I remember getting hit by one of the purifying arrows before passing out. The next thing I remember is waking up in the snow as a human, with Saraku lying nearby. She was . . . she was like that."

That still left the question what happened between his memories, and how did they escape. Sesshoumaru's gold eyes settled on the human woman. "Who are you to know of their capture?"

The woman looked away from them all as Shinryo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My name is Shiori. I was once a hanyou. My mother was human while my father was a bat demon. Two years ago I allowed Sora-sa . . . the miko who took them to make me human. I have been in her service ever since. Seto and Saraku were brought to the shrine and we allowed their demon blood to heal their wounds before starting the purification.

"Saraku woke up before the process could be completely though. She spoke with us, threatened us, but her body was mostly human by then. Her youki gathered in her demon eye, almost as if it knew what was happening. That was the only reason I can think that she was able to overcome the sedative being used."

It took considerable restraint for Sesshoumaru not to kill the woman for her involvement, but she was also the one who warned InuYasha. "You did not help her escape, though." Sesshoumaru commented coldly.

The woman shook her head. "I couldn't. Many in the shrine still disliked the fact I was ever a hanyou. I took as much of the incense used to keep them asleep as I could, and I made sure no one knew Saraku had regained consciousness. All else I could do was try and find InuYasha."

"Why us?" Seto asked, confusion and guilt still firmly set in his brown eyes. "You must have watched her purify others, so why did you help us?"

Shiori shrunk into her shoulders causing Shinryo to bring his other hand to comfort her. "I had only ever had one person make me feel like it was okay to be a hanyou. That was InuYasha, all those years ago. I had forgotten that, but Saraku spoke so fiercely. She said she would not disgrace either of her parents by becoming fully anything. I had never thought of that. We she talked of being a hanyou I realized I had just been running away from everything by becoming human. I knew nothing could change my decision, but I wanted to help her. Especially when I found out she was related to InuYasha. She reminded of me of him."

Sesshoumaru disregarded the comparison as he was quiet sure Saraku resembled him more than his brother. He took a moment to clearly piece all the events described into place. There was still a very large hole in the story. How did Seto and Saraku end up out of the shrine and in that condition? Seto did not remember anything before waking, and Shiori left them in the shrine, yet somehow Saraku was deformed and harmed enough to lead to her — death.

After a moment of silence, the door to the small house slid open and Makoto walked in. "We have done as you asked, Ojisama. She is," Makoto took a deep breath before continuing, "ready for you to see."

Sesshoumaru could tell his niece had taken considerable effort to remain near Saraku's body. He stood and turned to Makoto. "Rin should be arriving soon. Keep her here."

Makoto nodded and moved aside for Sesshoumaru to exit. Seto was about to get up when Sesshoumaru called back to him, "Stay here. I will go alone."

"Chichiue, I want to see her," Seto said, his voice almost pleading.

Sesshoumaru did not waver, though, not even giving his son a passing glance. "You will see her after I have revived her."

"Chichiue!"

"Seto," Sesshoumaru scolded, the merest hint of a growl filtering into his voice. "You will remain here." He would not allow either Seto or Rin to see the full extent of Saraku's wounds. Too much guilt would form in his son, and far too many memories would surface in his mate.

Silently he walked to InuYasha's home, the smell of decay growing with each step. Outside the house Kagome stood beside a pile of soiled clothing, most likely the garments that had been wrapped around Saraku. A small mask was over her face to keep her from being overwhelmed by the smell.

"If you do not want to examine these," Kagome motioned to the clothing, "then I will take them to be burned."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the clothing with a turn of his head. He was not concerned with what she had been dressed in, only what had happened to her body. The door to the house had been left open to help diminish the stench, but as he crossed the threshold, even he was surprised by the overwhelming odor permeating the room. There was no question what the smell was. Poison, and with the same scent that his own claws created.

On the floor next to the hearth lay the body of his daughter, a white cover concealed her entire body from view. Kneeling beside her, Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the sheet away from her head and folded it at her waist.

The damage was more severe than even he had expected. All of her skin was twisted and wrapped into itself as if it had been melted from the inside out. Little of her body was not blackened from cold or excessive burning. Pieces of her flesh were gone, ripped away recently for the areas underneath were clean of poison. The chunks must have been too attached to the clothing when they tried to undress her. Not a single strand of her black and white hair remained on her mutilated body.

If she did produce youki poison then her demon blood should have kept her from being effected by it. But if she were almost human when she created it, the body might have suffered as a human's did. How, though, could she have sustained such an amount of youki, in a human form, to do that much damage? There would be only one way to answer all his questions.

Gently pulling the sheet up to cover her up to the shoulders, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga. The flawless sword pulsed to life in his hand as the otherworldly sight came to his demon eyes. Shackled and bound, Saraku's soul lay trapped in death and left to the fiends holding her. With a hatred and fury known only to his nearing mate, Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga and ripped apart the chains binding her and the creatures that dared to taint her soul.

With each subsiding pulse Tenseiga gave Saraku's body moved and healed. The wrinkled skin smoothed, and black restored to a fair tan. Stiffened and frozen muscles relaxed as her body drew in its first breath. Her lung tested themselves a few more times before he watched her eyes flutter with consciousness. But the brown gaze mirrored in both her eyes was not what he had expected. Not even on the night of the half moon did her gold eye leave her, yet now she lay with a damning earthy color in both eyes.

"Chichi—" Saraku's words were cut short as her newly healed hand clasped over her mouth, two fingers reaching up to hold her nose closed. Her eyes began to water as nausea consumed her face. The smell of decay was too strong for her to handle.

Carefully, but hastily, Sesshoumaru lifted Saraku, sliding the hanging remains of the sheet to cover her backside as her free arm wrapped around his neck to help support herself. For a moment she felt like the innocent child she once was, clinging to him for protection and comfort. He hurried out of the house and heard her immediately take in a deep, freezing breath.

With demonic speed Sesshoumaru arrived at Makoto's home, and he forced the door open with his foot. Even though it was barely a moment she was exposed to the frigid air, without any clothing but a single sheet haphazardly wrapped around her body, Saraku shivered in his hold. He did not bother to let those sitting around the small fire to see the fragile girl in his arm. Immediately he carried he to one of the empty rooms, and from the look of the sparse furnishings, it appeared to be their son's room.

Even though they were alone and she was well, Saraku's arms did not leave from around his neck. They tightened and her face buried itself into the fur on his shoulder as the memories began to resurface in her mind.

"Is he human?" was the first thing she asked.

Sesshoumaru gently let her feet lower to the ground and placed his hand on her back. Her once silken hair was gone and her dared not touch her bald head and force her to acknowledge this just yet. He knew she understood her own condition, as she repeatedly moved her head to adjust for the human ears at the sides of her face.

"His youki will recover in time. The process was not completed on him."

But what of her, now that she was alive and healed he could smell the unusual change in her scent. It was not completely human, but neither was it like Seto's. And if both her eyes were brown it did not hold much hope.

Muffled laughter touched his ear as her hands grasped his shoulders. "I made it. Thank the gods, I made it in time."

They stood there for a moment as Saraku calmed herself. Next came the questions he knew she would ask. "I died?"

"You did. After Shinryo and the others found you and your brother."

"What am I, now?" she asked with emotionless wonder. She was prepared for any answer he would give.

"I am not yet certain what has happened to you. You are not human, but neither is your youki building as Seto's is. Something has changed."

She was not shocked by is assessment, but her reply left him momentarily silent in contemplation. "I know. I felt it happening."

For the first time since she woke, Sesshoumaru pushed his daughter away, so as to look at her human face. "What did you feel?"

"Pain. And power. The pain fed the power and let me fight back, but it was destroying me. My mind fogged and all I could think was to find Seto. When I found him, after I killed that bitch who did this, I could move anymore. I couldn't even make myself stand to get out of the shrine. It simply hurt too much."

Sesshoumaru's serious demeanor returned to his face. "You did not get Seto and you out of the shrine? Are you absolutely sure of that?"

Saraku took a moment to think through the haze of memories but nodded nonetheless. "I remember falling after attempting to pick him up. I could not support his weight. The last thing I know I did was sit on the shrine floor holding Seto."

And the first thing Seto remembers is waking outside in the snow. Some one had to have moved them from the shrine, but if it was someone from the shrine then why were they not killed?

"Wait here, Makoto will come with clothing."

Saraku nodded and he could see her eyes fall. Her hand twitched as she held the cover against her. She had not felt her hair, he realized. Without a word Sesshoumaru left the room to find Makoto waiting with a plain blue and white kimono. He directed her in with a nod and returned to the others in the main room. Rin had arrived, he could smell, and, by the sound of it, was being informed what had happened from Shiori and Seto.

Rin sat behind Seto, a protective embrace smothering the boy, though, he did nothing to remove her. A small piece of black cloth was wrapped around his head to hide his lost hair. Touya sat silently in a corner of the room. They stopped speaking as Rin looked up to him with a tired, aged expression that belied her youthful face. "What will become of her?"

"I do not know for certain," he replied evenly. He leaned against the wall but did not lose the proper posture. "It will take time before I can understand the change in her scent. She is not human, but neither is she merely a purified hanyou as Seto is."

He looked to his son with the same serious expression he showed Saraku. "Are you absolutely certain when you awoke you were outside?"

"Yes, Chichiue. I remember being in snow and near a small stream. I followed the stream north, so I am sure it was outside."

"What did Saraku remember last?" Rin asked, sensing the confusion in him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he thought. "She said she collapsed inside the shrine. Someone would have had to have removed them."

"Ojisama," Shinryo called. "When we found them there was a demon. He ran off once we arrived, but I doubt it was because he was scared of us. I could tell just by his scent that he was powerful. But he didn't seem hostile at all."

So a random demon rescued them? The pieces simply did not add up no matter what reason Sesshoumaru used. Why would a demon help two near dead, for all appearances, humans? He needed to see this place for himself. Perhaps he might be able to find something that would make sense of this.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice filled the uneasy silence with demanding. "When Saraku is rested, find out what exactly happened after the woman left. I am going."

"I understand," Rin replied, and before anyone could object he was gone. Saraku said she had killed the woman who did that to them, but if they thought one life was enough he would teach them what disgracing his children meant.

* * *

The cat demon had taken great effort to suppress his youki when the Lord of the Western Lands appeared. Seeing that other hanyou had recognized the two made sense, but to think that those were the hanyou pups of Sesshoumaru. It at least explained that _if_ a hanyou could be mistaken for a demon it would be one with a heritage like Sesshoumaru's. He had heard that the human mate the Western Lord had taken had weakened him. The demon would not believe that until he saw it. Especially considering the woman's ability.

He had almost left once he saw Sesshoumaru. The woman as dead, he could tell by the scent, and knowing who she was had given him his answer. But when the boy's injuries suddenly healed because of a sword. The demon couldn't resist following. These two just lead to the most interesting people it seemed.

He had to keep a large distance from the village they were taken too, and the demon was surprised when Sesshoumaru left only a few hours later. Cautiously, he neared the village, being weary to always stay downwind of it. It was not until the next morning that he finally caught sight of something he couldn't believe.

From the house that most of the people taking care of the boy had been in came a human woman. She was dressed in a pale blue and white kimono and around her head was a gray shawl. Her brown eyes were soft and calm, and her skin smooth and fair to look upon. Yet, he knew that was the woman he had rescued. Her scent, though lost of the poison and decay, was most definitely the same, and in no way human.

He followed the woman as she left the village and headed toward a small, nearby lake. This woman was a complete mystery to the demon. She had a presence about her that screamed power, even when it was obvious to him how quickly he could break her. He slipped through the foliage high in the treetops and closed in on the woman.

She removed the shawl from her head to reveal the bare scalp that seemed to mar an unnervingly gentle beauty about her. She leaned over the frozen surface and stared down at the distorted image reflected back at her. Even risking the wind trailing his scent and one of the hanyou coming from the village, the cat demon moved upwind so as to get a better view of her face.

His crimson, feline eyes locked onto the woman's dull brown ones. Pain. Pain etched so clearly into her eyes, as she gazed at her own reflection, that he couldn't understand how she was not crying. Any other woman would have been in tears with as much suffering she showed, yet she was still. Silent.

The deafening crack of bone against ice shattered the peacefulness of the forest. Her fist slammed against the ice, slowly breaking the surface until her bruised flesh ripped down and into the water below.

He watched with unfading attention as she slowly pulled her shaking hand from the water and covered her face with it. Water mixed blood, which seeped out of cuts caused by the breaking ice, and fell down her cheeks in crimson streaks. Still, she did not cry.

_You can only, cry in blood._

* * *

For everyone who would like I am going to start a little mailing list type thingy. Simply put updates are hard with all the shit going on and such, as you all I am sure have noticed. So what I have thought to help you all out and make it easy for you to know when I actually do update without checking all the time is anyone who wishes leave their e-mail address in a review as well as whatever stories of mine you want to be notified of. Then when I update I will send out a mass e-mail to everyone to inform you. This can be for Forever Mine or What's In a Name, or my Naruto fics if you happen to read them as well, just tell me which ones. I know has this pretty much already, but only for those with accounts, and does not have this so it may help those people. 


	18. Understanding

I would like to thank everyone who is still with this story. I had considerable trouble in preparing this chapter. There were plot inconsistencies, language problems, and basic writer's block. But I finally was able to get this chapter out, and I am pleased to say it should be well worth the wait.

I had previously wrote part of this and scrapped almost all seven pages of it because I couldn't bear to post it. It simply didn't do justice to the scenes in here and I felt it would have been an insult to all you wonderful readers to post something substandard after so long a wait.

So, again, I thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sessysama

I do not owe InuYasha

**Also:** The e-mail has been sent out. If you did not get it and were supposed to I may not have gotten your full s-mail address. Please re-send it as Name(at)domain(dot)com. Or just e-mail me at DeadlyDogLord(at)yahoo(dot)com and I tell me in that. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aneue, please Aneue, come inside." Seto sat in the snow next to his sister, but Saraku had little desire to return to everyone. Perhaps she might one day accept whatever she was now, but she hated being looked on with such sickening pity as her relatives gave her now. Even in Seto and her mother's eyes she could see it. The bitter winds were far more tolerable than their stares.

"Leave me, Seto. I will return when I need to."

"Aneue, your hand shouldn't be out in the cold like this. It might not heal right."

Saraku looked down at her hand and instinctually closed one eye to assess it completely. The stiff fingers curled into a fist, and the white bandages tinged pink with fresh blood. There was no longer a demon sight for her to rely on. It was all human. Whatever she was really didn't matter, her body for the first time was really human and she would not return to normal with the rising sun.

"Chichiue can heal it when he returns, if needed." Saraku did not look on her brother's face.

"Aneue . . . I . . . I'm so—" Saraku's gentle grip on his wrist stopped him from finishing.

"None of this is your fault. Fate has been very kind to me. I won't complain about what I am now, no matter what I think of it."

She felt Seto's covered head rest against her forearm and knew, demon senses or not, that he was struggling not to cry in front of her. "How can you say that? You might never be the same again. How can you say fate is kind?"

Carefully, Saraku pulled Seto against her chest, making sure not to look down at him, but giving him a reassuring embrace regardless. "Seto, you are safe. That is why fate is kind. They let me get to you in time. They somehow got both of us out of that damnable place and we are alive now. Most importantly, you will one day recover from this. _You_ are still a hanyou."

Seto ripped himself from her hold and knelt over her to try and see her face. "But, Aneue! You aren't anymore!"

"That was my choice."

Seto fell back slightly and rested on his heels. "But—"

His hand was somehow cool compared to hers as she gently stroked his fingers. "I will always protect you. That is my choice and nothing you do will change that. I could have just as easily left you there to be made human and came back once I was recovered. None of this is your fault and I'm glad you are safe." After a moment of silence Saraku let go of his hand. "Go back now. I will come in later."

She waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard on the crunching snow before exhaling the jagged breath she had been holding back. All of what she said was true, but not the whole truth. Her hatred and envy boiled just below her relief, too fresh and strong to hide completely. If she looked him in the eyes he would see the lie she would not say. The lie she would soon have to tell Sesshoumaru, if she could.

_I'm happy we are safe._

A bitter laughter broke through the crisp air. "If I'm going to be like this the rest of my life, I wish you would've left me dead, Chichiue."

The sun was set before Saraku returned inside. Sesshoumaru had been gone for over a day now and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he returned. What would her life be like now? Would she ever be able to return to being a regular hanyou? The questions were almost as bad as her family's sympathy . . . almost. She could take scorn, hatred, and disgust, anything, just not pity.

She, Seto, and Rin were now staying in InuYasha's home since they had more space than Makoto and Tanshin's place. Saraku was staying in Makoto's old room, a futon, covers, and water basin brought in for her. As she entered the small room she saw that Kagome had left a few more bandages for her hand, also.

Saraku headed straight for the water basin. Something had been bothering her for some time now. The cold cloth slipped easily from her hand, even the places stained red from her blood. _That should have been frozen stiff from the cold_.

Beneath the bandages all the cuts on her hand, both shallow and deep, flexed raw and fresh, as if she had just cut them. Blood still seeped onto her palm, heating the skin at confusing levels. If it continued to bleed her hands felt like they would burn. She dipped her hand directly into the water basin to cool the searing skin.

None of it made any sense. Her body should be completely human, so why was her blood boiling in her veins? Her chest moved in labored breaths, as if weights were pressing it down. Even in the freezing cold she had not felt the full chill of the snow or winds.

_No sense! It makes no sense. What am I now? Why did this happen?_

A light knock on the door startled Saraku enough to cause her to hit the water basin to the floor and shatter it. Her heart was pounding and a light sheen of sweat already covered her face.

"Saraku, are you all right?"

Rin's voice. She needed to calm down. She didn't want her mother to see her so out of control. Just calm down.

"Saraku?" Rin called from beyond the door.

"I'm fine!" Saraku snapped, only to cringe in self-annoyance. She worked to soften her voice. "Please, Okaasan, let me be alone."

She waited a long moment, worried Rin wouldn't go. Finally, Rin answered, "If you need me, come. I will talk with you tomorrow."

"Yes, Okaasan," she hurriedly replied.

Saraku didn't listen as her mother walked away. The heat was overwhelming her. So suddenly, but unrelenting. Her chest rose in heavy breaths as Saraku stripped down to her thin under-robe, but even in that the heat seemed to swell around her, in her. Her hands shook as she wiped away the sweat now dripping down her face. How long would she be able to stand such a fierce fever?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was high when the cat demon finished wandering the area around the small village. Save for a holy tree there was nothing special about it, yet, inside the village stayed some very interesting creatures. A hanyou mated to a miko, rare indeed. A human woman with a demon escort, which never left her. That, he presumed, must be Sesshoumaru's human mate, her clothing indicated she was of high status. A young monk, one of the ones who had found the two he saved, also seemed to live in the village. Then, of course, there were the two hanyous he helped. What were they? The boy seemed healthy now, far more human than demon, but since he was cleaned and re-clothed the slight scent of youki could be found in him.

The woman was a different story. Something was in her scent he recognized, but couldn't identify. She was able to withstand the excessive cold with barely more than a kimono, and seemed to feel none of the effects of exposure. But that unknown scent had increased throughout the day. He was considering risking a closer look at her in the house when his target ran out and headed for the forest.

He followed with such swiftness the snow barely moved beneath his touch, and soon he had overtaken her enough to look at her from the front. Her eyes were wild as she ran and she had bitten a large gash into her right hand. Each rapid breath wheezed with pain and blood. But what shocked him the most was even with the bitter winds sweeping snow into the air, the woman was sweating. The white robe she wore clung to her skin and her body trembled from something, though he knew it wasn't cold.

The woman couldn't keep up her frenzied pace, though, and soon she fell onto the snow covered ground. The cat's demon gaze never left as he watched the woman crying out tearless sobs, her hands working quickly to cover her body in the freezing snow. He had never seen anyone with a fever such as that in all the centuries he had lived.

The confusing scent increased as the woman lay there shaking in pain. He watched her flesh steam as the blood burned its way across her skin. He watched the blood drip off her hands and fall on the white snow. He watched the snow melt beneath the crimson stain, a foul stench rising. And he finally knew the scent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the barren patch of land and ran his claws across the infertile soil. Where snow covered the rest of the clearing, only here did he have confirmation he had arrived at the correct place. That place would never sustain life again thanks to the poison Saraku inherited from him. But for her to suddenly achieve the level of potency required was unimaginable. Her tolerance had been tested, and indeed showed potential, but to basically overnight obtain a level rivaling his own poison. There were pieces still lost. He needed to find them.

The only visible path that had been made recently came from Seto's escape, and even that was barely discernable thanks to the snow. But how did they arrive at the clearing, then? Saraku's poison should have made some kind of trail if she walked or was dragged. It would take someone carrying her at a decently high speed to avoid creating a lasting trail for him to follow. When it came to his children, Sesshoumaru despised unanswered questions, and this place created too many.

Dismissing the clearing in favor of better clues, the demon lord followed the scent of human flesh. He could not call it a village, for he could not sense life, only the smell of decomposition. Thus there was no surprise in finding a litter of corpses between the clearing and the village. What shocked him was the manner of their deaths. Limbs lay strewn about in frozen pools of blood, and not a single person remained in more than three pieces. Above him a headless torso hung skewered by a tree branch, claw marks scarring the now pale flesh.

This was not done by either of his children in the state they were in. A demon killed these men, not for sport nor in need. Sesshoumaru knew what kills like that ended up as. No, this scene was one he had seen many times, for he had many times left corpses such as these. This kill was simply a kill for the sake of moving on. The demon's goal was not these foolish villagers, they were merely in the way. The goal lay beyond them.

Without even a passing regard Sesshoumaru walked through the sordid, snow-made cemetery and continued onto the village. If the demon's goal was there, then Sesshoumaru's answers would surely be found there, as well.

The silence so near a village stirred darker emotions in the calm demon. No insufferable human talking could be heard, nor the cries of labor animals. Not even a bird's wings could be heard beating the wind for flight. All remained still, and with each crunch of snow beneath his feet Sesshoumaru's rage grew.

He would be denied his revenge?

Sesshoumaru took in the scene with nothing but contempt. Blood bathed the half-broken homes and frozen roads. The dead remained unceremoniously scattered. Families killed together. Those who had tried to flee now faced the earth they had tilled. One baby even still rested in its mother's arms, though the mother's body could not be seen nearby.

On all this he looked down from the poisoned hilltop. This demon may have saved his children, but it took his revenge as the price. His children had been attacked and disgraced. Did that not merit his right to kill all the offenders? None were allowed to harm his own and not suffer the wrath of the Western Lord. But it had been stolen from him by a nameless demon, and the mere thought made him seethe inside. He would have retribution one day. Sesshoumaru would settle for nothing less.

When he finally turned his attention to the destroyed building behind him, the scent of his daughter filled his senses. There was no doubt in his mind that the damage done was inflicted by Saraku. Nothing remained of what he presumed to be the shrine save for the foundation and a putrid lake of twisted, mangled refuse. It was impossible to determine what had originally been what, and only by judging from the gate could he figure out where the entrance once stood.

Whatever answers he sought would most likely be found among the pile of debris. Pulling Tokijin from his waist, Sesshoumaru swept it across the foundation area until the blade's power had torn up enough of the frozen surface for him to sift through. Time passed slowly as he searched, unsure if anything remained to provide even a new clue to his questions, but still he continued.

Finally, as his claws tore away another piece of half-melted bone, Sesshoumaru heard the sound of scraping metal. After digging further down, he pulled out Seto's sword completely unharmed by the poison. Figuring the mikos had not yet had the time to even attempt a purification on either of the demonic weapons, Sesshoumaru continued searching the area for Saraku's scythes.

He couldn't deny a wave of relief when he found the first scythe, chain still attached to the hilt. He followed the chain to its partner and carefully removed the last blade from the debris.

He had wanted answers to the questions surrounding his children. And there, at the jagged metal end of Saraku's scythe, stood an answer Sesshoumaru never considered. He had to return to his daughter, before it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her fingers were numb, having long since succumbed to the burning beneath her skin. Bloody flames coursed through her body in strengthening attempts to drive her mad with pain. The melted snow beneath her boiled as blood pooled into it, and the stench of burning flesh permeated the forest till no creature remained to witness the screaming girl's agony.

Somewhere beyond the pain, beyond the crimson tears that flung from her thrashing face, the barest wisp of coherency knew of those with her. Her mother's tender hands that wiped the blood before its acidic nature burned her skin and created more wounds. Her little brother, in whose lap her head beat against, stared down into her senseless eyes with a terror he had never felt before. Restraining her rage was assigned to her cousins, who sat a constant vigil at her arms and legs, for if even one limb were free the damage she caused only increased her pain.

But these were shadows, illusions of the heat in her mind. A mere mirage that she was refused indulgence in. The burning was her existence. The pain was her life. She did not die, but only suffered. Atoning for a sin she could not relieve herself of. A sin she spent her life embracing.

There in a patch of snow laden woods, Sesshoumaru's only daughter cried in blood for being born a half-breed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin knelt over her daughter and continually cleaned off her once fair skin. Rin's own body was stiff with cold and the only thing keeping her awake was the stinging in her blistered hands. Saraku's blood burned everything it touched, which meant the pain Rin felt cleaning it was nothing compared to what Saraku herself must have felt.

Kagome and the others helped her as much as they could, but no matter how long they remained in the snow Rin refused to leave her daughter's side. Sometimes she thought a flicker of consciousness returned to Saraku's eyes, but it was fleeting and quickly becoming a rarity.

But despite the pain she was in, or the suffering her child bore, not once did Rin shed a tear. The pain was too near old scars that she refused to cry for anymore. How many years ago had she sworn to never hear this kind of screaming in her children? Wasn't her pain enough to satiate the fates? Why did her children have to suffer, as well?

"Okaasan," Seto's voice broke through his sister's screams to reach her. "Okaasan, please go inside. You are freezing. I'll go in too, just please...please."

"Not once have I left one of you when you are in pain, and I will not start now," Rin answered firmly.

"But Okaasan, you've been out here too long. You need to warm up."

Rin could hear the pleading in her son's tone, but refused to yield. Saraku was her daughter, and when her children suffered, Rin helped or suffered with them. "I will not leave her."

Seto placed a hand on Saraku's forehead to hold her down after a particularly violent attack. "Please. Okaasan, please."

"He will be here soon. I will go in once he is here." There was no need to explain whom she referred to. There was only one person she could talk about with such certainty, and once she mentioned him Seto quieted.

Her emotions had become unstable some hours prior, which acted as her first warning something had been found, though it was hardly what was expected. Confusion, worry, and an underlying anger had steadily been increasing as the day wore on. What had Sesshoumaru found that could cause such extreme emotions in him? She had remained silent for a while, in fear she would snap at others from the anger her mate felt. And by the intensity the emotions reached now, Rin knew he was close by.

Shiori arrived with fresh water and rags, as too much exposure to her blood destroyed the cloth. Rin did not pity the girl. Her's were the choices of desperation, and Rin understood better than most what the fear of being alone could make a person do. So instead of pity, Rin felt sympathy. Shiori had owned up to her past and the mistakes that lay there. That is the most anyone can ask for.

Shiori quickly collected the tattered cloth Rin had previously been using along with the soiled water basin. In her eyes Rin saw the guilt Shiori felt and the true years the woman had lived.

"It isn't your fault," Rin said.

Shiori refused to look Rin in the face and merely paused in her work to reply. "If I had done more for her... If I had been stronger..."

"Ifs are meaningless things," Rin answered back. There was a regality in her tone that could only be attributed to the years of faith Sesshoumaru had given her. "The only thing ifs breed is self-contempt. You decided what was best and did it, as did my daughter. Now, like her, you must face the consequences and move on."

"But, she is suffering because of what I chose, Rin-sama. She may die because of it."

Rin felt a surge of fear as Shiori spoke. _Sesshoumaru must have caught the scent of Saraku's blood in the wind._ Rin lifted Shiori's chin with a blistered finger and looked in her falsely human eyes. "My daughter will not die. He has returned."

No more had the words had left her mouth than did Sesshoumaru appear in the distance, sword in hand. With their daughter's cries fueling him it took only seconds for him to be at his mate's side. Rin had long since learned not to look at Sesshoumaru when his emotions overwhelmed her or she would break down from them. Even after all these years she still couldn't understand how he managed to remain calm through all the conflicting feelings.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru swept Tenseiga through Saraku's body. The wounds they cleaned for over a day finally closed, sealing in her burning blood. Saraku's screams silenced immediately, though her body still trembled in their hold.

"Release her," Sesshoumaru commanded and, after a hesitant moment, was obeyed.

Beneath a haze of lingering pain, Rin saw a glimmer of conscious understanding break through. The expression on Saraku's face begged Sesshoumaru to release her from the pain permanently. It begged for death.

Everyone was silent and father and daughter stared at each other. Finally, Sesshoumaru answered her plea.

"Run."

Whether by understanding or instinct, Saraku obeyed her father's command. Her hands and feet scrambled across the bloody ground for some purchase to run off of. Rin grabbed her son's hand to keep him from following. Sesshoumaru knew something, and everything in him told her this had to be done. Still, to watch the crimson trail left in the melting snow as Saraku fled broke Rin. There was still suffering for her daughter to go through, and for this Rin couldn't be there.

Seto was the first to end the silence. "Chichiue! What are you doing? We need to stop her! She won't last out there!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he returned Tenseiga to its sheath. The near yell was the only outward evidence of the emotional battle going on inside him. "Do not question me."

Seto tore from his mother's grip and stood, his full height reaching only to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. All his life Seto had resembled his father in appearance, but for the first time Rin saw a strength and conviction in her son that could only be considered Sesshoumaru.

"Chichiue! She's dying. What good can having her run wild do?"

Within seconds Seto was pinned against a tree, his own sword pressed against his chin to make sure he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I will not be questioned or disobeyed by you."

It wasn't until Rin felt Shiori's hand gently grab hold of her shoulders that Rin realized how labored her breathing had become. Knowing what her mate felt and what he thought were two different things, and Rin's own confusion was compounding all the other emotions inside her. She did not want to see her mate threatening their son, but neither would she look away.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell is going on here? Where's Saraku?" InuYasha's voice seemed to echo through the trees as he approached.

Eyes still fixed on Seto, Sesshoumaru lowered the blade and shoved it into the ground next to him. Without a word of explanation Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and pulled out one of Saraku's scythes.

InuYasha stood transfixed for a moment as the scythe passed mere inches from his head to embed itself into a tree beyond. But only for a moment. "Sesshoumaru! You bastard! What the hell was that?"

Rin had not even managed to turn her head completely before Sesshoumaru was in front of his brother, the demon's hand gripping Tessaiga's hilt. Only once before did Rin see Sesshoumaru grasp his brother's blade, but the reaction was the same. Tessaiga sparked and crackled in rejection of its wielder, but Sesshoumaru ignored everything. Unsheathing the sword, he ripped the blade through the air to release its demonic power into a single blast. Still more shocking, he followed the attack and, as it struck the tree Saraku's scythe was in, Sesshoumaru forced Tessaiga's tip against his daughter's weapon as if to pierce its heart.

The light was too bright to look directly at, and Rin instinctually grabbed onto Shiori's hand until they could look again. Tessaiga rested on the ground next to Sesshoumaru's kneeling body, his hand twitching from the burns now marring his palm. Not too far away lay Saraku's scythe, now in two pieces on the ground.

No one spoke. No one knew what to say even if they had the ability. InuYasha was the first to move, walking up to Sesshoumaru and picking up his sword. Before he could re-sheath it InuYasha raised the tip to Sesshoumaru's face. "Why did you do a damn stupid thing like that? You know what that will do to her." Never before had Rin seen InuYasha so calm in his anger.

Sesshoumaru's only response was to stand and once again reach into his haori. Rin stared in shock as the two pieces that made up Saraku's other scythe fell to the ground. "Until the transformation is complete she cannot return to normal. Both have to be broken."

Without another word Sesshoumaru turned and left the small crowd. His trail mirrored their daughter's and as he left a new feeling overwhelmed her. Once she could no longer see her mate, Rin finally cried. "He's going to kill her."

Rin didn't feel the stares of those around her. She didn't even consciously see her son kneel down and grab her trembling hands. All she knew was the feeling from her mate. The will to kill.

"He won't kill her." InuYasha's voice broke through Rin's fear. "He just has to intend to."

"Ojisan?" Seto looked up confused.

"If what he said is what I think it is, then Saraku has to let her demon blood take over. I can't be sure, but if one was broken, but the other wasn't, then she might be stuck. Not hanyou, but not demon or human either." He shook his head in frustration. "I don't really know what's going on."

"Okaasan, I'm going after them. Something's not right with Chichiue."

Rin grasped Seto's wrist as tightly as she could. "No. Obey your father. Stay here and trust him."

"But—"

"I said to obey him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Run. Run. Run._ Saraku repeated the word over and over in her head, without understanding the meaning. Her body ached with every staggering step and the world seemed to spin around her. There was no up or down, right or left for her; all Saraku knew was forward. She had to keep running.

_Faster! Run Faster!_

There was no light to show her path. The trees blocked out what little light the setting moon still gave. Her feet stung with newly made cuts, which bleed her toxic blood and burned her skin as she moved.

Already her mind was weakening to the pain. Her body begged to stop running, to tear away her skin and cleanse herself of the fire. But she ran on. He commanded she run, and she had to obey her father.

In her stumbling flight Saraku rammed the trees, tearing her arms and chest with each new impact. The robe she had once worn was mostly gone, only a tattered reminisce of a belt managed to hold on the shaggy lower half. How much longer could she go on like this? Her skin blistered and split as the blood trailed down her body in growing crimson streams.

_Stop! Just stop!_

Saraku collapsed to the ground. Her arm caught the trunk of a tree as she fell and the force of the collision yanked her arm from the shoulder socket. Her screams were the only noise in the forest, and at that moment Saraku simply wanted to die. At least then she would finally be free of the pain.

She didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. She didn't see to person stop. But she felt the boot slam into her abdomen with enough force to throw her into the neighboring tree. Saraku wrenched on the ground and vomited the blood filling her stomach.

"Get up."

Her confused gaze locked on Sesshoumaru. There was disgust in his eyes and even in her half-coherency she knew it was because of her.

"Stand," he commanded again. From his waist he pulled Tokijin and pointed the demonic blade at her. "No child of mine would be so weak. Stand."

She could die, but not as a disgrace to him. Never as a disgrace. Her working hand shook as she tried to push herself into a kneeling position. There was no strength left in her body, though, and the pain overwhelmed her. Once again the snow cradled her face as if welcoming her.

_Not like this. I can't die like this._

Tokijin forced Saraku onto her back, and in the process sliced her dislocated arm. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and through the agony that consumed her mind she could see a coldness he had never shown her before. There was no compassion, no love left in his eyes. She was nothing to him at that moment and that meant she was expendable.

_Chichiue..._

He lifted the sword above her and prepared to strike.

_Not like this. Chichiue!_

The wind whistled as the blade swept down...

_Chichiue!_

...and Saraku snapped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feral eyes, likened only to the untamed mindless beasts, shined with sickening glee, and a predatory snarl revealed fangs growing between her human teeth. The poison that had for so long been torturing its master shifted to the sword clenched in her clawed hand. Her human ears disappeared and among quickly growing wisps of black and white hair formed the canine ears true to Saraku. With unnatural force given to her weakened body Saraku thrust Tokijin back at her father.

Sesshoumaru had for some time now come to understand much of his father's actions concerning InuYasha, even as far as the decision to give Tessaiga to him. But as Saraku stood, poison surrounding her bare body like some form of ethereal clothing and the desire to kill filling her crimson eyes, Sesshoumaru truly understood his father. This bloodlust was something he had desired to keep from ever tainting his children.

Saraku was the first to attack, leaping forward to rip at her father's chest. Sesshoumaru easily blocked her wild attacks with Tokijin before ramming the hilt against her jaw and sending her falling back to the snow. She scrambled up again, but her legs gave out on her before she could attack again. Over and over Saraku forced her destroyed body to move closer, so determined to fight not even the pain mattered anymore.

Watching InuYasha fight like this Sesshoumaru had only felt disgust, and perhaps pity at the creature he had become. But this was his daughter, and to see her crawl through the bloody snow without any sense of what she was doing infuriated him. Someone would pay for this one day. He would have his revenge.

Kneeling down, Sesshoumaru placed his hand over her nose and mouth. Saraku's new fangs bit at his palm but he ignored it and only pushed down harder. Slowly her hand stopped clawing on his arm, and her legs stopped trying to stand. From that disgusting red her eyes faded back, one gold and one brown, until she lay still.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his daughter's face and watched her lungs greedily take in the freezing air again. She was alive, but barely thanks to him. It was necessary though, and Sesshoumaru would do anything to stop her suffering, even put her to the brink of death.

No longer needing to attack, Tokijin was replaced by Tenseiga. For the second time that day Sesshoumaru healed the wounds on his daughter's body. As he had once done for Rin so many years ago, Sesshoumaru removed his haori and covered Saraku's shivering body. With a tender hand he lifted his daughter from the ground and held her against his chest. For now she was safe and finally without pain. And hell would pity the creature that dared harm her again.


End file.
